


Isolating the Link

by Ralina



Series: The open link [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/pseuds/Ralina
Summary: Hermione has been captured by Lord Voldemort and he is trying to make her his. Will Severus, Fred and George be able to get her back? And what will be the costs?
Series: The open link [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633519
Comments: 34
Kudos: 45
Collections: Pensieve





	1. Lost

“No.” Fred gasped frozen in place, staring horrified at the spot, where Hermione had stood mere seconds ago. But she was gone, had simply disappeared in front of their eyes as Lord Voldemort took her with him against her will. And he hadn’t even lifted a finger to help her, but neither did anybody else, not even Dumbledore.  
“She’s gone,” George whispered and ran to the place that bastard had just disapparated from. There he sunk to his knees and stared at the floor with wide, teary eyes. “She’s really gone.” Even though he said the words they sounded like he still couldn't believe what had just happened and neither could Fred. It wasn't just that their friend was captured in front of their eyes, but her being the Open Link had consequences none of them could overlook right now.  
“What did just happen? Why did he…” Sirius’ voice sounded across the room as he ran to the middle of the room with pounding steps. “Don’t tell me she…”  
Fred nodded with a sorrowful expression on his face. "Hermione. She's…" But he couldn't say it. He had taken an oath to not reveal Hermione's secret and even now, that it was out in the open he was still unable to say the words. There was a warning tingle in the back of his head as soon as he attempted, which let him snap his mouth shut immediately. And going by the choked sound his twin made, he felt it too. God, he felt pathetic. Not even now, when the milk was already spilt, was he able to help her and if it was just by letting Dumbledore know what had happened.  
The implications of their subterfuge just started to hit him. Dumbledore had tried to protect him and George, not her, because he had believed that it was them You-Know-Who wanted. He had thought the others were safe, which basically made this whole situation their fault. Fred felt sick.  
"Hermione is the Open Link," Harry finished tonelessly for them and looked at the twins with a calculating expression. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you left school after delivering such a show." It wasn't a question but a simple, dry statement. This reaction wasn't at all like Harry, because usually, that boy wore his heart on his sleeve. But it was as if his face had lost everything but cold detachment.  
They stared at the floor guiltily. Not even now they were able to deny or confirm Harry’s words and Fred gritted his teeth at the realization.  
"Well Messes Weasley, if that is true and Miss Granger is indeed the Open Link, then we all just made a grave error and I fear we'll pay dearly for it," the Headmaster finally said and Fred could tell that he had focussed his piercing eyes on the two of them.  
"Not if we get her back," Ron said determinedly from the other end of the room. "Hermione saved my life today and so many times before. I'm not just leaving her with that maniac. She's a muggle-born for Merlin's sake! Who knows what that monster will do to her?"  
Dumbledore looked at the boy with a sigh. "I think for now we don't need to be worried about her safety. Lord Voldemort will want to make use of her powers as an Open Link and for that, he needs her to trust him."  
“She’ll never trust him,” George replied with a humourless snort. “She’s lived through years of pureblood-racism and I’m pretty sure she’s not just going to forget that.” And apart from that, she even had to obliviate her parents because of that bastard, he added in his thoughts so that only his twin was able to hear his words through the twin-bond.  
“Be that as it may,” Dumbledore added with a heavy sigh. “I fear that will only give us a bit more time to find her. Alastor? Nymphadora? Take the other’s along to secure the Ministry. There still might be some more of Tom’s friends around here. I will return the students to the castle and then I’ll see if Severus has any idea, where Riddle could have taken her.”

++++++++

This apparation was completely different from everything Hermione had experienced before. Usually apparating felt to her like riding a rollercoaster while being trapped in a matchbox or something equally dizzying, but what she experienced now wasn’t any less unpleasant. Her body was tightly pressed against You-Know-Who's bony and cold form while he pulled her along with an iron grip. One of his hands had firmly settled over her mouth and she was pretty sure the violent lurching of her stomach was not due to the travel method, but due to the disgust of being touched by this man.  
It was most likely only a second later when she felt the hard ground under her feet again. The landing was surprisingly soft but considering that the man had probably mastered the most difficult and forbidden forms of magic, that shouldn't have come to a surprise to her. She didn't stumble but when his hands finally let go of her, she pulled away and retreated backwards. Surprisingly he let her go, studying at her retreating form with red, fascinated eyes. Hermione stared back at him with a hateful expression and in a split-second decision she found, that she'd rather die duelling the bastard then submit herself to whatever he had planned with the Open Link.  
"Stupefy!" she shouted whipping her wand, which she still held in her hand in his direction. But her opponent blocked the spell without even using his wand, by casting a simple shield. Hermione cursed, before throwing a cutting curse and a small fireball into his direction. None of her curses could even touch him though, as he just blocked them with a bored motion of his hand without returning her attacks. How did he even do that wandlessly with such ease? She stared at him in frustration. "Bombarda! Expulso!" More spells left her wand but it was always the same. None of the reached him or at least made him pull out his wand. The snake-like man just stood there and countered them one by one with his eyes glinting in amusement. And somehow his total impassiveness was what angered and frustrated her the most. She could as well have attacked thin air and would probably have been equally successful, if not more.  
“Are you quite finished now?” he asked her after she had tried all the duelling spells that came to her mind. She was heavily sweating by now and her limbs were shaking from the pure attempt to keep her upright. But giving up wasn't an option. She wouldn't stay here, she couldn't! "Diffindo!" she said with every ounce of strength that was left in her. The cutting spell had barely left her wand when she felt her knees buckle below her. Sinking down to them she saw, how Voldemort raised another shield, but still a moment later a thin, red line of blood appeared on his cheek. For a moment Hermione stared at it with wide, frightened eyes, then she tried to pull herself up to her feet again. Merlin, she had hurt him and now he'd probably hurt her in return. But it was of no use, her legs simply would no longer follow her will and so she just saw the madman step closer, before her body simply refused to hold her upright any longer and she sagged to the side. She felt her consciousness cloud with darkness and for a last time, she tried summoning all the power that was left in her and fight back. But it was of no use. The last thing she saw was Lord Voldemort leaning over her body while his lips formed a pleased little smile before her eyes would no longer stay open and she blacked out. 

++++++++

Looks like he caught himself a lioness, the Dark Lord mused, as he lifted the girl’s unconscious body from the floor. He was surprised how light she was as he carried her upstairs to the room that would be hers for the unforeseeable future. Considering her small body and young age, his little lioness really did have some claws. There was such fire behind her eyes! To him, it was like meeting a young version a Bellatrix, a sane one, not that Bella had been sane, to begin with. But he was sure Hermione Granger could be equally ruthless and passionate when she had set her heart on something or someone - and wasn't that thought entrancing?  
There was no question, that she was indeed the Open Link. Not only had he seen her blocking Bellatrix' killing curse through Potter's eyes, but he also saw her blocking his own spell which should not have been possible. The girl was a miracle, not only because she didn't seem to experience any fear in his presence. She had managed not only to fool him and his servants for such a long time but also Dumbledore and even her own friends. No wonder Severus hadn’t been able to track her down. The only ones who seemed to have known her secret were those annoying red-heads she seemed to have forged a temporary bond with. But that wasn't anything to be overly concerned off, as those ties would break with time and a bit of the right influence. After all, he did have a pretty reliable connection to one of her best friends and therefore it should be pretty easy to find out everything about the girl he'd need to know in order to win her over.  
With a last, curious look at her now relaxed face, he lowered her onto the large four-poster-bed. Going by her level of exhaustion she would probably be out for the next several hours. That would leave him with enough time to start planning. Considering his first experience with the girl, she wouldn't make it easy for him, but Lord Voldemort would enjoy to finally make her all his. The more she resisted the sweeter would his victory be in the end, he realized as he looked at her sleeping form on the silky purple sheets. And he couldn’t help the hungry expression that crept into his red eyes as he took in her petite form spread out on the large bed. These next weeks and months would probably be some of the most enjoyable in his life, so far.

++++++++

"Well Severus, I think you do owe me an explanation," the Headmaster said, disappointment resonating in his voice. He groaned. He couldn’t even remember where he was and he had even less of an idea, why the old goat was suddenly disappointed with him. God, this headache was killing him. Cradling his pounding head, Severus tried to pull himself up, finding himself on his sofa after blinking his eyes open.  
"What happened?" he croaked and stared at the old man in front of him with clouded eyes. "Sorry Albus, I feel like shit at the moment and right now I can't even remember, why I've obviously passed out in the middle of the day."  
The Headmaster looked at him with an unreadable expression without giving an answer right away. Finally, the old man sighed and said: “I think you might have passed out due to the fact, that Miss Granger, who happens to be the Open Link, drained your magical energy. But that would presume that the two of you formed some kind of attachment. So tell me Severus, are you linked to Miss Granger?” the Headmaster asked in disappointment.  
For a moment Severus just wanted to close his eyes again and sink back into unconsciousness. But it wasn't to be. Dumbledore would not leave his side until he had gotten his answer and considering that the girl had obviously exposed her secret, this one no longer mattered. "Why don't you ask her yourself, Albus?”  
The Headmaster sighed. “Because she’s gone, my friend. Tom took her with him.”  
The news was like a blow into his chest and Severus found himself gasping in shock. It couldn’t be, it mustn’t. But one close look at Albus Dumbledore grave expression confirmed his words. The man wasn’t joking and suddenly Severus remembered the note he had been delivered by that annoying house-elf.  
“The Dark Lord came to the Ministry…” Severus said tonelessly and stared at the carpet with unseeing eyes. “But he couldn’t have known, nobody knew except…”  
“You and the Messes Weasley. They didn’t betray her, Severus. Your… friend decided to save young Mister Weasley by blocking a killing curse sent by Bellatrix if the student's words are to be believed," the Headmaster said, the emphasis on the word ‘friend’ did not go unnoticed.  
Severus shook his head. “Blocking the killing curse is impossible,” he said but when he raised his eyes to the Headmaster that was currently occupying one of his wingchairs, the man looked at him with raised brows.  
“Apparently you only need enough energy to cast a strong enough shield, or enough willpower - probably both. Miss Granger seems to be very passionate about her friends.”  
He nodded silently choosing to keep ignoring the blatant question the man was not asking. Dumbledore was right. Hermione was passionate about her friends and he, who should have been there for her, had treated her like a jealous bastard because that's what he'd been. He had been afraid of losing another one of his friends to a bunch of Gryffindor idiots. It had happened with Lily, after all, but just now Severus understood, that Hermione Granger was everything that Lily had never been. Hermione would never have abandoned him, it was he who had pushed her away, over and over again, while she had sought him out and tried to talk to him. He felt shamefully reminded of being in the same situation after he had called Lily a mudblood. How he had wished to be given a chance to explain himself to her, even if she would not have forgiven him in the end. He could only imagine that it had been the same for Hermione and that realisation broke his heart. Merlin, he had been a shitty friend to her.  
"Yeah, that girl would do almost anything for her friends, an attribute that is making her the Open Link in the first place, I believe. We need to get her back Albus, she’s the one who can end this, can end him. And if what you said is true and she can even block the killing curse…”  
The Headmaster nodded. "We will do what we can to make Miss Granger return to us, but it won't be easy and might come at a price. Are you willing to pay it, Severus?"  
And here he experienced another Déjà vu. He had been in the exact same position years ago and had made himself the Headmaster’s willing puppet. But not again, never again he would submit himself to that man’s manipulations.  
"I'll do anything to get her back," he said, looking at the Headmaster with a serious expression. "But it won't be through another vow," Severus said glaring at the old fool. He would not be leashed once more. Hermione needed him more than Potter now.

++++++++

Harry felt numb inside. This whole day was like a big, never-ending nightmare to him. First, this vision of seeing Sirius being tortured, Sirius, who was all he had left of his family. He had been so sure that what he saw had been real, it had felt real, for Merlin's sake but in the end, it had all been an illusion to lure him into the Ministry. Or had he even been the target? What if that was all just a plan to lure out the Open Link? Back then Voldemort had still thought it was the twins and they were nowhere to be found for the last weeks. But Hermione had known, of course, she had, as she had even shared her secret with them. Why hadn't she told him? Or Ron? They were her friends for god's sake, or at least he had thought they were. He felt the anger within him rear its ugly head, but he hastily smothered it down. He could ask Hermione as soon as they got her back - if they got her back. But the alternative was just too horrifying to think about it now.  
Finally, they were all allowed to go back into the common room. Ron was right at his side, but his friend just mutely stared at the floor in front of him. Harry couldn't fault him for it, he didn’t feel much like talking either. Luckily the Gryffindor common room was already empty as it was well past midnight when they finally made it back and as it was the middle of the school week all their fellow Gryffindors had already retreated into their beds. Harry couldn’t wait to do the same - he wanted this awful day to end.  
“Meooow.” Small yellow eyes stared at them from the darkness and Harry didn’t even have to think which animal they belonged to. There was only one cat in the whole castle that was like him, Harry knew.  
“Hello Crooks,” Ron greeted the bushy cat with a tired voice and tried to move past him, but the animal simply moved in front of them and stared at them with a questioning gaze. “Meooow.” It was like they were asked a question and even though that cat couldn’t really form words, the question was clear. Crookshanks was looking for his mistress, for Hermione. But Hermione would not return in the foreseeable future, probably never.  
“She’s not here,” Harry said tonelessly as he stared at the cat. His eyes slowly got used to the darkness so that he could now see the cat staring back at him with unblinking eyes like it was waiting for some sort of explanation. And looking at those eyes almost broke him. They were intelligent, just like hers. "She's been taken," Harry continued and suddenly he felt the tears well up behind his eyes. It was his fault, he realized. Hermione had tried to hold him back, to make him stop to think but he had been so busy running headlong to save Sirius, that he hadn't really considered her words properly. Because he had been so convinced he was right when he was actually far from it.  
“Meooow.” The cat kept sitting there, staring at him and for a moment it was almost like it was Hermione sitting in front of him with an analysing gaze. It was like those eyes saw right into his heart and judged him for what they saw.  
“Stop looking at me like that!” he shouted and he could feel the emotions he had bottled up within himself for the past few hours finally break free.  
“I know it’s my fault! I was the one dragging her into that mess. She warned me that it was probably a trap but I didn’t want to fucking listen! She wanted to get help, she did get help, because I would have just stormed off on my own. Because that’s what I do. I keep dragging her into these situations with me and she’s usually the one making sure we survive. Even now…” His voice was choked by a sob. “All of us made it out, without much more than a few scratches and she was the one making sure we did. She was the one saving Ron, saving the twins, not me.” Another sob escaped his mouth and by now hot, wet tears ran down his cheeks. “She was the one taken by Voldemort, the one who will have to suffer for my stupidity! God, if something happens to her…”  
He could feel Ron’s hand on his shoulder. “ Is’ alright, mate.”  
“NO IT’S NOT ALRIGHT!” he screamed and tore away. “HOW COULD THIS BE ALRIGHT? HOW CAN ANYTHING BE ALRIGHT AGAIN?” He was shouting be now, while he started pacing the room, but he didn’t care if anybody heard him. Because tomorrow everybody would know anyway. They would know that Hermione had been taken and why. “SHE’S PROBABLY SURROUNDED BY DEATH EATERS NOW. FOR ALL WE KNOW THEY COULD TRY TO RAPE HER IN THE HOPE TO ESTABLISH A LINK, NO MATTER THAT IT WOULDN’T BE WORKING. SO DON’T TELL ME IT’S ALRIGHT!”  
Ron stared at him with wide eyes, but Harry couldn’t stand his presence a moment longer. He wanted to be alone, wanted to crawl into his bed and just fall asleep, to wake up in the morning and realize that it all had just been a bad dream, no matter how unlikely such an outcome was. 

+++++++++ 

The bang and the clangour of glass sounded through the room, as the richly decorated decanter smashed into the wall in a shower of tiny pieces. Another crunch and another when several containers with ingredients followed as Severus threw one by one with a raging scream torn from deep within his soul. The anger and the pain inside him threatened to burn him alive, that's at least how it felt when that old goat had finally left his quarters. A minute longer and he had probably lost it in front of him, but Severus had used all his strength to bottle all his feelings inside him until the Headmaster was finally gone with a last disappointed look into his direction. When his purple robes had finally disappeared through the floo, Severus couldn’t hold his anger any longer. Hermione had been the best thing that happened to him for a very long time, probably ever and he had done nothing but drive her away because of one stupid mistake. The girl had accepted his dark past without flinching away from him once, even though she would have had every right to do so. She had healed him, like no other would have been able to, held him while he cried into her shoulder like he hadn’t allowed himself in years. And Merlin, he had made enough mistakes to let the girl’s stupid choice pale in comparison. Idiot!  
One by one he threw his belongings around the room. Glassware, pillows, books, it didn’t matter. But no matter how much he destroyed, the anger and sorrow within him didn’t lessen. Somehow it only made it worse.  
“Meooow.” There was a strange noise in front of his office door, followed by the sound of scratching on the wood. He stilled.  
“Meooow.”  
There it was again, it was a cat! There was no doubt about it. Merlin, he hated those arrogant beasts. And this one definitely came across his way the wrong moment. With pounding steps he marched to the door and ripped it open and just when he wanted to raise his voice to scare the animal away, a hairy, orange beast looked at him with a strange expression on its ugly face. It was almost like it looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which was ridiculous, as cats didn't have eyebrows, to begin with. And somehow that made him pause. This was her cat. He had seen her holding the long-haired beast countless times and he had found it's hairs that must have been sticking on Hermione's robes on his sofa often enough.  
“What do you want?” he asked the animal with a grim expression, but at least he managed not to shout, as he didn’t fancy to be heard talking to a cat.  
The beast looked at him for a long moment, before it simply got up and trotted past him into his office. Severus followed it with wide eyes.  
“What are you doing?” he asked it again, as he slammed the door shut behind him. The cat didn’t even flinch and just strolled towards the door connecting his office and his private quarters with his tail proudly raised into the air. The thing looked like a gigantic bottle brush. Severus followed the animal with agitated steps. It moved like it somehow knew this place, but that was of course impossible. The paranoid bastard that he was, he always kept these chambers well warded.  
But when Severus finally stumbled into his wracked living room, he found the beast already laying on the only unharmed spot on his sofa sniffing it with its flat nose. From there it looked at him with proud, yellow eyes. “Oh no, you little bugger,” Severus said and worked his way through the chaos. “You’re not staying here. Go back to…” But then it hit him. She wasn’t here. Hermione was no longer here to take care of the cat, not that this beast probably needed much taking care of.

The cat didn’t seem very impressed with him, as it just lay there, licking its paw while staring at the chaos. There it was again, that judging expression that could as well have been hers. Merlin, what would she say seeing him and his chambers in such disarray.  
“Meooow.”  
He sighed heavily and looked at the orange cat with a tired expression. He’d need to find out its name as he needed to call it something, right? Which was, when the realisation hit him, that he had already accepted the cheeky little bugger into his life, temporarily.  
“You’re only staying as long as it takes me to get her back," he explained and looked at the beast with his most intimidating expression. But the cat just stared at him for a moment, before looking around the room with another disapproving look. Severus sighed. The cat was right. It was time to get this place cleaned up. With that brash cat around there was enough danger tripping at night, as it was.

He straightened his spine as he pulled his shields back up. The flush of red disappeared from his cheeks. The deep fathomless abyss returned to his eyes as his shields chased away all traces of emotion from him. The feared Potions Master was back to his normal self. With almost clinical precision Severus went about his quarters fixing everything in sight. 

++++++++

"We've lost her Georgie," Fred whispered cradling his brother in his arms. It was never a question that they would spend the night together in his bed after everything that happened. Right now their twin bond and deep friendship were all that kept them from screaming their pain out for everybody to hear.  
“I know," George replied pulling his twin into his arms. "We were supposed to protect her but in the end it was her protecting us. We couldn't do anything, just standing there like idiots, watching Voldemort taking her away. Merlin, I still see her horrified expression when I close my eyes."  
Fred nodded against his brother’s shoulder. "Yeah, we couldn't even warn Dumbledore that we were not the ones he should be protecting. Merlin Georgie, I feel like a worthless idiot.”  
“Yeah,” his brother replied with a sigh. “Me, too. None of our spells worked against him. I felt like a stupid Firsty or something. How are we ever supposed to get her back now?”  
Fred shrugged. “Dunno. We don’t even know where she is, do we? She could be in fucking Antarctica for all we know.”  
George sighed, nodding into the darkness. “We’ll find a way, brother. We promised to protect her and even if we did a shitty job so far, I’m far from giving up. Hermione is a fighter, Fred. She’ll hang in there and hold out as long as she can. And I’m sure she’ll do anything to get away from that bastard.”  
“Of course she will. Hermione’s a fighter and she’s clever. She’ll find a way to at least let somebody know where she is,” Fred agreed and squeezed his brother tightly. “And when she does, we’ll need a plan to get her out. A real plan, not just another suicide squad.”  
His brother hummed in agreeance. “Yeah, I’m not going to stand there like an idiot again,” he said, before finally letting go of his twin. And then they started to plan.


	2. Rude awakening

Hermione awoke in an unknown room and for a moment she thought she might be back to Grimmauld Place until the memories came rushing back to her. The Ministry, the blocked killing curse and then You-Know-Who taking her with him, she remembered all of it with growing horror. She had even tried to duel him on her own and the man hadn’t even seen the need to pull his wand in defence. How could she ever be able to beat him? The simple answer was: she couldn’t, which only led to the conclusion that she needed to try to escape. 

She couldn’t hope to be found by the Order, couldn't rely on them. They hadn't been able to locate Lavender, after all, Hermione wasn't even sure if they tried. And then there was Severus. Did he already know she was gone? Would he try finding or even rescuing her? Her former friend had been right on all accounts. It was her own stupidity that broke her neck in the end. Merlin, she should have known better than just following Harry head-along into the Ministry to duel Lord Voldemort on their own. 

How had she expected that would end? Five teenagers that only had two or three decent defence teachers over the years against the man that had almost taken over wizarding Britain. Had they really expected to stand a chance? The sad truth was: Hermione had realized that leaving the security of Hogwarts had been a bad idea but nevertheless she had allowed Harry to run over her again and pull her along into this madness. He was her friend, yes, but it also wasn’t the first time he decided to take matters into his own hands and not only endanger his own life but also his friend's like it was the most natural thing on earth. 

Yes, he couldn’t have known that Hermione was the Open Link, but she had known. She had known that things would go south, as soon as the Dark Lord got his hands on the Open Link. And what did she do? She dragged Fred and George into the Ministry, even though she knew that they had painted a target onto their backs. Merlin, Severus had been right. She was an idiot and the worst of it: even though he had tried to shake her awake, she hadn’t learned. Again she had shied to make the painful but right decision. 

Five teenagers storming into the ministry trying to save one man and probably losing all their lives as a consequence should not have been an option. Sirius would never have wanted that and would probably have gladly suffered to know his godson was safe. Hermione should have held Harry back and gone for help, even if that would have broken their friendship. But again she had not been able to sacrifice her relationship to Harry and Ron and instead went along with this madness. She deserved everything that came her way now as it was her own fault and so she had no right to complain to anyone but herself.   
With a sigh, she lifted the heavy, dark purple blanket and swung her legs out of bed. Her feet were bare and when she looked down at herself she realized with a gasp, that she no longer wore her clothes from the day before but a long expensive-looking nightshirt, a male nightshirt. She could only pray that the man himself hadn’t changed her clothes, because the mere thought of it made her feel sick. But as You-Know-Who regarded himself as some kind of leader or master, he had probably asked some poor house-elf to bother with the mudblood. Like to confirm her thoughts, she suddenly heard a silent plop to her right, and when Hermione turned around she saw a wide-eyes house-elf greet her with a deep bow. The little being was clad in a richly-decorated kitchen towel and to Hermione's relief, there were no signs of mistreatment visible to her. 

"Mistress is finally awake," the small creature squeaked, staring at her with large, green eyes. "I is Hurry. Master has assigned Hurry as Mistress’ personal house-elf.” Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. She didn't want a personal servant, but Hurry's presence probably meant that her keeper hadn't bothered with her unconscious body. And who knew in which state her body and mind would be in if she didn't manage to escape this place, soon? She'd rather have a house-elf caring for her than any of these monsters.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Hurry,” Hermione finally replied with a little smile. “My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger. I am not your mistress though. As far as I know, I am just a prisoner at this place."   
The elf looked at her with contemplating eyes before he replied stubbornly: "Hurry was told by Master, that Miss Hermione is Hurry's Mistress. Hurry will, therefore, do as Mistress commands.”  
“Could you help me escape this place, hurry?” she hastily asked staring at him with a hopeful expression.   
Hurry shook his head with hanging ears. "Hurry cannot, Mistress. Hurry is forbidden to do so and must advise Mistress to not try running away. The house is very well warded and Hurry doesn't want Mistress to get hurt."  
She sighed. Of course, that bastard had warded the place to prevent her from leaving. He couldn’t guard her day and night, after all. “Forgive me Hurry. But I had to ask,” Hermione said with a sad smile. “Alright. Could you show me something to dress in? I don’t want to leave the room like this but more importantly, I could use something to eat. I'm starving."  
"Hurry is happy to serve," the small elf chirped making a happy little jump into the air. Hermione sighed. For now, she'd play along but sooner or later she'd have to take a look at those wards.

++++++++

His girl came down the stairs with the cautiousness of a frightened animal. He had given her the second-largest bedroom of the house, as was traditional for the Lady of the Manor to have - she was destined to be his queen after all. Lord Voldemort waited patiently for her in the large dining room he had instructed the house elves to prepare for their first breakfast together, but as the door to the hallway was left wide open, he could see her walking towards the room with measured steps. Luckily he was nothing if not patient, for her at least. It had taken him years to track all of the Founder's items down, but in the end, his efforts had paid off. With her, it would be the same. He had time to pull her to his side because she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon or ever.  
Finally, after what felt like ages, the house-elf led her into the room, disapparating as soon as she had passed the double-winged doors, which immediately closed upon her entrance. There she remained, frozen in place and stared at him with an expression he couldn’t quite interpret. He could see a stubborn glimmer in her eyes, but her mouth remained glued into a straight line. Only one thing he could say with certainty: that girl was not afraid of him. That would make it even easier to let her see, who he truly was.   
“Good morning, Miss Granger,” he greeted her liberally and motioned to the table. “I’m sure you’re hungry after you spent all of your magical energy.”  
She stared at the table in disbelief and took in all of the dishes he had the elves prepare for her. As he didn’t know her favourites yet, he let the elves prepare everything they had put on the Hogwarts-breakfast-tables during his time at school. He would only serve her favourites as he discovered them. What was that old saying? Oh yes, Happy wife Happy life.  
“You want me to eat breakfast with you,” she said tonelessly and he could tell, that her brain was carefully analysing the situation at hand. It was almost amusing to watch and he was curious, what she’d make of it. It was almost a minute that she needed to come to terms with his invitation, while he just waited with a patient smile on his lips. But finally, she nodded with a heavy sigh.  
“Very well,” Miss Granger agreed before sitting down at the chair he had had the elves set up for her at the other front end of the table. While she moved, he finally allowed his eyes to roam her body. The simple black robe she had chosen for herself fitted her curves stunningly well, without showing to much of her petite figure. It was obvious, that she tried to be as inconsiderable as possible which was very refreshing as he was usually surrounded by followers who tried to gain his eye and interest in every way possible to them. It was tiring after the first few years. But this girl was refreshingly different, even if she wasn’t aware of it.  
For a moment she just stared at the offered food and for a moment he asked himself if she would even eat or simply sit while watching him eat. He could tell that the thought crossed her mind, but he unimpressedly summoned himself an omelette from the middle of the table and started to eat. And after another moment of hesitation, she followed along. Good.   
The girl chose buttered toast and fruit. Following his example, she summoned the food with her wand, before she started to eat in small cautious bites. Going by the amount of power she spent the day before, she must be hungry, but she didn't let it show and ate while her eyes remained fixed on her plate. She avoided looking at him, the Dark Lord realized – a fact he'd have to change sooner or later if he wanted to convince the girl that linking herself to him would be in her best interest.   
"You're without a doubt a very intelligent woman, Miss Granger," he finally said after he saw her having finished her first slice of toast and several grapes. "Therefore I assume you're aware of the reason you’re here.”   
Carefully she lifted her head her caramel brown eyes staring at him without fear. “I’m the Open Link,” she said neutrally and waited.  
"That, you are," he confirmed with a small smile. "After your little display in the Ministry, there's no doubt of it." He folded his hands under his chin and for a while, they just looked at each other without blinking. But he quickly grew tired of that and continued: "As this is my first proper chance to talk to you, I'd like to establish some rules for our acquaintance. You are allowed to walk the house freely and without fear. Apart from myself and another … guest, there're only a few house-elves at the house. No one here means you any harm Miss Granger, as hard as that might be for you to believe.”   
Her lips twitched at his words. “It is indeed hard to believe. You are known for taking what you desire, for torturing people to death or insanity and killing orphans. You are known for hating muggles and muggleborns. My parents are muggles, did you know that?” That stubborn look was back in her eyes and he could only congratulate himself for having gotten his hands on such a fabulous witch. This girl was a fighter and when she finally devoted herself to him, she would be an invaluable asset to his side.   
“I am aware of your heritage,” he replied neutrally and looked at her contemplatively. “But it also came to my knowledge, that you are a bright and talented witch, the brightest witch of your age, they say. I was praised to be equally brilliant, did you know?”  
He could see the glint of surprise on her face, even though she tried hiding it, and smirked. "You didn't know, didn't you? It's alright. There're a lot of things about me, you do not know, which is the reason why I think we should get to know each other. There is usually so much more to a person than what is commonly known, don't you think? Because I do see more in you than a simple muggle-born.”   
He had gotten her thinking, he could see it on her expression. That girl wore her heart on her sleeve which would it make so much easier to manipulate her. She wouldn’t even realize he was doing it. 

++++++++

“Hey guys, where’s Hermione?” Neville’s sleepy voice greeted him, as soon as he and Ron made it down to the Gryffindor common room. It had been a long day yesterday and the events still left Harry shaken.   
“She’s gone,” Harry replied, scowling darkly at the floor in front of him. “Voldemort’s got her.”  
Their Gryffindor-friend stared at them with a dumbstruck expression on his face. “ ‘s not funny Harry. You can just tell me if she’s sick or doesn’t want to help with my homework. Or do you three have a row or something?”  
“No, it’s true,” Ron mumbled and looked at the boy with a sad expression. “We… went to the Ministry yesterday. Harry’s had a vision or something, you know?”  
Harry nodded a lump forming in his throat. The memory was still fresh in his mind. “I saw Sirius, my godfather, being tortured. I saw Voldemort Crucio him, he was writhing on the floor, screaming…” he explained, staring at the plump boy with wide eyes.   
Neville looked back at him with a pained expression on his face. “Merlin… I’m so sorry Harry. Could you save him? Is he alright?”  
Harry stared back at his toes, unable to answer for a moment. Instead, it was Ron, who said: "It wasn't real, Nev. It was all just a trap to lure Harry out or something."  
The boy blinked at them in confusion. “So you just walked into a trap? How did you get to the Ministry anyway, because it doesn’t really sound to me like there was an adult with you? You just went off on your own again, didn’t you?”  
“It’s not like we had a choice, Neville. We went to McGonagall first, but she wasn’t there. Time was running and it wasn’t like we could search the whole castle to get her, right? And even then, Dumbledore wasn’t even here, as he was out looking for Fred and George…” Harry tried to explain, but Neville didn’t look impressed.  
“So you just decided to just go on your own like you always do, didn’t you? Three teenagers taking on You-Know-Who. Really Harry? That’s just stupid!” Neville stared at him will balled fists and Harry could slowly feel his hackles rise.   
“It wasn’t like this,” he defended himself, staring at his dorm-mate with wild, green eyes. “I don’t expect you to understand this, Nev. But Sirius is all I have left of a family. I thought he was being tortured! It’s not like he could lose him, too, just standing by watching him slowly lose his mind.”  
He didn’t see the hand coming, just felt it when it connected painfully with his cheek, the slap sounding loudly through the common room. Harry stared back at the other Gryffindor with wide eyes, holding his buzzing cheek. “What was that for?”   
“You think I don’t get it? Really? I don’t have a family any longer, because my parents are at St Mungo's because of the exact same thing! They were tortured into insanity, remember?”  
Harry nodded dumbly. “Yeah, sorry. Listen, Neville…"   
But he didn’t get any further. “No Harry, now you listen to me. You can’t simply make the same mistakes over and over again. Every year someone gets hurt or worse because you’re getting them in danger, every single year. What do you think will happen to Hermione now? Did you even ask yourself? Does it make it better now, that she's getting hurt and not Sirius because she's not family? Do your friends mean so little to you?”  
It was like Harry had just received another blow and he stumbled backwards in shock. “Of course not!” he said, shaking his head while looking at Ron, who was standing next to him. “Merlin Neville, do you think I want these horrible things happening around me? Do you think I want to stumble into danger over and over again? I didn’t ask to be the Chosen One.”   
Neville looked at him with a sad expression on his face. “You don’t want to stumble in danger? Then stop acting like an idiot Harry and think, before you rush off the next time. Because obviously, apart from Sirius, Ron is the last friend you’ve got left.”  
Harry didn’t have time saying something in return, as Neville simply walked past him with a grim expression on his face. And for the first time since Harry knew him, Neville didn’t look like the sweet-tempered boy he had known for years.

++++++++

To Severus, it was almost impossible to resume his daily routine after everything had gone so spectacularly wrong. He’d been a fucking idiot in the last weeks and right now he hated himself more than he hated anybody else. That whole disaster was at least particularly his fault. What if had read Hermione’s note faster? Could he have held them back or at least saved her? Or what would have happened if he hadn’t pushed her away in the first place? Yes, she had made a terrible mistake or several for that matter, but who was he* to tell her what was right and wrong? Who had been here to teach her or let her see reason? Would she have sent for him, like she had for those twins, before leaving for the ministry if he had not pushed her away over and over again? It was no use beating himself up for his past mistakes of course, but Severus swore to himself that he would do better on her than he had on Lily. He had lost his first friend to this megalomaniac, but he wouldn’t lose a second one even if he had to sell his soul to Dumbledore to make it happen. That, however, had already been proven a mistake with Lily dying in spite of his sacrifice.  
Obviously, the Weasley twins had decided to resume their position as Hogwarts students. It was probably for the best. Going by what Dumbledore had told him last night the Dark Lord assumed that Hermione had linked herself to one of them, probably both and being the obsessive bastard he was, he’d try to get rid of them sooner or later to sever the Link. That only left one way to go for them: they needed a way to make sure those two idiots were safe. Hogwarts was one of the safest places in wizarding Britain, true, but it was also full of Death Eater children that were only to keep to please the Dark Lord. Therefore it was only a matter of time until there was the first attack on the terrible two. And as he wouldn’t be able to defend them directly, he’d have to make sure they could defend themselves. The Headmaster wanted them well protected now and Severus could only wonder what kind of chess pieces the old goat intended them to be. But the man had made it pretty clear to him, that it would be a shame if he was found out to be Hermione’s link, the threat clearly resonating in his words. Luckily Severus had planned to help the boys anyway – for Hermione’s sake.

But first, he had to suffer through eight hours of mind-numbing teaching, when the classroom was currently the last place he wanted to be. He'd even prefer to be called to the Dark Lord and endure some sort of punishment, as that would maybe give him the chance to find out, where Hermione was. Because as things were he had no idea where to even look for her. Was she at Malfoy Manor? Or in that other Manor, he had been called to the last two times? But maybe she was also in an entirely different place, as the Dark Lord was a paranoid and obsessive Bastard.   
The only thing he could tell with certainty was that Hermione was still alive. Severus could fell their Link buzzing between them and even though he could detect no flow of energy it was definitely active. Now that he focussed on it he realized, that the connection between them was still much stronger than it should have been considering that he had basically ignored her for several weeks. But obviously, the girl had clung to it and probably never lost hope, that their friendship could somehow be fixed. It would, he told himself. If he ever got her out she’d let her know how sorry he was and what she meant to him. He’d protect her come hell and fire because he’d let her down once, he’d not do so again. 

++++++++

“We need to find a way to get to her,” George murmured as he and Fred sneaked through the castle on the way to their lab. “We can’t just let her rot in that hellhole, she’s probably in now.”  
Fred gave a hum of agreeance but just as they rounded a corner, they came face to face with a dark-faced potions master. Shit. What was that man doing that close to the Gryffindor tower after curfew? Usually, the old bat only patrolled the dungeons and McGonagall’s patrol routes they knew by heart after 7 years of sneaking around in the castle.   
"One should have assumed the two of you learned your lesson after the last fiasco, but obviously you'll only start to understand the danger you’re in when you're bleeding out in some deserted corridor."   
George stared at the man with wide eyes. Was he threatening them? George just wanted to say something in return, but Snape already continued: “Let’s see if I can drill some sense into you during detention. Follow me.”  
“What? Now?” Fred asked the man in disbelief. “It already past curfew.”  
"And you don't look like you planned to go to bed anytime soon, which means that you can as well put those next few hours to good use," their teacher replied with a raised brow before he motioned his head in the opposite direction. “And now start moving or I’ll drag you into the dungeons by your ears.”  
The brothers looked at each other and for a moment they tried to find a way to wind themselves out of that mess. But then they realized that Snape would probably never let them go, no matter what they said. And so they only shrugged, before they turned around with a mocking smile. “No need for that, Professor,” Fred finally replied with a grin. “We’ll trot along willingly. Could have just said you missed us.”  
The Professor shook his head with a snort before he turned around and strode down the corridor. "Fucking morons," they heard him mumble before they fell into step with them, or maybe it was just their imagination.


	3. Wide awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you are waiting for Hermione to get out. She WILL get out, but not right away. This wouldn’t be realistic. Don’t be afraid: she will NOT be raped or tortured. This is not this kind of story.

Severus felt dead tired on his feet, which was partly due to the drain Hermione had put on his magical energy. He had mostly recovered it by now, but after Dumbledore had brought him the news, he had barely been able to sleep as his thoughts just wouldn’t still. There wasn't much he could do right now to find Hermione, without seeming overly suspicious. And as he currently didn't even know where his master was, he would have to wait until being called to him. His only chance to get Hermione out, was to seem unsuspicious and trustworthy because Severus did not doubt that otherwise, he wouldn't come close enough to even see the witch. This meant he’d have to be patient, even though he had the urge to forget about being cautious and storming in like a fucking Gryffindor. But he couldn’t do that because he might be Hermione's only chance to escape if there even was a chance, to begin with. For that to work careful planning would be required, so that he could give Hermione his best shot, because there wouldn't be a second chance for him. Once he had thrown his cards on the table and made his allegiances known, there would be no going back for him. The Dark Lord would hunt him down mercilessly and even considered Severus would survive long enough, he wouldn't come close enough to Hermione ever again. This meant his best option, for now, was waiting, no matter how much it pained him. Luckily there was something he could do to help Hermione, apart from letting that cheeky feline house in his quarters. And that was helping her other friends to stay alive.   
"Before we're starting this detention we're going to have a little talk," he said after closing the classroom door behind him. He hadn't taken them to the dungeons but chosen an empty defence classroom instead, as it was much better suited for what he had planned. "Sit."  
The redheads looked at him suspiciously but followed his request without complaint. So far so good. He, too, leaned casually against one of the tables, before he looked at the two Gryffindors with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Now tell me: how did you find it a good idea to roam the corridors at night, when a significant part of my Slytherins is determined to bring the Dark Lord your heads?”  
The boys stared at him with wide eyes, before the older one, Fred, said: “What? You mean they’re out for our blood?”  
Severus couldn’t help but arch his brows in condescension at their naiveté.   
“Seriously? You’re having to ask this? As far as I am aware, the Dark Lord assumed the Open Link has decided to forge a link to at least one of you. Cutting such ties is not easy, but death is a pretty reliable method, don’t you think?”  
“Merlin,” the other one – George – replied, shaking his head in disbelief. “But we didn’t… we aren’t linked to Hermione.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” he waved him of. “The Dark Lord is convinced you are. The girl is definitely linked to someone, considering her little stunt in the Ministry. You seemed to be the only ones aware of her condition, as not even Potter or your brother knew. To him, matters are quite clear, which puts you in a dangerous position."  
His words were followed by a serious nod from the twins. Going by their expression the reality finally started to sink in. “Merlin,” George tonelessly said, while the other one, Fred, looked at him with a determined expression. “What do you want us to do? Hide in our dorm?”  
Severus couldn’t help but snort. “That would only postpone the problem. And everyone knows of your affinity for late-night-excursions, so I doubt you’d be able to stay where you’re supposed to be for more than a week.”  
The boys didn’t even try denying it and nodded. “Yeah,” George said with a crooked smile. “That sounds about right. So what is it you’re suggesting we do, apart from not getting caught?”  
“I’m not suggesting anything. I’m just here to teach you a lesson by giving you detention,” Severus replied with a crooked grin that seemed to be a tad on the dark side.   
The twins nodded and for a moment they almost looked disappointed, that he was not giving them any advice. But they were old enough to draw their own conclusions after he was finished with them. “Alright, Professor. What are we supposed to be doing for detention then? Clean out the room?” Fred asked with a raised brow.  
Severus shook his head. “No Mr Weasley. That would be a waste of time for all of us. And what lesson would you be learning through that anyway?"  
The other twin shrugged and looked around the room. “Dunno. But there’s not much else we could be doing ‘round here.”  
"Wrong," Snape corrected them and with a wave of his wand, all the chairs and tables moved to the side. Another few wand-motions let heavy wards snap into place. He saw the twins watching his actions with an unsettled expression. "Well Messrs Weasley, what are you standing there gaping like fishes? Start moving.”  
“What are you expecting us to do?” Fred asked him with a puzzled expression, hiding his growing fear.   
Severus looked at the boys with a glint in his eyes they could never mistake for kind. Raising his wand at them they tensed as he smirked in their direction. “Dodge.” 

++++++++

After breakfast, Hermione had carefully explored the large house. The place was some kind of Manor and through the large windows in the rooms downstairs, she could see, that the place was located on a steep hill that was surrounded by a large forest. There were no houses visible in the distance and considering the fact, that she had not learned to apparate yet, it would be a long walk until she found someone to help her, assuming she made it past the wards.   
Downstairs most of the place was taken by some sort of large audience room. As soon as she stepped through the large, double-winged doors she could see a large, black throne at the other end of the room that was decorated with all sorts of serpents that seemed to wind themselves around it. The floor was also built from some sort of black marble and only the blood-red carpet in the middle of it, provided some sort of colour. Was that the room where You-Know-Who met his followers, where he tortured them? Was this even the room where he had tortured Severus? Would she hear them screaming at night? The thought made her skin break out in goosebumps and involuntarily she stumbled backwards, only to find the self-proclaimed Dark Lord right behind her, as she bumped into his chest. Hermione stiffened before retreating with hasty steps into the opposite direction. Had he followed her?   
"This is where I prefer to meet my followers when I am residing in this house” the man explained casually and stepped past her into the room. “Impressive, isn’t it?”  
What was she supposed to reply to that? Apart from the throne and the carpet, the room was pretty empty. There weren’t even chairs. Why was the room that empty? Didn’t that man find it boring staring at an empty room for the whole time?  
“I prefer my followers to kneel or stand,” Lord Voldemort replied as if he had read her thoughts. He probably had, Hermione realized in horror and hastily increased her Occlumency shields. Her most sensitive secrets should be unreachable for that bastards but him being possibly able to read her every-day thoughts was more than unsettling. It made her feel naked.   
Her action was honoured with an unsettling smile that made him look even less human. Hermione shuddered. Looking at that room with that man standing inside it made the whole situation suddenly seem more real to her and suddenly she felt terrified by the prospect of spending Merlin knew how many years within these walls.   
"I'm going to my room," she announced without commenting on the room's interior. She didn't want to rub that man the wrong way. In fact, she wanted as little contact with him as possible. Which led her to sit in her room and contemplating her situation. From now on she’d have her Occlumency shields even more firmly in place. She had to protect Severus at all costs because she had a pretty clear idea of what would happen to her friend as soon as her host found out, that she was linked to him. Hermione couldn't let this happen. She had disappointed Severus once, but she would not do so again.   
It had probably been the longest day of her life, Hermione mused when she finally sunk into her bed many hours later. Mealtimes, that she seemed to be expected to attend, had been a silent affair, at least from her side. She could feel the man's eyes on her all the time and was only too happy finally leaving the dining room behind. Unfortunately, Lord Voldemort seemed to be spending most of the day in the library, which made her avoid the room, which she had planned to visit, like a plague. Reading would have been her only distraction and possibility to find a way out of this hell-hole. But she couldn't do that with the man constantly watching her like she was his prey.  
Hermione couldn't go on like this. She needed to leave that place, the sooner the better.  
And so she waited in her bed until past midnight, until she sneaked out of her room clad in her old Hogwarts clothes. She didn't plan to make a big escape today, but she wanted to take an undisturbed look at some library books to find some ways to detect and analyse wards. Because she had no problems believing that Lord Voldemort had this house well secured and she didn't fancy suffering some nasty curse or anything equally nasty if she tried to leave the grounds.  
The library was huge and Hermione could only imagine that there was some sort of mighty extension-charm in place to hold such a vast collection of books. It was probably comparable to the size of the Hogwarts library, even though one quick scan of the titles confirmed her suspicions that most of these books would probably never be found there. She had thought that the Blacks had an extensive collection of books on dark magic, but to the many filled shelves she found on the topic here it paled in comparison. But dark magic wasn't what she was looking for. Luckily her host seemed interested in many other topics too which left her hopeful that she'd be able to find something suitable to take to her room and occupy her for the next days.  
But as soon as she sneaked down the shelves, she could see a small light at the end of one row. Someone else was here, someone who rather preferred being undetected. Damn. She should probably leave again before she stumbled upon one of her host's Death Eaters alone and in a dark library. She sighed.  
“Looking for anything in particular?” a foreign male voice startled her from behind. Turning around hastily Hermione shone the illuminated tip of her wand into a stranger's face. She stared at it with wide, distrustful eyes.   
"Who are you?" she asked, prepared to attack him. Luckily the blonde, grey-eyed man didn't look like a Death Eater. He was young, probably in his twenties and going by the Pyjamas that peeked through his dressing gown, she had startled him as much as he had her.  
“Could ask you the same,” he mumbled studying her from head to toe. “You shouldn’t be here in the middle of the night. Go to bed, it’s a dangerous place,” he said in a warning tone.  
Hermione sighed. He was right, she knew he was, but she really needed to find out about those wards. Otherwise, she'd be here forever. "I need a book," she said hastily looking at the shelves.  
The stranger stared back at her with a snort. “Obviously. We’re in a library, after all. Come back in the morning then. You won’t find what you’re looking for in the middle of the night.” With that the man moves past her, strolling back to the place he must have been sitting before. Hermione followed his retreating figure with a sigh. Hermione blinked. Was this the other occupant of the house, You-Know-Had had mentioned during their breakfast? Possibly. Who else would he be? If Voldemort kept him in this house than this could only mean two things: either this man was one of his allies, or he was a prisoner like her. She’d find out more about him, sooner or later.   
But not tonight. She thought. Tonight she just needed a book, before she went back to her chambers as quickly as possible. If the man really was a prisoner like her, she was sure to meet him again sooner or later or find out about him from another source. Maybe Hurry would be willing to talk about him… Yeah, asking the little friendly elf would be a good idea to gather some information, she decided as she strolled down the shelves with her wand illuminating the books in front of her. Because no matter how much she wished for an ally, Hermione would stay on her watch. She’d made enough mistakes already. She wouldn’t make another one. 

++++++++

Finally, the girl was asleep. Sprawled out on the silken purple sheets, her face relaxed into a peaceful expression wearing one of his nightshirts again. It wouldn't be long and she would be totally his until she'd want him to be hers too. He couldn't wait to hold her young body in these sheets, to possess her. It would be delicious. Carefully as not to wake her, his hand trailed to her hair, touching one of her curls and rubbing it between his fingers. He liked the feel of it and wondered how it would smell. He couldn't risk it, it was too early and he'd rather avoid obliviating her because of such a stupid mistake. No, he'd wait, he'd watch and he'd carefully make his plans, he decided, finally letting go of her and turning around to leave the room. He'd come back, he told himself, as he shut the door in complete silence and turned in the direction of his own room. He'd try to get a little rest, too, before he saw her in the morning. He couldn't wait to see her again, his little prize.   
“Hermione,” Harry gasped pulling himself up in his sweaty sheets. He’d seen her, seen her through his eyes. That creepy bastard was watching her sleep, he realized with growing horror. And his intentions towards Harry’s friend had been pretty clear during Harry’s dream. He wanted to make her his, wanted to touch her. God, he was going to be sick.  
Lord Voldemort wanted to possess Hermione, Harry’s friend, who was like a sister to him. It was his fault that she was now in that monster’s claws, that he was even watching her in his sleep. Merlin, there had to be something he could do to help her. Because he wasn’t sure how many more dreams like that he could stand. 

++++++++


	4. Taxing your patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has gotten crazy and really busy. Work is starting to bury me and that doesn’t really help with my motivation to write. I hope I’ll somehow be able to still update this story regularly, but I don’t know what will happen in the next day and weeks. We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess. I hope you are all well and healthy. This whole situation is getting to me, I must confess.

There was a knock on his door. He didn't expect any visitors, as he lately avoided giving real detentions and his colleagues usually used the floo if they needed to talk to him. Severus was tired and he couldn’t be bothered with those morons any longer, than his position as a teacher required him to.  
He opened the door with a sour expression, only to find Potter staring at him with wide eyes. That boy was the last person, he currently wanted to see. It was his fault, that Hermione had been captured, that she had left Hogwarts in the first place.   
“What do you want?” he asked the Gryffindor with a sneer.   
“I need your help,” the boy exclaimed desperately and stared at him with wide pupils. “Please, Sir. Can I come in?”  
Staring at him for a long while, Severus eventually moved aside and motioning his head towards his office. Potter followed his invitation with hasty steps, freezing in the middle of his office as soon as he closed the door. There the boy stood looking at Severus with an almost desperate expression on his face. He stared back at him with his brow raised questioningly.  
“Well, spit it out then,” he said and waited.   
“I had another vision last night. I saw her, saw Hermione, and…" the boy started but Severus interrupted him with a gesture of his hand.  
"You mean a vision like the one leading you to the Ministry a few days ago?" Severus couldn't help but sneer.  
The boy looked at him with wide eyes. “I… I don’t know,” he said shaking his head. “I mean it all feels so real. It’s always like I’m the one doing it. He’s watching her sleeping at night,” the boy finally choked out and Severus felt a shudder run down his back because he could thoroughly believe the Dark Lord doing more than just that. The man was a sick bastard and he was obsessed with the Open Link.  
But he couldn't let his emotions show on his face, couldn't let Potter know how worried he was about his friend. Potter had a direct link to the Dark Lord in his head which meant, that his master could be watching his actions at any time. Severus couldn't let his master know how worried he was if he ever wanted a chance to rescue Hermione from that hell-hole.  
“Maybe he is,” Severus said in a cold voice, “but maybe the Dark Lord just wants you to think he is. You’ll never know the difference as long as you don’t learn to close your mind.”  
“I’m trying, but it’s not working,” the boy whined, making Severus roll his eyes in irritation.   
“Because you’re not trying, Potter," Severus said, shaking his head. "I'm tried* to teach you Occlumency for months now but I could as well try to teach a dog and it would most likely be equally successful.”   
“That’s because you’ve been teaching it wrong,” the boy pouted at first and looked at him with a scowl. “Even Hermione did better than you with teaching me and she’s taught herself by reading books.”  
“Well Mr Potter, as your friend is no longer with us, thanks to your little stunt, you’ll have to start reading more books then," Severus sneered back at him while sending him a dirty look. "Because obviously, I can’t help you.” It was the truth. Severus couldn’t help him, not directly. His master would know.   
“Please Sir, I don’t know how many more nights like that I can endure. It’s like Voldemort is torturing me or something,” the boy whined but his words were enough, to drive him up the wall. This arrogant little shit. Everything was just about him, wasn’t it?   
“You can’t endure it, YOU?" he asked and looked at the brat with dark eyes heavy from Occluding. He wanted to grab the boy's shoulders and shake him or give him a good spank so that he would finally realize how arrogant and egoistic he was. He couldn’t because he would have given himself away, but Salazar he wanted to. “Don’t like being confronted with the consequences of your stupidity then? What about Miss Granger? She has no choice but enduring it, doesn’t she? Think she enjoys the attention the Dark Lord is giving her, maybe even likes it? No? Well, pity for her that she'll have to learn to live with it because I tell you what: It will be like that for her until the Dark Lord decides to let her go. When do you think that will happen?"  
Potter stared at him with wide eyes. “He won’t let her go,” he whispered*, his voice thick with horror. “Not ever.” Severus nodded, plastering an unsettling grin on his lips.  
"No, he won't. So you better get used to seeing her like that, boy. Because going by your success learning Occlumency this will go on the rest of your life. Maybe this will finally teach you a lesson or two, as nothing else seems to be able to."   
With that, Severus turned around and went back to his desk. There he sat down, pulling a stack of essays towards him. “Was there anything else you wanted?” he asked, putting on a bored tone.  
“No Sir, but…”  
“Good, then get out of my sight. I’m busy,” he said waving him away with his hand. Then he focussed on the essay in front of him, faking to read it even though he did not take in a single line. But it had the desired effect as he heard the door open and close some moments later. The boy had left, Severus realized staring at the parchment in front of him with unseeing eyes. He’d have to find a way to help him, no matter how little the arrogant little fool deserved it. Because if he didn't, the Dark Lord would find a way to milk Potter for every tiny little detail about Hermione, to use it against her mercilessly and he couldn't let this happen. 

He took a deep breath as he came to the realization that even with his words the boy had probably still not learned his lesson. Damn all Potter men.

++++++++

“We need to find a way to teach Potter Occlumeny properly," Severus said sitting in the Headmaster's uncomfortably soft cushioned chair with a disgustingly sweet cup of tea in front of him. One should think that the man by now knew his dislike for everything sweet, but Severus knew that Albus Dumbledore simply ignored that fact and forced his taste on him like he did on everybody else by offering those disgusting Lemon Drops. Severus got offered them every time he visited the old man, and every time he refused them with a dark scowl that the Headmaster gaily ignored. “He visited me in the afternoon, claiming to have visions of Miss Granger.”   
Albus Dumbledore studied him with the grandfatherly expression he often used when talking to his students and it unnerved him more than he would ever admit. “And does that bother you, Severus?”  
For a long moment the potions master just stared at him, contemplating what it was, the man was implying. Finally, he answered: "This is not about me, or even Potter, Albus. If the Dark Lord continues having access to the boy’s head, he’ll make use of it mercilessly. And I’m not talking about torturing Lily’s son with probably fictional pictures, but about gathering every little bit of knowledge on Miss Granger.”  
His conversation partner stared at him with a contemplative gaze. "I'm afraid you're right, my boy. Harry is very close to the Open Link, after all, and we can't have her compromised any more than she already is."  
"Exactly," Severus replied, even though he would have liked nothing more than to choke that calculating, unfeeling bastard with his bare hands and see that grandfatherly grin bleed from his wrinkled face. "We won't have more than a few months, even if the boy manages to get a hold on his feelings. I can't teach him properly without being discovered."  
The old man flashed him another grandfatherly smile. “You’ll have to, my boy, as I can’t teach him either. My secrets are too valuable for this upcoming conflict and there’s nobody else skilled enough to help Lily’s son, Severus. Remember that the boy needs you.”  
It was another attempt to manipulate him, Severus realized with growing anger. Not that it would work on him ever again, not with Hermione’s’ life on the line now. “I know he does, but so does the Open Link,” he replied deliberately using Albus’ preferred name for Hermione. “You can’t have it both ways, Headmaster.”  
The old manipulator stared at him for a long moment, stroking his white beard as he did. “Don’t worry about that, my boy. We can have Alastor watching your lessons. With an Auror inspecting your tutelage of the Chosen One there will be no doubt that you'll have to finally teach him properly."   
"It appears that way, doesn't it?" Severus said, rising from his chair. "Make sure to let the boy know that it was you giving hat kind of order to Moody. This will hopefully save me another round of Crucio.”  
“It’s all for the greater good, my boy, never forget about that. We all do have to make our sacrifices,” Albus Dumbledore replied with an understanding smile. Severus would have loved to curse it from his face, but instead, he turned around slowly walking into the direction of the floo. The bastard never confirmed that he would tell the Potter brat anything. Because my suffering doesn’t matter.  
"Is that what you're going to tell Miss Granger, once we've gotten her out?" he said, grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder and tossing it into the flames. If the old goat ever gave an answer, he did not stay to hear it. 

++++++++

"We're going out today," her keeper's raspy voice announced once she had settled herself down for breakfast. It had been three long days she had spent in this house but to Hermione, it felt like weeks. She stayed in her room as much as possible, because it was the only room where he would not come in to find her, she hoped it stayed that way. But she could slowly feel her mind going numb with boredom. Still, she would not give the man the satisfaction of asking for details. If there was something he’d want her to know, he’d tell her – he always did. She didn’t have to wait long. “Lucius and his wife are giving a small family dinner to welcome you to our circle,” he continued and she could feel his red eyes focussing on her. She didn’t react, even though she could feel the hairs on her neck erecting in alarm. Instead, she kept eating her toast and sipping her tea with forced calmness. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her panic.  
They sat in silence like that for a while with him motionlessly staring at her, like he was expecting some sort of reaction and she, slowly chewing each bite for exactly twenty times before swallowing it down. It must have been several minutes until he continued: “I expect you to be clean and presentable. Hurry will assist you with everything you need. Come to the parlour at seven. I’ll apparate us to the Manor from there.”   
Apparating would imply being touched by that man again, Hermione realized, swallowing the last bite down, that suddenly tasted like sawdust. She sighed inwardly. It wasn't like she could refuse to go with him, because he'd probably just take her along against her will. "Is there anything else?" Hermione finally asked in a detached voice, finally forcing herself to look at him. Their eyes met for a second, causing a shudder to run down her spine. She would never get used to looking at those red but cold eyes and that pale snake-like face, she refused getting used to them as that would mean somewhat accepting her current situation, a situation that was totally unacceptable, to begin with.   
“No, this would be all,” Voldemort announced with a crooked smile, staring at her with a predatory glint in his eyes. It took her all her willpower and Occlumency training to not bolt from the table straight away. Instead, she nodded before slowly folding the napkin and placing it on the table next to her plate. Only then did she get up and left the room without another word. She could feel his eyes following her out and tracing her movements up the stairs, as she slowly climbed them on the way to her room. Only when she shut the door behind her, she allowed herself to take a deep shaking breath and sink down to the floor with her back leaning against the cold wood. She didn't know how much longer she could do that before she would break down at some point. She could only hope that it would not happen right in front of him.

++++++++ 

"Miss Hermione must get ready," the little house-elf squeaked, staring at her with wide eyes. "Hurry prepared a bath for young mistress. Mistress must finally clean herself properly, before getting ready for the evening with the master."  
Hermione stared at the little female elf with a dispassionate expression. Hurry was right, of course. In the last days, she had only used cleaning charms on herself, as undressing in the bathroom felt wrong. It wasn’t so much the feeling of being watched, but the feeling of having nothing on herself, if she was finally in need of defending herself or running away. Because even though Hermione hadn’t left that house for days, she felt like she was constantly on the run. She was always prepared to defend herself or to suddenly find a way to leave this place and she wanted to be prepared whenever such a chance occurred. But now she finally had to put her armour down, as she stripped out of her clothes in the large, luxurious bathroom that was accessible through a door in her chambers. She did however ensure to cover every reflective surface with a thick conjured piece of cloth. She would be damned if the sick bastard watched her naked in the bath.

It was almost like the prefect’s bathroom at Hogwarts, tempting her with its voluminous tub that was made out of pure marble. As long as it had been lying empty in front of her, Hermione had been able to resist soaking her body in there, but now it was filled with steaming, hot water, covered by well-scented foam and suddenly Hermione realized how dirty she was. Cleaning spells could only do so much after she got herself grimy and dirty during her fight at the Ministry.   
The water was perfect, Hermione realized, climbing down the flat stairs into the huge tub. Hurry had scented it with some sort of lemon soap that immediately relaxed her, as soon as she inhaled the hot steam tickling her nose. And after a moment she didn’t even remember any longer, why she had been so reluctant taking a bath in the first place.   
Hermione scrubbed her skin until it was soft and rosy and after Hurry had brought her a bottle of expensive-looking shampoo she carefully washed her long curls. It would be a nightmare to get them dry and presentable afterwards, but maybe that was something she could ask the eager house-elf to do for her. Hurry was always eager to help and seemed especially sour-tempered when Hermione did not let her do so.   
When the girl finally walked out of the bathroom, a huge towel wrapped around her body, she could see an expensive looking gown lying on her bed. It was made of an emerald and silky material, that was embroidered with several golden patterns at the hems. It looked stunning but also totally out of her league. She would look ridiculous wearing something like that.   
“Isn’t there anything more simple I could wear?” Hermione asked, eyes wide.  
Hurry shook her head with a serious expression. “Master asked Mistress to wear that specific gown for the evening. Its fabric is interwoven with special runes, that are meant to protect young mistress from any harm. The Dark Lord designed them himself for young Miss.”  
Hermione felt a shudder run down her back. She didn’t want to wear anything that had his runes on it, was maybe even infused with his magic. That gown was clearly meant to prevent somebody else from taking her away, probably from even touching her. Maybe it would even link her to that man, by putting some sort of leash on her. Of course, Voldemort would protect what he regarded as his, only that she would never belong to him, not ever.  
Hermione sighed heavily. "Somebody should tell him that I am not a doll to dress, let alone his." she mumbled, lifting the gown from the bed. The fabric felt smooth and cool under her skin. For a moment she just stared at it, wondering if she would be able to feel the enchantments placed on it. Well, considering that time currently seemed to slip through her fingers, she'd find out soon. "Alright," she said looking at her elf with a resigned expression. "Could you help me put that on? I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to manage on my own."  
Hurry gave her an eager nod and a wide smile. “Hurry is happy to serve, Miss.”  
She sighed. “I know.”

++++++++

The Dark Lord's call came as a total surprise to him. Severus was just about to freshen himself up for dinner when suddenly his Dark Mark started to burn. He stared at it with wide eyes. There hadn't been enough time for him to come up with some sort of plan for Hermione's rescue and as he knew he would only have one shot, he wouldn't budge the whole thing up by rushing in like a fucking Gryffindor. He wasn't Potter after all, which meant he’d need to have his emotions tightly in check. He couldn’t show even a remote interest in Hermione, if she would even be there, because the Dark Lord was a jealous and possessive bastard. If he only as much as suspected his new plaything to be threatened, Severus had no doubt he would simply whisk her away and never let her meet another soul again. That, he had to prevent at any price.

This time he knew where he was, as soon as his feet touched the ground after having finished his apparation. He knew Lucius’ home inside out as he had spent many hours in these halls visiting his godson or his friend. Why had the Dark Lord suddenly decided to change the place for his audiences back to Malfoy Manor?  
“Ah, there you are, my friend,” Lucius’ voice greeted him, causing him to turn into the man’s direction. His friend was dressed in luxurious black robes, not the usual Death Eater attire and also his black and silver Death Eater mask was nowhere to be found.   
“This is not a regular audience, then?” Severus replied with a sigh, which bought him a knowing grin from his Slytherin-friend.   
“No. Narcissa and I are giving a little dinner for the Dark Lord and his… guest. Only family and close friends, don’t worry,” Lucius said soothingly, but he could only roll his eyes. Close family meant that Bellatrix would be here, as she had been able to escape the Ministry fiasco before the Order could get a hold of her. And Severus absolutely resented having her in the same room that Hermione was trapped in. But no, he couldn’t think about his friend now. His mask had to be firmly in place.  
“Ah yes, the Dark Lord’s guest,” he sneered taking off his Death Eater mask, shrinking it and storing it inside of his robe. “I wonder how that is going. That girl is as stubborn as they come.”  
“Don’t worry Severus. You know our Lord has his ways,” Lucius said cryptically, before motioning Severus to follow him. "He won't let this prize slip through his fingers, not even if it's a stubborn mudblood.”  
Luckily Severus’ mask was tightly in place and so an amused twitch of his mouth was the only reaction his face showed. “You better not use that word in front of our Lord and the girl. I don’t see him reacting kindly to offending his new plaything. You know how he can get about those.”  
Lucius snorted. "You don't have to tell me, my friend. You should see Bellatrix trying to not snap at the girl. She looks like she's about to have a stroke."  
Severus didn’t have time to answer his friend, as Lucius opened the doors to the dining room a moment later. His friend had his house-elves laden the long table with a variety of different food and wine, ten times more than they would be able to eat. None of the guests was seated at it though, as they were all standing to his right, obviously doing some sort of conversation. And going by the faces of the three women standing in a half-circle close to the huge windows, it wasn't going very well. Narcissa looked like she had bitten into a lemon and Bellatrix really looked like she was about to have a stroke, with the vein on her forehead pulsing in agitation. Hermione, who was standing to his master’s right, was almost unrecognizable to him. Gone was her bushy hair and her wide school robes. Instead, her brown hair was tamed into an elegant chignon, while her petite body was framed by an expensive gown in mostly Slytherin colours. It had the Dark Lords handwriting all over it, marking her as his possession without the man needing to say a single word. But the most unsettling was Hermione’s face. Like him her mask was firmly in place, completely swallowing her temperament and only leaving a dispassionate expression where there should have been fire and intelligence. It was all gone, leaving nothing more than a dressed-up manikin. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or terrified.  
“Well, look who had the grace to finally join us,” Bellatrix sneered, looking at him with fire in her eyes. The witch had never liked him and after spending the last years in Askaban while he was comfortably seated at Hogwarts, she did so even less.   
Severus studied her with a bored expression before he trained his eyes on the Dark Lord and sunk onto a knee in front of him and Hermione. "My Lord," he greeted devotedly, looking down at the expensive, ornated carpet to his feet. “It was very generous of my master to invite me to the celebration of your victory.”  
He could feel the man’s bony fingers on his shoulder. It was the first time his master touched him since his resurrection and it took Severus every inch of willpower not to flinch away from it. It felt like being touched by death himself. “Nothing of that today, my faithful servant,” the Dark Lord replied. “We’re here in honour of my beautiful new guest here.”  
Severus raised his eyes to Hermione and their eyes met for a split second. She really was beautiful today, if one ignored the lifelessness of her face and the fact that she didn't even marginally look like herself any longer. Instead, she really looked like his Lord's plaything, as she would have never chosen those pompous clothes for herself. Because even if Hermione had dressed up for the Jule Ball last year, it had been in an innocent and girlish way, that made her look her age and not like an adult. “Miss Granger,” he greeted her dispassionately before turning to the other guests. “Narcissa, you look stunning today.”  
The woman answered his compliment with a pleased smile and a nod. “Thank you, Severus. How is Draco doing? He has rarely written home in the last months, which is totally unlike him. He’s well, isn’t he?”  
That was interesting, Severus thought, schooling his impression into a smooth smile. “He’s as well as he can be, given the current situation at Hogwarts. With all of the Ministry’s interventions and the Headmaster being even more of a menace than he usually is, it hasn’t been an easy year.”  
It was the Dark Lord's raspy voice answering him while looking at him with an amused glint in his eyes. "Sadly it an indisputable fact that Hogwarts is degenerating, since that old fool has taken over. A fact I intend to rectify once I control the British Isles. That old coot has encouraged stupid, brash behaviour long enough, don't you think Miss Granger?"  
Severus avoided looking at the girl, even though the eyes of everyone else seemed to focus on her reaction. But he could almost envision a flicker of fire returning to her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know Sir.” Severus heard Hermione reply, her words followed by a shocked gasp from several people in the room at her lack of proper address. “Considering the history of Hogwarts the different houses have distinguished themselves through their character traits and strengths countless times. Jasper Greenhill, a well-known Gryffindor, played a major role in ending the Goblin war of 1675. It wasn't due to his cunning but his bravery in the fight, that pushed the goblins back and finally made them lay down their swords. Milicent McGonagall on the other hand, who is one of Professor Gonagall’s ancestors I believe, earned herself an order of Merlin first class by slaying one of the biggest basilisks known in wizarding history with Gryffindor’s sword and it was only a few years ago until that feat was repeated by another Gryffindor.”   
The room had fallen silent and he could have sworn that neither of the Malfoys even dared to breathe. He couldn't blame them as he too was left totally speechless.  
“You girl, are to call the Master ‘My Lord’, you hear me?” Bellatrix instructed her in an arrogant, disgusted tone. “Even though you’re his special trophy, it is still necessary for you to show our master respect.”  
For a moment Hermione didn't reply and finally, Severus could no longer resist and his eyes snapped back to her. Her expressionless mask was still in place as she stared back at the black-haired witch with her chin raised proudly.  
“No,” she replied and suddenly her voice was full of steel. “Calling him that would imply accepting his claim on being somewhat my superior, which I do not. I am not a pureblood and his ideals do not apply to me in the least.”  
Severus closed his eyes in despair. He knew that the Dark Lord could and would not leave such an affront unpunished. His master would have to show strength in front of his most loyal followers, but knowing him he would also want to teach the girl a lesson. Because no matter if Hermione was the Open Link, she had just overstepped a boundary and his master would let her pay for that. And Severus would stand witness to her punishment.


	5. The punishment

Fire burned through him in an all-consuming rage as his prize dared to defy him, in public no less. He would have her thrashing on the floor had she been anyone else but she wasn't. No harm could come to her especially by his own hand. Oddly her reply only momentarily enraged him. It was then replaced with a tidal wave of lust and want he had not experienced in years. Such fire, such passion. He wanted it. He wanted to consume her in his own fire, to make her one with him. 

He decided to throw everyone off balance with his response. It would be entertaining to see at least. He couldn’t react in the way she was expecting. Yes, he could see the unsubtle move now for what it was. She wanted him to act against her. To hurt her or order her punished therefore ensuring she would never trust him. Clever girl, but not clever enough.

“So you say now. But time has a funny way of changing the opinions of even the most stubborn and thick-headed people,” he said with a smile he knew unsettled everyone in the room. Everyone except her. Such a challenge.  
“Besides,” he purred as he turned his body to her and leaned slightly into her personal space. “I have been known to be very persuasive,” he said with innuendo so thick that even Crabbe and Goyle wouldn’t miss what he implied. 

Her eyes flashed momentarily with her displeasure then the glint of something else passed that he did not like. She did not move away from him but simply smiled sweetly up at him with a hard glint in her eyes he would never mistake as playful. "When was that, in the 30's?" she asked him a crooked smile on her lips. 

Shocked gasps filled the air at her blatant disrespect. He, too, felt the sting of her words that were meant to wound his pride. Yes, he was not the young, handsome man any longer that he once was. Wormtail, that useless rat had butchered up the ritual he had designed to bring him back so that he was now more snake than man. But that was a fact he planned to rectify sooner or later, with his potion master’s help.   
There was one thing he had in abundance though and that was magical power and cunning – qualities which he’d teach her to value.

"You stupid, little mudblood," Bella shrieked throwing herself at his girl with claw-like hands. It was only a moment until she had closed them around Miss Granger's throat in the attempt to hurt her. "You will not…"  
She couldn’t continue, pulling her hands back with a hiss of pain, looking at the huge blisters forming on them with wide eyes. He could see his prize* looking at his wounded follower with a satisfied glint in her eyes that she hid away a moment later. He had seen it anyway. Still, Lord Voldemort would have to teach his lioness a lesson, not only to not lose his face in front of his followers but to let her realize, that those muggles, she loved and defended, were nothing but better animals. A man was nothing without magic and everything if he had it in abundance, like he had. And he knew the perfect punishment that would make her realize just that.  
“Do try to reign your temper in, Bella. I will not have you offend my future bride. Do it again and you’ll feel what happens to those trying to harm or take away what is mine.” The black-haired woman stared at him with wide fearful eyes that swam in pain at his words. She wasn’t used being scolded by him, as she was one of his favourites but to hear him call the mudblood his future bride cut deep.   
“Yes Master, forgive me, Master,” she pleaded, hastily taking a step back from his girl. He nodded, before slowly taking the feisty Gryffindor’s wrist in his hand and pulling her closer to him until she was almost against him. “Now to you, my Dear. I think it is important for you to learn a lesson or two. And I hope you understand that such a blatant insult must be punished, even if it was uttered by my Queen.”  
His prize looked at him, eyes ablaze with fire and he felt a shudder of longing run down his spine. Oh, he would enjoy this punishment, seeing those eyes light up in realization as soon as she finally understood. “But I think you knew that already, didn't you, my Dear?" He pulled her even closer so that he could smell her sweet scent filling his nose. "Now, my sweet girl, I want you to hand me your wand. I will take it from you as a punishment and will keep it, as long as it takes you to learn your lesson. No longer having it will hopefully make you realize the importance and worth of magic and therefore make you re-evaluate your stance against our ideals." Without breaking eye-contact to her he held out his other hand, silently demanding her wand. He could see her eyes widening in horror, as her whole body stiffened and tried to pull away. But it was of no use, she was his and he would let go of her when he was ready to do so.  
For a moment she looked like she was about to protest, as she proudly raised her chin and took a deep breath. But he would not let her insult him in front of his followers again. "Will you hand over your wand on your own, or do you want me to take it from you?" he asked, his lips forming a predatory smile that let the pulse on her wrist flutter faster against his hand. “Because I must admit that I would thoroughly enjoy searching you for it.” He saw her eyes hastily move back and forth as she seemed to contemplate her options. Then, finally, her posture seemed to deflate as she pulled her elegant vine wood wand from her sleeve putting it in his outstretched hand. As soon as he closed his fingers around it, he saw the fire disappear from her eyes, leaving nothing but black, expressionless orbs. Interesting.   
He let go of her hand a moment later, staring at his other followers with a victorious little smile. "You see, Bella? There is no need for you to fear me being unjust or suddenly tolerating my authority being disrespecting. Even my favourites need to learn their place, don't they?"  
The black-haired woman nodded eagerly, eyes wide with glee over the punishment he had chosen for his prize. It wasn’t difficult to see that she resented the girl for the position he had given her in his life.   
The punishment was a hard one, indeed. It was rarely used for his Death Eaters or among wizard-kind in general, as for almost all wizards it would be worse than torture. Losing one’s ability to do magic was an unimaginable horror to every wizard. Therefore it would probably only be a matter of hours until his lioness had learned her lesson and would beg for his forgiveness.   
“Indeed. My Lord is very wise,” Bellatrix answered, her eyes wide with admiration and desire for him. How long would it be until he saw that look on his girl's face? Not long, he decided with a smile, staring at the elegant wand in his fingers. It felt much lighter than his own one, the magical trace still lingering on it powerful but without the darkness that was now irrevocable linked to his own one. How would it feel to use he wand, to make it bend to his will and channel is magic? Would it try to resist him? Or would it welcome him, like he wanted her to welcome him in her magical core?  
But no, he couldn't risk using it, as it would only make it more difficult to win his lioness' affection and trust. Instead, he carefully weighed it in his hands before pocketing it in one of his robe's inner pockets, close to his heart.

“Well, now that this unpleasant situation has been resolved, I think it is time for us to enjoy some dinner, don’t you think?” he asked, looking at Lucius and his wife with an enquiring look. The two of them hastily nodded, motioning to the large table that was set for them.  
“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius said smiling eagerly but he could see the tightening around his eyes.   
Lord Voldemort turned to his intended wife with a gallant smile on his thin lips. “Well my Dear, shall we?” he said, offering her his arm. This time she did not refuse, accepting it without comment after only a moment of hesitation and he couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself.

++++++++

God, she hated that bastard. One day she would wipe that satisfied grin from his face, Hermione swore to herself, as she finally managed to hide her emotions behind her Occlumency shields. But not today. Today she had lost her temper and let her pride get the better of her and now she paid for it. He had taken her wand from her, taken it in front of his followers, in front of Severus, leaving her totally defenceless and at his mercy. Merlin, she really was an idiot, a proud, stupid Gryffindor. Hermione could almost hear Severus scolding her for her idiocy. Would he be glad now that he had cut ties with her weeks ago? Or did it pain him seeing her here, like it did her seeing him looking at her with a bored, indifferent expression?  
She knew that his behaviour was probably just a mask. He was a spy for the Order after all. But still, it had been weeks since they had last spoken properly and the last time they did, he had told her what he thought about her stupid, overly emotional behaviour. And right now she had given him proof, that she still hadn’t learned, that she still wasn't worth his time and his effort, let alone his friendship. This was probably what hurt her the most.  
“You, my Dear, will be dining at my side today,” Voldemort announced leading her to the front end of the large table. There he escorted her to a seat at his right, where he carefully pulled back the chair for her, using wandless magic, before sitting down himself. Hermione followed his example with measured movements, avoiding to look at anyone around her. But as soon as dinner started, the first problem of having no wand occurred to her. She had learned to summon the food whenever she was dining with Voldemort and when she carefully raised her eyes, she saw the other dinner guest doing just that. It was probably some sort of pureblood etiquette no one had bothered to tell her about. Only Bellatrix Lestrange sat there, watching her with her eyes shining gleefully over Hermione's upcoming humiliation, especially as the food had been left just out of reach for her. Hermione sighed. She was used to be looked down at, as Malfoy and the other Slytherins had done so for years. She had accepted their insults years ago, because they always referred to her muggle-parentage and upbringing, things she prided herself with. There was no shame in serving herself with her hands, right? She had done so herself, even at Hogwarts, where most of the students even some purebloods, like the Weasleys, still did. There was no shame in doing that, which meant, that they could only humiliate her if she let herself be humiliated by that sort of thing. And she was determined to not let that happen.  
Her chair grazed noisily across the floor, as she got up, her plate in hand. Without saying a word she slowly walked towards the middle of the table, stopping right next to Bellatrix Lestrange and serving herself some peas with the spoon. She could see the witch staring at her with wide eyes and allowed her elbow to touch the woman's arm, which the Death Eater hastily pulled back with a painful hiss. Interesting. The protective runes the Dark Lord places on her robes also worked if she decided to touch someone. Would they also protect her from being attacked by magic? Probably.   
She could feel all eyes being focussed on her, as she moved around the table. No one dared to speak a word, watching her bearing her punishment with a stoical expression and a straight spine. Hermione didn't care. They could stare at her as much as they wanted because it was all they could do to her. Secretly she had the feeling, that everyone else was much more annoyed about her walking around the table to get her food over and over again than she was herself. The realization of it made her get up once more, to serve herself a helping of the pudding, that was right in front of Lucius Malfoy's nose. And for a long time she hadn't enjoyed a dinner more than this one, Hermione realized, hiding her smirk behind her walls of Occlumency. 

++++++++

The girl had a spine of steel, Severus said to himself for the hundredth time that evening. After what seemed the longest dinner of the century he was finally back to his chambers at Hogwarts, sinking into his sofa with a heavy sigh. Merlin Hermione! The girl was a Gryffindor through and through, there was no doubt about it now. He had never seen somebody talking back to the Dark Lord like that, not in all the years he had served that horrible man. And even if a small part of him admired her bravery, most of him was paralysed because of the consequences in horror.   
The Dark Lord had taken her wand, Severus thought, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey before taking a big sip. This would leave her totally defenceless and at his master’s mercy. Not that she would have been able to defend herself even with a wand if that maniac ever chose to hurt her, but there would at least have been a small gleam of hope that the girl would have managed to escape. Because Hermione Granger was brilliant and if there was a person to find a way out, it was her. But Severus could feel her fear, could feel the bond that still connected them tremble with it now. And even though knowing about her being scared filled him with dread, it was the first time in days he could actually feel the connection between them again. It was still there.   
“I’m here,” he whispered, trying to send hope and assurance through the bond, clinging to it like Hermione must have done in the last weeks. It was the only explanation why the bond was still there, after having ignored her for this many weeks. “I’m coming for you, I promise,” he told her, or at least he hoped he did. Because if she had ever tried to send words through their connection he had never heard them. It didn’t matter, not right now. He could feel her fear now, after all, so maybe she also felt the hope he was trying to send back. “It might take me a while to come up with a plan, but I will come for you and I will get you out. Just hold on…”  
He repeated these words over and over again, trying to remember the look of fire and steel he had seen in her eyes just hours ago. The old Hermione, his Hermione, was still there, he told himself, trying to chase the image of her impassive expression from his mind. She had just hidden her true feelings inside her, was probably trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, which was the right thing for her to do. Still, it had deeply unsettled him to see her like that and to know, that this probably was how she looked now day after day: the smile wiped from her face, her eyes dull without the spark that usually shone in them. Would those features become truly hers after a while, when the last flicker of hope was lost for her? Would that be what remained of the brightest witch of her age?   
No, it wouldn’t be like this. Hermione would not break, she would hold out until he was coming for her. And when he did, he would take her away with him to a place where that possessive bastard would not be able to find her.

++++++++


	6. Learning the hard way

Hermione’s stoic facade broke after she finally closed the door to her room behind her. The evening at the Malfoy’s Manor had been a long one as she felt constantly watched by at least one pair of eyes, but never Severus’. He seemed to remain totally unfazed by the whole situation and even though she knew that it was most likely an act, she couldn’t help asking herself if she still meant something to him. Why hadn’t he come for her in the Ministry? Was it possible that he didn’t want to risk his position as a spy because of her idiocy? And would he try to help her now, that her situation was even more hopeless?  
Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes and in three quick steps, she was in front of her bed. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself on the covers and cry into her pillow, but first, she had to get rid of those robes. She couldn't stand to have them on her skin even a moment longer, knowing that Voldemorts runes were woven into the material. It made her feel sullied.  
With shaking fingers she tried opening the bindings in the back, but those damned things simply wouldn't budge. It was like the whole dress was held together with magic because no matter how much she tore and ripped, it didn't even move an inch. Somehow this was the last straw for her and all the pent up frustration and fear suddenly broke free. She wasn’t even able to get out of this stupid robe without the help of her magic. How was she supposed to make it the next days, weeks or months without it?   
A desperate sob escaped her mouth as she sunk down to the floor, where she buried her head on her knees. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t call that man ‘my Lord’, not ever. He wasn’t her Lord, would never be and she wouldn’t pretend otherwise. She wasn’t Severus who excelled in his role as a spy, even though he had to bend his knee to a monster like Lord Voldemort and follow the man’s cruel orders. Hermione wasn’t like that. She wasn’t a Slytherin who would probably lie and pretend just to survive, or to get her wand back. But she needed it back in order to get away from that place.   
Without her magic, she was helpless, not even able to lock her room or make some light for herself. There were candles in her room, but no lighters or matches, as those were not used by wizards, which left her sitting in the darkness on the floor, shedding angry and desperate tears over her situation. She was afraid, no terrified about what would happen next. What would her keeper do, when he realized that she would not apologize or call him by his supposed title?  
Hermione didn’t know and not knowing terrified her. Merlin, how much she wished for Severus right now. He would have been able to give her some advice, to help her out. Even if he wouldn't have known a way to escape, he would have been there for her, comforted her. But he wasn't here which left her alone and helpless.  
But no… she wasn’t alone, Hermione realized, as she suddenly could have sworn to feel Severus through the bond. For weeks the connection between them had felt cold and more and more fragile. Now it felt alive and warm.   
"Severus," she mouthed silently and the tears streaming down her face suddenly were no longer tears of fear. They were happy tears, as she could suddenly feel the relief flooding her body. Her friend hadn’t given her up, he thought about her and it wasn’t in anger or disappointment. Suddenly Hermione was sure, that he still felt some sort of affection or friendship for her. Even if he wouldn’t find a way to get her out, she realized that she wasn’t alone. Severus was still her friend and that was something that monster wouldn’t be able to take away from her. No matter if Hermione bent her knee for him or not.

++++++++

"Well, Mr Potter," Severus said looking at the green-eyed boy in front of him. "For some reason, the Headmaster decided, that you require an Auror guard for our…lessons."  
The boy nodded, looking at him with Lily’s eyes that shone with something like smug satisfaction. Severus stared back at him with a measuring gaze, before his eyes shifted to Moody, who was standing behind Potter with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He could only hope that Dumbledore had informed the Auror about his difficult situation.   
“Well, Mr Potter. Before we start today’s lesson, I’d like you to tell me about your approach to shield your thoughts so far. Because I’ve been … informed, that you’ve been experiencing strange dreams lately.”  
Potter stared at him in surprise. No wonder as Severus had usually been the one talking, before attacking the boy’s mind over and over again. It was the worst approach to teach Occlumency to someone, but it was all he could risk with the boy being linked to the Dark Lord. “Well,” Potter started staring at him nervously. “Hermione has shown me different meditation techniques that are supposed to help me empty my mind. It has a lot to do with breathing and relaxation.”  
Severus nodded forcing his features into a neutral expression. Then he motioned the boy to continue. Potter did so, after nervously clearing his throat.   
“I’m trying to do these exercises when I’m lying in bed and usually they kind of help me to fall asleep.”  
“You try?” Severus asked, looking at Potter inquiringly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Lily’s son cleared his throat. “Well, sometimes I’m just not in the right mood to do this, like when… when she was taken. It wouldn’t have worked anyway.”  
He took a deep breath in the hope that it would help him not to snap at the little idiot. When that didn't help he pinched the bridge of his nose to help relieve the new tension that had set in. “Let me guess, that was the night you had said dream, didn’t you?”  
The boy nodded embarrassedly, staring at the floor in front of him, without saying a word. Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Seeing any correlation, Mr Potter?”  
The teenager nodded. “Yeah, Sir. I promise I’ll do them every evening now, also when I’m angry or upset.”  
“Especially when you're angry and upset," Severus corrected him. "Those seem to be the times when the connection is the strongest. But you seem to also experience these… visions during the day. What are you doing to avoid them during the daytime, boy?"   
Potter stared at him with wide eyes. “Uh… nothing? What am I supposed to do? I can’t very well run around with an empty head all day, can I? People would think I’ve suddenly gone barmy.”  
Severus slowly closed his eyes at the boy’s stupidity, the effect had its intended effect since he could see the boy bristle. “You’re not supposed to run around with an empty had, Potter. Occlumency is about deliberateness. Put all those feelings and thoughts away, that have no place during the day, all thoughts you don’t want him to see or that are overly emotional. Every emotion is like a door to him, a door into your head. Every time you get angry, sad, upset it’s like an invitation, do you understand?”  
Potter stared at him with wide eyes, nodding slowly. “I do, Sir.”  
“Good. Then get those emotions and thoughts under control. You have two minutes,” Severus said, staring at the teenager with his mouth set into a straight line.   
The boy nodded and suddenly the nervousness started to radiate from him like in waves. Severus ignored it as much as he could and cast a silent tempus to see when the boy's time was over. Then he waited. He saw Potter eying his tempus charm with wide eyes and knew immediately, that had gotten distracted by it again. Moron!  
“Alright, Mr Potter. Prepare yourself,” he said, looking at Lily’s son with black, occluded eyes. “Legillimens!”  
It was far too easy to enter the boy's mind and what he found, was far from nothing. There were still snippets of thoughts about Hermione, evoked by the boy’s guilt and doubts Severs could clearly feel within him. Severus knew those feelings well, but he ignored them and latched to the next best thought about Hermione and followed it. It was easy and Severus skipped through Potter’s memories like through a picture book. And then suddenly he saw it, Hermione sleeping in a huge four-poster-bed, clad in a man’s nightshirt and covered by silky purple covers. That memory felt different, like it didn’t originally belong to Potter. And Severus knew right away, that it was his and that it was real. After so many years of Occlumency and Legillimency training, he had gotten a good feeling for memories, that were tampered with and this one was not. The realisation of it let Severus pull back from the boy’s head and it took him all willpower not to let his feelings be seen on his face.   
Potter looked at him with wide eyes. “I… you saw it, didn’t you? You saw Hermione…”  
Severus’ mouth twitched. “I saw, that you didn’t empty your mind, Mr Potter. Concentrate, boy and try to get a reign on those emotions.”  
“How’s that supposed to work?” the boy shouted, looking at him with wild eyes. “I can’t just decide not to feel, can I. Believe me, I tried. I don’t want to feel all this guilt, these regrets, but I do. I’m not some cold, emotionless bastard.” He spat those last words in Severus’ direction and he knew immediately, that this was, how Potter saw him at this moment. He would have liked nothing more than to shout at the boy and to tell him that he hadn’t been that way either, but that it had been the only way for him to protect those he loved and cared about. Sadly he couldn’t as this would have given his loyalties away. And that he couldn’t let happen.   
For a while he just stared silently at the boy, let him squirm before he said: "Tell me, Mr Potter. Why do you want to learn Occlumency in the first place? Why does the Headmaster want you to learn it? What do you think?”  
The Gryffindor stared at him with furrowed brows. “Well, obviously not all of those visions seem to be true, like the one that brought us to the ministry. This means that Voldemort can try to manipulate me through them, which wouldn’t be good, right?”  
Severus sighed in exasperation. “Well, it wasn’t the vision that brought you to the ministry, but your stubbornness and stupidity, Potter,” he said looking at his student with dark eyes. “But apart from that, I believe this is actually not the reason why the Headmaster wants you to finally learn. Due to your excursion to the Department of Mysteries the Open Link is now in the Dark Lords possession,” Severus said, choosing the last word deliberately. “Currently he is trying to gain the girl’s affection and trust. So tell me, Mr Potter, if the Dark Lord has access to your head, what will he try to learn from it?”  
The penny had finally dropped this much was obvious from the boy’s shocked expression. “Everything I know about her,” he said, staring at Severus full of fear. “I know where her parents live, I know what she likes and…”  
“Exactly, Mr Potter,” Severus interrupted him with a nod. “So now tell me: is this guilt and the regrets you are feeling this strong that you won’t be able to help your friend? Do you want to help her?”  
Potter nodded and finally Severus could see something like determination in his eyes. “Of course I do. Hermione is my friend, I’d do anything to help her.”  
“Good, Mr Potter. Then let’s try this again, shall we?” Severus said raising his wand. “You’ve got two minutes to empty your mind.”  
“Yes, Sir,” the boy replied, meeting his eyes with determination and for the first time in months Severus had the impression that these hours wouldn't be a total waste of his time.

++++++++

“Merlin Freddie, my back still hurts,” George moaned while sitting down on one of the chairs in their lab.   
"Yeah," Fred agreed, rubbing his sore muscles. "This was the worst and at the same time the best detention I've ever had. Merlin, Snape's really a devil with a wand. If he wasn't working for the Order I could have sworn he tried to kill us there."  
“Well, the man definitely handed us our arses,” George agreed with a snort. “But you know, I think we needed that. We’ve been nothing but stupid, short-sighted idiots. “So maybe it was necessary for us to get hexed within an inch of our lives to finally grow up.”  
His brother nodded, looking at their assembled joke items in despair. "Yeah, I know. Opening the shop is or dream, but I can't help but ask myself if we would have been able to save Hermione if we had spent the time we put into creating that stuff into duelling practise. I mean, losing against Voldemort is one thing, but Snape is just one teacher and the two of us weren’t even able to land a single hit. We’re finishing school in just a few weeks, for Merlin’s sake.”  
George nodded darkly. “Yeah, but most of our Defence teachers were crappy at best. We probably don’t know half of the stuff we’re supposed to know and I bet Voldemort and his lackeys do know some advanced, dark magic. We’ll need to find a way to handle it.”  
“Yeah,” Fred agreed with a sigh. “And we should practise duelling as soon as possible. Do you think Dumbledore would agree to teach us some stuff?”  
“After we didn’t tell him about Hermione being the Open Link, even though it was our job finding the OL?” George asked with a snort. “Probably not. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s terribly busy finding a way to get Hermione back.”  
“True,” his brother agreed with a sigh. “Then we’ll need to find somebody else. As soon as we finished school we could ask Remus or Sirius. And for now, we’ll teach ourselves.”   
“Alright. We’ll see if we can find some useful spells in the library. And then we’ll try warding this room and do some training every day. We can duel each other for now,” George suggested, looking through the room with furrowed brows. “And afterwards we could do some inventing.”  
His brother shook his head. "No Georgie. Remember? We need to rethink our priorities. I'm not working on the joke shop until we've gotten Hermione back."  
The other twin nodded. “Don’t worry Freddy, because that’s not what I was suggesting. I thought we could put our clever heads together to come up with something that might help us, to get our girl out. Remember the Peruvian Darkness Powder we used to escape the Great Hall? Something like that.”

Fred nodded with wide eyes. “Maybe shield cloaks. Or we could try designing a port key, which could get her to us…” he started, his head already brimming with possibilities, while his brother’s grin got wider and wider.   
“I see you get the idea, twin o’ mine,” he said, before turning around and starting to box several products, they would not need in the near future. But suddenly he stopped, a thick leather-bound book in hand. “We never read it,” George said, turning back to his brother with a sad look on his face.   
“Sirius’ book?” Fred asked looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.   
George nodded. “Yeah. Why did we never read it, Fred? We both wanted her, still do actually. So why didn’t we sit down to read that damned book?”  
His twin shook his head with a regretful sigh. “Not sure about you, Georgie, but I thought we would have time. I thought she wouldn’t go anywhere so I didn’t want to rush things. Let her get used to the loss of her parents and all that.”  
“Well, that didn’t stop us from kissing her though, did it? Maybe if we would have done some research beforehand… what if there is a way for Hermione to bond herself to the two of us? Maybe she would have done it… then You-Know-Who could no longer touch her…” George pulled his hair in frustration. His twin, feeling his misery, was at his side a moment later.  
“Don’t go crazy over Maybes Georgie,” he said, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “What’s done is done. We did a lot of stupid things in the last months, brother, things we regret now. But I tell you what: we'll do better from now on. And we'll start by reading that book, alright?"  
George nodded, locking eyes with Fred. “Alright.”

++++++++


	7. The pride of a lioness

Three long days and there was still no sign of his lioness giving up and asking for her wand. The girl was a mystery to him – a mystery he could not solve. He had been so sure she had been near her breaking point when he had listened to her cries and sobs after they had come back from the Manor. He knew that giving up her wand had been a hard blow for her - it was one of the hardest punishments for a witch or wizard, after all, having most of them begging for forgiveness or for being tortured instead within mere hours. But not his prize. Come next morning she strode down the stairs with her head held high, the fire back in her eyes. She had exchanged the gown he had provided for her the evening before for a simple, brown dress that would have everybody else made look plain - but not her. She wore it like a Queen, her wild hair surrounding her head like a halo. He had no idea how she was doing it, serving herself with her bare hands like it was nothing. All of her favourite foods were now at his side of the table, right in front of him, but when he hoped that she would maybe ask him to pass her something, he was mistaken.  
His lioness walked right in front of him and took what she wanted, before casually strolling back to her seat and eating without saying a word. She would answer him when he directly asked her something, but her answers were always short and brief. It was frustrating beyond measure.   
He wasn't used to being ignored. In his youth it had been easy for him to charm the people around him, gain their respect and admiration and manipulate them. Later on, he had his followers who were always eager to please him in the hope to be rewarded or at least seen by him. His prize, on the other hand, didn't seem to want anything from him. Not once did she try to make conversation or at least ask him for something. She didn't beg for her freedom or even her wand, no. Most of the time she simply treated him like he wasn't even in the room and Lord Voldemort knew, that it couldn't go on like this. He needed something to bait the girl, or maybe someone. What about the girl’s parents? They were Muggles and should be easy to find, right? Maybe he could bring them into the house? His girl would surely be pleased to see them again and maybe their presence could motivate her to be more… cooperative. But most importantly: he couldn’t allow those Muggles to fall into the Headmaster’s hands because he was sure that manipulative old goat had no qualms using them to drive his girl away from him. He couldn't let this happen. Well, that made the decision easy then. He couldn't go himself, of course, letting the girl alone in that house wouldn't be a good idea. Luckily Lucius was trustworthy enough and the man knew how to be discrete.  
“I’ll have a visitor after breakfast,” he announced, looking at the silent girl sitting at the other end of the table. For a moment there was no reaction from her, but then she put her spoon down and looked at him with a neutral expression.  
“Is that an indirect request to stay in my room?” she asked neutrally while watching him with her caramel-brown eyes without fear.  
“Not in the least. I meant it when I told you, that you can access all rooms of the house at any time, even mine if you wish to do so. I merely wanted to avoid you being intimidated by the sudden appearance of one of my followers in the house. But you don’t need to worry, my Dear. None of them will touch you,” he assured her with a soothing smile.  
She shrugged. “If you say so.” With that she was already getting up, folding her napkin perfectly before placing it on the table. There were no words of goodbye from her when she left the room a moment later, not even a last look from her in his direction. He followed her retreating figure with his eyes while shaking his head in disappointment. This couldn't go on like this. He finally needed a way to make her see him, or at least start talking to him. Luckily Lucius shouldn’t have any problems returning with her parents in a matter of hours, which meant that dinner would hopefully be a much more lively affair. 

sssssssssss

What did the old coot want of him this time, Severus asked himself while trying to find a comfortable position on the Headmaster's damned cushioned chair. It was of no use. The thing was probably designed to make him squirm but Severus refused to behave or feel like a damned schoolboy in front of that man ever again. 

“Ah Severus,” he was greeted by the old man with a welcoming smile. “How fortunate that you could follow my invitation right away. Lemon Drop?”  
Severus negated the offered sweets with an annoyed shake of his head. “Why did you call me, Headmaster? Do you have news concerning Miss Granger?”  
Albus' blue eyes twinkled amusedly. "In fact, I do have some news. The Ministry has decided to try tracking the girl’s wand. I expect they’ll send a team of Aurors in the next days in the hope to rescue the Open Link.”  
Severus rolled his eyes annoyedly. “I told you she no longer has the wand, Albus, which means that they could easily be led in a trap."  
The Headmaster sipped his tea with a small smile playing around his lips. “Well, my friend. We can’t very well tell them that little piece of information now, can we? It would probably imperil your position as a spy, which is unfortunately for them not an option at the moment.” 

Severus heard him emphasize the last words, but chose to ignore it. He knew already that the Headmaster would only protect his position, as long as he was still of use for him. But that couldn’t be helped, which meant that he needed to be careful. “Anything else?”  
"There is, indeed, something else," the Headmaster started his gaze suddenly analysing him. "A day after the Open Link disappeared from the Ministry I went to find the girl's parents. Unfortunately, the house was already empty and her parents were nowhere to be found. I thought Tom might have gotten there first, but I wasn't sure as the house didn't look like it had suffered a typical Death Eater raid."

Severus studied the man in front of him, without giving anything away through his expression. He had the feeling that this wasn’t the end of the story and he was right.   
“Interestingly there was another visitor at Miss Granger’s house today and he, too, seemed to be looking for her parents. Considering that it was your friend Lucius I think it’s safe to assume, that Tom isn’t the one housing her parents right now. So the question remains: Who is?” Albus Dumbledore studied him inquisitively and Severus was thankful for his years of Occlumency training. That old coot would learn nothing from him and neither would his master.   
“That’s an interesting question, indeed. Have you considered them simply moving house, or being on vacation?”  
"The latter seems unlikely, as the house is empty and currently for sale." The Headmaster sighed. "Tell me, Severus. Do you know where her parents are?"  
"No," Severus replied honestly, meeting the Headmasters blue eyes with his own. It wasn't a lie. He didn't know where they were, no longer, as he had extracted the memory of it and hidden it away with the Granger's hairs that Hermione had collected from them. "I don't know where they are, Albus. Obviously, Miss Granger had a great many secrets, not just from you, but also from her friends. I expect her not having told anyone of her parent’s whereabouts, a decision which I think is a wise one, don't you think? Too many people are interested in winning her over or manipulating her. Her parents would have been an easy way to do so, don't you think?" He said with a slight lilt in his tone at the last question.  
Albus' mouth twitched and it wasn't in amusement. "Indeed. We can only hope that the Open Link has hidden them well, as I don't want to imagine what Tom would do to them if he finds them. I could have protected them by a Fidelius Charm.”  
Severus sighed. “I’m sure you could have done that,” he agreed, getting up from that damned chair. That would have only protected them from the Dark Lord, Severus added in his thoughts. But who would have protected them from you?

ssssssssssss

Hermione decided to spend the next hours of the day in the library. When Voldemort – she forced herself to call him by his name now, at least in her head – expected a visitor, then it meant he would be sitting on his black throne, which meant that she would have the library to herself. Finally!  
The room was great and Hermione loved the collection of books it contained. Now and then she had sneaked inside and taken some of the books into her room. But that wasn't the same as browsing the huge shelves in peace and lounging on one of the large cushioned window sills afterwards while getting lost between the pages of a large, old tome. Sitting here undisturbed almost let her feel happy again because while she read, nothing else mattered to her, not even the fact that she was trapped in a house with the evilest man in existence without her wand.  
“Advanced Transfiguration, Miss Granger? Do you have a special interest in that topic?” she suddenly heard his voice to her left, snapping her back to her current situation. He was back which meant that he must have finished whatever business kept him away from the library. Hermione looked up at him, hastily shutting her book in her lap. The man watched her with a little smile on his thin, white lips, his eyes focussing her with an intensity that told her, that she wouldn't be able to simply ignore his question. She sighed.   
“It was my favourite topic in school, next to charms,” she said casually, putting the book aside. She just wanted to get up and leave the room, when she saw him shake his head holding her back with a gesture of his hand.   
“No running away today, my little lioness. I’d like to have a little chat with you and this place is much better suited than the room downstairs, don’t you think?” His tone was friendly but Hermione could feel that she couldn’t deny his request without getting herself into more trouble and she really didn’t want to find out how he would punish her this time. She nodded, causing him to widen his smile. “Very good,” he replied summoning himself a wingchair from the other end of the room. This time he used his wand and Hermione couldn’t help but study the pale piece of wood in his bony fingers. He must have felt her gaze, as he looked at her with an understanding smile on his face.  
“Do you miss being able to use magic my girl?” he asked, carefully studying her face. “I can imagine it makes one feel incomplete, doesn’t it?”

Hermione weighed her head while she internally shuddered at the way he called her his girl. “In a way,” she admitted while continuing to study his wand. "It has been part of my life for several years now and it would be a lie to say, that I don't miss being able to do magic."   
He must have liked her answer, as his eyes suddenly had a strange glint in them. But if he hoped that she would beg him for forgiveness, then he would soon discover, that she would not do so. "Understandable. It’s what makes us special, after all,” her keeper said, pocketing his wand inside his black robes. Did he ever wear another colour than black? Probably not.  
Hermione shook her head with a smile, suddenly intrigued by the topic of the discussion. “You really think so? I don’t,” she said looking at the man in front of her. “Even before I knew I was a witch, I was different from the kids around me and it wasn’t because of the accidental magic happening around me. I was also different from the other students at Hogwarts, even though we were all able to use a wand.” She looked at him with a raised chin. “It is not using magic that is making me different or special, how you call it.”

He looked at her for a long while, studying her features with red eyes. Did he try to decide if she was lying? “Magic isn’t the only thing that’s making you special, my Dear,” he finally said looking at her with glowing eyes. “I can see that now.”   
Hermione didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. She had hoped to convince him to give back her wand, as soon as he realized that his punishment wasn't working. But it didn't look like he was about to do that. Instead, he looked even more interested in her, than he had before, a realisation she didn't like at all. She sighed, before looking away from him and staring into her lap. 

“But that wasn’t I wanted to talk to you about,” she heard him say and suddenly there was something in his voice that made her pause. “You see, today I asked Lucius to get your parents for you.”  
Hermione felt herself stiffen, but forced herself to not look up to him. She could tell that he was studying her reaction, but she remained silent.  
“Unfortunately they didn’t seem to be at home any longer, as the place was completely empty,” the man continued in a regretful tone. “Looks, like somebody else already foresaw that move.”  
She forced herself to look up at him, keeping her breathing as even as possible even though she could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. Her parents were safe, she told herself in the hope that it would help her stay calm. "You wanted to capture my parents," she said tonelessly looking into his eyes. "Why? To torture them? Kill them?”  
He shook his head with a small smile. “Of course not. I am not a monster, Miss Granger and I hope you'll realize that sooner or later. Everything I do has a purpose and my purpose right now is to convince you to think outside the box Hogwarts has captured your precious, intelligent mind in."  
Hermione stared at him speechlessly. Did he really think he could convince her of his cause? That was ridiculous! “A purpose, you say. What is the purpose of torturing and killing Muggles then?” she asked him, staring at him with her jaw set in a locked position to stop herself from snarling at him.   
Voldemort chuckled. “What is the purpose of shooting Deer in the forest? Of keeping animals caged in a zoo or watching a lion perform a trick in a circus?” he asked back, staring at her questioningly.   
Hermione thought. “I guess people are doing it for amusement,” she replied beginning to guess his answer of her question. It disgusted her.  
He nodded. “Correct. Amusement. Not my amusement, Miss Granger, but my followers do have a certain appetite that I need to satisfy now and then. Torturing your parents would not have done that, as I will never invite more than one of my Death Eaters here, at the same time. And as I said, I do not strive for that sort of entertainment.”   
The way he said that last word made her shudder. She felt sick, all of a sudden. Still, she forced herself to ask: "What is it you strive for then? What do you want?"   
He looked at her with an unsettling smile. “Everything. I want everything.”  
Hermione could not help shaking her head in disbelief. “Nobody can have everything. The world is not working like this.”  
“Who said this? Your precious Headmaster?” Voldemort asked, looking at her questioningly. “Or is this your personal opinion?”  
She blinked confusedly. “Nobody has told me anything, it’s just a fact. You can’t just rule the whole world, that’s what history teaches us. Many have tried, but none of them succeeded in the end. A single person simply cannot rule this planet unless their power was unparalleled by those around them and even then they need an army who was not only unfailingly loyal but also efficient. You are not a god. Even if you achieve immortality of some kind your powers are still those of a mortal man. One who can still be killed, even if now more difficult. You do not have an army who is so faithful and efficient to carry out your orders.”  
“So?” he promptly asked her. “That doesn’t mean it’s not possible. One just needs the right idea and enough ambition. Think about it. What does a world split between different rulers lead to? Sooner or later there’s always a war. Is it supposed to go on like this forever?”  
She furrowed her brows, her head contemplating his arguments. “So you rather unite the world by oppressing and killing the Muggles? You think that’s better, that there would be fewer victims? Because I doubt it. ”  
He shook his head with a smile. “This is not just about suppressing Muggles, my Dear. It’s about teaching them their place in the hope to make this world safe for wizards to live in freedom, without needing to hide themselves ever again. Just imagine your parents being able to finally visit and see Hogwarts…”  
“Suppressing? I think you mean oppressing. Don’t sugar coat what you mean with me, you are after all keeping me captive. So mentioning my parents being able to see Hogwarts is just a bald-faced lie," she spat, her eyes flashing. "So try to be consistent in the picture you are trying to paint. I agree in there being an all magical enclave. It would be fantastic to be able to embrace magic since birth. That, however, is not the fault of any muggle-born. The government could have brought us in early and taught us about our heritage but didn’t. How is that my fault? I didn’t turn my back on magic, I never knew it existed until I was eleven, almost twelve. I would have embraced my life as a witch if I could have. My parents have supported me the entire way and I’m sure they would have been glad if somebody explained my accidental magic to them. They are proud of my magic. I know not every muggle-born can say the same but that doesn't mean any of them should be oppressed because they gave birth to a magical child. They should be heralded for giving birth to a witch and not another muggle. Purebloods are so inbred that their magic and mental faculties are deteriorating. You cannot deny that some of them are dumber than a ten-year-old. Not to mention the awful looks they pass on."   
Hermione heard him snort at her words, a sound that she didn't expect to ever hear from him. In fact, she had been sure that he would snap or chastise her for her boldness, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at her with glowing eyes. She tried not to think too much about it and continued: "Your whole argumentation bases on the assumption, that Muggles are lesser then wizards and need to accept that. But what if they are not? What if they are just different? They managed to do incredible things like flying to the moon. Tell me a single wizard that was able to do that."  
“You mean incredible things like fighting a war with millions of deaths? Like burning witches and wizards during the witch hunts? Or polluting the environment with their inventions, leading to the extinction of thousands of species? Those inventions are nothing but crutches, my girl, crutches they need because they do not have magic, don’t you think?”   
She could feel her head getting more and more fuzzy and confused. He did have a point, she thought, but that didn't make him right, did it? But still… “I don’t know what to think, right now. Please excuse me, I’m going to my room.”  
He looked at her with an understanding smile. "Do that and take your time to think about everything I told you. And when you're finished, I want you to ask yourself a question: What is it that you want? Because I think it's important for you to find out." 

ssssssssssss


	8. Think outside of the box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here’s another chapter for you. I know some of you do miss the Hermione/twin-interaction. I do too, but this second part is important for Hermione figuring out everything she has to about Voldemort. Because I intend to have a different solution for him and his Horcruxes… This story is growing and growing. I currently have 44 chapters finished and my current estimate is that there might be around 90 chapters in total. Thank you for every comment you’re leaving for me to find. They mean the world to me in this time of social isolation.

Hermione didn’t know what to think. Her thoughts kept running in circles, mulling over the arguments Lord Voldemort had presented her with. She knew in her bones, that he was wrong, but some of the things he said did make sense, or at least she didn't find an argument against them right away. The Muggle's technology was slowly destroying the planet, there was enough proof of that. But that didn’t mean they were lesser than wizards, just because they didn’t have magic, right?   
Hermione sighed. Locking herself in her room didn’t make things better. She felt herself getting restless, while her head was working in overdrive. But it wouldn’t find a solution, Hermione knew from experience, not tonight when Voldemort’s words were fresh in her head. God, she needed out, needed some fresh air. But she was a prisoner in this house, no matter what her keeper called her, which only left her with one place to retreat to.   
The library was quiet when she entered it, Voldemort’s usual reading-spot empty to her big relief. She didn’t want to continue this discussion with him, not as long as she didn’t find the right arguments against his twisted view of the world. Still, there was a light, somewhere in the back of the room and when Hermione strode closer she saw that there was a lone candle burning on a desk, which she hadn't realized was there before tonight. Was that Voldemort’s desk? Probably. Who else’s would it be?  
Hermione couldn’t help her curiosity and strode closer. She knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea to snoop, otherwise Voldemort had told her, that there were no forbidden rooms or places for her in that house. The desk was covered in parchments and books, while a quill waited in its inkwell to be used again. Whoever was working here, was probably just taking a break, Hermione realized, which meant, that she could probably only take a quick look. Still, her eyes were drawn to the biggest scroll in the middle, that was containing arithmantic equations and on the bottom something, that was looking like a warding scheme. Hermione edged closer. Unfortunately, she didn't know much about warding, as it wasn't taught in Hogwarts, but the books she had read in the last days taught her enough to realize, that the wards analysed here were far from simple.   
“Get away from my stuff,” a voice behind her commanded, making Hermione turn around with wide eyes. Behind her was that pale blonde wizard she had met in the library before, staring at her with a dark, distrustful expression. She hastily took a step back.  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to snoop,” she said smiling apologetically. The man’s expression remained unimpressed.   
“And still you did.” He was at his desk a moment later, hastily pulling his wand out of his robes to pack up the stuff he had left on the desk. “It’s curiosity that killed the cat, you know?”  
“Was that a threat?” Hermione asked, staring at the man in disbelief.   
He shook his head. "No, it's a saying and in this house, it's proved to be true. So keep away from me and my stuff, you hear me?"  
She nodded. “Yeah, I heard you. Sorry, I’ll be going then.”  
The stranger waved her off. "No need. I'm already on my way out." With that, he summoned his stuff and turned around, without saying goodbye. Hermione stared at his retreating figure with furrowed brows. Who was that stranger? And more importantly: what was he hiding? 

++++++++

It had been three days since their little talk in the library but his hope that his lioness would try to continue their conversation had been a futile one. He had enjoyed listening to her arguments and the passion in her voice, while she presented them to him. It had been ages ago that someone dared to disagree with him, to question his motives. And Lord Voldemort found, that he secretly enjoyed arguing with her. It made him feel more alive than he had in years.  
Something in her eyes had changed and he found her regularly staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. There was a contemplative look in them now like she was trying to solve some kind of complicated puzzle and considering that this puzzle was probably him, he found that he liked that look. He had gotten her thinking, maybe even questioning that old manipulator’s lies. That was the first step but another one would have to follow soon. Luckily he had just the right idea.   
“We’re making a little trip tonight,” he announced, looking at his prize with a smile. She didn’t say anything in return, but he didn’t expect her to, as she rarely spoke to him. “You and I will take a little stroll outside of the wards.”  
Her eyes snapped up and fixed him with a surprised look in them. “You’re taking me on a walk? Really?” she asked her voice full of disbelief. And somehow he got the feeling, that the prospect pleased her. Interesting.  
“Not only a walk, my Dear," he said, following the delicate curve of her neck. "But I'm sure we can make a little detour if that's what you wish. Just don’t try running away. Those woods are endless and there’re some werewolves in the area. I’m mostly on friendly terms with them, but some of them are known to have quite an appetite.”  
He saw her shiver with wide eyes and he was sure his subtle warning had been understood. Good. Greyback made an efficient guard dog, as the forest around his house was almost unpassable. Still, Voldemort didn’t trust him when it came to women, especially not with his prize. He didn’t even want to have him near her.   
“Where are we going?” she asked an hour later. He had provided some ankle-high bootees for her and now his price was clad in a warm woollen coat with a big hood and warm mitts. While she strolled through the snow at his side, her breath left her mouth in small visible puffs. Stubborn as she was she had refused to accept a warming charm to be cast on her.   
“Though the wards. They are a bit further from the house. When we go through, you’ll have to accept my arm, as I am the only one able to let you pass them,” he said, seeing with satisfaction that her eyes went wide as she contemplated that bit of information. He smiled, as he was quite proud of the design himself. “My Death Eaters bear my mark, which allows them to pass the wards. As you are still unmarked, you’ll need some sort of physical contact to me to be able to get through.”  
“I’ll never be marked,” she answered back to him with steel in her voice.   
He chuckled. “I don’t expect you too. You’re not kettle, you’re my Queen.”

She nodded even though a shiver ran down her spine. She didn’t want him to make her his Queen either, because that would leave a mark on her too, not a visible one but equally chilling. “What happens to those who try anyway?” she asked, decidedly not looking into his direction.   
He smirked. "What do you think? They are getting punished, painfully and have to realize that they simply cannot pass. Be assured that none of them tries a second time."  
His prize nodded silently, still staring at the snow in front of her feet. He couldn’t wait for her to talk to him again. Luckily they were almost there and the little surprise he had thought out would most likely get her talking.   
"We're almost there," he warned, silently offering his arm. She looked at it in silence for a short moment, before blinking slowly and finally taking it. He could see her square her shoulders before she resumed walking at his side. She held herself like a queen, he realized and started musing how it would be to present her to all of his followers one day – when she was finally his.   
No more than five minutes later they reached a little clearing in the forest, a spot he deemed perfect for what he had in mind. He stopped, stepping in the middle, while his prize waited some steps away staring at him cautiously.   
“What are we doing here?” she asked, valiantly trying to keep the nervousness radiating from her voice.   
He smirked. “We’re setting a trap, my Dear,” he said, casually pulling her wand out of his robes. And suddenly she understood, as her eyes went wide with fear.   
“No,” she breathed, staring at the piece of wood in his hands in panic. “Please no.”  
Lord Voldemort shook his head with a smile. “I’m sorry my Dear, but I do have a war to win. Apart from that I still do need to teach you a lesson.” With that, he weighted her wand in his hands. He could already feel it pulsing in his palm, desperate to resist him. Winning a duel with it would be almost impossible, as this wand seemed to be as stubborn as the witch it belonged to, but luckily a little, harmless spell would be enough to set of any tracking charms, that might have been placed on it.   
He could see her shiver on her spot, but it didn’t matter. His prize needed to learn her lesson, no matter how little she liked it. And he would be teaching it to her today. “Lumos,” he whispered and after a moment the tip of the wand slowly started to glow. He could feel the wand trying to resist him, refuse his orders, but it was too late. A moment later he could hear the first cracks of apparation to his right and he looked into that direction with a predatory smirk on his face. It was time to play. 

++++++++

It had been days of waiting until the tracking of Hermione Granger’s wand finally brought results. Dolores had to fight tooth and nail with those morons in the ministry to finally get the permission to request the wand’s registration number from Olivander, but with the Minister's help, she had finally been successful. Casting* the tracking spell had been as easy as getting her own team of Aurors for the hunt of the Open Link. Luckily the Minister was desperate for results and so Dolores now had a team of four Aurors waiting to capture that annoying little chit with her. The girl had made her look stupid long enough, but not any longer. As soon as the girl cast her next spell, she would be hers.   
It was four long days of waiting until the alarm finally went off. They knew they probably had to be fast and so it was only a few seconds until Dolores and her Aurors disapparated. They materialized on some kind of clearing, but it wasn’t in the forbidden forest, this much could Dolores tell. In front of her wasn’t Miss Granger though but… who was that supposed to be? Was that some kind of Halloween joke?  
“Run!” she heard a voice from somewhere to her left and she knew away, that it was her, the Open Link. Dolores turned around with a smile and a dark glint in her eyes.  
“Ah, there you are, girl. If this is again some of your stupid tricks then I must disappoint you. You’re not going to scare me away with one of your transfigured boy-friends. So, come here or do you want those Aurors to get you for me?”  
The girl stared at her with wide, scared eyes. Finally, she seemed to have understood, that the game was over, for her. "This is not…" she said but was cut off by the transfigured boy in front of her.  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you, High Inquisitor, but the Open Link is not going anywhere with you,” he said, casually pulling out a wand from his black robes. She looked at the insolent brat with a raised eyebrow.  
“That remains to be seen, Mr Weasley,” she said pulling out her own wand. “Aurors, capture the girl. I’ll take care of that annoying Gryffindor brat.”

+++++++++

It was like watching a horror movie. Those Aurors were directly walking into a trap and they weren’t even realizing it. Two of them looked somewhat uncomfortable in Voldemort’s direction, but only for a moment. Then, they pulled out their wands, moving into her direction. Idiots.   
They didn't even manage to take two steps, before they were all on the floor, unconscious or moaning in pain. It had taken Voldemort all but one spell, to take them down, while he turned his back unconcernedly at Professor Umbridge, like she wasn’t even worth the bother.   
“What have you done, you stupid…” she shrieked, staring at the man in front of her with an enraged expression. Voldemort turned to her with an amused little smile on his face, which made him look even scarier.  
“Careful, witch,” he said, whipping his wand in her direction and Hermione could see Professor Umbridge’s body freeze immediately, before it simply fell to the side like a felled tree. Hermione closed her eyes in despair. She knew what would happen to these people, what Voldemort would do to them.   
“That was almost too easy,” he said with a voice that sounded smug and disappointed at the same time. “Lucius was right, that this woman is nothing more than a menace in pink.”  
Hermione swallowed, before forcing herself to open her eyes. “What… what will you do to them?” she asked, looking at the defeated Aurors with wide eyes. Some of them seemed to be in pain but it didn’t look like they were under torture, not yet.  
“What do you think I’ll do?” he returned the question, walking towards her in total ignorance of the people at his feet. It was like they were nothing more than bugs on the floor to him.   
Hermione shuddered. “You’ll kill them, probably torture them beforehand, won’t you?” she said, feeling the tears rise behind her eyes. He stared at her with glinting eyes.   
“Clever girl,” he said, pulling out his wand. “We’ll use them to send a message to those idiots in the Ministry, shall we? We don’t want them to send more people after you, right?”  
Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. “Please don’t,” she said looking at the men and women in front of her with wide eyes. Some of them must have finally realized the situation they were in, as they tried to get up to their feed or drag themselves away on the floor. “Please don’t hurt them,” she begged, stepping closer to Voldemort. “Please.”  
He turned around to her, with an amused smile on his lips. “The Avada spell it totally painless, I can assure you," he said, while his eyes studied her from head to toe. "I can make it quick if it pleases you."   
She shuddered. "No…I…," she said, feeling her heart picking up speed. "I don't want you to kill them, please. They were just following orders…” she said her voice quivering. She could feel herself start to sway, as she was feeling more and more faint.  
He shook his head with a disappointed smile. “Do you know why I decided to set up this little trap, my Dear? This is not about torturing and killing Aurors. I told you everything I do, has a purpose and the purpose of this is teaching you a lesson.”   
Hermione stared at the madman with wide eyes. “A lesson? What kind of lesson’s that supposed to be?”  
At that, his smile turned wolfish. “To think outside the box, of course. So tell me, Miss Granger, what is it that you want? And what do you need to do to make it happen?”  
For a short moment, her mind refused to work and Hermione just stared at Voldemort with her mouth open. But then she caught herself, closed her mouth and swallowed. She could do that, Hermione told herself, taking a deep breath in the hope to steady herself. She could find a way to save them, to maybe even save herself. She was said to be the brightest witch of her age, after all, and all it took was nerves and strong Occlumency walls. “I want everything,” she said, looking at the man in front of her with sudden fire in her eyes. “But not in the way you do. I want to make this world a better place for everybody, wizards and muggles. I want to find a way to combine technology and magic and a way to integrate magical creatures into society, not just as slaves or outsiders.”  
He saw him staring at her with red-glowing eyes, nodding with a pleased smile on his lips. She didn’t flinch under his gaze, even though she would probably still see these eyes when she closed her eyes at night. “I know that those things are probably out of my reach, but I want them anyway. To achieve them I’d have to learn as much as I can, which will be difficult now that I can’t even take my OWLs or use my wand.” Hermione let her eyes flash at that, clearly showing her dissatisfaction.   
Her keeper flashed her a generous smile. “Both are things that can be arranged, my Dear,” he said opening his arms in her direction, like some kind of invitation. She didn’t move.  
“Can it? After you killed those Aurors and the High Inquisitor, to send a message or whatever it is that you’re intending to do? I doubt it. One can only take the exams at Hogwarts or directly at the Ministry and both paths seem closed for me." With that she started pacing, staring at the men and women at the ground with unseeing eyes. The woman, that was in front of her stared at her with wide, pleading eyes. She forced herself to look at her but wiped every trace of sympathy from her face. It was important that Voldemort didn't sense her true feelings right now, because she could feel his gaze lingering on her face.  
“There's always a way to get what you want, my Dear," he said and Hermione could feel him stepping closer to her. She didn't move but raised her eyes again to meet his red ones without flinching. "Those idiots mean nothing to me. We can obliviate them and send them back if that is what you want. We can make your dreams come true, my girl, we not one of us alone.” With that he was next to her, his arm suddenly on her shoulder. A shudder ran down her spine and she wanted nothing more than to pull back from him. But she couldn’t. Too much was at stake.   
Hermione shook her head with a sad expression. “I know. But I am also aware that everything comes at a price, for all of us. So tell me, what will be the price for those Auror’s lives, or for getting my wand back?”  
Voldemort smiled, while lightly squeezing her shoulder. “You’ll find, my Dear, that I can be a very generous man. I’ll obliviate those idiots and sent them back.”  
She stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “You will? This is not some sort of trick?”  
At that, his smile turned to one of amusement. “No trick my Dear. I’ll obliviate and send back all of them, without expecting anything in return. Well, all of them but her,” he corrected himself, suddenly staring at Professor Umbridge with a predatory smile. “because I think this one will be quite useful for your next lesson.”  
Even though the High Inquisitor was still motionless on the floor, Hermione could see her eyes move towards her. They were full of terror and fright. It was obvious that Dolores Umbridge had finally understood, that this was not Fred or George Weasley in disguise and now desperately wished to be somewhere else. Hermione couldn’t help her, she realized, at least not right now.   
“Alright,” she said, staring at her keeper with determination in the eyes, even though her heart was heavy as a rock. “Keep her. But this lesson you intend better be a good one.”

++++++++


	9. The pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter for you. I don't have a good day today, as work starts eating up more and more of my time and nerves. And I hate that… I hope you're coping better than I am, my friends, where ever you are. My thoughts are with you.

Hermione was by no means a Slytherin, not even remotely. She wore her heart on her sleeve; well she had done it before Severus had started teaching her Occlumency. Luckily her friend had been a good teacher and Hermione was an attentive student, no matter how uninteresting the topic. And Occlumency had always fascinated her.   
She would need every ounce of self-control if she wanted to make it through the next weeks and still stay sane. Because even if Hermione was proud of being a Gryffindor, boldness and open resistance would not get her through this and away from this madman. It would not bring back her wand or save the lives of innocents. No matter how little she liked it, she would have to play along, at least a bit.  
The way back to the house was a long one. Voldemort led her on his arm and she let him do it, even after they had passed the wards. Compared to everything else he could ask of her it was a small sacrifice and hopefully a good way to show him, how grateful she was that he spared those Auror’s lives. Professor Umbridge was levitated right in front of them and Hermione could see her eyes looking at the two of them in panic. But she forced herself to show no reaction to it. It was for the woman’s safety.   
“Where are we going?” Hermione asked as soon as they had reached the house. Lord Voldemort hadn’t even hesitated and led her up the stairs, where he led them in the opposite direction of the library.   
The man smirked. “I thought we’d start with your lesson right away. Ma study is down the hallway, as you might know. We can modify it to house your lessons.”  
Hermione shuddered. What kind of lessons were that supposed to be? Considering that he needed Professor Umbridge for them, they surely wouldn’t prepare her for her OWLs, she realized with a shudder.   
Voldemorts study was huge. Apart from a gigantic desk that was made out of dark wood that was engraved with various runes in contained two more shelves with books and Hermione couldn’t help but ask herself, why those were here and not in the library. Were those the books he used regularly? Or did they contain sensitive information? Possibly. It was definitely worth finding out.   
Voldemort let Professor Umbridge’s paralyzed body sink to the floor and then closed the door to the room with a silent spell. Then he stepped to Hermione, ignoring the woman of the floor for now. She could suddenly feel his eyes on her and she was sure, that he carefully watched her now.  
“Now tell me, my Dear, who is that woman on the floor?” he asked, slowly circling her like the predator that he was. Hermione could feel her heart pick up speed. Was that some sort of test?  
“This is Professor Umbridge, School Counsellor and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts,” she replied truthfully, staring at the witch in front of her with a neutral expression.   
Voldemort nodded. “And what do you think about her?” he added, his eyes fixing her with a dangerous glint in them.   
Hermione thought carefully but no matter how much she tried, there weren't many positive things coming to her mind. "I…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't think she's a very good teacher. Most of her lessons focussed on finding the Open Link, not about teaching teenagers something useful. I think she only told us the facts he thought would drive me to knock on her door and ask for help."  
“You didn’t though. Why?” her keeper continued asking.  
“Because I didn’t trust her,” Hermione replied without hesitation. “I don’t think she was interested in helping me, just in using me. And I don’t want to be used – by anybody.”   
Another nod from him and then: “Why don’t you trust her? Why did you think she would use you?”  
Hermione furrowed her brows. Why was he asking her these things? She started gnawing on her bottom lip before she caught herself doing it and hastily stopped. Alright, she thought, fighting for control over her nervousness. She could do that. "She tortured students during detention," Hermione finally said, her eyes now focussing the woman on the floor. “She tortured my friends with a Blood Quill.”  
Suddenly the man was next to her, staring down at the woman on the floor with an amused smile on his lips. “Did she?” he asked, before fixing his eyes back on Hermione. “Do you think she would do it again?”  
“Yes.” The answer was an easy one. “I think she enjoys doing it, enjoys seeing people suffer or feel helpless.”  
The man next to her nodded. “Would you like to change that, my Dear?”  
Hermione shuddered. His tone chilled her to the bone. “Yes,” she said, hastily adding: “but not through killing her.”  
Voldemort smirked. “I don’t expect you to. You’re the one in control, the one making the decisions, Miss Granger. Do you like that? Do you like being in control?” he whispered into her ear, almost purring the words.   
Her neck prickled in alarm while her stomach gave a violent lurch. She could almost see the hook he placed in front of her, in the hope to catch her. Careful now, she thought. “I dislike being not in control,” she answered, focussing him.   
“But you are. So tell me now, you don’t want Professor Umbridge to continue torturing your fellow classmates, or any other persons for that matter, do you? How are you going to achieve that?” Hermione could feel him watching her, waiting for her reaction. What was she supposed to say, supposed to do?   
“I…” she started, feeling her heart pick up speed even though her Occlumency walls were in place. But then she suddenly had an idea and she looked at the man next to her with her lips twitching into a smile. “How difficult is it for you to procure a Blood Quill?” 

sssssssssss

Her words induced a shiver of delight run down his back. This woman was pure passion, even though she tried hiding that fact from him. Lord Voldemort could see the fire that she tried to hide behind her Occlumency walls, but there was no hiding from him. He could feel her potential, see what could become of her if she was just formed properly. And he was only too willing to form his prize, to shape her into his queen.  
"A Blood Quill?" he asked, smiling amusedly. "Well, fortunately, I do have a little collection of old artefacts from various uses. I do love collecting things. Shall we see if we can find one for you, my Dear?"  
His prize looked at the woman on the floor. “And Professor Umbridge? Will you have her waiting frozen at the floor?”  
Lord Voldemort smiled. "It's your decision, Miss Granger. Remember? You're the one in control. I do have dungeons in the basement of this house if that is what you prefer."  
She shook her head. “No, leave her here. In case we find a Blood Quill we won’t have to move her back,” his prize replied, looking at the plump woman on the floor with a dispassionate expression. “And it’s not like she can get away.”  
"No, there's really no chance of that. Don't worry my dear."  
She didn’t even send him a dark look over the use of that term of endearment any longer and it pleased him to no end. Bit by bit that little witch got used to his possessiveness, if he was careful not to overdo it.  
His collection was stored on the second floor, that was only reachable for those, be directly took with him to see it. It was one of the things he took pride in, that made him truly happy. Never before he had taken another person with him so see it, to even touch one of his possessions, but he would make an exception for his queen. It wasn’t like he couldn’t easily procure another Blood Quill if this one got broken. And now that he thought of it, he’d never seen one of those artefacts in use. He’d always preferred a more direct approach.  
“This place is huge,” his prize marvelled next to him as soon as they entered the large gallery he had built up here. She was right. The room ever outclassed his audience room in size and was divided into several rows that each held his most cherished possessions. “It looks like something between a museum and an archive.” His price proclaimed with wide eyes and an open mouth and he could tell that she was deeply impressed. Good.   
“I do have a fondness of collecting old or valuable items,” he admitted with a fond smile and led her into the room. He knew exactly that there was a Blood Quill in his possession and where it was, but he decided to use the chance to show his queen some of his wealth.   
“What are all those things?” she asked after they had passed the first display cases. Her voice was full of awe and for once she seemed to have forgotten her resentment to be in his presence.  
He smiled. “This is a 400-year-old painting of King Arthur's castle. It is said to show the real place, not just some figment of imagination," he explained proudly and pointed to the wall in front of him. His price looked at it with wide eyes.  
“It’s beautiful,” she gasped and he honoured the comment with a pleased little smile.   
Lord Voldemort nodded soaking in her praise. Finally, he had found something that could help him to get to her, to maybe even make her admire him. It was a good start. He led her through the room with slow steps, explaining everything she wanted to know. He could feel his girl's thirst for knowledge that was so very much like his own one. She wasn't so different from him in his youth, even if she would never admit that to herself. But he would make her see it. The Blood Quill was just the first step.

ssssssssss

“What now, my Dear?” she heard Voldemort’s voice behind her, as soon as they were back to his study. Professor Umbridge was still on the floor and Hermione was sure, that by now her limbs must have turned numb. But somehow she couldn’t really feel sorry for her. Much worse would have happened to her former teacher if I hadn’t been for her.  
“Now we are going to give the Professor a taste of her own medicine,” Hermione said coolly. “I imagine you don’t want her sitting at your desk, so we’ll need to transfigure a chair and a table for her. And then she’ll write lines.”  
Voldemort nodded, his snake-like face showing amusement. He looked at her with glinting eyes, before reaching into his robes and offering Hermione her wand. "Good. Make it happen then. You're in control," he said. She stared at his hand in disbelief.  
“I can have my wand back? Seriously?” she asked in disbelief.   
He nodded. “I will not raise my wand against this witch. Dolores Umbridge is yours. And now show me your transfiguration skills. We’ll need to determine how much work will be needed for you to prepare for your OWLs, after all.”  
With a smile, Hermione took her wand out of his cold hand. She could feel its welcoming buzz, as soon as the wood touched her fingers. Merlin, it felt good to finally have it back! And she wouldn’t allow for it to be taken away from her anytime soon. If she had to behave like a Slytherin for it, so be it. Severus was a Slytherin who had lived with this man as his master for years. She would manage a few more weeks. “This sounds like you’re aiming to be my Professor,” she said, looking at him with her brow raised in challenge.   
Voldemort smirked. "I can teach you magic that surpasses your wildest dreams, Miss Granger," he said, his voice almost seductive. Hermione shivered but willed herself to stay calm.  
"Didn't Professor Snape tell you, what an insufferable Know-It-All and overachiever, I can be?" Hermione asked, smiling back sweetly at him.   
“He didn’t,” her keeper admitted, his eyes glinting in amusement. “But I’d rather see for myself.”  
She shrugged. “But I’m not calling you Professor.”  
“I don’t expect you to and I’m not asking you to call me Lord either,” Voldemort replied, his red eyes glinting.  
Hermione stared at her with furrowed brows. “Good. What do you want me to call you then?”  
“Marvolo, call me Marvolo,” he said and if Hermione was foolish enough, she would have seen something like tenderness in his eyes. It didn’t matter. Hermione didn’t want his affection, she just wanted to get out of here sane and alive.  
“Marvolo it is,” she replied, forcing herself to smile at him. Then she raised her wand and transfigured two quills from the desk into a chair and a table for Professor Umbridge to sit at. Then she took the Blood Quill from Voldemort and placed it on top of the table, together with a long sheet of parchment. She was just finished, when she saw the man lift the body bind on Professor Umbridge. The woman gasped on the floor, either from relief or anxiety, Hermione didn’t know which it was. She took a steadying breath, before she positioned herself in front of the Professor, looking down at her with a serious expression.  
“Well Professor,” Hermione said motioning to the chair and the desk that she had positioned in front of the desk. “Looks like you’re the one in detention today. I believe you know the procedure. You’ll be writing lines today.”  
Professor Umbridge looked up at her with wide eyes, before nodding weakly. "What shall I be writing for you, Miss Granger?" she asked, her voice sounding even higher than usual.  
“Blood Quills are not an appropriate punishment,” Hermione said smiling sweetly at the woman. At that, she could see something flash in the woman’s eyes and Hermione half expected that the woman would try to hex her. But she didn’t. Instead, Professor Umbridge looked up at her with small beady eyes.   
“How often shall I write that sentence for you?” she asked, before slowly walking to the table and sitting down. Hermione walked behind the desk, a book she had chosen from the shelf in the room in hand and sat down on the opulent chair that was placed behind it. If that action displeased Voldemort, he didn’t comment. He just stared at her with a small smile, while his eyes glowed in anticipation. Hermione tried to ignore that look and fixed her eyes on the Professor instead.   
“You know what I’m going to say,” she told the stout woman, while casually opening the book. “You’ll write as long as the message needs to sink in,” Hermione replied while looking at the woman with a small smile. She didn’t even have to fake it, because somehow punishing that woman for hurting her friends felt just right.

ssssssssss

The day had turned out even better than Lord Voldemort had anticipated. When setting up the trap he had hoped to kill some Aurors, maybe even those annoying twins his price seemed to linked herself with. Instead, he came across Dolores Umbridge, a woman whose career he had interestedly followed and secretly considered recruiting for his ranks. But that was before she proved herself this useful in educating his future queen.  
Seeing her sitting at his desk pleased him more than he would have imagined. Usually, he was very possessive and protective of his things. Not so with her. Seeing her sitting on his chair touched something in him that satisfied him on a very animalistic level. Would he one day have her on this desk, or on the chair? Probably.   
His price lounged on his chair like a queen. She seemed to enjoy the book, a first edition of "Most potent poisons” from 1658. Her eyes were flying over the pages while her nimble fingers caressed the spine of the book. She even started sensually gnawing her lip when she got too absorbed by her reading material and it was secretly driving him mad with want. This girl had no idea what she was doing to him, not like Bella or those other Death Eaters that regularly threw themselves at his feet. No, his lioness did not want him, not right now and not like that, but watching her showed him, that hidden inside this petite woman was passion and sensuality and he wanted it directed at him.   
Only occasionally his lioness’ attention snapped back to the older witch in front of her to check on the progress of her detention. Was his price enjoying playing Professor? He was definitely enjoying seeing her like that.   
"That's enough," her voice said a long while later. He too had sat down a while ago in the back of the room, pretending to read a book while he secretly watched the display in front of him. It was too good to miss and taught him more about his price than she could ever imagine. Looking into Harry Potter's head was one thing, but the boy admired her and saw her almost like a sister. To him there was no dark side to the girl, it wasn't even imaginable. But it was there, Lord Voldemort realized. He'd just have to nourish it.  
Dolores Umbridge let the quill sink with a gasp of relief. Then she stared at him with wide, watery eyes. “Does that mean I can go now? Will you obliviate me and send me home then?” she asked, her voice high like a child’s one.   
He looked at her with an unsettling smile. "I don't think so, woman. I don't think you already learned your lesson, did you?"  
Dolores Umbridge looked back at him like a frightened rabbit. He studied her carefully for a moment before his eyes settled on his lioness that was watching them both with an unreadable expression on her face. “What do you think my Dear?”  
The girl furrowed her brows. “I don’t think she already learned her lesson. Sometimes it takes several detentions for a person to learn, doesn’t it Professor?” she asked sweetly, while her eyes showed nothing but hardness.  
The plump woman only whimpered in reply. “Well, then I guess we’ll find her a nice little cell in the dungeons,” Lord Voldemort said offering his hand to his queen. But she looked at him with a smile before shaking her head.   
“Not the dungeons,” she said and he already started to feel disappointed, before he saw her smile. “I do have a better idea than that.”  
The Dark Lord looked at her with a questioning expression, but the little minx just smiled, before transfiguring their guest into a toad – a toad with a pink little bow on its head. He had never seen anything more hilarious. He stood there shocked silent for only a moment before he let out a bellow of laughter that was completely genuine. Of course he knew of the woman’s unflattering nickname but he had never imagined his little prize actually turning her into a toad - with an appropriate accessory. His little witch was watching him in surprise as he quickly recovered.   
“I take it that you approve?” she asked.  
His inhuman red eyes fixed her with a look that would have made Bellatrix Lestrange murder her husband for.   
“Completely.”


	10. Losing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Here’s another chapter for you, my friends. I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you do. ;-)

Two weeks. For two long weeks, Hermione was gone now and Hogwarts seemed to have gone back to normality. There were only a few people that still regularly seemed to talk about Hermione, or at least think of her. He and Ron were, of course, two of them and there were also Fred and George who even seemed to have bonded themselves to his friend if the rumours were to be believed. Well, it had to be them or at least one of them, as they were the only ones that seemed to have known of Hermione's condition and in return, she had seemed to have known how to contact the twins, even though no one had seen them for weeks after they had so spectacularly disappeared from the castle. Harry could see Fred and George whispering to each other, brooding over some old-looking book and sometimes he heard them say her name, but apart from them and Neville the rest of the students almost seemed to have forgotten her or at least didn't care what happened to her now that she was taken. Sometimes he heard rumours that she would show up in a few weeks like Lavender had done because it was impossible that Hermione Granger was the Open Link. Those idiots! They were making him sick! Now that Harry knew it was her, it was suddenly so obvious. Hermione always cared about others, always did her best to help and if it was just by spending her nights knitting stupid hats for house-elves! It took Harry all his willpower not to snap at those idiots, not to lose his temper, like Snape told him. So far he managed, even though some days he felt like exploding in the middle of the Great Hall. But he had to remain strong, for Hermione, no matter how much he wanted to punch those arseholes into their face or start yelling at them.   
"Look, there're the owls," Ron said next to him while savouring his breakfast with unchanged appetite. Harry had never been a picky eater – living with the Dursleys taught you to eat what was available to you – but in the last weeks, he simply didn't have an appetite. One night he had seen a memory of Hermione eating breakfast with Voldemort and as he seemed to be in the man's head he could see him staring at her lips and thinking… unthinkable things… disgusting things about the girl he loved like a sister. Since then Harry didn’t really feel like eating much at all. He could imagine that Hermione didn’t feel like it either, given the circumstances.   
Harry looked up, prepared to catch the newspaper he and Ron received on a daily basis now. As Hermione was no longer there to inform them on the ongoings of the wizarding world and they really needed to keep track of that if they wanted to rescue her one day, Harry had ordered the Daily Prophet himself, even though he would never forgive the newspaper all that shit that was printed about him in the last years.   
Today's Prophet was delivered by a pretty barn owl and Harry paid it, before opening the newspaper over his plate. He could feel Ron edge closer but was immediately distracted by the headline on the front page.

Prominent Ministry Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge Gone Missing, Open Link under Suspicion  
by Rita Skeeter  
Yesterday a team of Aurors, led by no other than the former dedicated High Inquisitor of Hogwarts Dolores Umbridge, went on a rescue mission. Two weeks ago Hermione Granger, a fifth-year student of Hogwarts and suspected Open Link disappeared without a trace from the Ministry of Magic (for further information concerning the disappearance of Hermione Granger also read page 3). For two weeks there was no trace of the girl, which led the Ministry to the decision to trace the girl's wand. For days there was no signal and Dolores stated in a report to the Minister (also see page 5) that she feared the worst. Yesterday the tracing of Miss Granger's wand suddenly brought results and Madame Umbridge and a team of four brave Ministry Aurors left to find the girl. But for many hours there was no sign of them.   
Your gorgeous dedicated intrepid reporter finally located the Auror team 50 miles south of Hogwarts but none of them could even remember being sent to Miss Granger’s rescue in the first place. An examination through a skilled healer of St. Mungos’s showed traces of strong obliviation spells that lead to even more questions.   
Has Miss Granger, who is known to be a resourceful student and manipulator of thoughts (a short recap of Miss Granger's manipulations during the Triwizard Tournament with Bulgarian bon bon Viktor Krum and the Chosen One can be found on page 11) decided to throw those Aurors off her track? And who has been helping her? Or has she secretly been influenced by the High Inquisitor during the last school year and now decided to disappear with the former Hogwarts Professor?   
As my previous articles have stated of her Ms Granger is but a simple girl from Muggle origins. She has been described as bookish but very plain so it was widely accepted as fact that she manipulated the emotions of the youngest professional seeker from Bulgaria while he was in Hogwarts. Having already the attentions of the boy who lived had not been enough for this young girl who had a thing for fame. Could this be but another attempt for the spotlight? Could this plain girl be passing herself off as the Open Link to get the attention she desperately craves? Has our poor undersecretary been done away with in her quest to rescue the girl? How will the ministry react to a high ranking member gone missing on their watch? Who will be next?  
There is no definite answer to those questions yet, but one thing seems obvious: Miss Granger is probably not the victim she has been idolized as during the last weeks. She might actually be far from being a victim at all.

Harry crumpled the newspaper in his hands, before staring at Ron with wide eyes. “This is ridiculous!” his friend said, but Harry just shook his head in disbelief and anger. How could this woman spout such blatant lies? Wasn’t it enough that Hermione was locked up by that creepy perverted bastard? Did her reputation have to be sullied by that scrupulous woman now too?  
Harry felt the anger rage inside him as his tenuous hold he had over his emotions snap. Hermione was kidnapped by Voldemort. She wasn’t behind anything. He had taken her against her will and doing God knows what to her. Her eyes had haunted him the first few days. Her helplessness as she disappeared would forever be branded in his mind. He saw the whispering spread throughout the hall as some of the more frivolous and callous students begin to believe the lies Skeeter had printed.   
That bitch needed to pay, he thought before he realized that it wasn’t his thought at all. The realization came too late though, as he felt himself hit by a vision like by a bus and was knocked sideways against Ron, as the pictures started flooding his mind.

He was on his breakfast table, his little lioness sitting directly next to him now. She wore the green dress today, the one he had made for her and that was marking her as his, runes touched the sensitive skin of her belly and thighs. She had brought one of his books to breakfast this morning and she was casually holding it with one hand, as the other one blindly felt on the table for more grapes to eat with those rosy lips and perfect little teeth. Her hand didn’t find the grapes though and touched his hand instead. For a moment she didn’t react but then she pulled her fingers back, looking at him with her lips caught between her teeth.  
“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, embarrassment colouring her cheeks. “I wasn’t paying attention.”  
He didn't mind at all, of course, his reaction only showing him that they got closer and closer every day now. Not much longer now and she was probably sitting on his lap…  
He grinned. “Don’t worry Hermione, I do understand how it feels to be totally enraptured by something.”He said seriously as his eyes bore into her. He could see her eyes widen at the implication. 

Harry was snapped back into the Great Hall by somebody shaking him by his shoulders and when he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the floor, Ron bent over him with a worried expression on his face. There was loud murmuring and whispers all around him and he could only imagine, that he had delivered quite a show. Brilliant.   
“Merlin Harry,” his friend said offering his hand to help him back to his feet. “Are you alright, mate? You look like you’ve just seen a bunch of Imperi walking into the Great Hall.”  
Harry shook his head, before pulling himself up. Everyone was staring at him, which meant that he had to be careful with his reaction. “Worse,” he whispered, before turning around with wobbly legs. “It’s Hermione.”  
Ron immediately fell into step with him, slowly accompanying him out of the Great Hall, where they wouldn’t be overheard. “Hermione?” his friend asked, staring at him with wide, blue eyes. “What is it? Is she hurt?”  
Harry shook his head with a sour look on his face. “No,” he whispered, missing the eyes of a pale blond wizard that kept following him. “But we have to get her out, the sooner the better.”

sssssssss

Hermione felt dirty and tired. Yesterday had been a walk on eggshells for her. Saving those Aurors had been a challenge because she could feel Voldemort trying to manipulate her. Manipulating him in return had cost her every bit of self-discipline she had, but Hermione thought it had been worth it in the end. Was that how Severus lived with the things he had done, how he was still able to look at himself in the mirror? How had he managed to not lose himself in this net of lies and darkness?   
She knew she was playing a dangerous game, offering this obsessed maniac her little finger. He wouldn’t only take her hand but the whole arm, she guessed, but Hermione also realized that this was probably her only way out. She couldn’t rely on Severus coming to her rescue. Hermione needed to help him by providing opportunities and one of them could be taking her OWL-exams at the ministry. Maybe he would somehow hear about it and inform the order? But it wasn’t just about being rescued. Hermione couldn’t expect digging herself a deeper and deeper hole by offending her keeper and expecting to come out alive and unharmed at the other end. She had seen the upcoming impatience in Voldemort's eyes during the last days. The man had gotten desperate and it would have only been so much longer until he would have snapped and done something to her. That was something she had to avoid if possible.   
So she had agreed to call him by his name, his second name. She had studied Lord Voldemort’s history of course, especially after Harry had told her of his former identity after their second year. Tom Marvolo Riddle had been a student as they were, even though that was hard for her to believe when she looked at the snake-faces man now. He didn’t even look human any longer, which only made this whole situation even more surreal.   
But that wasn't all. In a way, she had let him manipulate her if only a little bit. She had tortured a human being, one that wasn't even human any longer but a toad sitting in a carefully transfigured tank now. It wasn't that the woman didn't deserve it, Hermione knew Dolores probably deserved much worse, but that she had secretly enjoyed seeing the woman write her sentence in her own blood over and over again. The sight should have disgusted her, but back then it didn’t. It just made her feel like she was doing what nobody had dared to do before: teaching that despicable woman a lesson that was long overdue. But it wasn’t her place to do that, right? The woman had been her Professor, for Merlin's sake and probably Minister Fudge's right hand, too. What if word of what she had done got out? Would she be punished for it? Could this even get her expelled from Hogwarts? Would she be thrown into Azkaban?  
With a moan, Hermione buried her face in her hands. She was only here for two weeks and had gotten herself already knee-deep into trouble and it was only about to become worse. 

Breakfast was a silent affair again. She had decided on the plain brown dress again, the one that didn't look like she was attending some sort of outing or made her feel like a mannequin. As a compromise, she had let Hurry do her hair, so that it now fell down her back in soft curls instead of standing up from her head in all angles. The little house-elf was the only thing she would miss about this place, that and the extensive library that held a variety of rare books Hermione could usually only have dreamt about. She had decided to try reading as many of them as she could, well, at least the ones that didn’t look like they were oozing with dark magic. 

Hermione had even though bringing a book with her at mealtimes, but she wouldn’t risk upsetting the man by making him feel even more ignored. They had just found some sort of equilibrium that she could live with and she better didn’t risk it for some more reading time. It was probably better gaining some more reading time by starting to spend her days in the library. Voldemort would probably be there most of the time, but considering her new course with him, she couldn’t keep avoiding him by locking herself in her room. But if she already had to spend time with the man, she could as well do so at the place, where she was surrounded by her true friends: books. Books had helped her over and over in her life, they would never abandon her and they would find her a way out of this hellhole.  
Something, she didn’t even know what exactly, snapped her out of his thoughts and she looked at the man sitting at the other end of the table. His eyes had taken on a faraway look, while his mouth was turned to a somewhat cruel smile. Hermione shuddered. What was he doing or thinking about? She stared at him with furrowed brows as he sat at the table unmovingly, his food ignored. The spell lasted only for a few moments though, before Voldemort snapped back to reality and looked at her with a strange mix of anger and glee – two emotions that didn’t really fit together in her world.  
“Is everything alright?” she asked, her voice unsure.   
Immediately his face morphed pack into an almost friendly smile. “Don’t worry my Dear. My mind was just somewhere else for a moment.”  
Hermione nodded plastering an understanding smile on her face. Still, her mind already started analysing what she had just seen. What did he mean with: His mind was just somewhere else? Where? Was that how Harry’s visions looked from the other end? Did Voldemort just have some sort of vision? And if so, what has he seen? 

ssssssss

Potter still looked shaken, when he stumbled into his office for his next Occlumency lesson in the evening. The boy had really made some progress in the last week, Severus found, which made his little show during breakfast even more annoying. What did the boy think, losing his temper over a stupid newspaper article like that?  
“Professor,” Potter greeted him with a nod and a gloomy expression on his face.   
“Potter,” Severus answered calmly stepping aside to invite the boy into his office. Mad-Eye Moody was right behind him, greeting him with a nod and a grunt, before retreating onto the chair that Severus had positioned for him in the back of the room. When the man already ha to play alibi-guard for Potter, than he should at least be given the chance to sit.   
“You had a little setback this morning, Mr Potter,” Severus said, motioning to the boy to sit down in front of his desk while he positioned himself on his own chair.   
The teenager nodded sullenly. “Yeah, I lost control again. I’m sorry Sir,” he said, staring at his feet.   
Severus looked at him with a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Keeping one's emotions in check is hard work," he said. “Even for the best of us. You saw now what happens as soon as you let go, which might motivate you to try harder in the future,” he said pointedly to the idiot in front of him.   
“Yes, Sir,” Potter answered obediently, which wasn’t like him at all. Did the boy slowly start to grow up, or did he see something during that “vision” that left him to shaken to be his annoying self? The Occlumency lesson would show it, he guessed, because if the boy had seen something that shocked him into obedience than Severus would find himself in the boy's thoughts soon enough. He really didn't look forward to what he might find there.


	11. The duelling lesson

„Merlin Hermione, what did you get yourself into?" Severus thought, resting his forehead in his hand. Potter was long gone from his office, as was Moody, but somehow he couldn't even find the energy to get up from his desk. He had seen it, Potter's vision, and even though Severus has seen much worse in his life, it chilled him to the bone. He could no longer tell if these pictures were true or false because somehow they felt real. Maybe it was due to the fact that the Dark Lord wanted them to be, or the scene Severus had witnessed had truly happened. The fact was, he didn’t know and the uncertainty drove him insane.   
Was Hermione alright? Was she just pretending? Or was she maybe slowly falling for the Dark Lord’s schemes? But that wasn't everything. There was also the question of what really happened to Dolores Umbridge because there was no doubt that she and those Aurors were caught in a trap, that Lord Voldemort layed out for them. Why had those Auror’s been sent back though? Why didn’t he kill them? And had he killed Umbridge, tortured her? Maybe even in front of Hermione?  
The questions kept piling up in his head and each one made him more and more nervous. The bond between him and Hermione had calmed down now so that he was no longer able to feel her or tell how she was. But he wanted to know, he needed to know.   
With a heavy sigh, he finally got up from his desk and walked to his private quarters. The cat whose name he still didn't know sat on its new, favourite spot on the sofa, but as soon as Severus sunk into the armchair the cheeky bugger was suddenly in his lap, painfully tormenting his thighs in the hope to be petted. Somehow it always worked for the furball, even though Severus never consciously touched him. But after a while, his hands automatically buried themselves in the thick fur and started stroking. It was like his fingers started to act against his will or something.   
“I’m worried about her,” he found himself admitting to the cat after a while, that was purring in his lap since Merlin knew how long. Time seemed to flow strangely whenever Hermione’s cat was around and sometimes Severus found himself asleep on the sofa or in the armchair without even realizing that the evening was already over. "This monster is obsessed with her. He'll take all of her until nothing of her is left but an empty shell or a dark, twisted version of the girl we have known. I don't know which possibility scares me more."   
The animal purred, rubbing its head in his hand, before looking at him with intelligent, understanding eyes. Severus could have sworn it understood each of his words and for the sake of his dignity, he simply pretended it did. Otherwise, it would have meant that he had started talking to himself and Severus never wanted to be one of those guys.  
“I don’t know how to get her out either. The Dark Lord mostly hides himself away with her in a house, whose location I don’t even know. And the one time I had the chance to see her, I wouldn’t even have been able to touch her. How am I supposed to help her escape?”  
A loud purr was the answer, accompanied by a blink of the cat's yellow eyes. He didn't even know, why he had despised these animals once. Furball here was actually rather easy to handle, as he fed himself and never touched anything in Severus' possession except the armchairs and the sofa. But cleaning those long, orange hairs away only cost him a wave of his wand. He would miss the little fellow when Hermione claimed him back. But for that, he first had to get her back and god help him, he would find a way to do that.  
Just hold out a little longer, he whispered into the bond, sending all hope and confidence he could muster. I’m coming for you, I promise. Just stay strong and withstand his machinations. I know it’s hard, but you can do it. I know you can. 

ssssssss

It was the third day of Hermione having involuntarily gained a pet-toad when things started to change. Yesterday had been a strange day. Voldemort was in a strange mood and seemed almost restless, which had him spending less time in the library than Hermione had prepared herself for. She wasn't complaining as it gave her lots of undisturbed reading time which she used to study warding and everything else that could possibly help her escape. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do, if the wards were really keyed to Voldemort himself, at least not until she could get a hold on a professional ward breaker or managed to kill the bastard. Unfortunately, both options were almost equally unlikely, which only left one option for her right now. She somehow needed to convince Voldemort to let her take her OWLs at the Ministry and if she was lucky, word of it got out to Severus. It was a shot in the dark, but it was everything she had right now. And so she decided to put all warding-related books aside for now and start revising her schoolwork. It was difficult though, as there were no school books found in the library.   
"I saw you've started reading more school-related books now," Voldemort said, staring at her with his red eyes across the breakfast table.   
Hermione nodded forcing herself to look at the man. “I still hope to somehow take my exams, or at least try to learn the stuff that I'm currently missing at school. I know, that I’ll probably never be able to go back to Hogwarts, but luckily I am pretty skilled in educating myself. It’s not like I have much else to do here, anyway.”  
“Then it’s probably a good time to start with our lessons,” her keeper answered. “Most of the fifth-year stuff is pretty boring, but you should be able to master most of it in a few days. This is not Hogwarts where you need to share your Professor with hordes of students, after all.”  
“That’s true,” Hermione said with a shrug. “We probably won’t be able to cover all topics though, at least not the practical parts. I haven’t seen a greenhouse and I guess Care of Magical Creatures will also be difficult. But that’s alright. I’ll read the theory and just hope it will be enough,” she said, her lip forming a pout.  
The man across from her smiled approvingly. It was the first time Hermione didn’t find the sight of it creepy, probably because she had somewhat gotten used to the look of his snake-like features. Maybe it was also because she could feel herself getting more and more excited due to the prospect of continuing her education and – more importantly – taking her exams at the Ministry. She was pretty sure people still tried to rescue her and this offered them the best opportunity to do so. Hermione smiled. The exams were only four weeks away and for the first time in her life, she wished for the time until then to fly by as fast as possible.

++++++++

His lioness was a miracle. Her intellect was only paralleled by his own and maybe Dumbledore's, which made him only want her more and more as his queen. She had a hunger for knowledge and a drive to excel at everything which made her prone to his praise. This little useful information was one of the things he had learned from Harry Potter’s mind and now he wasn’t shy to use it to his advantage. His little witch was also receptive for all insights and knowledge he shared with her. Lord Voldemort secretly enjoyed showing her his brilliance as it made her eyes sparkle with joy. Sometimes he even thought, he could start reading admiration in them, but whenever that happened it was only for a short moment before his girl seemed to realize it and squished the feelings. But those feelings were still there, he knew they were, even though she didn’t want to admit them at the moment.  
"Today we will work on your duelling skills, Miss Granger," he said while leading her into a room on the first floor he had especially designed and warded for that purpose a day ago.   
She looked at him with an eager smile on her lips, while her eyes took in the details of the room. There were five training dummies at the other end, but also various big items, that could be levitated into the middle of the room to be used as cover. In the middle of the room, there was a big, circular duelling platform, whose black stone-floor enchanted with several runes that glowed blue when he activated them. It earned him another stunned look from his prize.   
“This place hasn’t been here before,” she said wide-eyed while shaking her head in confusion. “I’ve been to all of the rooms and this one definitely wasn’t here before. Was it just hidden or…”  
“I made it,” Lord Voldemort interrupted her with a smug smile. “For you, my Dear. Do you approve? Or is there anything else you wish for?”  
He had stunned her into speechlessness, as his lioness just stared at him like had had just grown a second head. Finally, she awkwardly cleared her throat and said: "No…it's…this is perfect. Thank you… Marvolo.” Until now she had avoided using his given name, which made this occasion even more special.   
He smiled. “I told you I can be a very generous man, Miss Granger. I’ll lay the world to your feet, once you’re my queen,” he promised and for a moment there was a flicker of something behind her eyes, before her face was an expressionless mask.   
“What if I don’t want to be your queen?” she asked, a weary look in her eyes.   
He smiled. “Maybe not right now,” he agreed, locking his eyes with her. “You’re still young and barely know me. But this will change with time and we have a lot of time. So let’s take one step at a time, shall we?”  
She nodded, before lowering her gaze and looking at her hands. “Alright, one step at a time then.”  
"Good," he said with a smile and offered her his hand to help her onto the platform. "Now let's talk about your duelling skills, my little lioness. Are there any other spells you know, that you have not already… shown me?" He stretched the last two words, referring to their little encounter right after he had brought her to the house. The girl never stood a chance against him, of course, but Merlin that hadn’t discouraged her from trying to kill him anyway. Not, that he could be killed any longer, what she couldn’t have known that.  
“No,” she said with dark eyes that made him ask himself if she was just trying to occlude her mind. Probably. Through Potter, he knew, that she at least knew the basics of Occlumency. “These were all the spells I know. We weren’t really taught much about duelling at Hogwarts.”  
He smiled knowingly. That wasn’t a coincidence, of course. The curse that he had placed over the position of the DADA professor made sure, that there weren’t many suitable candidates any longer. Now that he thought of it: didn’t Dumbledore hold this position this year? How very … convenient.   
“There’s no reason to be ashamed of not knowing something,” he said, walking to the other end of the platform. “As long as you’re willing to learn. Are you willing?”  
She nodded. “I am. Not the Unforgivables, though. I’m not using them.” His lioness looked at him, with the fire back in her eyes.   
He smiled. "You don't have to. There are many other spells one can use during a duel. The Unforgivables are just useful, because they cannot be blocked or shielded against, or so I thought.” Lord Voldemort looked at his prize - his miracle - that had done what shouldn’t have been possible.   
She smiled grimly but didn't say anything in return to that. Instead, she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and straightened her position. "Alright, I'm listening. What other spells could you recommend?" she asked, looking at him with the attentive spark in her eyes. Suddenly all her concentration was fixed on him, and only him, and he loved it. Perhaps he should stretch his teachings for as long as he can. The thought of being her centre of attention was an intoxicating feeling.  
"Well, let's start with some offensive spells, shall we? Shielding is good, but usually, it's much more useful to wound or kill the opponent as fast as you can."  
His prize stared at him with wide eyes. “Kill? I’m not going to…” she started to protest, but he silenced her with a gesture of his hand.   
"It is your decision which spells you're going to use in the end. But you should know all of them in case they are used against you, don't you think?"  
The girl nodded, looking at him contemplatively. “Alright. That’s a fair point.”  
He smiled. “Good. Then let's warm up with a friendly little duel and then we're going to hex some of the training dummies," he said, pulling out his own wand. "Try not to exhaust yourself right away. Otherwise, this will feel like a very long lesson for you."

ssssssss

Hermione was exhausted. Two hours of duelling training left her breathless and sweating. She could feel her legs starting to shake below her, but she refused giving up or telling the man, that she wouldn't be able to it. But there was no denying it: Hermione Granger was not born to be a great duellist. The more offensive the spells got, the harder it was for her to learn them. It was like there was some sort of inner resistance in her against seriously harming somebody else and if it was just a stupid training dummy.   
“Flipendo maxima," she ground out, pointing her wand at the blasted thing, but instead of flying to the other end of the room, the dummy just gave a quick shake, before remaining in the exact same position it was before. Hermione found herself groaning before she balled her fists in frustration. Why wasn’t she able to cast that damned spell?   
"I think you need a break," her instructor said after she had obviously stood there a moment too long.  
“No, I… it’s alright,” Hermione hastily answered, resuming her position with a clenched jaw. “I want to try again,” she said, unable to hide the frustration in her voice. Was she really that pathetic, that even Voldemort started taking pity on her?  
But instead of answering her, the man was suddenly in front of her, fixing her with his red eyes and a smile. “And you will, but not right now. There’s no reason for you to over-exhaust yourself. You are in no danger here and therefore in no need to protect yourself.”   
Hermione had to suppress a snort. That was how he saw her situation, but from her point of view, she didn't feel safe at all. One day he would want her to link herself to him so that he could use her and her magic. What would happen if she refused? She sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll take a break," Hermione agreed, carefully pocketing her wand. She could feel his eyes on her while she did so.  
"Good. I'll have the house elves bring some hot chocolate and cake to the dining room. This will help against you exhaustion." With that the man stepped off the platform, slowly sinking to the ground like he was held by some kind of invisible strings. Probably he was just levitating himself. It was an impressive feat of magic, Hermione found and decided that she would ask him how he did that one day, but not as long as she was still frustrated with herself.  
“Hot chocolate sounds brilliant,” she sighed, climbing down the platform with much less elegance than she would have wished for. She was tired and could feel herself getting cranky.   
“Good. Then go and refresh yourself,” her host said, leading her outside into the hallway. That was, where they suddenly encountered an unexpected, pale blonde visitor.  
“Lucius,” Voldemort greeted and Hermione saw the older Malfoy look at her a moment longer than she was comfortable with. She tried to ignore it.   
Hermione wasn’t aware of the picture she painted in the man’s mind. She was flushed, disheveled and slightly panting, her eyes bright from the duel. Overall she looked thoroughly ruffled and had no idea. The Dark Lord would use this image of her to torment the boy further and to fuel his own fantasies. But he would ensure no one else saw her like this if Lucius reaction was anything to go by.  
“What a pleasant surprise,” the snake-like man said stepping in front of her and next to his guest.   
Lucius Malfoy nodded, his eyes finally fixing his master. “My Lord, I found what you had me looking for,” he said mysteriously. “It’s downstairs in the basement.”  
Hermione knew that basement was his substitution for dungeons. She shuddered, suddenly feeling cold instead of hot. Whom had he been looking for?  
"Well done, my faithful servant," Voldemort praised the blonde wizard. "Go to the audience room. There you can tell me how this little mission of yours went."  
Malfoy nodded, before turning around and leaving them. That was when her keeper turned around to her again. “Take your time to refresh yourself, my Dear. I’ll be with you shortly.”  
Hermione nodded, before turning into the direction of her room. She couldn't wait to get out of this sweaty dress. It really wasn't meant for duelling.


	12. Pain and comfort

Hermione didn't make it downstairs for the hot chocolate. She had barely closed the door of her room behind her when the first cramps hit her and she clutched her belly in pain. Mortification ran through her as well as irritation. She did not want to go through this as well now. She had too much stressing her out as it was so she didn’t need anything else. There was no question what that was, as she had expected her period for some time now, but that didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable about it. At Hogwarts, she would have gone to Madame Pomphrey to ask for some potions to make her feel better, but here… There was no way she was going to ask Voldemort for a pain potion because of that.   
She made it to the bathroom with slow steps, before sinking to the toilet with a pained moan. First, she'd take care of the bleeding and then she'd crawl into bed right away. At least that was the plan. But no matter how thoroughly she searched the cupboards, she couldn't find the necessary supplies to take care of herself. There was nothing of that sort. Why?  
But of course, she knew why. Voldemort was a man and he had probably not lived with another woman before, or at least not for a very long time. It was likely that he had forgotten or not thought about those kinds of needs.  
She sighed. It couldn’t be helped.   
“Hurry,” she called and it as only a moment before the little house-elf appeared right in front of her in the bathroom.   
He looked at her with huge, attentive eyes. “Mistress called Hurry. How can Hurry be of service?”  
Hermione looked at him with a relieved smile on her lips. “I need you to get me some things, Hurry. Can you do that for me?”  
Hurry nodded with a happy smile. “Hurry is happy to serve.”

++++++++

“Where’s your mistress?” Voldemort asked the little elf that was standing in front of him, wringing its little hands. “She was supposed to have hot chocolate with me, but that was almost an hour ago.”  
The creature nodded. “Mistress is not well, Master,” it said, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. “She has retreated to bed, as she is obviously in pain.”  
In pain? She seemed alright when he had last seen her. Had she hurt herself during the duelling session? Had he maybe even hurt her and she had not dared telling him? It couldn’t be, he had been very careful not to, after all. But it was the only explanation.   
He left the house-elf standing in the room and hurried up the stairs and into her room. His lioness really was in bed, he realized after he stepped into her room without bothering to even knock. Her face looked pale and tired when she blinked up at him with pain clouded eyes. What was wrong with her?  
“You’re in pain,” he stated, stepping closer to her bed. “Why didn’t you tell me you got hurt during the duel?”  
She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. “I’m not hurt,” she hissed, before avoiding his gaze.   
"Don't lie to me. I can see you're in pain. Let me heal you." It wasn't a question, even though he had phrased it as one. He was about to bend down to her when she pressed herself deeper into her pillow with a mortified look on her face.  
“No, there’s nothing for you to heal. Just go, please!” she said, her voice sounding desperate. Only a moment later she groaned in pain, rolled away from him and coiled up sideways.   
“I’m not leaving you like this,” he said, staring at her with a dark expression. He heard her groan at his words.   
“Merlin, I’m on my period. I’m in pain and I really don’t want you sitting next to my bed. I’ll be better in a few days, I swear,” she replied with her back turned towards him. “And now go!”  
For a moment he stared at her with a blank expression on his face, unsure how to react. Never before anybody had demanded of him to leave and if someone had dared to do so, he’d probably have punished them for the impudence. But this girl wasn’t anybody, she would be his queen one day. This was also a situation he had never been in before.  
“Alright, I’ll leave you alone then. Tell me if there’s something you need,” he said, retreating backwards from her bed.  
She shifted, before looking at him with an almost moody expression. “If you really want to do something, then get me enough pain potions to last me the next few days. The ones we have in Hogwarts usually help enough to not have me miss my lessons.”  
He nodded with a smile. Pain potions - that was something he could do. He did have his very own potions master after all. 

ssssssss

The call came at the middle of the day, right during his afternoon classes. That had never happened before. The Dark Lord usually knew his teaching hours and respected them, which could only mean that something had happened that made him forget or not care about the implications of Severus leaving school in the middle of classes. He cursed internally.  
“You'll finish this potion without my assistance," he told his class of fifth-graders without daring to touch his arm. Some of them knew that he was a Death Eater after all and he didn't want to draw their attention to the fact, where to he might be leaving to. "I expect you to leave a phial of your potion on my desk and clean this classroom impeccably after you did that. If there is only one table not cleaned properly, I will know and let you clean it with a toothbrush for detention, did I make myself clear?"  
The students stared at him with wide eyes. “Yes, Sir,” some of them answered, while others just stared mutely at him. But he didn’t have time waiting for all of them to answer, as the burning on his arm continually increased. Someone was desperate for his assistance. He only hoped it wasn't because of Hermione, but he did have a bad feeling in his gut. What else but the Open Link would make the Dark Lord this impatient?   
Merlin, he hoped Hermione was alright. But soon he’d know. He just had to send a quick Patronus to the Headmaster to tell him he’d leave the castle, with his class being unsupervised for now. Then he’d port to where ever the Dark Lord was and hopefully learn what this was all about.   
He was in the throne room again, the one with the black marble floor. Severus could only assume that this was the place, where his Master also kept Hermione imprisoned, even though his friend was nowhere to be seen.  
"Ah, Severus my faithful servant," the Dark Lord greeted him jovially, even though there was a hint of impatience in his voice. But even if it hadn't been there, the level of pain the Dark caused him said something about the urgency his presence was demanded. "I apologize if my call caused you any inconvenience. But I do require your assistance in a very delicate matter."  
Severus bowed his head while sinking down to one knee. "I am always zealous to be of assistance to you, my Lord. How can I serve you today?"   
The Dark Lord looked at him for a long moment, before the motioned for him to rise to his feet. “I need you to brew some potions for me, same paint potions assisting women with their monthly…pains,” the man explained calmly and Severus stared at him with a neutral expression. Merlin, this was why had been called here? - To brew some simple pain potions to assist Hermione with her monthly cycle? He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh about the ridiculousness of the situation or because out of relief that his friend wasn’t seriously harmed or impregnated.   
"Of course, my Lord," he answered without letting his face betray his emotions. "Shall I return to Hogwarts for this task and deliver the potions tomorrow, or is there an equipped lab in this house I could use to make them right away?" he asked, hoping that he would get the chance to stay at the house just that on the off chance he could see her. He wasn’t disappointed.   
“There’s a lab down here that should have anything you need, my friend. I will show it to you.” The Dark Lord rose from his throne, looking at him with an inviting smile. Severus looked back at him, before bowing his head.  
"I'll start brewing right away then, my Lord. The first potions should be ready in about two hours," he replied and followed the man out of the room. A simple pain potion would in fact not require such an amount of time, but Severus had an idea of how to help his friend, really help her. He could only hope that the Dark Lord would leave him unattended while he was brewing.

ssssssss

Hermione sighed in relief as soon as her warden closed the door to her room behind him. Finally, he was gone. She felt bad enough without him standing next to her bed, staring at her with those red, snake-like eyes and wanting to heal her. That thought alone made her shudder in disgust.  
Still, she couldn't ignore that she craved affection right now. She always did during that time of the month. Usually, Crooks was there for her, cuddling with her or lying on her tummy to let his warmth sink into her and help with the cramps. But Crooks was god knows where - probably with Ginny or Harry. Ron never had a soft spot for him and the twins didn't have a good stand with him after Fred had taken him on his first apparation. Her cat could be a bit resentful at times. But god, she missed him, missed holding him in her bed with his body purring against her chest.  
“Is there anything Hurry can do for young mistress? Hurry is always happy to serve," the little house-elf's voice suddenly squeaked next to her bed. Hermione blinked her eyes open at him. He looked nervous, staring at her with wide eyes while wringing his hands. She sighed.  
“There’s not much you can do for me right now,” she said, her voice laced with pain. “Apart from giving me a back rub, but I guess that is not what you meant.”  
"Hurry would be happy to rub mistress' back," the eager servant replied, bouncing up and down on his toes.  
She couldn’t help but look at him with a small smile. “You would?” she asked in a hopeful voice, causing the elf to no eagerly. “Hurry would be happy to.”  
Hermione turned onto her belly with a happy sigh, lifting her undershirt enough for Hurry to touch the skin of her back. The house-elf climbed eagerly onto her bed, before he positioned himself next to her and started rubbing her back. His hands were tiny and felt somewhat strange. The skin was rougher than she had expected it to be. But his hands were warm and gentle and Hermione could feel herself relax bit by bit.   
“Feels wonderful,” she moaned and closed her eyes which caused the house-elf to release a happy squeak. Hermione smiled. She was so thankful for that little faithful servant. He was the only one she trusted in this snake pit.   
Hermione felt her body drift more and more into sleep and suddenly her mind was with a pair of redheaded friends that had comforted her through touch only a few weeks ago. Their nightly cuddles after Christmas now felt to her, like they were months away, even though it had been only a couple of weeks. Merlin, she missed them, missed to be held by them. Would they have given her a back-rub if she had asked them to? How would it have been, if she had accepted their request to be their girlfriend? Would they have cuddled on the sofas in the Gryffindor common room? And what else would they have done? Hermione didn’t know but suddenly she wished she would have found out. Now she wasn’t even sure if she would ever see them again. But even if she did, the situation would be still the same, as it was before. They could only be friends, couldn’t they? There would be no cuddling on the sofa or kissing them again…  
What do you want?   
Voldemort’s words suddenly echoed in her head, reminding her that she still hadn’t found a clear answer to the question. Hermione wanted a lot of things: escaping from this house, a peaceful coexistence of magicals and muggles, finding her parents and… Fred and George Weasley. God help her, she still wanted them. Considering her shitty situation she even wanted them more than ever.  
Who said I can’t have them? Just because the concept of the Open Link says I can’t? What if anyone hasn’t ever tried?   
Hermione blinked into her pillow, her mind suddenly awake again.   
What did Voldemort say? I’m the one making the rules. Maybe I really need to start thinking outside of the box?  
She smiled into her pillow.   
I’ll start with admitting that Fred and George are the ones I want then. 

ssssssss 

It was more than two hours later that his servant finally informed him, that the potions were ready. Lord Voldemort had waited in his throne room, pacing the room while being deep in thought. The weakened state of his prize was probably a good chance for him to take care of her. Maybe this would help to finally gain her trust. He would start by bringing her those potions, before contacting Lucius. His wife would probably know how he could aid the girl during that monthly time. Sooner or later his lioness would accept his help, because who else but him was there to help her?  
“Here’re the potions you asked for, my Lord,” his Servant said, presenting him with a couple of vials. Six of them had a thick, red potion inside them that strongly reminded of blood. One of them was smaller though, the potion in it colourless, which made it seem like water.   
“Thank you Severus,” he said, inviting the man to stand up.  
“Hogwarts usually only offers the cramp and pain reliever to the students. Therefore the Open Link should be familiar with the use of those red potions. The other one is a potion I don't usually make for the hospital wing. The ingredients are very costly and those dunderheads are usually not worth my time," the potions master said with a sneer in his voice. It was no secret that the man was not very fond of his position at the castle or the students he had to teach. Lord Voldemort would have to reward him, once he had taken over the wizarding world and no longer needed his spy there. "The potion is a much stronger, but non-addictive pain reliever," the man went on looking at him with a serious expression. "Advice the girl only to use it, before she intends to sleep, as it will make her tired but also help her sleep through the night. She should be feeling much better by tomorrow."   
Lord Voldemort nodded benevolently. “Thank you, Severus. You may go now.”  
The man nodded. "As you wish, my Lord. It was a pleasure being at your service." With that, he bowed deeply, before leaving the house without expecting to be praised or rewarded. The man was truly an asset for his Death Eaters. Pity, that he didn't have more useful servants like him.   
The girl’s room was dark when he entered it a few minutes later. She was still in bed, but she wasn’t alone. On the covers was sitting one of the house-elves, her house-elf, rubbing the naked skin of her back while his prize dosed with a content smile on her soft red lips.   
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked the obtrusive creature with small eyes and instantly the little pest turned around looking at him with wide eyes.  
“Mistress asked Hurry to rub her back,” it explained wringing its hand with quivering ears. Just when he wanted to punish the elf, he saw his lioness open her eyes, blinking at the two of them in confusion.   
“What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice slurring tiredly, before she turned to her side, covering the naked patch of skin with her blanket.   
He forced himself to calm the beast raging in his chest and instead looked at her with a friendly smile. “I had my potions master prepare some potions for you, my dear,” he explained, stepping next to her nightstand to position the potions on it. “The clear one is to be used before you plan going to sleep, as it will make you tired as a side effect.”  
She studied the phials wearily. “Which potions master?” she asked, her voice hesitant.  
Lord Voldemort smiled. “My best one, your former Professor Snape. As far as I know, he's also the one brewing the potions for the Hogwarts infirmary."   
His lioness wrinkled her nose like she didn't like that bit of information. Her answer confirmed it. "Are you sure he didn't spit into them? He was never very fond of me due to my blood status and the fact that I am obviously an insufferable know-it-all."  
He couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry my Dear. Your Professor has always been a faithful servant for me. He wouldn't dare to compromise any of your potions. I have trained my Death Eaters well.”  
She looked at him with wide eyes, before eying the potions on her nightstand. “Alright, then I will take them then. Thank you for getting me something for the pain.”  
He nodded and said: "Anything for my lioness. I'll leave you to yourself now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to send the elf to get me."  
He waited for her nodding her confirmation, before turning around and leaving the room. As soon as he was back downstairs he’d call that damned house-elf. There would be no more back-rubs from him or any of the other elves. He was ruthlessly crushing the thoughts of being jealous of a house elf. He wouldn’t acknowledge those thoughts under threat of death.


	13. Give me hope

Hermione stared at the potions on her nightstand for a long while. Severus had made them for her. Even though Voldemort had ordered him to brew them, he had still taken his time and skill to make her feel better.   
With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed. By now it was almost time to go to sleep anyway. She would go to the bathroom and take a warm bath, to help take care of those cramps. Afterwards, she'd ask Hurry for a small dinner, before allowing herself to take that special potion, Severus had made for her after all. 

sssssssss

“Hermione,” a voice called her name pulling her back into awareness. Where was she? This wasn't Voldemort's house. In fact, this place almost looked like she was back at Hogwarts, in Severus' private quarters nonetheless. She looked around with wide eyes and really, there was her friend, sitting on his sofa looking at her with unreadable, black eyes. “I see you’ve taken the potion. Good. I wasn’t sure if he’d give it to you.”  
She blinked at her friend in confusion. “Where am I? What have you done?” she asked, unable to hide the panic in her voice. “Merlin, this is some sort of trick, isn’t it? He’s using Occlumency or something to test me…”   
Hermione looked around in panic, before trying to concentrate on her Occlumency shields. But it was like they had simply disappeared, leaving her exposed to whatever this… thing in front of her had planned. She backed away from him with her heart beating heavily in her chest. What kind of cruel joke was this?  
"Hermione," the duplicate of Severus Snape called her again, while getting up from his spot on the sofa. She saw him slowly walking towards her, his hands lifted in a gesture of not being a threat to her. Hermione didn't believe it for a second and instead turned around, in the hope to reach the door in time. She did, only to find it closed for her. She whimpered.  
How had Voldemort discovered her friendship with Severus? She hadn’t told anyone about it.  
“You can stop right there,” she said staring at the copy with fire in her eyes. “How did you even think coming as Professor Snape would be a good idea? I hate that man and I told you he hates me too.”  
Hermione saw something flicker in the man's eyes before they were again the black orbs, she had gotten used to seeing on her friend. "This is no trick, he said. You’re in my mind, Hermione. By taking the potion I brewed for you, I lowered your Occlumency shields and created a temporary link to my mind. It will only last a few hours, don't worry. It will not leave you exposed to his mental attacks, I promise." He looked at her calmly, obviously waiting for her reaction. She stared at him with small, distrustful eyes. Finally, she made a decision and said: "If you're really him, then you won't have problems answering this question for me: How did Severus Snape find out I went to the Ministry of Magic? Who told him?”   
The black-haired man smiled at her. “No one. I received a written message through a house-elf called Dobby. He's a very stubborn little fellow, by the way, wouldn't leave until I had read that damned note." He snorted and for a moment Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. It was impossible that Voldemort had this bit information, right? Which meant that this man in front of her was…  
“Severus,” she whispered staring at him with wide eyes.   
Her friend nodded, before slowly taking another step into her direction. “Hello,” he said, a shy smile breaking out on his face. “Sorry for blindsiding you with that potion like this. It was my only way of contacting you right now.”  
She nodded understandingly, finally allowing herself a hesitant smile into his direction. “Hello,” she whispered soaking the sight of him in with her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re here, talking to me.”  
Severus looked at her with a sad smile. “I should have talked to you weeks ago. Can you forgive me for being a stubborn idiot?”  
Hermione couldn’t hold her feelings in any longer. She threw herself in his arms with a sob and a laugh. “Only if you can forgive me for being an idiot, too. I should have listened to you. You were right. I was selfish and…”  
He silenced her with a shake of his head but held her tightly to him. He had missed her so much, this was more than he had hoped for. “Hush. What’s done is done. We’ve both been idiots. Let’s just agree to do better from now on.”  
Hermione nodded against his shoulder and a moment later she felt his arms tighten around her. She relaxed against him with a sigh. “Absolutely. No more being idiots. I’ve learned my lesson the hard way. God, I miss you.”  
He nodded against her hair. “I’ll get you out, I promise. Just hold on a little longer. Is there anything you could tell me that could help to get you out? Right now I don’t even know where you are.”  
For a moment Hermione simply enjoyed her friends embrace, but then she reluctantly let go of him. She looked at him with a tired expression in her eyes. “I don’t know where exactly I am either. There is a huge forest around the house and Voldemort told me, that it is full of werewolves that are guarding the house. I don’t know if that’s true though.”  
Severus nodded with a serious expression. “Alright. What else?”  
“The wards will be a problem. He told me, that he’s the only one able to get me through, as I don’t have the Dark Mark. I don’t think you’ll be able to get me directly from the house,” Hermione answered with a tired expression.   
Her friend cursed. “Leave it to the Dark Lord to make things difficult,” he said while starting to pace the floor in front of her.   
She nodded. “There’s something else. I… might have convinced him to let me take my exams at the ministry. I don’t know where or when exactly, but maybe you could find out…”  
Severus stared at her in disbelief. "You're preparing for your OWLs," he said tonelessly before starting to chuckle. "Of course you are. I don't even want to know how you convinced him to agree to that.”  
Hermione stared at the floor in shame. “You really don’t. I… you were right. He is a manipulative bastard.”  
She had barely finished, as she felt his hand gently raise her chin, which forced her to look at him. For a moment she resisted meeting his eyes, before she gave in. His eyes were full of understanding. “Whatever it is Hermione, you know I won’t judge you. I’ve done much worse, as you very well know.”  
She stared at him in silence, searching his eyes for confirmation of his words. Even though his pupils were huge, making his eyes seem almost totally black, they were not empty. Instead, they glowed with warmth and affection for her.  
“You never held those things against me, Hermione,” her friend continued. "Even though you would have had every right to be disgusted by me. You never were, you accepted who I am and what I have done. But this kind of trust goes in both directions, Hermione. Believe me, I know how it is to be stuck between a rock and a hard place.”   
Hermione smiled sadly. “Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.”  
He nodded, before pulling her close again. “Believe me, I do.”  
This time their embrace lasted much longer than the first one. They simply stood there in silence, no more words needed between the two of them. Even though they hadn’t been friends for that long, there was a deep understanding between them, that couldn’t only be based on the link that still connected them, against all odds. They were like-minded souls thrown together by what only could be fate and Hermione was sure she’d forever be thankful to have met Severus and gained him as a friend.   
“Alright, the Ministry then,” he said, letting go of her a long while later. "I'll find a way to get you out of there. Don't worry if you don't hear from me again until then. Contacting you once more would be too risky."  
Hermione nodded with a sad smile. “I know. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. He’s treating me well, for all that it’s worth. And I even got my wand back, now.”  
“Good,” he said looking at her with a serious expression now. “See that it stays that way. I know it’s hard for you Gryffindors to reign your temper in, but you need to try. You don’t need to pretend to agree with his ideas, you’re not a Slytherin after all, but openly affronting him was a horrible idea.”  
Hermione nodded embarrassedly. “I know. I’m sorry. I do have a temper sometimes.”  
Severus snorted. “That happens to the best of us.” With that he walked back to the sofa, sitting down on it with a sigh. Hermione followed him and sat down right at his side. “Alright, we should have a while longer, before the potion loses its effect. Is there anything else you want to tell me or want to know?”  
She thought for a moment. “There is, indeed. Do you know who else is with me at the house? There’s another man here, pale blond hair, grey eyes. I’ve only seen him twice, as he seems to avoid me or something. Is he a Death Eater?”  
Her former potions professor looked at her with furrowed brows. "No. Only the Malfoys fit that description and you do know Lucius Malfoy. If it's not him, then it's probably not a Death Eater. I don't know much about the prisoners kept by the Dark Lord though. Usually, he doesn't have them for very long…"  
Hermione sighed, as she understood what Severus implied. “Alright. Then maybe it's not someone important if you don't know anything about him. I'll just be careful then."   
Severus nodded. “Yeah. Anything else you want to ask?”  
She nodded. “What about my stuff? Is it still at my dorm? I’d hate when anybody went through it. My dorm mates can be quite nosy.”  
“Miss Brown and Miss Patil? Nosy? Wouldn’t have guessed that,” he said his eyes almost twinkling. “Don’t worry. Everything was packed up right after your disappearance. Professor McGonagall saw to that. It there anything in particular you want me to get from it?”  
She shook her head. “No, nothing. Thanks for offering. Is there anything you want to ask me?”  
He looked at her with a smile. "There's indeed something. What's the name of your cat?"  
“My cat?” Hermione asked her friend with confusion. “His name is Crookshanks. Why are you asking?”  
The potions professor snorted. “The cheeky bugger moved in with me the night you disappeared but I wasn’t sure what to call him. It wasn’t like I could simply ask somebody after his name, without making myself suspicious.”  
Before Hermione knew it, she initiated the third hug of the evening by simply throwing herself at the poor man. “Thank you for taking him in. I know you don’t like cats but I’m so relieved he’s with you. Is he giving you much trouble?”  
Severus chuckled. “Apart from covering me and my sofa in red hair, there's nothing I can complain about. I might change my opinion on those furry little fellows, eventually.”  
Hermione squeezed her friend even tighter, but suddenly he felt no longer solid in her arms. When she opened her eyes in confusion she saw, that the picture of him and his room started to fade more and more. He seemed to recognize it too, as he looked at her with a sad smile.   
“The potion, it’s losing effect,” he explained.  
“I don’t want you to go,” Hermione pleaded, but she knew that there was nothing he could do. He had already taken a big risk giving her that potion once. “Will I even remember that conversation? Or will it fade like a dream.”  
At that, he smiled. "Don't worry. It will still be there when you wake up in the morning. But don't forget hiding it behind your Occlumency shields. The Dark Lord must never know of our connection.”  
Hermione nodded towards him, even though he was barely even there any longer. “I promise,” she said, trying to remember the look of her friend as well as she could. It would be everything that remained of him for her in the next weeks. “No more being idiots, remember?”  
But he was gone. And so was she. 

ssssssss 

When Severus snapped back into reality, he found himself sitting on the sofa, in the meditative posture he had resumed a few hours ago, with a content smile on his face. Hermione was alright, she had even forgiven him and he had finally been able to tell her, that he had forgiven her too. It would have been perfect if his friend hadn't still been in the clutches of this maniac. But even for that, there was hope. Hermione would take her OWL-exams at the ministry. It was the best chance so far for getting her out. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord was no idiot, which meant that he must know that, too. Would he maybe even use the occasion to set a trap for the Order or the ministry itself? It was possible, which meant he had to be careful.   
He sighed. No matter how little he liked the idea, he would have to talk to the Headmaster about it. Because when he wanted to get Hermione out, he needed some allies. And Dumbledore wasn’t only a powerful and resourceful wizard. He was probably also as desperate to get Hermione out, as Severus himself. 

ssssssss

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she felt as rested and the pain that had plagued her the last day was barely any longer to feel. Severus had been right. The memory of their conversation was still fresh in her mind. It felt like she had left his chambers just a minute ago, but of course, she had never really been there. Still, she was sure that it hadn't just been a dream. Severus had really spoken to her and most importantly forgiven her. Hermione felt like crying from relief and happiness.   
Alright, she had to stay strong as long as it took him to get her out. But more importantly, she had to hide this memory deep down, where no one but her would be able to ever find it.


	14. Calculated risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I hope you are all doing well in these crazy times. Work is giving me hell atm, which is why my writing has slowed down, recently. I'll still be able to do at least one chapter per week, but I don't know how much more. Thank you for all your comments and love you are sending to me. They are what's keeping me upright. Be well and have fun with this chapter.

Hermione decided to get out of bed and into the dining room for breakfast. The potions Severus had made for her were brilliant, much better than the ones they offered at Hogwarts, even though they did look the same. One day she'd have to ask him about that and the recipe to make them.  
Voldemort looked pleased when he saw her walking into the dining room. He was already seated on his chair, reading the newspaper. It was such a strange sight, that Hermione had to pause in the doorway for a second. Her jailer saw her doing it, of course, and he looked at her with a knowing glint in his eyes.  
"Miss Granger. I am glad you are feeling better. I assume my Potions Master didn't spit into your potions then?" He said with an amused tone.  
Hermione smiled slightly while hiding the shiver at his uncharacteristic attitude. "No, the potions are perfect. I'm feeling much better today. Thank you for having Professor Snape brew them for me. It seems he's a more efficient brewer when providing potions for you rather than the students."  
He only answered by nodding towards her with a pleased smile on his lips.  
Hermione sat down at the table a moment later. There was a whole variety of new food in front of her today and even though she usually went for a lighter breakfast, she loved having egg and bacon at those days. And so she started savouring the greasy food with appetite.  
Voldemort watched her doing so with a pleased smile for a moment before he opened his newspaper again. It was the first time he did so during their meals together. For several minutes they ate in silence before her keeper finally lowered the Prophet and stared at her with an unreadable expression.  
"Seems like our little trap for Madame Umbridge and her and of Aurors caused some uproar in the wizarding world," he commented neutrally, before levitating the newspaper towards her. It was the edition from the day before, Hermione realized, and just by opening the front page and reading the headline she understood what he meant. Rita Skeeter had outdone herself again by taking all facts available to her and spinning the most lurid and outrageous story she could think of. But the worst of it: she could already see people believing this shit.  
Hermione put the newspaper aside with an annoyed grunt, before pushing her half-full plate aside. Somehow she had suddenly lost her appetite.  
"I take it you disapprove of the article?" Voldemort said, looking at her with an unreadable smile on his lips.  
Hermione snorted. "It's a whole lot of Gryffin dung, as you might know. I can't believe people are believing this, but unfortunately, they do. When you read the other pages you'll realize that Rita and I do have some history together. She's written about me in the past and there rarely was a grain of truth to her words."  
"I imagine there was not…" he said, sipping at his cup of tea with an almost amused smile. "Fortunately for Rita Skeeter I was never in the focus of one of her articles. Otherwise, I'd probably have killed her a while ago."  
Hermione shuddered at the casual use of the word kill. Merlin, that man had really lost all humanity, hadn't he? "Rita Skeeter is a menace," she said carefully. "I agree that she should be taught a lesson one day. But I don't think she deserves to die…" a quick decision made she proceeded "that would be merciful to that wretch. I rather watch her suffer and live a long time while she watches me get everything I want in life while she has nothing." She said with a smirk, hoping that Voldemort would believe her words.  
"What does she deserve then?" he asked back with glittering eyes.  
She looked at him with a serious expression. "Well, I guess someone would have to teach her a lesson. But in my experience, that woman is unfortunately pretty incorrigible."  
The look he gave her at that, made the skin of her neck prickle. "Well, my Dear. That remains to be seen."  
Reading that newspaper article had left Hermione in a grumpy mood. Even though Hermione wouldn't really have to suffer the reaction of the other Hogwarts students and owls carrying hate-mail would not be able to reach her here, she could still imagine only too well, how everyone was now talking about her – and not in a good way. Right now it didn't matter, but what about the time after she finally escaped that hell-hole?  
Hermione sighed. It couldn't be helped now. Still, she regretted letting Rita Skeeter go without making sure that that insufferable woman learned her lesson. How many people had to suffer because that woman made money by writing lies and destroying reputations? How many lives, friendships or marriages had that woman crushed by now?  
"Are you feeling well enough for another duelling lesson today, Miss Granger?" Voldemort's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She had been staring at the closed newspaper for a while now, even though she had put it aside.  
"I don't know," she admitted while unconsciously pulling a face. "The potions Professor Snape made for me seem to be working quite well, so I should probably give it a try. Merlin knows I need the training."  
The man looked at her with a neutral expression. "There's no reason to stress yourself about your magical abilities, they are remarkable. There's nothing for you to worry about right now. I am merely offering a way to distract yourself, as learning usually does seem to make you feel better."  
Hermione stared at the man in surprise. That was actually quite thoughtful of him. And no matter how little she liked him, he was actually a very good teacher and without a doubt a very skilled wizard. During the summer holidays, she would have given her favourite book if she had found somebody willing to teach her duelling. Now she had somebody that could teach her, really teach her as he probably knew every duelling that was there. She just needed to give in and let him do it. "It does," she finally admitted with a little smile. "I've always loved learning, even as a little girl." She sighed, suddenly caught by nostalgia when remembering her childhood. It had been such a wonderful time and Hermione would probably never forget the day when Professor McGonagall visited her and her parents to tell them that Hermione was a witch. It was like one of her dreams had come true. Now everything was different. Magic was no longer only magical to her, Hermione now also knew that it was dangerous and could be used to hurt or even kill people.  
"I also enjoyed learning since my early childhood," Voldemort explained, looking at her with an almost fond expression. "I grew up in an orphanage, did you know?"  
She blinked at him in faked surprise. "I didn't," she replied, hoping to get him talking about his past. Maybe she could learn something useful.  
He smiled. "I still enjoy learning, even though it is harder and harder to find things that keep my interest long enough. But if I do…" he looked at her suggestively "I can be quite determined."  
Hermione swallowed heavily before she found herself nervously biting her lip. What was she supposed to say to that? She definitely didn't want to encourage that man any further. Before she could find an adequate reply, Voldemort continued: "How about we go upstairs and start with a friendly duel. If you're still feeling well enough after that, we can continue with you practising some new spells. Does this sound appealing to you?"  
She nodded. "It does. I'll just go upstairs, take another one of those potions and change into something more comfortable. Those dresses aren't really made for duelling."  
Twenty minutes later Hermione stepped into the duelling room. She was clad in a comfortable shirt and sweatpants now that she had to transfigure for herself, as nothing suitable could be found in her room. Voldemort had only provided her with wizarding attire and for a moment she asked herself if he would be offended by her sudden muggle-appearance. But a moment later she found, that she did not care. When she wanted to indulge in a proper duel, she needed to be able to move.  
Voldemort was already in the room, patiently waiting for her on the duelling platform. For a moment she found his eyes roaming over her body, but if he was displeased by her appearance, he did not comment.  
"Well then, Miss Granger. Shall we begin?" he asked, his eyes glittering. Hermione nodded and promised herself to give her best. She was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and she surely wouldn't be intimidated by a few complicated duelling spells.  
"Well, you're definitely making progress," the man praised her after they had finished their duel. Hermione found a satisfied smile grace her lips. She had tried some of the new spells he had taught her, the more subtle ones, and even though she had not been able to land a hit, he had not either. "Now let's go and practise some of the more difficult spells," he said motioning towards the training dummies.  
Hermione looked at them with a sigh, before climbing down the platform. "I'll try my best," she promised, straightening her posture.  
At that, the Dark Lord simply smiled. "I think it's time to try a different approach," he said, before a moment later his wand transfigured one of the dummies into an exact replica of Rita Skeeter. Hermione looked at it with wide eyes. That really was an extraordinary bit of transfiguration work. The dummy even moved, as Hermione saw it taking out a self-writing quill and parchment before tit started reciting the recent article from the Daily Prophet. Hermione felt her hackles rise and pointed her wand at the annoying reporter before she had even finished reciting the first sentence.  
"Flipendo maxima," she shouted and the spell that left her wand made the annoying dummy fly backwards for several metres. At that, a pleased smile appeared on her lips. How many spells would she need to blast that damned thing into pieces or at least make it shut up? Hermione smiled. She guessed it was time to find out.

ssssssssss

Even though Severus had gone to bed rather late, he felt well-rested the next morning. His heart felt much lighter today which had him in an untypical good mood, which he tried not to let show too much. Still, he took fewer points than usual and even refrained from assigning homework to his classes. After all, he had to correct every inch of essay he assigned later on and at the moment he did have other priorities.  
Severus was barely back to his room after classes finished for the day when there was a knock on his office door. He didn't expect anyone, which could only mean, that there had been trouble somewhere or somebody needed his help. Merlin. Couldn't those dunderheads make it for a day without needing him for something?  
He got up with a sigh and opened the door and for a moment the boy in front of it made him pause. Draco Malfoy had regularly visited him in the past – being his godson he had every right to – but this term he had barely seen him. Severus remembered that he had wondered about that fact weeks ago, but somehow the last week's events had made him forget to get to the bottom of that irregular behaviour.  
"Draco, what a pleasant surprise," he said amicably, motioning for the boy to step in. For a moment his godson studied him, but finally, he followed his invitation with a neutral expression on his face. It was pretty unusual for the boy, as he had never held back with his feelings with him before.  
Draco sat down on the chair in front of his desk, casually crossing his ankles on the floor, while his eyes seemed to take in his surroundings attentively. The boy was intelligent, that much was sure. Unfortunately, he was also a spoilt little brat.  
"What can I do for you?" Severus asked, as soon as he had taken a seat himself.  
For a moment his godson just stared at him, but finally, he said. "Ward the door, uncle Sev. I don't fancy us being overheard."  
The potions master looked at him with a raised eyebrow but did as the boy asked without questioning him. He was a paranoid bastard himself and he surely wouldn't fault Draco for finally being more cautious.  
Severus felt, that the boy watched him carefully and saw him nod in satisfaction after he had put the last ward in place. Whatever the boy wanted from him, didn't seem to be trivial.  
"Alright," Draco finally said and even though he tried to hide it, Severus could feel his nervousness. "I've always looked up to you, uncle, which is the reason why I decided to talk to you about this."  
Severus nodded, looking at the boy with a neutral expression and waiting for him to continue. Draco did so, after taking a deep breath.  
"I've watched you for a while now and I've come to the conclusion, that you are no longer loyal to the Dark Lord. I don't know when exactly it happened, but right now that's also not important. You're no longer serving him while pretending to do so. Am I right?"  
Severus stared at the boy with a blank expression on his face, while his mind started analysing the situation. How had the boy come to that conclusion? What had given him away? "You know that this is a pretty serious accusation, Draco. How, pray tell, did you come to that conclusion?"  
The boy's mouth twitched. "As I said, I started watching people. I've seen Granger coming to your office, for detention. But I also saw her looking at you more often than usual, but even though you have given her about three weeks of detention, she didn't seem to resent you for it - quite the contrary, actually. I saw her distance herself from her friends and even from those infamous twins, but still, she never seemed lonely or desperate. Isn't that strange, considering, that she is the Open Link and her emotions should have been all over the place? They weren't though."  
Severus nodded, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. He didn't interrupt his godson though, as he didn't seem finished with his reasoning.  
"It's obvious that she linked herself to somebody, otherwise her magical core would have bled out long ago. Interestingly I don't think she linked herself to one of the Weasleys, even though that seems the obvious choice for her. I think she linked herself to you, Uncle Sev, which led to you secretly supporting her."  
"That's an interesting theory," Severus said, staring at his godson with an unreadable expression. "Do you have any proof for it?"  
The boys mouth twitched. "No proof, just some observations. The day after she disappeared you were weak, you didn't use magic as frequently as you usually do. The Weasley twins were fine though. They seemed depressed, yes, but on the other hand, also bursting with energy. And then there's the fact that Granger's cat seems to have moved to your quarters. The little pest has usually been found roaming the Gryffindor tower, but now it is mostly found outside or in the dungeons. True, I haven't directly seen it enter your quarters, but I've regularly seen it roaming the area."  
Severus cursed inwardly. Who else had noticed that little detail? Who else would he need to obliviate? But he could dwell on that fact later, when he solved the problem sitting in front of him.  
"Assuming your observations and the conclusions you drew from them are true. What do you intend doing with them, Draco? Why have you decided to share those thoughts with me, instead of for example telling your parents? You've barely written them, have you?"  
The boy sighed, tiredly. "My parents, well especially my father, have designed a certain path for me, a path I am no longer willing to take. I was raised with certain ideals and for a long while, I didn't question them. But for the first four years of my Hogwarts career, there also seemed no need to. But then he returned, he lived in or home and…" Draco stared at him with wide eyes. "I suddenly wasn't sure any longer if that was, what I really wanted."  
Severus stared at the boy with unblinking eyes. He couldn't allow himself to make a mistake now. "And now you are sure? Since when?"  
The boy smiled. "In fact, you have helped me to come to that conclusion. At the beginning of the school year, you had us brew the Draught of Insight. I knew I wasn't the Open Link, so that wasn't the prominent question on my mind when I took it. Instead, I wanted to know what to do, with my future. Whom to be loyal to…"  
"And who is that, Draco?" he found himself asking, while his head started connecting the dots.  
"The potion didn't say. It only said whom not to be loyal to, which is why I came to you today. Hoping that you're not just going to obliviate me in a few minutes because I was wrong with my conclusions about you, I have come to ask for your help or at least some advice."  
Severus stared at the boys, before rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve some tension.  
"This is a very difficult position you're putting me in, Draco. Let's assume your observations and conclusions are right. Admitting that towards you would put me into great danger, as that piece of information could be robbed from your mind almost anytime. Therefore I might not have much choice but obliviating you regardless of the question, whether I really find myself trusting you."  
The boy stared at him for a long moment, his eyes letting on about the inner fight he was probably fighting. Finally, he said: "You can look into my mind to make sure I'm telling the truth," he suggested, suddenly sounding a little desperate. Severus couldn't fault him. He would have felt the same in Draco's place.  
"And then what?" the Potions Master said, staring at his godson with a raised brow.  
The blonde boy smiled. "Then you're going to teach me Occlumency."

ssssssss


	15. Pent up frustration

When Hermione finally made it back to her room, she was tired to the bone. The duelling lesson had gone so much better than the one yesterday, but it was still one of those days. She was sweaty and achy all over and couldn’t wait to sink into the warm bath tube, before letting Hurry rub her back. Unfortunately, the latter wasn't to be.  
"Hurry," Hermione called the little elf while fastening a white fluffy dressing gown around her waist.  
"Hurry is happy to serve," he chirped eagerly, after appearing next to her a moment later.  
She smiled fondly at the enthusiastic servant. “I know. Could you maybe rub my back again? I’m all achy again and…” but she didn’t continue, as she saw the unhappy expression on the little guy’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
The little elf shuffled his feet with hanging ears. "The master has forbidden Hurry to touch mistress in that way again. Master says it is not appropriate for a house-elf to enjoy such liberties."  
Hermione stared at the elf in disbelief for a moment, before her temper began to rise. “Liberties? Liberties?” she asked, her voice more and more transforming into a shriek. “This is not a liberty, you’ve been helping me.”  
The little servant nodded with a sad expression on his face. “Master says, that he will gladly take care of your needs, should you find yourself in need of another backrub,” Hurry continued, staring at her with huge green eyes and Hermione didn’t know whether to laugh because of the ridiculousness of that offer or to cry because of the unfairness of it all. She’d never let that thing touch her bare back, rather she would lie in her bed moaning with pain all night.   
She sighed. “I will not ask him to rub my back or any other part of me, not ever," she bit out, before taking another pain potion from her nightstand. After that one there would only be two left for her, but she'd have to get through the night somehow. Thanks to Severus she at least would not be in pain, which meant that she would only have to deal with the loneliness. But maybe thinking about the twins would help. It was at least worth a try.   
“Alright Hurry, you can go then,” she said with a sigh, stepping out of her dressing gown, before changing into another male nightshirt. But this time she transfigured it into a comfortable pair of pyjamas beforehand. If that man was only providing her with unsuitable clothing, then she'd have to take things into her own hands. Finally, she stepped to the bed, fishing the shrunken Prophet out of the dress she had worn for breakfast.  
“Alright Professor,” she said, stepping next to the big tank she had prepared for Professor Umbridge. “I’ve brought you some reading material. I’m not a fan of the Prophet, but maybe you can appreciate Rita Skeeter’s articles." With that, she carefully placed the little newspaper on one of the stones, next to the artificial mini-pond she had transfigured for the toad. She felt a twitch of shame for keeping the poor woman locked in this thing, but it was this or the dungeons. And here Hermione could at least have an eye on her.   
With a sigh, Hermione crawled into her bed, closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm. Having the toady woman staying in her room was creepy enough. Hermione didn’t need her watching or listening to her sleep as well. 

ssssssss

“What did she say?” Voldemort asked, as soon as the elf appeared in front of him in the throne room. He had instructed the annoying creature to only show itself, when his lioness had asked for its particular services again, only to find out, that she would be disappointed in that regard.   
Wringing its little hands the ugly thing squeaked: “Mistress said, she will never ask Master to rub her back or any other parts of her, not ever.”   
For a moment he just stared at the little menace in disbelieve. But house-elves did not lie to their masters, they were physically incapable of doing so. He felt his anger rise, but he tried to contain it by balling his hands to fists. The girl let those low creatures touch her, but not him?   
He must not hurt the elves, he told himself, his prize was unfortunately very protective of them, but Merlin he wanted to. Maybe another Death Eater meeting was in Order. There he surely would find the chance to punish someone. He’d just have to make sure, that the throne room was properly warded and muted.

ssssssss

“I do have a surprise for you,” Voldemort told her, as she had nearly finished her breakfast. Hermione had been in a grumpy mood all morning, savouring her bacon and eggs without saying a word or even looking up at the man that robbed her the comfort of a good back rub. But now she looked up at him with a cold expression on her face.   
"If it isn't pain potions or a hot water bottle I don't think I'm interested," she told him matter-of-factly before continuing to eat. He didn’t answer right away, but Hermione could still feel his eyes resting on her.   
“You’re upset,” he stated calmly. “Why?”  
Hermione stared at the man in disbelief. “You’ve robbed me the one way I discovered to find a bit of comfort,” she explained with small narrowed eyes, but the man didn’t seem too intimidated by it. Instead, he looked at her with an understanding smile. Which only seemed to feed her ire.   
“There are other ways, my Dear, you just need to let me take care of you,” he said with a small smile that she didn’t find comforting at all.  
“No.” Hermione didn’t have to think long. The thought alone that those spidery, cold fingers touched her, made her skin crawl. There was no way in hell she’d ever allow that.   
For a moment she was almost sure the man would snap, as the vein on his temple suddenly started to pulse. But no such thing happened. Instead, he just looked at her with a slightly disappointed smile. "Well, that's a pity then. But maybe I can find another way to cheer you up. Come with me, then I’ll show you the little surprise I prepared for you.”  
Hermione looked at him with a contemplative gaze. It probably wasn’t a good idea to anger that man further. He was a crazy megalomaniac, after all. “Alright, show me your little surprise then,” she said getting up from her seat with a sigh. He, too, got up from his seat motioning for her to follow him outside of the room. Where were they going anyway? Well, she guessed she’d find out.   
He brought her into his study. Hermione hadn’t been to the room since she had given Professor Umbridge her detention, which made her question why he had brought here again. The answer was found on the table. There was a bid jar with a little bug in it that Hermione remembered very well. She had kept it in an unbreakable jar for weeks, after all.   
“That’s Rita Skeeter,” she said carefully, as she stepped next to the desk, to watch the angry insect look for a way out of the container.   
“Indeed. How do you know she’s an Animagus?” Voldemort asked her with a curious expression on his face.   
Hermione smiled. “I deduced it last year. As I said, Miss Skeeter and I do have a history together. She wrote about me last year – extensively – and sometimes even about things she could not have known.” Like kissing Victor, Hermione added in her head. "At the end of the year, I finally caught Miss Beetle here. I kept her in an unbreakable jar for some time, in the hope that it would teach her a lesson. Didn't do much good though…"  
The man looked at her with glowing eyes. "Well, Miss Granger. This could be your second chance teaching that woman a lesson. Would you like that?" Hermione thought for a long moment. She wanted this woman to stop destroying lives and spreading lies. But how was she supposed to do that?   
“She needs to be taught a lesson,” Hermione agreed carefully, before staring at the colourful beetle that seemed to get more and more agitated in its prison. Merlin, now it wasn’t just one infamous woman Hermione needed to punish and protect at the same time, but two. And suddenly Hermione knew what to do with her. “But maybe I am the wrong person teaching it to her.” She said with a devilish grin that he couldn’t help but find sexy.   
Without further explanation, she grabbed the jar from the table and carried it into her room. Voldemort followed her, but Hermione ignored him for now. Instead, she walked in front of Professor Umbridge’s tank, where she opened the lid and said to the toad:   
“Hello Professor. I do have some company for you.” She held the jar up, pointing at the beetle sitting in it. “This is Rita Skeeter. She’s our guest now, too. You might remember her from the article I left for you earlier.”  
The toad stared at the beetle for a long moment, before it jumped next to the tiny newspaper that Hermione had left for her earlier. Hermione nodded. “I thought you might enjoy some company in your confinement. And to be frank with you, Miss Skeeter could be really in dire need of some detention. She simply won’t learn her lesson.” With that, she dumped the agitated Animagus into the glass tank, before hastily closing the lid again. It wasn’t a moment too soon, as the little insect immediately tried to make an escape. “I’m sure the two of you will get along splendidly.” The toad croaked, before slowly walking towards the beetle while focussing it hungrily with its yellow eyes. Hermione could only hope, that Professor Umbridge would not try eating her. The house-elves kept their new pet well-fed after all. This way she kept them both close and as safe as possible. Plus they did deserve to be punished.   
“I do admire your creativity, my Dear,” Voldemort admitted with a slight smile on his lips. “Well? How did you like that little surprise? Are you feeling better, now?”  
She did indeed, though she’d never admit that in front of him. She did however reward him with a cruel little smile. It’s not like she could keep antagonizing the man until he snapped at her. 

ssssssss

It was the second time this week that the Dark Lord called him, which was highly unusual. Today the man had at least waited until his classes were finished for the day and Severus had managed, to correct at least some of those dunderhead’s essays. Because work started piling up for him, now that he had also agreed to teach Occlumency to his godson. Thank Merlin the boy had more talent and patience than Potter.   
Severus rose from his desk with a heavy sigh. It would probably be another nightshift for him, but it couldn't be helped. Grabbing some more of the pain and cramp relievers he had brewed for Hermione he donned his travelling cloak and took stored his Death Eater mask in a pocket sewn to the inner side. It was barely a minute later, that he left his chambers to make his way to the apparation point. Only a few more minutes, than he would know what the Dark Lord needed him for this time.   
"Ah, Severus, my loyal servant," his master greeted him as soon as he entered the throne room.  
“Master,” Severus greeted back, sinking down to one knee. “How can I be of service to you today?”  
The Dark Lord smiled, before motioning for him to stand up. “I do need your brewing expertise again, my friend.”  
The Potions Master nodded. “Of course. I already took the liberty of bringing some more of the pain potions for Miss Granger, as I was not sure how long those I prepared for her would last her,” he explained, earning himself a pleased smile from his master.   
“Very good. This is not what I called you here for, though. The potion I need this time is a bit more experimental. You’ll probably have to invent it from scratch.”  
Severus stared at the man in surprise, but deep down he could feel the uneasiness starting to rise. This didn’t sound good. “An experimental potion? Are you sure, my Lord?”  
His master looked at him for a long moment and Severus realized that it probably hadn’t been wise to question his master. He cursed inwardly. But suddenly his master’s face turned into an approving smile. “I do appreciate your honesty, especially considering that the last experimental ritual went wrong. It restored my body and mind, but this body is a disgrace for a Dark Lord. This is why I want you to brew a potion that will restore my old body and if possible rejuvenating it a bit.”  
Salazar’s hairy balls! The man had lost his mind, Severus thought, keeping a neutral face. How was he supposed to achieve that? His head started making quick calculations and the first arithmantic equations came to his mind. It could work… “To construct such a potion I will need time, my Lord. And some of the ingredients I’ll need might be hard to procure.”  
His master nodded. “Of course. Do not worry my friend. There is no haste and through my connections, I'll be able to supply you with anything you might need."   
Severus nodded thoughtfully. “That depends. The easiest and safest way to do it would be using something from your past. As you do want to restore your old body it needs to be something frequently used during the time before your transformation. Considering you want to de-age yourself, the item should preferably be from the age you want to go back to.”  
The Dark Lord looked at him with an analysing expression. "I understand. Do make your calculations my friend. In the meantime, I’ll try to procure with the item you’ve asked for.”  
Severus bowed. “It will be done as you say, my Lord.”  
“I know it will,” the man in front of him said with a self-satisfied smile. “You’re one of my most faithful servants. I have total confidence in your abilities.”  
Severus sighed inwardly. That was the problem. He was good and the Dark Lord knew it, which would only give him so much time to stall the inevitable. The Dark Lord in his old body… The man had been full of charm and charisma in Severus’ youth. The thought of having this version of him stay in a house with Hermione made him shudder. The girl was the reason why his Lord ordered him to make the potion in the first place, Severus had no doubt about it. And that realisation terrified him more than he could ever express.

ssssssss 

He leaned back on his throne with a satisfied little smile. The plan was set. Severus Snape would not disappoint him, he never had. The man was brilliant, a true potions prodigy, and he was devoted to him. It might take the man some time, but in the end he’d figure out a way for him to get what he desired. He would be young and handsome again, with his Queen on his side. Sooner or later he’d make her immortal, too then she could be at his side forever. They would rule the world together – forever. It would be magnificent.   
But first he needed to find an item that could be used for the potion. Something that he had frequently touched in his old body and that was still available to him. There was his wan, of course, but he would only give it up as a last option. There had to be something else… and suddenly he knew it. A victorious smile graced his thin, pale lips as he remembered a certain necklace, hidden away in a cave, protected by an army of Inferi. When he had first found it, he had carried it around his neck for weeks. He was the heir of Slytherin, after all, and he had finally found what was truly his. Only later he had decided to make it a Horcrux. The ritual had taken him months to prepare. He could get the necklace and move the soul piece somewhere else. Then, he could give the locket to Severus. It would be a worthy base for his renewed body.   
Lord Voldemort smiled. It was a brilliant plan. Now it was only a matter of time until the Gryffindor lioness would be truly his. No one had managed to resist his old charms in his past, after all.


	16. Preparations

One month later

Harry had learned his lesson the hard way, but he had learned. Since Hermione was taken from the Ministry more than a month had gone by but after Snape had finally started to teach him properly, Harry’s concentration had only slipped two times. Thank Merlin, because the pictures he got from Voldemort were truly terrifying. His friend didn’t even look like Hermione any longer, her hair tamed into soft curls while she was clad into dresses that would have been fitting for a grown woman. He shuddered at the implication of that. Hermione wore them with a grace Harry had never before realised she possessed. She seemed to have changed. Her eyes had taken on a cold, calculative glint. Whatever Voldemort had done to her, it had squashed every bit of kindness that once reflected in them. Was she under the Imperius? Had he seduced her? From everything Harry had seen through his visions, it was possible: Hermione panting and sweaty, with her eyes bright while she smiled at this monster. It was nauseating. What had happened to his friend, what was wrong with her?  
But even worse were the feelings Harry experienced during those visions. He suddenly looked at Hermione with a hunger he had never known before. It wasn’t love, more like an unhealthy obsession to possess her, make her his. Harry knew that this weren't originally his feelings, that it must be Voldemort experiencing them, but for some time afterwards, it was still difficult for him to ban those pictures and the lust from his head. Hermione's creamy neck haunted him for days when he closed his eyes and it took him every ounce of willpower to finally ban her from his head. He couldn't think about Hermione right now, otherwise, it would have been impossible for him to do, what Snape had asked him to.  
“Concentrate Potter,” Snape scolded him with an annoyed expression on his face. “If you continue like that I won’t even need to cast the spell to read your thoughts.”  
Harry huffed in annoyance. That git could talk. It wasn’t like his best friend was in the hands of this madman. “Alright. Sorry, Sir." He took a deep breath before he emptied his mind and locked away all the feelings that distracted him. He needed to prepare himself, or else he’d see Hermione torture some poor soul next time.

ssssssss

Time was running out for him, Severus knew it. Today he’d have to present his potion formula to the Dark Lord as he couldn’t stall it any longer without getting to feel the consequences. As soon as that was done, he would have to start brewing.  
“My Lord,” he greeted his Master, kneeling on the cold marble floor again. “I finally figured the formula out. If all goes well, the potion will be finished two weeks after starting the brewing process. Do you have said item I’ll require to do so? We’ll need to use it as an anchor.”  
“Not yet, my friend. But now that your formula is finished it is time for me to procure the said item. I will contact you again, as soon as it is done.”  
Severus nodded devotedly. “I will anxiously wait for your call then. It is my utmost wish to help you gain what is rightfully yours." He left open what that was but he was sure, that his master would find numerous possibilities what that could be, not least Hermione. Luckily her exams at the Ministry were only days away. If everything went well, she would no longer be there, when the Dark Lord regained his old body. Still, he could not count on it. So many things could go wrong.  
He’d make that damned potion, just in case, even though he never planned returning to the man as soon as he had gotten Hermione out of there. She would not be able to go back to Hogwarts as the Headmaster would not leave her in peace until she had linked herself to someone of his choosing. Apart from that, there was still an unknown number of junior Death Eaters in the castle that would try to capture her again. Severus would never let her return to that monster even though she'd probably hate him for keeping her away from her education. But it couldn't be helped.  
Where should they go? Spinner's end was not an option, as the place was known to many of his Death Eater comrades. He could, of course, put it under a Fidelius, but that shit hole wasn’t really worth the effort and the charm would not safe them from being caught in the surroundings of the house. Which meant that he needed a new place to stay, a place where they would not be found.  
With a sigh, he started summoning his most valuable possessions as well as several vials he had used to store critical memories in. He would no longer leave them at Hogwarts as he would not be able to reach them here after he had cut ties with the Dark Lord and the Headmaster. Yes, he needed the man to get Hermione out of the Ministry, but he didn't plan to just leave her to the next manipulator afterwards. It was the most Gryffindor thing he had even planned to do in his life, even though he had planned like the true Slytherin that he was.  
In wasn’t long until he grabbed his travelling cloak once more ad strode out of the castle. A visit to Gringotts was in order. There he would update his will and exchange some wizarding money into muggle cash. If there was a place where he and Hermione could successfully disappear, then it was the Muggle world.  
Tomorrow he’d start making the potion, his own potion. When he really wanted to disappear, he needed to get rid of that damned Dark Mark. Otherwise, the Dark Lord would be able to find him or at least torture him through it. And he’d rather avoid that experience. Unfortunately, there was no ritual or spell known to him, to rid him of the damned thing. His master had designed the thing himself and as long as Severus didn't know the details of the spell, there was no chance of finding a counterspell to it. This only left cutting his arm and regrowing it through a potion. It was a horrible idea and it would be incredibly painful to do so, which probably was why no one ever tried it. But Severus had designed a potion to return his master into his old body. Regrowing an arm was child’s play compared to that.

ssssssss

"You sure that's a good idea, Freddy?" George asked his brother as they sneaked through the castle once more after curfew. Thanks to their daily duelling lesson and research for useful spells they had gotten better with defending themselves. And by Merlin, they had needed it. Several times there was a group of Slytherins waiting for them whenever they left he Gryffindor tower at night. But thanks to Snape’s detention Fred and George were prepared, as the man had given them a taste, what a real non-friendly duel looked like. None of those Slytherins had that advantage, as they were all still students and had the same horrible defence teachers as Fred and George. One day they had to thank the dungeon bat for giving them a warning, as it had probably saved their lives more than once.  
"I'm still not sure if we can trust the man," George continued to whisper, as they made their way through the dungeons. "Apart from that, we don't even know if he's even still in his office."  
He couldn’t see his brother’s reaction as they were both disillusioned. Being invisible didn’t only protect them from losing house points to a teacher discovering them, but it also helped them to avoid the eager Slytherins, that were still trying to hunt them down. Nowadays those snakes didn’t even see or hear them coming which meant that those idiots usually didn’t even have time to pull their wands against them. “We still have to try, Georgie. The man is our best chance.”  
It wasn’t long until they were in front of the man’s office. Only once they had to avoid a patrolling prefect duo, otherwise, the Hogwarts corridors had been suspiciously empty.  
George only gave a hum as an answer, before he heard his brother knocking on the door. For a moment nothing happened, but then suddenly the door was pulled open and a grumpy looking Professor Snape stared at the spot where they were hidden with small eyes.  
“What do you want?” he asked coldly without even having to ask who was in front of his door. How did he know it was them?  
“Can we please come in, Sir?” George asked him politely and as quietly as possible. Being overheard would not work in their advantage.  
For a moment their Professor seemed to contemplate his options, but finally, he stepped aside with an unintelligible grunt. Hastily Fred and George slipped inside before they lifted the disillusionment. “Sorry for disturbing you this late,” Fred apologized while looking at the man with a crooked grin. “We will not disturb you for long. But we came to ask for your help.”  
Snape looked at them with a raised brow. “How unexpected. Why not bother your own Head of the House? I’m sure she would be more than capable and willing to do so.”  
George looked at his brother for a short moment, but asking him for his thoughts on the matter was not necessary. They had extensively discussed their options beforehand. “This is about Hermione, Sir. We hope you might be able and willing to help her as you’re…”  
“Don’t even think about continuing that sentence, Mr Weasley,” the man warned him with a dark expression on his face. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "Miss Granger is beyond my reach, as she is protected by the best wards apart from Hogwarts. She will not be able to leave those wards if the Dark Lord does not want her to. There's nothing either of us can do about that, considering we even want to do something about it."  
George stared at the man for a long moment. He knew the man for many years now. Even though what he was saying was meant to discourage them, the boy found more interesting what he was not saying. He nodded. “I understand. Still, we have to try to get her back.”  
Fred nodded next to him. “We love her.”  
Snape’s mouth twitched, but even though he could have flouted them for it, he didn’t. “I fear I cannot help you, gentlemen.”  
George nodded calmly. He hadn’t expected another answer. “No, probably not. But we had to ask. Could you at least take this?”  
He offered the man a silver sickle. “In case you find Hermione or need help, you’ll be able to reach us through this. Say the names of our Prewett uncles and the coin will take you to us.”  
The man looked at them with an angry expression. “Have you two lost your minds?” he asked, his voice suddenly thunderous. “The Dark Lord wants the two of you dead and you’ve got no better idea than giving this to a Death Eater? I could lead him directly to you and serve him your heads on a silver platter. How many more of those did you make?”  
Fred looked at him with a calm expression on his face. “One. We plan giving it to Hermione if we ever see her again.”  
Snape shook his head with a sigh. “Only a Gryffindor would think that’s a good idea.”  
They nodded. “Will you take the coin anyway? It’s not coming with any conditions.”  
The man didn't reply right away. Instead, he studied both of them with dark, fathomless eyes. "Give it here then. And now out with you, before I give you detention for being out after curfew."  
The twins nodded in unison. "Yes, sir," they chorused, saluted and recast the disillusionment charm. A moment later they left the office, after saying their goodbyes to a grim-faced professor. George didn't care about that though. They didn't visit the man because he was a nice guy, no. There were only two persons that could help Hermione now. Snape was one of them and he had just accepted their coin.  
“Did you do it?" George asked his twin when they were halfway back to the Gryffindor tower.  
Fred hummed in agreeance. "Sure. I'm not an amateur, Freddy. Whatever Snape is up to in his office, we'll be able to hear. If he's really on our side, we'll activate the code words. If not, then we just lost a sickle, dear brother."  
George snorted. “We’ll get over it.”

sssssssss

“I’ll be gone from the house for a few hours,” Lord Voldemort told his lioness over dinner. She was still sitting at the other end of the table, too far away from him, but this was about to change once he’d gotten the necklace from the cave today.  
"Will you answer when I ask where you'll be going?" the girl asked neutrally while nibbling on a grape. He loved it when she did that. He smiled.  
“Not today. But one day I’ll tell you about that secret of mine,” he promised and saw her eyes widen in surprise. She was still sceptically and distant towards him most of the time. She no longer contradicted him though which made him believe, that he had slowly gotten her thinking. It was a start.  
She shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll go to the library then. I’ve found books to b excellent company.”  
He smiled. “They are. I’ve preferred them to human company myself in the past. Not any longer though.” His eyes fixed her with an unmistakable gaze and for a moment she looked back again, before lowering her eyes to her plate. A few weeks ago she would have stared back at him with fire in her eyes or said something to push him back. Not any longer. Suddenly his lioness seemed almost shy, like she secretly wished to accept his attentions but didn't know how to. He guessed it could be quite intimidating to be wooed by a Dark Lord. Hopefully, she'd find his new body more … approachable.  
He waited until she had settled into the library. From experience, he knew, that he would get lost in one of the books in a matter of minutes. This would make her forget everything around her, while her eyes would take on this dreamy look, that he secretly enjoyed watching. But not today. Today he had more important things to do.  
The door to her room was unlocked, not that a locking charm or the wards she was able to procure were able to hold him off for longer than a minute. His girl knew that everything this room contained was his anyway, well most of the things.  
With a wide grin, he stepped next to the tank that was now occupied by two of annoying witches. It had taken him a while to decide, which one to take along on this journey. In the end, he had decided on the one that was less likely to get away by chance.  
“Well, Professor Umbridge. I fear your stay in this house has come to an end,” he said, while carefully opening the lid. “You and I will make a little journey today, a journey you’ll find most agitating. Have you been to the sea lately?”  
The ugly toad tried hopping away from him, but his hand was faster than her. It darted towards her like an attacking snake and grabbed her around the middle. The ugly animal croaked pitifully before it landed in a large glass jar he had conjured for it. Closing the lid with a wave of his wand he looked at the agitated beetle with red, gleaming eyes. “And you Miss Skeeter better behave yourself. Otherwise, I'll be assigning you to help the next time."  
Pocketing the jar inside of his robes he silently left his lioness' room. Surely she would ask him what had happened to her pet toad. He could always say the ugly thing had gotten away somehow but he would probably tell her the truth. The girl would be his queen and she didn’t deserve to be lied to. He wanted her to trust him, after all, and she would never do so after she had discovered he had lied to him.  
Using the toad to drink the potion for him was definitely easier than assigning a house-elf to do it. His girl was strangely attached to these pitiful creatures. Well, he too had his quirks, so he would gladly accept this one if it helped to let her see, that he was not the monster she took him for.

ssssssss

Hermione stared at the newspaper with furrowed brows. Upstairs in the library there was a whole collection of them, she had discovered. Voldemort had truly kept every edition of the daily prophet, going back to the end of 1926. Looks like the man had kept every newspaper going back to the day of his birth. Interesting.  
Those old copies of the wizarding newspaper were Hermione’s favourite reading material, when she got tired of stuffing her brain with new spells and curses. She loved learning, especially now that Voldemort’s endless library was at her disposal, but learning about the past was equally fascinating to her, especially when the knowledge wasn’t presented through Professor Binns.

Reporter still missing _by Jason Pickford_

  
 _Rita Skeeter,_ seasoned _reporter for the daily prophet has been missing for weeks. Shortly after her article about the missing Hogwarts student Rita Skeeter disappeared. She never came in the next day and after two days the Aurors were called in. A search of miss skeeter apartment showed no signs of a break-in but all of her belongings were still there. The Aurors speculate she was taken either on her way home or in a public place._  
 _The daily prophet encourages its readers to please be on the lookout for our top reporter. We wish her a safe return._

Hermione looked at yesterday’s article with a sigh. Jason Pickford seemed a much better reporter than Rita Skeeter, but he also seemed strangely hesitant for a Daily Prophet – journalist with formulating his opinion. He hadn’t even mentioned her name in the article. Could it be that he afraid of her? Did the public now blame her for Rita Skeeter’s disappearance, as they probably blamed her for Professor Umbridge’s? Hermione turned the page with a sigh.

Hermione Granger still missing _by Jason Pickford_

  
 _Well known Hogwarts student and Gryffindor princess Hermione Granger_ has _still not been found. Eyewitnesses, like the renowned Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ Dumbledore _reported, that the girl had been taken from the Ministry. Other sources say, that the girl who is said to be the Open Link went into hiding or left the country with her parents, who appear to have disappeared as well. The disappearance of Miss Granger is still a big mystery to everybody, Aurors and Ministry alike. Everybody wishes that the well-liked student and Prefect will be found soon, as numerous high ranking society members cannot wait to finally meet her in person._

Hermione stared at the article in disbelief. The Daily Prophet had sure changed its tone towards her. Was it because they were suddenly afraid of her? It was possible because the fact that she was reported being the Open Link had not stopped them speculating about her role at Professor Umbridge’s disappearance. She sighed. Why was it that only fear made them treat her with respect? Was this seriously how the wizarding world worked these days? She hoped not.


	17. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter does contain the mention of torture, no explicit descriptions though. But if you are triggered by such things, you should probably skip the first two paragraphs.

The Horcrux was gone, taken by that traitor Regulus Black. If Voldemort hadn’t been sure the boy was long dead, he would have tortured him until his brain was nothing more than goo. But Regulus Black was gone, he felt him dying through the Dark Mark that he had branded him with.  
But what about the Horcrux? Shouldn’t he have felt when one of his soul pieces was destroyed? Probably. This could only mean that Slytherin’s locket was still somewhere, the question was only where. He'd have to find it, hide it again behind better defences. But first, he needed something he could give to Snape, something that would help him restore his old body. Probably any Horcrux would do. Every one of them had a very special meaning to him and his old self had spent months with each item to prepare it for the ritual. Considering that he wanted Severus to start brewing his potion as soon as possible, it would be best, if he asked Lucius for his old diary. He had spent months, no years, writing into that damned thing, feeding it with all his hopes and dreams of a better world. Maybe his diary would even make a better base for his new body than Slytherin’s locket would have. Still, sooner or later he’d have to find the damned thing. But first, it was time for a visit with one of his lieutenants.  
A moan from the ground brought him back into the cave. Dolores Umbridge, now back to her human form, was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain. It had been hard work, making her drink every last drop of the potion. For the last two rounds, she had been fighting his Imperius with vigour, he hadn’t expected from the plump woman. But of course, she hadn't stood a chance against his magical power and spell control.  
"Forgive me, mother, forgive me," she repeated over and over her eyes staring at the cave with unseeing eyes. He could simply push her into the water and be done with her; it would safe him a lot of trouble. But then he thought about his lioness and her reaction to such a treatment of her new, favourite pet. He groaned. Leaving the woman here was not an option.  
With a sigh and not a small portion of disgust he grabbed the woman’s wrist, before directly apparating from the small island. He’d obliviate her and leave her in the Ministry for the Aurors to find. Considering the state Professor Umbridge was in there was no doubt that she wasn't in the state to betray any of his secrets ever again. 

ssssssss

“Master!” his servant Lucius greeted him, climbing down the wide staircase of his Manor with his body clad in a black silken dressing-gown. His blond her was still in impeccable order, even though he must have been roused from bed by the house elves only moments ago.   
“Lucius, my faithful servant. I am sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour. I require one of my possessions, the book I gave you about twenty years ago. I need it back, my friend."   
For a moment the man did not react, but then his face went white while he started trembling in fear. "Forgive me, Master," he said his voice suddenly hoarse. "I no longer have it."  
He looked at his servant with small, dangerous eyes. “Who has it then? Where is it?” he asked, his voice deadly calm, even though he felt the rage building up inside him.   
The blonde man threw himself to his feet, looking at him with grey, scared eyes. "You were gone, master. I had no hope of you ever returning to us. I gave it to a girl, a blood traitor in the hope to bring Hogwarts down from the inside. I did it for you, master.”  
“So the book is at Hogwarts then. Does the girl still have it?” Voldemort asked further, his hand starting to twitch. The man to his feet whimpered.  
"It was destroyed, my Lord. To my knowledge it was Potter. The boy…" Lucius didn't get any further, as the first silent Crucio hit him by surprise.   
“Destroyed you say?” the Dark Lord asked, no longer able to suppress the rage in his voice. “Destroyed?”  
He heard the pathetic man beg for forgiveness on the floor, heard his wife scream somewhere in the background. But he didn’t care. Flames of rage threatened to swallow him, burn him. He needed to let them out and this man had deserved his rage. He had disappointed him in the worst way possible; he had murdered a part of him. And now he would learn what it meant to disappoint the Dark Lord like that. No one did so twice. 

ssssssss

With an animalistic scream, Harry leapt from his bed, his body covered in sweat. He had seen it, had been there and he had felt the rage Voldemort felt when learning that part of his soul was gone, destroyed by him, Harry. He had tortured that man, tortured Lucius Malfoy, in his house and god he wanted to make him suffer for what he had done to him. But that wasn’t him, Harry reminded himself, that was Voldemort. So why did it feel like he had been the one doing it and wanting all those horrible things?   
“Harry? You alright mate?” he suddenly heard Ron’s voice right behind him.   
Following his first instinct, Harry wanted to snap at him, to hurt him. He balled his hands to fists, gritted his teeth and said: "It's Voldemort, he's furious. Something happened… we need to see Professor McGonagall."  
Bless Ronald Weasley! His friend didn’t question him, just nodded before taking him by the arm and leading him outside of the room. Keeping a steady pace he mumbled encouraging words to him, before knocking at McGonagall's door only a few moments later.  
“Everything will be alright, mate,” Harry heard him say, just as the Professor’s hasty steps rang through the door. “Just tell her everything you’ve seen. She and the Headmaster will sort that out, you’ll see.”  
Harry hoped his friend was right because somehow he had the feeling that what he had just seen was somehow important. 

ssssssss

The woman stared at him with fire and passion in her eyes, while that pitiful excuse of a Death Eater moaned behind him on the floor. The man, unfortunately, had still not outlived his usefulness, even though it would probably be a while until he would be able to be useful to anybody again.  
“Now Bella,” he said looking at her with red, challenging eyes. “Will you disappoint me too, like your brother-in-law did?”  
“Never, my Lord,” Bellatrix Lestrange said with conviction in her grey eyes. “I am your most devoted servant and in contrast to my extended family I do as I am told.” She almost spat the last words, staring at her sister who was kneeling on the floor next to her husband with disgust.   
“Very good,” he said, the anger in him slowly boiling down again. “Come with me then. I’m most anxious to be reunited with one of my most valuable possessions.”

ssssssss

Severus was just about to go to bed when his floo roared to life. Merlin, what did the old goat want now? It wasn't Dumbledore though who bothered him to such an ungodly hour but Narsicca Malfoy who was shouting his name as her head peaked through the flames.   
“Severus, help!” she begged him, wide eyes with terror and red with tears. “Please, it’s Lucius! The Dark Lord… he … he broke him.” The woman sobbed. It was a sound he had never before heard from her and somehow that told him the situation was serious.   
He cursed. “I’m coming,” he shouted, dashing for his secret stash of highly potent healing potions. Some of them he had brewed for his run with Hermione, but he owed Lucius more than he could possibly ever repay. He would restock his supply immediately once he returned.   
Lucius was lying in the middle of the parlour, covered in all bodily fluids imaginable and no longer conscious. His limbs were spread in an unnatural angle, making him look like a broken ragdoll.  
“What curses?” he calmly asked Narcissa who was openly crying next to him on the floor.  
“Only Crucio,” the woman hiccupped, staring at her husband with trembling lips. “But he’s been under it for almost twenty minutes.”  
Severus nodded with outward calmness but inwardly he cursed. Such a long exposure to the curse left irreparable damage, no matter how skilled the healer. Severus was not even a trained healer though, only a Potions Master with a knack for Dark Magic and healing charms. It was a far cry from what his friend needed right now, but he would do his damnest to safe his friend anyway.   
"I'll try stabilizing him enough to get him into St Mungo's," he calmly explained while charming the contents of the first potion bottle directly into Lucius' stomach. It would be the first of many before his friend would even start to recover. And Severus couldn't help but ask himself, what had brought the Dark Lord to even put the man in such a state. Whatever it was, Severus could only hope that Hermione was currently far away from that monster.

ssssssss

The next morning came and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. The breakfast table was well stocked, as usual, but his seat was empty. It had never happened before and if Hermione had only remotely cared about him, she would have been worried. Well, that was not true, she realized. Because she was worried, but not about him. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he working on some major coup that would bring down the wizarding world? Killing unsuspecting muggles? Hermione didn’t know and that made her nervous. Even if she detested being in his presence, she still knew where he was and what he was doing. Having him gone made her fear for the rest of the population.   
But there was another thing equally alarming for her: Professor Umbridge was gone. Back in the tank, there was only the colourful beetle left and when Hermione opened the tank in the morning to check, whether the toad was hiding below a rock or something, Rita had not even tried to escape. Instead, she had hastily crawled into a faraway corner and hidden with shivering antennas. What had happened to make her that afraid of her? She hadn't done anything to her.  
The question was at least partly answered during breakfast, as suddenly the Daily Prophet appeared on the breakfast table. Hermione had learned, that the house-elves were tasked with delivering it, as owls were not able to reach the house. For a moment she eyed the newspaper cautiously, but then she followed an impulse and accioed the thing for herself. She didn't have to search long, as already the front page told her what had become of Professor Umbridge: 

Dolores Umbridge found unconscious at the Ministry  
by Newt Thatcher  
The reappearance of Hogwarts former High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge has the Aurors confronted with a big mystery. The unconscious witch was found by a group of early workers in the Ministry’s entrance hall, from where she was immediately transferred to St Mungo’s hospital. Chef healer Wardric reported that Miss Umbridge had ingested a large amount of an unknown potion. Therefore she is now treated for potion poisoning. We wish her a speedy recovery and are most anxious about the story, she will eventually tell.   
Hermione read the article twice before staring at the page with unseeing eyes. Umbridge had ingested a potion? How? Where? Had Voldemort tortured her? But why? The questions kept echoing through her head. She’d have to wait for Voldemort’s return to get an answer to them, but she would get an answer. That, she promised to herself.   
She had to wait until lunch for the man to make an appearance. He seemed his usual, superior self but at a second look, Hermione found, that something was boiling below the surface. After living with the man for six weeks she had gotten sensible to his moods.  
“You’re back,” she said, looking at him with a carefully calm expression. “As is Professor Umbridge, if the Prophet is to be believed.” Hermione motioned towards the newspaper that she had placed back on his side of the table, after finishing her breakfast.   
He nodded. “She outlived her usefulness, I fear. I needed her for a special project of mine.”  
“I didn’t know you were into potions lately. I thought that’s why you’re keeping Professor Snape around,” Hermione continued in a casual voice, even though it took all her willpower not to snap at that man. But her instincts told her, that this would have been a horrible idea today.   
“I do. Professor Umbridge only helped me get one of the ingredients Severus will need brewing his next masterpiece. She was very useful, I can assure you, which is why I decided to drop her off with those idiots at the Ministry. I hope you approve." He looked at her with observant, red eyes and Hermione asked herself if he was waiting for her to shout at him. She wanted to, she really did. But all her instincts adjured her not to.   
“If the alternative was killing her then I do. But I admit being displeased that you took her from me in the first place. I got the impression she was mine to keep," she stated boldly, staring at the man with challenging brown eyes. "Or did I misunderstand something here?"  
For a moment his eye twitched before his mouth formed a pleased little smile. "I didn't know that you've gotten this attached to your new pet, my Dear. If I had known I would have brought her back for you to take care of her. As it is, she is lost to us for now. But maybe I could compensate you with something else, maybe a new pet? How would you like that?"  
Hermione kept her face carefully blank, even though her stomach clenched in horror. She didn’t want a new pet, for god’s sake!   
"I do have a pet of my own, did you know that my Dear?" the man continued, without giving Hermione the chance to reply to his words. “She could be your pet, too.”  
She shuddered. Of course, she knew about the man's pet snake. It was the animal that attacked Mr Weasley, after all.  
“I’m not in need of a new pet, thank you,” she replied carefully but was suddenly distracted by a slithering noise behind her. And just when she wanted to turn around she saw it, a gigantic snake sliding across the floor directly towards her. She froze in horror.  
“Nagini has been very loyal, ever since she decided to follow me. There’s no need to be afraid of her, you can trust her as much as you trust me.”  
That’s the problem, Hermione answered in her head, while her eyes fixated the huge reptile that was now right next to her. I don't trust you one bit.  
The snake paused and raised its head until it was directly looking at her. She tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her back as she realized that its eyes were almost the same at Voldemort’s. They were different in colour, yes, but there was the same intelligent gleam in them.   
“Nagini can protect you, Miss Granger and I'm sure she would love to be petted by you," Voldemort continued, his eyes now totally fixated on her and the snake. Hermione wanted to be anywhere but here, but right now there was nowhere for her to go. She wasn’t even sure of the snake would let her get up from her chair as she found the reptile looking her with hungry eyes. When as the last time that animal had eaten? Merlin, what had it even eaten? She was sure a rat or a mouse wasn’t nearly enough for an animal of that size.  
As if to acknowledge its master's words the snake carefully lowered its head only to rest it on Hermione's lap, like a dog might have done. There, it closed its eyes as if it was waiting for Hermione to touch it. She looked at Voldemort with wide eyes.  
“See? Nagini already likes you,” he said with a wide smile nodding towards the two of them. “Touch her, my lioness. I swear she will not harm you in any way.”  
Hermione closed her eyes in despair, fighting the urge to just wet herself with fear or run screaming from the room. Only three more days, she promised herself before taking a deep breath. She could do that, could get through that as well. But Merlin, she hated snakes.   
Her Occlumency shields firmly in place she finally opened her eyes, staring at the animal’s head in her lap with dark eyes. Then her hand slowly moved towards the reptile's head, touching the dry scales a moment later. The snake blinked lazily at her before closing its eyes again. When would that huge beast leave her alone again? Hermione asked herself, while carefully petting its head with measured strokes. All the time she could feel her jailer's eyes study her with a hungry gleam in them.  
Only three more days, she chanted in her head over and over again. Three more days and then she would finally leave this snake pit behind. 

ssssssss


	18. False play

Finally, Lord Voldemort thought, carefully suppressing a moan as he felt his lioness's fingers caressing his beloved pet. He and Nagini were connected in a very special way - a way that enabled him to feel what she felt and act through her, if need be. Right now he wanted to, but slipping into his pet’s head required quite a lot of concentration, which would have given him away. Therefore he made do with savouring his witch’s touch which she ever so gently bestowed on his beloved pet’s head and enjoying the intoxicating scent that emanated from his lioness lap. She was shaking though and he could tell that it was from fear. His lioness was afraid of Nagini, even though she had never been afraid of him. Right now, he didn’t care. He even liked to see her tremble at least at this very special occasion. The day had brought so many disappointments for him and punishing Lucius had not been nearly enough to vent his frustration. Making his witch tremble and being able to feel it was perfect, as it not only soothed his nerves but also gave him enough to feed his fantasies.   
Soon his prize would touch him too, run her fingers through his black hair or across his muscular chest. Not long now, until he would have his potion and with it his old, handsome body. But for that to happen he first had to move his soul piece to another item or being. Then he could hand Hufflepuffs cup over to Severus. Luckily Lord Voldemort knew exactly the right vessel for that purpose.

ssssssss

Severus was called to the Dark Lord two days after he had saved Lucius' life. It had been a close call for his friend, but somehow he and Narcissa had managed to get the man into St Mungo's where he would be treated for the unforeseeable future. Lucius Malfoy would never be the same intimidating figure he had once been. Severus was positive that he had saved the man's sanity and intellect at least, but some bodily pains and malfunctions would stay. Which ones that were only time would tell.  
Severus could only hope that the Dark Lord was in a better mood today and did not feel like torturing him as well. With that madman, one could never know.  
“Ah Severus,” his master greeted him with a welcoming smile on his thin lips, while petting the head of his gigantic snake. How had that reptile gotten here? Did it live in the same house as Hermione now? He sincerely hoped not.  
“Master,” Severus greeted back with a deep bow.  
“I got what you’ve been asking for, my friend,” the man said and carefully lifted a golden cup towards him. It was golden and the badger on its side was clearly visible to him. There was no question what it was.  
“Very well,” Severus said looking at his master with dark eyes. Then he conjured a magical container that was usually used for collecting fragile potion ingredients and levitated the cup carefully inside. “As soon as I am finished with the potion, I will send a call through the Dark Mark, master. Expect it in about a week.”  
The Dark Lord nodded, his eyes glowing and his mouth turned into a generous smile. “Excellent. Try not to disappoint me, Severus. I’d hate to lose another one of my most trusted servants.”   
The potions master nodded. “Don’t worry my Lord. I know exactly what I’m doing.”  
Severus did. He knew what he was doing. It just wasn’t what his master expected him to do.

Ssssssss

Hermione hated that damned snake with a passion. The thing seemed to follow her everywhere except to her room and the bathroom. As soon as she had sat down, it would roll together on the floor, right next to her, or worse, bury its head on her lap again to ask for her attention. For a while Hermione had tried ignoring the damned thing, but that only led to a snake suddenly staring into her face and moving its tongue expectantly. It had been one of the scariest things in her life and Hermione felt uncomfortably reminded of her encounter with the basilisk. Right at this moment, she had nearly passed out and only the iron grip she had on her feelings prevented her from doing so. Still, she had learned that ignoring the snake was not a good idea and so she stroked its head from time to time, in the hope to avoid such a scary encounter again.  
It was like she had gained a lap-dog or something, which would have been cute if the thing didn't give her the willies. In her head, she was counting the hours until her first exams at the Ministry, because secretly she hoped that Severus would get her out of there right away. But as the exams were planned for several days, he would probably use the chance to spy everything out, at first. Which meant that she would probably have to hold out some more days, but that was alright. She'd spend a large part of them in the Ministry anyway, which meant that there was no time for that horrible snake to bother her. Thank Merlin! She'd have nightmares about that huge reptile for weeks and months, that much was sure. Luckily Crooks would soon be back at her side, which meant that she could cuddle him whenever it happened. Stroking his soft fur would hopefully make her forget the feeling of dry scales below her fingers - but it would take a while.  
“You look worried,” Voldemort said, pulling her out of her thoughts with his words. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about not passing your exams, because I can assure you that this fear is totally unnecessary. You’re well prepared.”  
Hermione forced herself to smile which was hard, as that obtrusive reptile was back in her lap. “I know I am. But I don’t just want to pass, I want to be the best. I want to show people that I’m not just to be respected, because I’m the Open Link. I want them to respect me because of my intelligence and magical ability, not just because of some sort of magical anomaly, I don’t even fully understand myself.”  
Her jailer nodded. "I understand the need to be the best. I was, at my time. But I can assure you, my dear, I will not think less of you if you only make second or third. These are unusual circumstances for you and as I have taught you myself, I know how talented you are."  
Somehow his words made her heart swell, even though she really shouldn't have cared about them. But the man was a talented wizard who had met and duelled some amazing wizards. Even though she disliked him she got the impression that his words were honest and not just meant to charm her. And coming from a self-proclaimed Dark Lord those words were high praise. She didn't know what to reply to his words, which happened to her more and more often now. A few weeks ago she would have told him, that she did not care about his opinion, but ever since talking to Severus, she tried reigning her Gryffindor tendencies in as much as possible. Affronting him would do her no good, as it would either anger him or make her even more interesting to him and both were options that didn't look appealing to her.  
“I’ll still do my best. I’ve been working towards those OWLs for years and I won’t let them slip through my fingers now or let anybody take them away from me.”   
He looked at her with a soothing smile. “Nobody will take them away from you, my Dear. You have my word.”  
Hermione didn't know how much his word was worth, but it was all she had. She nodded. "Good. And thank you for letting me do this. I know it sounds stupid, but those exams are important to me."  
“Which is what makes them important to me,” the man added with a smile. Then he offered her his arm: “Shall we go over those last transfigurations again? We want to make sure to impress the examiners with your skills, don’t we?”  
Hermione nodded with a small smile. “Absolutely.”

Ssssssss

Severus looked through his rooms with a wistful gaze. Everything was prepared and ready to be moved to his new place. Just a command from him and his stuff would automatically be ported to his new location, wherever that would be. Where he went, went his stuff. There was nothing anybody could do about it, except he knew the spell and the code word that would trigger the portation. But that was pretty unlikely.   
His floo roared to life. It was too early, Severus thought, but when he turned around he saw the Headmaster stepping into his room. Today he wore a silvery robe with a matching hat, while his long beard was braided in a fashionable way. Weren’t they on an undercover mission? Whom did the old man plan to impress?  
“You’re early,” Severus commented dryly, looking at the old man with a raised brow. I am all for being in the ministry beforehand, but the exams will start in a few hours and the longer we stay the higher the risk of being found.”   
Dumbledore nodded. “I’m sure you’re right my friend. I am not here to take you to the ministry though as I and the Order have decided that you will not come with us to rescue Miss Granger.”  
He stared at the man with a dark expression. "Of course I'll be coming. This is my plan. Without me, you wouldn't have even known that she'll be there in the first place. I have a right to be there, she’s my friend.”  
The other man shook his head with an understanding smile but Severus didn’t buy that farce. He and his friendship meant nothing to that old manipulator. All he cared about was getting Hermione into his manipulative fingers and using her himself. Merlin, he should have never told that old goat. “You don’t want me close to her, is it that? Are you afraid that I’m going to mess up that little scheme, you’ve most likely already cooked up in your head? Who do you want her to bond with? Yourself? Potter?” he spat the last words, feeling disgusted by either possibility. Hermine deserved better than stumbling from one manipulator into the arms of another one.   
“This is none of your concern, Severus. The Open Link will be presented with suitable options to choose from, don’t worry. As for you: we can not have your position as a spy discovered, my friend. You are far too valuable for our cause. Believe me, it is for the greater good,” the old bastard assured him with grey, caring eyes. But he did not care, at least not about him. And Severus would not let himself be manipulated again, not in this. Getting Hermione away from these two puppet masters was too important.   
“Right now I give a flying fuck about the greater good, Albus. We need to get her away from him. This is probably our only chance to do so,” he shouted, not caring if it would give away his feelings for the girl. There was nobody able to hear but the old goat. And Severus had stopped caring what he thought about him long ago.   
Albus sighed. "I feared that this would be your answer, my friend. As it is, you don't leave me much of a choice." Before Severus digested the meaning of his words, a wandless, silent spell hit him squarely into the chest, making his body go limp like a puppet, whose strings have been cut. Without being able to do something, Severus saged to the floor, staring at the Headmaster with wide eyes. That bastard! He wanted to rage, to scream at the man, but it was of no use. His tongue simply would not obey him.  
"Don't worry, Severus. The Open Link will be rescued from your master. In a few hours, she will be safe." With that the old man turned around, leaving Severus lying on the floor. He stared at the retreating figure of the Headmaster with a hateful expression. He had promised Hermione he would be there, to rescue her. He had sworn that he would protect her. Would she think he abandoned her? Would Dumbledore even tell him he did? It wasn’t beyond that old manipulator. He knew that the man wanted to break their link…  
“Be assured that the Open Link will be in good hands,” Dumbledore said, before leaving his office through the floo. Severus watched him go, thinking: “Her name is Hermione, you bastard.” 

Ssssssss

“Did you hear that, Georgie?” Fred asked his brother. Both of them were crouched over a bludger sized orb, levitating in one corner of their lab. They had been here for a while, staring at their creation with wide eyes and listening to every word it broadcasted.   
"Sure I did, brother mine," George said with a contemplative expression. "Even though I'm still not sure if I've somehow gone barmy."  
His brother snorted. “Well, Snape’s definitely on our side. That much is certain.”  
George nodded. “Yeah. But he and Hermione being friends? That’s…”  
"Hard to believe, yeah. But it's what he said… Hermione is his friend. He wouldn't say that if it wasn't true. I mean, this is Snape we're talking about. I didn't even think that man had friends,” Fred said rubbing his forehead with an awkward smile. “I mean seriously? Snape and Hermione? That must be the strangest friendship the world has ever seen. That guy tormented her during class, he was horrible to her. What kind of friend would do that?”  
George shrugged. “Dunno. I guess we’ll have to ask them one day. But think about it Freddy, in a very strange way it does make sense. Remember those healing potions Hermione gave us? Where should she have brewed them? I doubt she used Myrtle’s bathroom for that.”  
Fred hummed in agreeance. “True. You’d need a full equipped potions lab for that and I doubt she has her own, secret lab at the castle. Could Snape also be the one who taught her the disillusionment charm? Or do you think she taught herself?”  
“Either could be possible,” his twin agreed with a crooked smile. But I think we can say one thing for sure: “Our Hermione has a lot of secrets, more than we thought possible.”  
They nodded in unison. “What now? What shall we do with what we just learned?” George asked, looking at his brother.   
Fred grinned: “First we activate Snape’s teleport coin.”  
“And then? Do you wanna go help him?” George asked, earning himself another grin.   
“We’re magical twins, Georgie. You already know the answer to that question.”


	19. The exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Thank you so much for your encouraging comments! They mean the world to me.  I am happy that so many are still with me and are impatiently waiting for the reunion of our trio. Believe me, I’m counting the chapters, too. ;-) We’ll get there and Voldi will get what he deserves, I promise. What are you looking most forward to? Some twin/Hermione fluff? Smut? Or finally having Severus and Hermione reunited? Or do you all want to see Voldi und Dumbly punished? Let me know, I’m curious.

To say that Hermione was nervous would have been the understatement of the year. It wasn’t just that she would take her OWLs today, which she had dreamed about since she set a foot into Hogwarts. There would also be a rescuing mission for her, but Hermione didn’t know when or how. And that were too many unknown factors for her already strained nerves. She had barely slept during the last days, her numerous encounters with the snake haunting her as soon as she closed her eyes. Apart from that, she had never been a good sleeper before her exams, as spells and history facts randomly popped into her head when she tried to fall asleep, which had her unintendedly revising until deep into the night. It wasn’t any different this time.  
"All will be well," an unknown voice interrupted her train of thoughts. When Hermione turned around, there was a foreigner in the doorframe to the dining room, but going by his predatory smile and the fact that she was at Voldemort's house there was only one person this could be. Still, she couldn't keep but stare at him, as there was nothing left of his snake-like features and instead there was a good looking, brown-haired wizard in front of her, that didn't even remotely remind her of his old self. It was terrifying.   
“That’s an impressive glamour,” she said in astonishment. “You look like…”  
“I am related to you, yes. That is the point,” he agreed, looking at her with amused, brown eyes. Looking at him now felt wrong, so wrong. The man in front of her looked kind, harmless, but she knew for a fact that he was anything but. Those wizards at the ministry wouldn’t even know in how much danger they were. They would be defenceless.  
"Won't they know you by your wand?" Hermione asked, looking at him sceptically. "All wands are registered, aren't they? I read we'll have to show them when entering the Ministry."  
The man nodded. “Then it is a good thing I organized two spare wands for us to use. They’re registered on the names Rosalind and Marcus Greenwood, which is our names for the next few days.”   
Hermione stared at him in disbelief. “You want me to do my OWLs with a foreign wand?” she shrieked, looking at him with wide eyes. “That’s insane! I don’t even know if the wand will work for me!” She stared at him with fire in her eyes and for a moment she saw it reflected in his own ones.  
“You should really start trusting me, my Dear. I know it is hard for you, but I did plan this through – carefully. Those wands are just for registration. You'll hand your own wand over to me and I'll hide it for you until we passed the registration desk. I know from a reliable source, that the wands will not be checked again, afterwards." His voice was smooth when he explained these things to her, but Hermione still got the impression that he was angered by her rash behaviour. No wonder, she had basically implied him being stupid and she knew how she would have reacted to such an allegation. Still, it's not like she would trust him to have her best interest in mind.  
Hermione looked at him with a regretful look in her eyes, she would need to keep from angering him since his mood has been horrible lately. “I am sorry, Marvolo,” she apologized, using his given name in the hope to soothe his anger, he always liked it when she spoke his name. “This was ungrateful and uncalled for. You’ve put a lot of thought into this, even though you are in no obligation to do this for me. You’ve taught me for weeks to prepare me for those exams and I think I never properly thanked you. That wasn't right, because I am grateful, so very very grateful. Please forgive me.” It was true, she was grateful to him. Even though he had kept her as a prisoner, he had always treated her well and the magic he had taught her was… incredible. It gave her a taste of what was possible with enough talent and ambition.  
He nodded, a strange, unnatural glow in his eyes. “You are forgiven,” he said generously, before pulling out his wand. “Now let’s do something about your appearance. We don’t want your identity discovered after all, do we?”  
Hermione did want her identity discovered in the hope that this would help her being rescued. But she couldn’t very well tell him that. And so she nodded. He raised his wand a moment later and for a moment she considered closing her eyes, but she had to realize that closing her eyes while Voldemort pointed a wand at her was nothing she could do. She didn’t trust enough for that. His glamour charm hit her a moment later and for a moment a cold feeling washed over her body, leaving it tingling for a moment after. Then she suddenly felt her features shift, which felt weird but luckily didn’t hurt, but she still closed her eyes for a moment. When she finally opened them she found him staring at her with a pleased little smile.  
Hermione couldn’t help her curiosity and quickly transfigured a mirror for herself. When she looked at herself a moment later, her eyes widened in surprise. What she saw wasn’t what she had expected at all. Her hair was still brown, but it was now straight and looked almost boring. Her eye colour had changed to a light grey while the shape of her eyes was more rounded, which made them look slightly bigger than they used to. The strange thing was that this new appearance would surely be found pretty by most people she met, but Hermione found that she missed her old looks. The person she was now looked boring and almost too perfect and until now she hadn’t even been aware that such a thing was possible. Last year and also at the beginning of this school year she had secretly wished to be more pretty, to be different or more attractive. But suddenly she realized that she really liked her bushy-haired, wild appearance and that realization somehow made her smile.  
“I take it you approve?” Voldemort asked in his foreign voice.  
Hermione smiled. “I do. Thank you.”  
“Excellent. This is your wand, Rosalind,” he said stepping close and offering her the masterful carved piece of wood. It looked different from all wands she had ever seen and felt heavier in her hand, then she had expected.  
“Thank you, Marcus,” she replied thoughtfully, before storing the wand in her sleeve and offering the man her own wand. Giving it to him hurt, especially after she had to spend so many days without it in the past. But considering the circumstances, she had no other choice than putting it into his outstretched hand. "Shall we go then?" she asked, sending him a nervous smile.   
Voldemort nodded and offered her his arm. She carefully placed her hand into the crook of his arm. He still felt cold like before. At least that part hadn’t changed, reminding her of his old, inhuman self.   
“We shall,” he replied with a pleased smile. “Come on, my Dear.”

Ssssssss

"Alright, twin o' mine. Any ideas on how to get into Snape's office now that we're here? We tried breaking in before, remember?" George asked, studying the sturdy wooden door with concentration.  
His brother shrugged. “How about our magical lockpicks?” he suggested, pulling a little golden instrument out of his pocket. “I know we didn’t plan using those until it’s an emergency, but this classifies as one, don’t you think?”  
George nodded and so two disillusioned redheads crouched in front of Professor Snape's door, trying their whole arsenal of magical mischief-making inventions. In the end, the door was blackened at the hinges and smoke was pouring out of the keyhole. But the door was open. Fred grinned.  
“See? I knew we could do it,” he said, storing their products in his robes.   
George sighed. “Yeah. Now Snape will either kill us or kiss us. Dunno what’s more terrifying.”  
They opened the door and there was their potions professor, lying on the floor with his face staring unmovingly at the door. Still, George could have sworn that there was a flicker behind his eyes, that made his skin crawl with nervousness. He’ll probably kill us for this.   
“Hello Professor,” Fred greeted the man with an unconcerned grin, before stepping right in front of him. “We thought you could use a bit of help. Sorry about the door,” he said, shrugging with a smug look on his face. Then he pulled out his wand and cast a Finite incantatem on the man. To George’s big surprise it worked. First, Snape’s face morphed back to the expressionless, cold mask it usually was and a moment later the man leapt to his feet, storming towards the fireplace with a thunderous expression.   
“We’ll talk about this, gentlemen. Detention, tomorrow evening at my office,” he bellowed, before pulling out his wand and casting a glamour on himself. His hair grew short and grey and in his face deep wrinkles and a long beard appeared, that made him look at least 50 years older. George stared at him in fascination.   
“Now out with you," Snape said, storing his wand back in his sleeve before grabbing a hand of floo powder from the mantle. George looked at him with an awkward smile.  
“Good luck, Sir,” he said, pulling Fred towards the door. “Bring her back to us.”  
Snape mumbled something unintelligible as an answer and a moment later a wave of magic hit them and threw them out of the room before the door behind them banged close.  
Fred and George looked at each other with a nervous grin. “Let’s hope this was the right choice brother,” George said and started to walk towards the staircase.   
"We'll know tomorrow. Whatever happens, I'm sure it's in the newspaper. Because believe me, Georgie, this will give a big BANG! Voldisnort won't let Hermione go without a fight."  
“And we just made sure there’s one more wand against him.”

Ssssssss

The Open Link was almost in reach for him now. She had come early after registering her wand and sat down in the exam room with a collected expression on her young face. It was definitely her, Albus remembered her from his lessons and now that she had finally gotten her wand back from Tom, she would not allow being parted from it again. Tom was nowhere to be seen, but Albus was sure that his enemy wasn't far away. He couldn't beat him today, there were still too many obstacles in the way. The Boy who lived had informed him of at least one other Horcrux in Voldemort's possession, which meant that killing Tom would be impossible, for now. But maybe Albus could at least find a way to reveal his return to the wizarding world, as it was about time that it was shaken awake from its slumber. The war was in full swing and by conquering the Open Link Albus was sure to turn the tables to their advantage.  
Luckily his position as Hogwarts Headmaster gave him the right to attend all Ministry lead exams, not that he had ever done so, but these were special circumstances. No one had the right to throw him out of the room, no matter how much Cornelius wished to do so. Of course, the man also wanted to sink his claws into that unsuspecting girl.  
If Miss Granger was surprised by his attendance in the exam room, she didn't show it. Instead, she seemed totally focussed on the written History of Magic exam, twirling her brown, bushy hair around one finger, while she eagerly wrote her answers. Albus would have to wait until the exam was over, before approaching the girl. Hopefully, Tom hadn't already manipulated her that far, that she would try refusing to come with him. But in this case, he'd assign Fawkes help and make her see reason later.

Ssssssss

“Are you sure this is the right room?” Hermione asked, looking at the Ministry employee in confusion. “There’s only one table in here. Where is everybody else?”

"That's none of your business, Miss. You'll be writing your exam here, apart from everybody else," the young, dark-blonde man replied with a watchful expression in his gaze. Did he know who he was? Probably. Why else would she be kept away from the other OWL aspirants? Would Severus even be able to find her here? What would he do, when there was no sign of her in the exam room? Hermione sighed.  
Severus had been a spy for years and he was a true Slytherin. He would consider that Voldemort had put a plan in action to ensure that Hermione remained undiscovered. When there was somebody able to find her it was him, Hermione told herself while sitting down in the small, windowless room. She was pretty sure that it was usually used for interrogations, which probably meant extra security measures. She should have known that Voldemort would be extra careful when she was outside of his house. Now she would have to trust Severus to still find a way to get her away from him but for a matter of fact, there was nobody Hermione trusted more than him right now.

Ssssssss

"Professor," the girl said when he was approaching her directly after the test sheets had been collected. He had to act quickly now, otherwise, Tom would snatch her away again.  
“Miss Granger,” he greeted back politely, the reassuring twinkle in his eyes. He had to make sure she trusted him, even though she had in the past proved to be hesitant in doing so. Luckily he had years of experience in dealing with teenagers. "I've come to offer you my assistance for returning to Hogwarts if this is what you wish," he said, offering her his arm. "Would you like to come back to the castle?"  
The girl nodded, her brown eyes wide. “I’d love to, Sir. But … he’s here. He won’t let me go,” she whispered, looking around with wide panicked eyes. Albus nodded understandingly. “Don’t worry about Tom, Miss Granger. Now that you have finally revealed yourself to me, he will not capture you again,” he promised with a grandfatherly smile on his lips. And really, the girl instantly seemed less nervous. She put on a brave smile, before accepting his offered arm with a determined nod.   
Albus smiled. This was easier than he thought.   
They made it out of the room without being interrupted or held back, but they had barely reached the corridor, as the girl suddenly stiffened next to him. Her eyes fell on a brown-haired man right in front of them, who was watching them with calculating, lurking eyes. Albus had only a split second to register that the wand was already in his hand, a wand that he would have known anywhere.  
"Tom," he said, lazily casting a counter to Voldemort's fire attack, while the room around them erupted into chaos. There were screams and shouts everywhere, but Albus just focussed on the duel and the Open Link, that was hiding behind him in the hope for protection. Good, that meant she already trusted him to protect her. That was the first step for her leaning on him for protection and guidance. "You should not have come today," he said, casting the strongest deglamour spell he knew of. And really, the spell went through any revealed Lord Voldemort in all his terrifying glory. Another wave of screams echoed through the room. It was only a matter of seconds until they were surrounded by Aurors, causing Tom to acknowledge his defeat and apparate away before he could get caught. Once again Albus had outsmarted him. Not only was his return finally no longer deniable, but the Open Link was finally back where she belonged, in his influence.

Ssssssss


	20. Like a true Slytherin

Hermione had barely finished writing her second exam of the day when she heard lots of noise and screams coming from somewhere outside of the room. There was screaming and she could have sworn to hear the bangs and roars of spellfire somewhere in the distance. She could help but turn towards the door with a nervous feeling in her stomach. What was happening outside? Was that Severus? Or Voldemort? Did he use the chance to take over the ministry, while she sat her OWLs?   
"Are you finished, Miss?" the white-haired man in front of her asked in an almost bored tone. Wasn't he worried about the noises coming from outside? Hermione looked at him in confusion and a growing sense of concern.  
“Not yet, Sir. I was just worried about what’s going on outside…” she said worryingly.   
"If you're not finished, then keep on writing. You have one more hour until I am collecting your exams, so I suggest you don't let yourself get distracted," he said without a hint of worry in his voice. "The master will come and get you when he's finished outside."  
The master? Merlin, this Ministry official was a Death Eater, too. How many of them were there? And what did he mean, when the master was finished? Finished with what?  
She looked around the room with an analysing gaze. Should she try getting away now, that everyone else at the Ministry seemed occupied? How good were her chances to take out that unknown Death Eater in a duel?  
“Don’t even think about it, little girl,” he replied as if he had read her thoughts. They probably weren’t hard to guess. “The master has sealed this door himself. Only he can get us out. So keep on writing if you please.”  
Hermione cursed inwardly. How was Severus to even find her in this chaos? And how should he ever get her out of here? And how could she get away with cursing the asshole for calling her a ‘little girl’?

Ssssssss

Severus arrived too late to be able to enter the exam room without being noticed, which left him with no other choice than waiting outside and watching everything around him.   
There were at least five other Death Eaters nearby, watching the room and especially the brown-haired guy, that was waiting somewhere in the middle of the room. It wasn't hard to guess his identity for somebody like Severus. Dumbledore interestingly was nowhere to be seen. Where was the old goat? What had he planned?  
Somewhere in the background, Severus spotted a few other order members but they, too, seemed to be watching the whole scene cautiously. Did Dumbledore leave them any orders?

Finally, the exams were over and a crowd of students walked outside. At first, Hermione was nowhere to be seen, but finally, Severus spotted her, nervously walking on the Headmaster's arm. That was until his master stepped forward and started attacking them vigorously. The Dark Lord's powers were impressive and when that duel showed something then, it was that he and Dumbledore played in a league of their own. No matter how little he liked it, if they wanted to take his master down one day, they would need Dumbledore's help. Because there was no one else who equalled him in raw magical power. What had those two wizards done to have it in such abundance? He could guess it for the Dark Lord, of course, as he had studied dark magic and dark rituals. But Dumbledore? One wasn’t born with such an amount of power. It had to be captured or earned. What was the man hiding? 

Still, Dumbledore was an idiot, Severus thought while staring down at the chaos he and the Dark Lord had left behind. Duelling the Dark Lord in the middle of the Ministry was a brash move and Severus might have been able to forgive him if he hadn't endangered Hermione by doing so. Why didn't he simply apparate away with his blasted phoenix? As soon as the deglamour hit his master, Severus knew why. Dumbledore had used the chance to expose the Dark Lord, which was a remarkable feat in a full duel. It left his master with no other option than porting away when the Aurors started joining the fight. Severus should have felt relieved, as Dumbledore's plan had obviously worked, but somehow the feeling remained, that something wasn't right here. Would the Dark Lord have Hermione given up that lightly? There had been protections on the girl when she had been to Malfoy Manor of all places and still the old goat was able to touch her without problems. Bellatrix had been cursed terribly with a simple touch and yet here was the headmaster was holding the girl on his arm and nothing had happened. Why hadn’t she been more protected? The man was obsessed with her, after all, she should have been unapproachable. Something was wrong here, he just didn’t know what. When he saw Dumbledore taking Hermione away he swore that he would find out - soon. 

Ssssssss

Hermione had just finished her seconds and last written exam of the day and handed it over to the grey-haired Death Eater when she saw him pull up his sleeve and touch his Dark Mark with his wand. Hermione had never seen anybody do it, she had never once seen the Dark Mark, to begin with as not even Severus had ever shown it to her. But as soon as the wand tip touched the blackened skin, it was like the thing was suddenly awake and reacting to the touch. Hermione shuddered as she thought about the possible implications of that.   
It didn’t take long until the door was opened and a dark blonde wizard stepped inside, that looked almost her age. Still, Hermione would always recognize that look in his eyes as there was only one person who looked at her like that.   
“I see you were able to finish your first two exams,” he said with a little smile on his now red lips.   
Hermione nodded with a sigh. “What happened outside. I heard screams and…”  
He shook his head with a smile. “Don’t worry, my Dear. You’ll learn everything you want to know during dinner. You must be starving.”  
With that, he offered her his hand to ring her back to her prison. Hermione took it with a sigh. As long as Severus didn't come for her, there wasn't anything she could do. But her friend would come for her, he had given her his word.

It was almost two hours later when Hermione sat down at the dinner table in Voldemort’s manor. As soon as they had been back to the house he had lifted the glamour he had placed on her and Hermione used the next hour to freshen up and rest her tired eyes for some minutes while lying on her bed. But she needed to know what happened and Voldemort had promised her answers. 

He, too, was back to his old looks watching her with those unsettling, red eyes. But Hermione preferred them to the other, more harmless-looking versions she had seen today, as they reminded her that this man had lost his humanity long ago. She did not wish to see the perfect mirage that hid the vile man beneath it.

“You have questions,” he said, studying her with a knowing smile, while his food remained untouched on his plate. 

“What happened today at the ministry?” she asked immediately, her own plate still empty as her stomach was in knots from worrying about Severus. Had he been found out? Killed? She occluded those thoughts quickly, no need to get sloppy. “I could tell there was a fight and people seemed incredibly nervous as we left.”

“I imagine they were. Your Headmaster chose to reveal my presence to the wizarding world, as we were engaged in a little quarrel about his new-found protégé.” He looked at her with a smug grin. “Fortunately the man is a Gryffindor which makes him easy to play. I’m sure Bella will have her fun with him in the castle, while he tried to gain her trust and sympathy.”

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, as the puzzle pieces slowly fell in place. And she didn’t like the picture they were forming. Horror was warring with a cold numbness that threatened to engulf her.

“Dumbledore thinks she’s me, doesn’t he?” she asked, suddenly feeling nauseous. 

Voldemort nodded while looking at her with a smug expression that she desperately wanted to smack off. "He does."

“Why? How?” Hermione continued shaking her head in confusion. 

He chuckled. “As it comes your wand was registered with the Ministry this morning and a girl, very much looking like you entered the exam room some minutes later. Polyjuice is a wonderful invention, especially when it comes to placing my servants right under Dumbledore’s nose.”

"You planned this right from the beginning, didn't you?" Hermione asked, finally understanding why the man had agreed to let her go to the ministry in the first place. This was never just about her being able to take her exams, she realized, and even though she had never really trusted or liked that man sitting with her at the table, she still felt somehow… disappointed by the realization that he had used her wish to make her owls for his own benefit.  
“It won’t work,” she finally said stubbornly. “Somebody will notice it’s not me. My friends have known me for years...” 

Voldemort nodded. “Probably. But she only needs to stay undetected for a few days, right? There's only four more days of OWL exams ahead of us before Bella can do what I sent her into the castle for. Four days where everybody in the castle is busy with exams too and not think twice about Hermione Granger retreating behind her books. Aren't I right, my Dear?" At those words, his smile turned almost gleeful.   
Hermione shuddered. He was right. In the past years, Hermione could have been easily confused with a madwoman during exam times, not to forget that everybody would know that she had been Voldemort's prisoner for weeks. Nobody would think twice about her acting strangely after that experience. 

She cursed inwardly. Four days. How long would it take Severus to realize the Hermione at the castle was a fraud? Would it be soon enough to still get her away from her jailer? Or soon enough to prevent whatever Voldemort had ordered Bellatrix Lestrange to do? She could only hope so because she had the feeling that there would be blood flowing if the mad witch got the chance to do, what she was sent into the castle for.   
Hermione let her mind blank out as she stared at the smug bastard in front of her. Something in her expression must have clued him in that she was not happy with him at the moment. She needed to contact Severus, she needed him to know it wasn’t her and to warn her friends. That mad bitch could do so much damage as her. She needed to contact Severus and she knew what would bring him back in contact with her but for now she would make the feared Dark Lord know she was not to be messed with. Screw caution, it was time for some Gryffindor brashness mixed with Slytherin cunning.

“I see,” she said tonelessly and watched as his smug look disappeared. 

“I merely used the situation to my advantage, my dear,” Voldemort said carefully.

“Oh, I see that,” Hermione replied. “I had a long day. I think I will turn in early tonight.” She said while looking him in the eye, she made sure he could barely glimpse her anger. Something she had in spades.   
“Are you sure, my Dear? You didn’t even touch your dessert, yet,” he tried, pointing at the chocolate mousse she usually ate in the evenings.   
“Pretty sure. As it comes I have lost my appetite,” Hermione replied and rose from the table. “If you’ll excuse me. Tomorrow will be a long day.” She didn’t wait for his answer, as she couldn’t look at him any longer without trying to hex him. Instead she rushed to her room and threw herself on the bed before she started screaming into her pillow. Merlin, she hated that man with a passion. One day she would get her revenge, she swore to herself as her tears started to soak the pillow. One day she’d make that bastard pay. 

Ssssssss

The Open Link was finally back at Hogwarts, where she belonged. For now, he had convinced her to move into one of Hogwarts private rooms, away from the dorm for the students. Tom had without question traumatized the girl which gave him enough leeway to justify such a decision, should it be second-guessed by someone. But hopefully, that would not happen. He'd have to keep an eye on Severus, as the man would want to see his friend sooner or later. That teacher was a true Slytherin which most likely meant that he merely used the girl for his own profit instead of having really befriended her. Severus was not known for maintaining friendships or being even interested in them. There was Lily Potter of course, but that had been in the man’s childhood and he still clung to that woman like it meant a difference after so many years of her being dead. It was useless to mourn the dead or regret one's decisions concerning their past, Albus had learned that lesson as a young adult.   
It might take a while until the girl would trust him. Therefore he’d have to try keeping her separate and distracted as long as possible. Luckily the girl was known to strive for knowledge and that was something he could offer her in abundance. The less contact she had with Severus and her Gryffindor friends, the better for now. 

Ssssssss

Fred and George had not heard of Snape or Hermione for the rest of the day. They had waited in the common room until long after midnight, but their hope that their friend would return that night was not fulfilled. Had Snape been too late to get her from the Ministry? Or had his appearance at the Ministry disrupted Dumbledore’s plans and therefore let the whole rescue mission fail? They didn’t know but the possibilities of what could have gone wrong haunted them until deep into the night. 

They had barely reached the breakfast table the next morning when they suddenly saw her entering the Great Hall. She looked exactly like they remembered her with her bushy brown hair framing her face like a halo.  
Hermione was back, Snape had really done it, he had brought her back to them. Maybe they should really stop complaining about the old dungeon bat. 

“Hermione!” the chorussed, leaping from their seats and dashing towards their witch. She was their witch, they decided, especially after reading Sirius’ book. They just needed to find some undisturbed and relaxed moments to explain everything to her and hope that her feelings towards them had changed as little as their own. 

"Hello boys," she said her eyes dashing hastily back and forth between the two of them. For a moment she seemed hesitant, but finally, she smiled which was enough for them to pull her into a four-armed hug.

“Gods, you’re back,” George murmured into her hair inhaling her scent. Somehow it was different now, he realized, filing that fact away for later. “I can’t believe he got you back, Hermione. Are you alright?”

She pulled back and looked at him with searching eyes. He plastered a happy, reassuring smile on his face. “‘ ’s alright if you don't want to talk about it," he said before Harry and Ron suddenly appeared at their side to pull Hermione into a hug themselves. Fred and George couldn't help but watch their girl while she listened to the boy's apologies and exclaims of relief over her safe return. She patiently listened to them but still, George had the unmistakable feeling that Hermione had changed. Her eyes seemed somehow colder and more distant and seemed to constantly analyse her room around her. What had she experienced during the last weeks that made her this watchful? 

“Sorry guys, but if you don’t mind I’d like to take a look at those books before the exam today. Didn’t have much time to go over them, lately…” she said, stepping back from the four friends. 

“You’re still doing the exams today?” Ron asked her with wide eyes. “Are you mad?”  
Hermione looked at him for a long moment, something flashing behind her eyes at his words. And somehow her look made George’s hairs in his neck stand up in alarm. But then the look was gone and Hermione’s caramel brown eyes stared at their brother in amusement. 

“Of course I’m doing those exams, you know how hard I’ve worked towards them.”  
Ron nodded with a sigh. “Course I know that, Mione. It’s just that Dumbledore would surely let them repeat at a later point after what you’ve been through.”  
The others nodded eagerly. But Hermione brushed Ron’s comment off with an amused smile. 

“Possibly,” she said before turning away from them. “But I assure you I’m alright. So if you’ll excuse me for now.”  
She rushed to the other end of the Gryffindor table, sitting down with a bit of distance from the other students before opening one of her books and burying herself behind it. Fred and George watched her go with a confused expression.

“Why do I get the impression she’s avoiding us?” Fred asked, studying their girl with a worried expression. 

Harry, next to him, shrugged. “She’s probably been through a lot. Or she’s simply mad at us for bringing her into that situation in the first place. I couldn’t even blame her for it.” He said trying to make sense of her behaviour as well.   
Ron hummed in agreeance. George sighed. Their little brother was probably right. Still, he and Fred wouldn't give up until they could talk to her properly. If there was something wrong with her, she needed to talk about it. Otherwise, those memories would slowly destroy her and Fred and George would not let that happen.

Ssssssss

Severus was not able to visit Hermione that evening. The Headmaster kept her away from everybody and as Severus tried to avoid unwanted attention as much as possible, he had to wait until the next day to even take a look at her. During breakfast she entered the Great Hall surprisingly late for her, compared to her habits before her capture by the Dark Lord, but the dark circles under her eyes probably spoke of some sleepless nights during the past days. He watched her carefully, as she strode through the Great Hall, her eyes resting on the Slytherin table for a long moment before she walked towards the Gryffindor table with a hesitant smile on her lips. It took a moment before she was recognized by her housemates, but then the table erupted in agitated shouts and cheers. Only moments later Potter and three redheads were surrounding her and took turns in pulling her into their arms. Severus had to suppress a flicker of jealousy at that display of affection. But then he noticed Hermione's distanced behaviour towards her friends. That wasn't like her at all. Sure, she had every reason to be mad at those idiots, but Hermione loved her friends and especially those twins. Why was she so desperate to get away from them? And why was she suddenly so willingly submitting herself to Dumbledore's machinations? Hadn't those past weeks taught her anything?  
Severus watched her sitting down away from all the other Gryffindors, avoiding the agitated chatter around her while hiding behind her books. Once her eyes darted towards him but instead the warm or questioning look he had expected in them, there was only cold calculation. He shivered. Hermione Granger had never looked at him like that and Severus was pretty sure she never would. Through their link, she could still feel her affection and friendship towards him, mixed with fear and uneasiness. That girl on the Gryffindor table emanated none of those feelings, not even remotely. This could only mean two things, Severus realized. Either Hermione had gotten an even better actor during the last weeks, or the girl sitting there was, in fact, someone entirely different. The question was just: who?


	21. Foul play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you, me lovely readers. Please don't get impatient with Hermione, she will get out, but we still don't have all the puzzle pieces we need to finish Voldemort off. This chapter has a bit more of the twins in it, in case you missed them. I sure as hell did. ;-)

Hermione had barely slept that night. Instead, she desperately clung to the bond she had with Severus while whispering words of warning and pleas for help through it. She wasn't sure if it was working but she at least needed to try telling him what happened and right now there was no other way for her to do so.  
"Does young mistress need help with getting dressed?" Hurry asked her when she padded out of the bathroom after a long, cold shower. She had hoped that it would help her wake up and clear her head, but somehow Hermione found that she simply felt numb inside and out.  
"No, thank you Hurry," she replied without any emotion in her voice. "But I do have a question for you. Did you give your master some of my hair?"  
The elf looked at her with wide, guilty eyes. She didn't even have to hear his answer to know that he had done so. Dammit. She had trusted him, liked him even in a small way.  
"Hurry is so sorry, Mistress. But the Master had tasked Hurry to do so," the little servant said, his voice trembling. "Does Mistress wish for Hurry to punish himself?"

Hermione shook her head with a sigh. "What is that supposed to change?" she asked him, eyes flashing. She didn't want to shout at him, but right now she wasn't sure how to hold all those feelings in. She was convinced she would have burst if Severus hadn't taught her how to protect her mind from all those feelings. Still, she was only partly able to lock them away right now.  
"It's not like you had a choice, right? It's not like you wanted to betray my trust, right?" she asked, her voice raw with hurt feelings.  
Hurry looked at her with wide, sad eyes. "Hurry never intended to hurt young mistress, Hurry swears!" the house-elf squeaked. "Hurry thought young mistress does not need that hair, as she had shed it into her bed and her clothes. Hurry is cleaning those clothes and he would have thrown the hair away…" he tried to hastily explain to her, oblivious to what he had done.  
Hermione sighed tiredly, she had forgotten about the hair she shed naturally.  
"What else did you take from me to bring it to your master?" she asked, her voice suddenly bare of all emotion. The little elf wrung its tiny hands.   
"Master once asked for one of Mistress' used nightshirts," he said, staring at her full of fear. "And one of her undershirts, but nothing else, Hurry swears."

She was going to be sick. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to scream or run away preferably, but there was no way out for her, probably not ever. God, how was she even supposed to look at any of them right now?  
"That's everything, Hurry," she said coldly dismissing the house-elf without looking at him again. God, she could feel herself slowly breaking in that hell-hole. How much longer could she stand being here, without losing the last fibre of sanity?  
When she walked to the breakfast table half an hour later, she felt like shit. She didn't know how she was even supposed to stay awake during today's written exams, but somehow she found that she didn't even care about them right now. Her wish to get her OWLs had brought them into this situation in the first place. She should have seen that Voldemort didn't just allow her to go to the ministry out of kindheartedness or whatever her pubescent mind had cooked up back then. That man always had a plan B or C, he truly was the heir of Slytherin.  
How was she supposed to outmanoeuvre such a man, to beat him in a duel one day, or at least keep the world safe from him? She felt like a naive child compared to him, probably because that was exactly what she was given their ages. She could not match him in magical power or knowledge and being the Slytherin that he is he was used to playing people like chess pieces, without being hindered by feelings or affection. She had gambled and lost. 

Voldemort was already sitting at the table, reading the newspaper with a pleased smile on his lips. As soon as she entered the room though, he put it aside to stare at her with red, inquiring eyes. "You look tired," he said with his hands folded in front of his chin. Hermione stared at him, her face bare of all emotion, before sitting down at her place at the table and starting to eat without saying a word.  
"You're upset," he said after a while, just as Hermione heard the snake approaching from behind. It had only been a matter of time until that damned reptile returned, as it seemed glued to her lap during mealtimes lately. Usually, Hermione forced herself to pet the snake, but today everything in her rebelled to do so. And so she ignored Voldemort's pet while staring at the man with a dark expression.  
"Good deduction," she replied humorlessly while serving herself a light breakfast and a big pot of coffee. "I am upset."  
"Is it because you still care for those people in the castle? Are you afraid your redheaded poster-boys will get hurt?" he asked, jealousy evident in his voice even if he did attempt to mask it. She stared at him coldly.  
"I am upset because you betrayed my trust. I trusted you when I gave you my wand and you misused this trust for some machination. You let me think that you supported my dreams while you were probably laughing about my naivety behind my back." Her voice had gotten louder and louder with each word until she was almost shouting at him, her eyes flashing with anger she knew she should be repressing lest she make a mistake. 

"You kept me in the dark like one of your minions, but no. Even they seemed to know what you were up to. So tell me, what happened to the idea of me supposedly becoming your queen? Was that all a lie as well? No Queen should be treated that way by her King!"  
By now she panted in her chair as the anger drained from her in waves as she realised what she had said. She had called herself his Queen and he her King. There was no way he would ever forget that.  
Voldemort did not seem upset because of her outbreak though, as his eyes studied her with fascination. But that only angered her further, he had no right to look at her like that. "If you ask yourself next time, why I am still not trusting you, then this is your answer!" She said.

The snake in her lap shifted as if it wanted to remind Hermione that it was still there. Not that Hermione could forget its presence even for a second. With a huff, she looked down at the clingy reptile and said: "I'm sorry Nagini. I'm really angry right now and I'd rather not touch you. I know this is not your fault, but I don't want to hurt you by accident. Right now I'm really not trusting myself."  
The snake looked at her, blinked lazily before it shifted and glided from her lap. Hermione had to suppress a sigh of relief. Somehow the animal had understood her words, proving what Hermione had already guessed. That snake was much more intelligent than a regular one. It had understood her, even though Hermione for sure wasn't a Parselmouth. How?

"I understand your feelings of betrayal," Voldemort finally said, his eyes focussing her with an intensive gaze. "And I promise to make it up to you. I meant it when I said that you're going to be my Queen. But for that to happen sacrifices need to be made. Do you understand, my dear?"   
Hermione shuddered internally. What sacrifices was he referring to? Did he intend to kill somebody? She hoped not. "I understand perfectly," she said looking at him with a cold expression. "We all need to make our sacrifices, after all. Even you."

Sssssssss

His lioness' words kept echoing through his mind as he roamed the halls of the Ministry. After yesterday's little run-in with Dumbledore security at the Ministry had been increased, but that only slightly complicated matters for him. He had a good wandmaker at hand and a nearly endless repertoire of transfigurative personalities, he could slip into. Combined with some useful artefacts from his collection those morons didn't stand a chance to even find a hair of him, let alone himself.   
Sending Bellatrix to Hogwarts had been necessary, there had been no way around it. Not only because one of his Horcruxes was still there, but there also were a lot of human obstacles in the castle he had to get rid of sooner or later. And Bellatrix was exactly the right person for that job.  
Still, it was possible that by sending her he had made a grave mistake. He had forgotten how emotional his lioness could get when it came to other humans. Sooner or later she would leave that weakness behind, but for now, he would have to consider it when planning his next moves. Maybe he could find a way to use those feelings to his advantage… he was a very imaginative man, after all.

Ssssssss

Their time at Hogwarts was coming to an end, Fred realized while mulling over his transfiguration exam one last time. The questions had been easy, even though he and George had spent surprisingly little time with studying, even for their proportions. Lately, many other projects had been on their mind, projects that could really shape their future and happiness. Who cared about their NEWTs? Once that blasted war was over they would either be dead or open a joke shop on their own. And so they invested every spare minute to make sure they made it out alive at the other end of this war and Hermione with them.

Hermione… finally, they had gotten her out, but somehow it didn't really feel like they had gotten her back. Most of the time she avoided them, or anyone for that matter and it wasn't due to the upcoming exams like she tried to convince them of. Hermione could have written her OWLs last year and she would have gotten all of them without any problems. She was probably the best-prepared student at the school but what was more important: Hermione had always put her friends first, no matter what. Not this Hermione though.  
Fred wasn't sure what that snake-faced bastard had done to her, but the spark that had shined in her eyes had been substituted by something much more cold and calculating. What must have happened to her to change her like that in a matter of weeks? It was, like the girl he had known for years had been replaced by an animated dummy with no feelings whatsoever. To him, it was, like they had lost Hermione again today, but this time there was no saying if they would ever get the girl they knew and loved back.  
That was a terrifying thought, much more terrifying than the old dungeon bat now in front of them could ever be. It was like the man had lost some of his acidness after he and Georgie had found him helpless on the floor of his office. He looked at the grumpy potions master with an inclined head. Usually, the man would have bellowed his instructions for their detention by now, which led to the conclusion that this wasn't a detention at all. Fred had lots of experience with being in detention after 7 years as a Hogwarts student, one-third of his detentions being with Snape himself. But if it wasn't detention they were here for, then Snape probably wanted to talk to them about yesterday. Maybe they could ask him what he thought about Hermione's sudden character change. The man had admitted being her friend too, after all.

Ssssssss

Usually, exam time was one of Severus' favourite times of the year. There were fewer morons for him to teach, which usually spared his poor nerves, as he barely needed to watch them tremble, sweat and fail. Most of the time he found their faces during exams even pretty amusing.

But not today. Today Severus was on a mission and the mission was to find out what was wrong with that Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, the Headmaster had made it his goal to keep the girl away from him for as long as possible, which had him monitoring the NEWT students exams instead of the OWL classes, which he was usually tasked to watch. That only left him with watching her during mealtimes, where she kept hiding behind her books and avoiding her friends. He could see them getting more and more desperate to talk to her and most of the time at least one of them joined her at the end of the Gryffindor table in the hope to talk to the girl.  
Right now it was Potter and by the sour look on his face, his attempt to apologize to the girl did not go well. Severus would have been amused if it had been really her, but the longer he watched the witch the more he was convinced that this was not Hermione Granger. That only left the conclusion, that it was a polyjuiced Death Eater instead, which put the Boy-Who-Lived and his Gryffindor-friends in a dangerous situation. But how to protect or at least warn the boy without the Dark Lord knowing of his betrayal through that blasted bond?

Severus brooded over that question the whole day. When the Weasley twins finally knocked at his door, it was probably the first time in his life that he was glad to see them. Once in their life their recklessness and affinity to break rules could be exactly what he needed.  
"Enter," he said evenly after opening his office door.   
Fred and George Weasley looked worn and tired, which could only partly be due to the exam they had written today. It was obvious that something lasted heavily on their minds and for Severus, it wasn't hard to guess what or better who it was.  
He offered them a seat in front of his desk but ordering tea would have been too much risk, considering that those two had invented one of Hogwart's most popular ingestive prank lines and didn't like him very well. He didn't fancy ending up as a canary or something equally ridiculous.

"Well gentlemen, would you care to explain how you got the idea of breaking into my office yesterday?" he said looking at them with a raised brow. The question of how they found out that he had been trapped by the Headmaster had followed him through the day and he couldn't wait to finally get an answer to it.

Both of them grinned cheekily. "We had to make sure you were trustworthy, before activating the Sickle we had given you," the older one, Fred, explained. "So we used our late-night meeting here to place one of our own inventions in your office. It enabled us to hear what was going on in here."

He stared at them with a dark expression, even though he was secretly impressed with them. They had bugged his office without him noticing a thing, which meant that they were either pretty skilled or he was starting to slip. For all of their sakes, he hoped it wasn't the latter.  
"I see," he said, his voice bare of emotion. "And did you find what you heard amusing?"   
Fred Weasley raised his brows questioningly. "You mean the fact that we were right to trust you? Or that you're friends with Hermione? Or are you referring to the fact that the Headmaster cursed you in the hope to keep you away from the Ministry to rescue her?"   
The other Wealeay looked at him with a smile and without waiting for his answer he said: "None of that is amusing to us, even if some of it definitely comes as a surprise."  
Severus nodded. "I imagine you do have some questions and I think after your little stunt yesterday I do owe you some answers."   
For a moment they looked at each other and it was, like some sort of silent communication was going on between the two of them. Such an ability would definitely explain their success in mischief-making.  
Finally, Fred Weasley looked at him and asked: "Do you know what's wrong with Hermione? She's not been herself ever since she returned. Has You-Know-Who done something to her to change her like this?"   
Severus' lips twitched. So they had noticed it too, at least to some extent. Good. The would need good instincts if they wanted to survive this war. "I'm unfortunately only partly aware what the Dark Lord does or does not do to our friend," he said, looking at them with a calm expression. "What I do know is that this girl at the castle is not Hermione Granger."  
For a moment they looked at him with wide eyes, before both of them nodded in unison. "Of course," George Weasley finally said, his voice sounding somewhat relieved. "We should have realized it's not her."   
The other one nodded. "Do you know who it is then?" he asked, not even questioning Severus statement. Suddenly he looked at Severus like he was some sort of ally to them. Gryffindors and their ability to easily trust people.  
The potions master sighed. "Not exactly, no. I'm pretty sure it's a Death Eater. But as I am not sure why that imposter is here in the first place, as the Dark Lord chose not to inform me of his plan, I can only guess. It has to be someone without a regular job, otherwise, the disappearance would have been noticed. But that still leaves at least five possible suspects."  
They nodded with a sigh. "Alright. That's only part of the problem anyway. If the girl at the castle is not Hermione, that means Hermione is still with him. We need to get her out though."  
Severus wholeheartedly agreed. "As soon as possible, yes. I wanted to get her out of the ministry as long as she is still there taking her exams. But someone has made sure that I have enough exams to watch so that I don't have a spare moment to leave the castle or anything else for that matter." 

The twins looked at him like they were waiting for something, but when I did not continue speaking Fred said: "Is this the moment you'll be asking us for help? Because as it looks you'll need to be at two places at a time. Luckily there's that neat little potion called Polyjuice." The boy grinned and for a moment Severus stared at him speechlessly.   
He needed to get out of the castle but he was pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't let him go, at least not without him knowing that he had fallen victim to an imposter. But as soon as the old goat was aware of that fact, he would do his best to keep him away from Hermione. Severus had once made the mistake of trusting the Headmaster with his plan, he would not do so again. The man had used up the last bit of Severus' trust by stabbing him in the back. This meant he would keep the old manipulator out of line this time, letting him try gaining the trust of his new warden instead. It wasn't any less than the man deserved.  
"I never thought I'd say this, but if you can pull this off, it will be the greatest prank Hogwarts has ever seen. Unfortunately, I will not allow you to talk about it to anyone else but yourselves and Hermione, not ever. Is that understood?" he asked, putting on his darkest expression. But somehow those boys could not be found to be intimidated.   
"Absolutely, Sir. We can not be missed for our Charms NEWT though. Our mum would kill us if we get any fewer NEWTs than we planned to. Luckily for you, Georgie and I don't have any exams tomorrow and there's always a fresh batch of Polyjuice in our dorm … for educational purposes of course," the older Weasley said winking at him.  
Severus couldn't help but snort. "Of course," he said, his lip twitching ever so slightly. "Well gentleman, it looks like I am indeed asking for your help then. But whatever you do, keep away from the Headmaster. He tends to know what people think and I mean that literally."  
The twins snorted before Fred said: "Are you trying to tell us that parading in front of the Headmaster while breaking about 20 school rules and several laws is not a good idea? Wouldn't have guessed that one."

His twin elbowed him, before saying: "Don't worry Professor. When it comes to breaking rules we are the experts. We're not doing this for fun, but for Hermione so believe me, we know what's at stake.  
" We won't get caught."   
The potions master studied them seriously for a long moment. Finally, he nodded with a sigh. "Very well. I will trust you in this, gentlemen. There's another problem I might encounter at the ministry though. Unfortunately, there's the very real possibility that I won't be able to even touch Hermione, let alone apparate her. The Dark Lord has the unfortunate habit of protecting what he regards as his with the most complex and deadly spells."  
The Weasley twins shared another one of those long, meaningful looks before turning back to him. "Use this then. It's a portkey that will activate as soon as Hermione touches it."   
Snape snorted. "Why am I not surprised that you've made an unauthorized portkey?" he said, rubbing the bridge of his long nose. "Very well. Where will it be taking her? Because I can tell you right now, that the Burrow is not a good idea."

They grinned. "For now it's destined for our secret hideout."

"The lab behind the statue of the three-eyed troll?" Severus asked with an amused eye roll. For once he seemed to have surprised them. 

"You know about our lab?" George asked before his brother interrupted him with a snort.  
"Of course he does."

00000


	22. All or nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Some warnings ahead. There is again a mention of torture, again nothing explicit. But I wanted to warn you, just in case. Thank you for all your encouraging comments. They always make my day. I do need some motivation right now, as work is hard and I barely find the energy to sit down and write. No matter what happens: there will be at least one update per week. But I still hope to be able to hold my current update schedule of uploading a new chapter every 2 to 3 days. We'll see.  
> For those who asked: I and my family are alright and healthy. I am back to work and do have some social contacts now. That definitely helps to not feel depressed.

Being Severus Snape was less fun than George had expected. It had never been a question that he would be the one taking the Polyjuice, as Fred had always been the more reckless of the twins. And recklessness was not what they needed right now. Snape had been right when he told them that someone was trying to keep him busy. Shouldn’t there have been at least a short break between exams and mealtimes? He had hardly time to use the loo as it was.   
Why was Snape being kept this busy? There had to be more to the story than he and Fred already knew. Dumbledore knew that he and Hermione were friends and still he had forbidden the man to come to her rescue to the ministry. George doubted that this was just because he didn’t want to endanger Snape’s position as a spy. The man had that position for years without being discovered, which meant he was no idiot. Still Dumbledore had gone as far as cursing the man to keep him away from the Ministry and therefore Hermione. But now she was rescued, at least in Dumbledore’s eyes. So why did the man still try to keep Snape away from her?   
It was all a big mystery, one that Snape did have the answer for. George was sure of it. Maybe he would ask him, once this whole adventure was behind them and Hermione was safely back in the castle.   
“You’re smiling more than usual,” McGonagall suddenly commented next to him at the dinner table. “Any particular reason for your sudden good mood?” The day was almost over and so far things had gone well enough - until now.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” he brushed her off evenly. Merlin, his thoughts had just roamed for a second, but it must have been enough, to relax his features enough for her to realize. “A merely thought that we almost got rid of another batch of dunderheads. You should be happy to. You’re getting rid of the terrible two.”  
McGonagall looked at him with a scowl. “Oh stop it, you. Those boys are much more intelligent than you give them credit for. Besides, you haven’t taught them for almost two years now. So stop complaining about them.”  
George wanted to snicker. By the sound of it, this wasn't the first time Snape was complaining about them. He decided to ignore McGonagall’s last comment in the hope that this was what Snape would have done. Instead, he schooled his features into the grumpy expression the Potions Master wore all the time. Merlin, did the guy need to wear this many layers? How was he doing that without cooling and featherlight charms? George couldn’t wait to finally get out of those robes but for that, Snape first had to return, hopefully with Hermione in tow. 

It was two hours later when he finally entered Snape’s office and by then he was ready to fall into his bed face first. Hopefully, the potions master would return soon, otherwise, he would louse up his exams because he was unable to keep his eyes open.   
Where was Snape anyway? Shouldn’t he have been back by now? George sunk into the chair behind the desk with a sigh. Thank god he didn't need to start correcting homework or something like that. Instead, he'd just sit here and take a quick nap, while he waited for the man's return.   
That plan lasted for about ten minutes until there was suddenly a knock at his office door. Snape wouldn’t be knocking, therefore it was most likely a student, probably a Slytherin. Should he simply ignore the knock? But no, that’s not what Snape would have done. And he didn't want somebody to think that the man was somewhere else, right? 

With a sigh, George rose from his very comfortable chair, schools his face into a mask of indifference and opened the door. It wasn't a Slytherin that wanted to speak to him though, it was Hermione’s doppelgänger who was most likely a Death Eater. Well, fuck!

Ssssssss

Severus had left the castle even before breakfast. If he wanted a chance to find Hermione, he had to make as much out of the day as possible. Being at the Ministry before it even opened for visitors was one important part of the plan. He needed to watch the wand-registration-desk, because when Hermione wanted to enter to write her exams, she would have to pass that point. There was no way around it, not even for the Dark Lord.   
And so Severus disillusioned himself and then he waited. It was almost an hour later when the first visitors started trudging through the entrance. Most of them were alone, but he knew that Voldemort could always disillusion himself like he had done, so that was nothing to go by. Still, he had taught Hermione Granger for years and had been friends with her for a while, he knew her, no matter what disguise the Dark Lord had put her in. It was almost an hour later when he finally saw her. Her hair was still brown but her mop of wild curled had vanished and been transformed to something way more boring. Her features and eyes were different and even though that young woman did look somewhat observant and hesitant, there was no doubt that it was her. So why didn’t she go to the exam rooms like she was supposed to and instead took the elevator? Severus cursed. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind her, he would have no chance to find out where she had gone. But squeezing into the little cabin with her, while there was a disillusioned and possessive Dark Lord at her side, was a horrible idea.   
Within a split second, he had made his decision and pulled out his wand, before murmuring a spell he had invented during the last months. It wouldn't help him right away, but if he was really not able to track her down in the ministry today, he would at least be able to track her when he was back at Hogwarts. He hoped that would not be necessary, but as a Slytherin, he always had a plan B.  
The spell hit her right in time and for a moment Hermione could have sworn she felt something, as she seemed to hesitate for a split-second. But then she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. The thing was going upstairs, this much he could see, but nothing more.   
He sighed inwardly. Alright, time to tackle that problem logically. Hermione was obviously not writing her OWLs with all the others. That meant that his master needed at least one insider at the Ministry to make that possible. There were some Death Eaters with influence at the ministry. Usually, his bet would have been on Lucius, but the man was still at St. Mungo’s and he would have to stay there for at least some more weeks. So who else could it be? Dolohov? It was a possibility but he could not ask his comrades, as it would have only drawn unwanted attention towards him.   
So what else could he do? Searching the Ministry would take the whole day. The place was huge and his master could be lurking behind every corner. The man had planned this whole thing through like he planned everything. Was there even the chance to get Hermione out of here? There had to be because there would be no saying what happened, once the Dark Lord had consumed the potion he had requested from Severus. And he didn't want to find out.

Sssssssss

“Miss Granger,” polyjuiced George greeted the imposter in front of Snape’s door. “I can’t say I’ve been expecting you nor do I feel inclined to suffer your hundreds of questions, you’ve surely prepared. You’ll have to write your potions exam tomorrow without getting them answered I’m afraid. So if you’ll excuse me…”  
He wanted to close the door, but it was expertly blocked by her foot. When he looked down at her small frame, the witch was deviously grinning at him, which was a scary look on Hermione's face. George was sure it would haunt his nightmares if he survived this encounter.  
“Not so fast my friend,” she singsonged, causing him to shudder. “I came all the way down into your cold and damp dungeon, so what will the master say if you just send me away?” George had heard this way of speaking before, even though it had been with another voice.  
“Bella,” he said evenly, staring down at her with a raised brow. But secretly he knew that he was in big trouble. He could only hope that Fred sitting in their lab listened in to this encounter and would have some clever plan to get him out of this mess. Merlin, what was he supposed to say to that mad hatter? Could it be that Snape was even friends with her, or at least pretended to be? Merlin, this whole situation was so much out of his depth…  
“Severus,” the witch greeted back, before striding into the office like she owned the place. There she strode to the man’s chair, sat down on it and stared at him with an arrogant expression in Hermione’s face. “I am in need of some more Polyjuice as our Lord has requested for me to hold my position at the castle until his new… pet has finished parading through the Ministry.”  
George would have loved to snap at her, but that wasn’t something Snape would have done, right? Instead, he looked at her with a raised brow, combined with his mouth set into a straight line. "Why hasn't our Lord informed me of that plan then? It takes a full moon to brew Polyjuice, as you very well know. And as I am rarely in need of such an amateur potion and the stuff turns bad after a short period of time I am not keeping a stack of it at my office.”  
He looked at her with a dark expression. It was the truth. Fred and George had brewed the potion themselves and therefore knew the perfidies of brewing and storing it. By the look of it Bellatrix Lestrange knew them too, as she huffed annoyedly before looking at him with a wicked smile. “Well, that’s unfortunate then. But I’ll adapt my plan accordingly.”   
George stared at her for a long moment. “Good. See that you do. If you need any other help…” 

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, as Hermione’s doppelgänger suddenly looked at him with small, inquiring eyes. “You’re not Severus Snape,” she suddenly said, jumping from the chair, her wand suddenly pointing at him.   
“Don’t be ridiculous,” George said evenly, staring at her with a dark expression. “Who else would I be?”  
The woman smirked. “I have no idea, but I’ll enjoy finding out.”  
Her eyes flashed scarily. He didn't even have time pulling out his wand from his sleeve before her Crucio hit him into the chest and he crumpled screamingly on the floor. The pain lasted only for a few seconds, but the evil grin on his attacker’s face told him that this was just the beginning.  
“You’re definitely not Severus Snape,” she said, now towering over him. “I’ve seen the man being tortured for the inch of his life and he didn't even moan. He’d rather bitten off his sharp tongue. Whoever you are, torturing you is so much more fun.”  
There was no time for a reply or the attempt to defend himself as the next torture curse hit him right away. His world was turning raw with pain, but only for two seconds. Then the pain was suddenly gone.  
For a moment George remained motionless on the floor, as his muscles refused to obey him. Finally, he managed to open his eyes and instead of Hermione's clone Severus Snape was looking down at him with dark, fathomless eyes.   
“You’re back,” George gasped, before pulling himself up with a groan. Just then he saw that his torturess was lying bound on the floor, her eyes moving hastily back and forth between the two of them. It was obvious that she was connecting the dots.   
“Right in time as it appears,” Snape replied evenly, before turning around to the woman on the floor. His eyes had gone cold and calculating, while the expression on the rest of his face didn’t change.   
“Well Bella, you’re not the only one with questions,” he said, before kneeling down next to her with his wand pointing at her face. She stared back at him with wild eyes.   
“You’ve betrayed him, you’ve betrayed our master,” she exclaimed with wild eyes full of madness. “I knew you were a dirty little traitor, Severus Snape. But the master will learn of this and then he’ll kill you… slowly.”  
Snape didn’t seem fazed by her words and just stared at her while calmly unbuttoning his cuffs. “He will learn of my allegiance… eventually, but it will not be through you.”   
George stared at the two of them with wide eyes, his legs still shaking under him. In his very own way, Snape could be as scary as Bellatrix Lestrange and that was saying something. But for once in his life, George was glad that the man was here and on his side.  
“You can’t break me, Severus. You can torture me as much as you like and all it will do is to make me laugh at your pitiful attempts. I will never tell you what you want to know…” slowly her eyes were changing back and bit by bit also the rest of her body, causing Hermione’s much smaller robes to burst at the seams. Within seconds it was no longer Hermione lying in front of him, but Bellatrix Lestrange. And even though it was a scary sight George preferred it a hundred times to seeing Hermione’s features deformed by madness and ruthlessness.   
Snape might have thought the same thing, as suddenly a small smile appeared on his lips. “That’s where you are wrong, Bella. We both have our talents after all. You will sing like a nymph and tell me everything I want to know and I will not even torture you for it.”  
Suddenly there was a potion phial in his hand. George hadn’t even seen him pulling it out. The man expertly uncorked it with his left hand, while his right one held his wand and forced the witch with a spell to open her mouth. All superiority was gone from her eyes now, substituted my mere panic. George had never expected to actually enjoy that look on somebody’s face, but Merlin he did. “The Dark Lord will learn of this,” she shrieked, fighting her restraints. Just to make sure they held George cast another layer of body bind on top of Snape’s spell. “He will realize that you’ve obliviated me right away.”  
At that, Snape’s smile turned almost predatory. “I never said I would obliviate you. I am a Potions Master, dear Bella, and today you’ll learn that this implies much more than brewing headache potions or Polyjuice." With that, he emptied the phial into her mouth, before making sure she swallowed every bit of it. George could only hope that it hadn't been Veritasserum, as this amount would have killed her right away.   
But Bellatrix Lestrange’s eyes only turned glassy, while her pupils dilated and her breathing became slow and even. Then, finally, Snape turned around and looked at him with a grim, determined expression.   
“I don’t expect you to stay for this, Mr Weasley. The Polyjuice will wear off any minute, so you are free to go if you wish.”

George stared at him, his mouth turning into a humourless smile. “I’m staying,” he said, his mouth a straight, determined line. 

“This will get ugly,” the man warned him, his eyes trailing towards the helpless witch on the floor.  
The redhead shrugged. “I don’t care. That bitch has tortured me and probably hundreds of others. It’s not like I’ll suddenly feel sorry for her.”

Snape nodded. “As you wish. But whatever you learn stays between me, you and your twin for now. Nobody else must learn of this little encounter for now. I need your vow on this.” George stared at the man for a long moment. He was serious in his demand, but there was no way George would let this chance slip through his fingers. Because he had a myriad of questions on his own.

But just when he was about to open his mouth for a reply Snape’s door burst open and his twin looked at them with a devilish smile on his lips. “Looks like I’m right on time,” he said, closing the door behind him. “Mind if I join the party?” He looked at them with glinting eyes, before he looked back and forth between the two of them. “Bloody hell, who of you’s the real Snape?” he asked, staring from one to the other.   
But just as Snape wanted to say something, he snorted with a grin. “Just kidding. I can always find my twin. Sorry about your door by the way.”

Snape looked at the two of them with a serious expression. “I mean it, gentleman. Whatever we learn, stays between the three of us for now. Is that clear?”

They nodded, locking their eyes with the potions master.   
“Absolutely,” they chorussed, now suddenly not sounding alike at all.   
“We will make this vow under one condition. When you’re finished with her, we do have some questions on our own.”

Snape’s mouth twitched. “This will be a long evening then.”

George nodded and suddenly he realized that he no longer felt tired at all.


	23. Lost hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends. Here’s the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your comments. I read and appreciate all of them!

"Why did you come to my office tonight?" Severus' calm voice asked, while his eyes bored into her skull like they could rip all her secrets out of her. They could, with the right spell, but then the Dark Lord would know what he had done and that mustn’t happen. 

“I planned on trapping you. ‘S not like I really needed Polyjuice. I came well prepared. But the master finally needs to see you for what you are…”

"That's enough," he interrupted her and immediately her mouth snapped shut. The potion he designed had its merits, not only forcing the consumer to tell the truth but to obey almost every command he gave. If there had been Unforgivables in Potions, this would have been the Imperius among them. He smiled.

"So you planned to tell him that I refused to help in the hope that he would punish me?" he continued, his voice unimpressed.

“It would have worked,” she said, voice devoid of all emotion. Suddenly she didn’t sound like her crazy self at all. 

“It might have,” he said “if you had resisted the urge to torture for once. You could have been gone, when I came back and even told the Dark Lord of me working with the enemy.” He smiled darkly, causing the young Weasleys next to him to shift uncomfortably.   
“What are you supposed to do for him at the castle? This isn’t just about covering for the Open Link. There’s something else behind this visit, isn’t it?”

"The Dark Lord trusts me. I'm supposed to get him Ravenclaw's Diadem. He'd hidden it at the castle many years ago, but now he thinks it's no longer safe. He sent me to get it, even though you've been at the castle the whole time. Why is that?" even though her voice was still expressionless, her voice mirrored her unadulterated thoughts on the matter. She would keep talking, unhinged through the potion if he didn't hold her back, which he did with a gesture of his hand. And again her mouth snapped shut, letting her teeth click together.

Ravenclaw’s diadem? Hadn’t that been lost for hundreds of years? No longer it seemed, as the Dark Lord had found it and if Severus’ assumption was right, used it for his very own purposes. He shuddered. How many more Horcruxes did that Bastard make? And how was he supposed to ever find and destroy all of them?   
He sighed. “Where is it then?” he asked, staring at her with an unwavering gaze. At that, Bellatrix seemed to fight the potion, as her eyes suddenly regained some of their fire, while she painfully bit her lip to keep herself from talking. Blood started dribbling down her chin, but it worked. Merlin, that woman was even more stubborn than a hippogriff. 

Severus looked at the Weasley twins next to him with a raised brow. By now George had regained his old looks again so they two pairs of brown eyes stared back at him with a stubborn glint reflecting in them. "It's your last chance to go, boys," he said and for a quick moment, they actually seemed to consider that option. But finally, they squared their shoulders and shook their heads.

"I'm staying," George replied stubbornly, looking at the witch on the floor with fire in his eyes. "Tell me what I can do to help."  
Fred nodded. “I’m going nowhere. That bitch tortured my twin. I’m not finished with her.”

The potions master considered their answers for a split second before he pressed two more phials into George's hand. "I'm going to need all my concentration for the next step. Give those potions to her; I'm going to make sure she opens her mouth and swallows them. At first the red one. It's a healing potion and will help to stabilize her for what I intend to do. After that give her the colourless potion."  
The redhead nodded obediently. Severus cast the necessary charms and without hesitation, George Weasley did as he was told. It was only a moment before Bellatrix' eyes rolled back in her head, as she blacked out. At that, he could see a mild panic creeping in the boy's eyes. "Was that supposed to happen?"

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. I’m going to intrude into her mind now and get everything about that blasted diadem while she’s unable to fight back. Whatever happens, don’t interfere. I will not kill her, even if it might look that way. I trust you two to have my back, as long as I’m dealing with her. Can you do that? No one is supposed to enter that office.”

George and Fred Weasley nodded with a determined expression on their faces.   
"You have our word," they promised, looking around the room with hard eyes. Somehow those careless pranksters had developed into men that were worthy of being called a Gryffindor. Severus had no doubt that their loyalty wasn't with him at the moment, but in Hermione, they had a common friend. And Severus was quite sure that those Weasleys would do almost anything for that girl. That was good enough for him right now.

Ssssssss

It was good Snape told him that we would not kill her, because it might very well have looked like it. The woman was screaming and thrashing on the floor, while blood had started trickling out of her nose. It was scary to watch but Fred believed firmly that Snape knew what he was doing.   
It was almost half an hour later when the man finally snapped out of his trance, his pale face sweaty and his eyes bloodshot. Whatever he had done, had also taken a toll on him.

"You alright, Sir?" George asked, hurrying to help the man up. But Snape just shot him a dirty look, before pulling himself up with a grimace on his face. He swayed to one of his cupboards, before grabbing a handful of vials and drowning them one by one. When he finally looked back at the two of them a moment later, he almost looked like his old, grumpy self and George wouldn't have been able to tell something had been wrong with him a moment ago if he hadn't just witnessed it. Then he rushed back with three more phials in hand, offering one of them to Fred and George.

“Drink those. It will restore some of your energy and help you get through the night and the next day without crashing your exams,” he said and without waiting for their reply he kneeled down next to the still unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange and gave her another thick, green potion. A wave of his wand disillusioned the unconscious body on the floor.

“She’ll stay here until we’re finished,” Snape said, looking at them, while his eyes registered the now empty potion bottles in their hand. Indeed, they were feeling miles better already, as the tiredness seemed to have completely vanished by now. 

“That sounds like you’ve found the location of this diadem,” Fred said smiling crookedly. 

Snape nodded. “More or less. It’s in a place called Room of Hidden Things. Ever heard of that place?”   
George furrowed his brows. He and Fred knew the castle inside out, but they had never found a room deserving of that name. Luckily Hermione had introduced him to a very resourceful house-elf, that knew the castle inside out.   
“No, but I know someone who might have. Dobby?”

The little elf appeared in front of him a moment later. "Mr George Weasley has called for Dobby, Sir?" he squeaked, looking at Snape with a dark expression in his saucer-like eyes. Then his gaze swept over the spot where the now invisible witch was lying on the floor. A strange gleam appeared in them before a devious, little smile crept in Dobby's features. It almost seemed like the little creature approved of what he obviously had no problems seeing.

“Do you know of a place called Room of Hidden Things?” George asked and the little elf looked at him with a smile. 

Dobby nodded eagerly. “Dobby does know the room, Sir.”

The redhead grinned. “Excellent. Can you take us there?” 

The little elf straightened proudly, nodded and offered them his tiny, wrinkly hands. George took one of them without hesitation and Snape followed his example shortly after. “Dobby is happy to help,” he chirped and a moment later the first two of them were gone with a silent plop.

ssssssss

“I can’t believe we found it,” George said, sinking tiredly into the chair Snape had provided for him in his office. It had taken them about two hours of browsing through the massive room, but finally, Fred had found something that fit the description of Ravenclaw’s lost Diadem. But by then it had been almost 1 o'clock in the morning.   
Snape hummed in agreeance, staring with his hands folded in front of his chin at the tarnished tiara, sitting in a glass container on his desk. Why had Voldemort hidden a piece of jewellery? Was it because the thing was rumoured to have special powers? But why did he hide it instead of using it?

It was all very mysterious, but somehow he had the feeling that Snape had the answers. But would the man be willing to share them? Maybe one day, if they had established some sort of trust between them. Considering that they had disliked each other for years and Hermione was the only factor connecting them for now that probably could take some time. George sighed.

“What next?” Fred asked, rubbing his neck. “Will you let Lestrange continue pretending to be Hermione? We still don’t know if this was her only task at Hogwarts, right?” He motioned towards the diadem on the desk, causing Snape to weigh his head. 

“The diadem wasn’t her only task,” he said, looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face. “I was very thorough when I searched her mind. She’s also tasked to kill the both of you, as the Dark Lord still believes that Hermione has linked herself to you.”

George cursed. “I guess it was only a matter of time until he sent someone other than the Slytherin’s after us. So what now? I don’t fancy being killed by that ugly bitch.”  
Fred snorted, while Snape rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
“Unfortunately I was not able to free Hermione from the Dark Lord today. She was exceptionally well protected which proves that the Dark Lord doesn’t leave anything to chance. Getting her back will be most difficult, especially as time is working against us. The Dark Lord is a very intelligent and manipulative man and he is determined to forge a link to her. Once he manages that no one will be able to stop him.”

The twins nodded seriously. “Means we have to get her out as soon as possible.”

“Indeed. For that to happen we need somebody on the inside. As I am currently the only Order Member enjoying the Dark Lord’s trust, it is important that I keep that position for now.”

That made sense, George found. Without a spy, they had no chance knowing of Hermione's whereabouts. But he sensed where this train of thoughts was going and he didn't like it. "So you mean we cannot expose Bellatrix right now,” he said, causing Snape’s lips to twitch. 

“I can not expose her,” he corrected them with a smile. “You on the other hand… if her goal is indeed to kill you, she will seek you out sooner or later. You could use that to your advantage or make your very own plan…”  
George stared into the distance, but his head had already started making first plans. 

“I don’t think we could beat her in a duel. She’s reckless and volatile. But we don’t have to beat her, do we? We just need to find a way to expose her, preferably when there are enough witnesses around." 

Fred grinned. “I think we can do that, what do you say Georgie?”

The other redhead nodded. “Absolutely. Don't worry Professor. I think I already have a plan for how to do it." 

ssssssss

Severus was not coming for her, Hermione realized. The whole week she had been hopeful that he would still disappear out of nowhere and whisk her away, but the sad reality was, that she had just concluded her last exam and the man had still not appeared. 

The day before she could have sworn that she had felt his magic for a second, as she entered the Ministry in the morning. But it was probably all just wishful thinking. Voldemort and Bellatrix had tricked him and her friends and therefore destroyed her best chance to get away from him and that horrible place. It wasn't his fault, of course, Voldemort was as clever and cunning as they come, but still, Hermione couldn't help but be vastly disappointed that her best chance to get away had gone by without being used.

Which meant that she was still stuck in that hell-hole with no way out. She wanted to scream and cry from frustration. She had only survived the last weeks because she told herself that she would be gone by now. That was the thought that kept her upright and let her continue fighting. But now it was like the last bit of fighting spirit had left her, leaving her hopeless and exhausted.  
How was she supposed to endure this any longer without losing herself in this net of manipulation? She had the feeling that Voldemort turned more and more desperate day by day and that he would soon lose his patience and simply try to take what he regarded as his. Hermione shivered at the thought of that happening.

“You look disheartened, even though I am pretty sure you did fabulously in your exams. The results will of course only be published in a few weeks, but I heard that you can be quite pleased with yourself, Miss Granger.” He rarely used his name these days, as he more and more seemed to enjoy giving her pet names.

“I’m not feeling well,” she replied, feeling that she was slowly losing the fight to hold her tears back. God, she needed out. Crying in front of that bastard was not an option. Hastily she got to her feet, the food on her plate didn't appeal to her anyway. “If you’ll excuse me. I’m not hungry today.”

Hermione didn't wait for his answer and nearly ran from the room. But where should she go? To her room? Hurry would find her there in the hope to assist her while preparing for bed. But she didn't feel like she could face the elf right now. Apart from that Rita Skeeter was still lurking in the tank in her room and Hermione would never allow her to see her cry. But where else could she go? 

Her feet carried her to the only place in the house she truly felt comfortable in. Books had always had a soothing effect on her. Without thinking, she dashed to one of the huge windows, climbed on the window sill and pulled the curtains closed. Then she cast the strongest disillusionment and silencing charms she could muster on herself. It was right in time because a second later the first sob escaped her mouth before the tears started falling. Hermione didn't hold them back and allowed all her despair and self-pity to break free. Just once she needed to cry it out and scream, otherwise, she would start breaking from the inside. Why hadn’t Severus come for her? Why had he broken his promise? And why had Bellatrix Lestrange of all people managed to impersonate her successfully for a whole week without anyone noticing? That woman was crazy, someone must have noticed that? Or did her friends no longer care enough for her to try looking behind the books and finding out what happened? Had they maybe already moved on without her?

A noise from outside the curtains let her freeze. There was someone outside, walking through the library with quick steps murmuring to himself. For a moment Hermione sat in silence, listening intensely. It wasn't Voldemort, she quickly realized but the other man she had seen a few times but who had always avoided her presence and barely talked to her. He was looking for something, she realized as she carefully peeked through the curtains of the window. The man was quickly moving from shelf to shelf, analysing the titles of the books with sharp, grey eyes. 

What was he looking for?  
She leaned a bit more forward, but unfortunately, that was enough for him to realize that he was not alone. His eyes snapped up, looking at the small slit between the curtains in concentration.

“I can tell that you’re there,” he said, walking towards her with stormy eyes. It was like they were directly looking at her, the intensity in them making her shiver. “What do you want?” he asked, his voice bare of any sympathy for her.

“Nothing. I was simply hiding here,” she admitted sniffling. 

“Hide somewhere else then,” he demanded, folding his arms in front of his chest. “I need the library.”

Hermione copied his gesture before she realized that he was unable to see it. And so she cancelled her disillusionment after a moment of hesitation. His grey eyes immediately took in her dishevelled appearance.  
“Has he hurt you?” he asked, his voice serious. 

She shook her head, tears reappearing in her eyes. “No. It’s just… I’ll stay here forever, won’t I? I’m trapped here like a mouse, waiting until the cat is finally tired of playing with me. There’s no way out… is there?” She sobbed.  
He watched her with a detached expression. 

“Do you want to be comforted? Or do you want to hear the truth?” he asked, staring at her without compassion. 

“The truth,” she hiccuped, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I am here for a very long time now. Many times I thought I finally made it, finally had the right plan or made the right ally. I’m still here.”

She nodded, understanding what he was trying to tell her. “Then you’re a prisoner, too?” she asked, taking in his clean clothes and skinny appearance.   
He snorted. “Guest, prisoner, slave… it’s all the same at this place.” he shrugged, already turning away from her again. “Stay if you must. But keep your mouth shut. I need to concentrate.”

With that he moved back to the centre of the library, ignoring her presence on the window sill. Hermione followed him with sharp eyes. “Alright. I won’t bother you,” she promised, realizing that the tears had finally stopped falling. Somehow that stranger had distracted her enough to regain at least part of her composure. “Just one last thing. What’s your name?”

For a moment she thought he would not reply, but finally, she heard his voice answering from somewhere in the back of the room. "Eric, my name's Eric," he said in between the rustling of paper. "And now shut up. I'm busy."

Hermione retreated behind the curtains with a huff, before she recast the charms protecting her privacy. What a gruff fellow. But at least he hadn't hesitated to confront her with the truth, no matter how hard it was. And that made him the most trustworthy being in that house but considering the other inhabitants that really wasn't saying much.

Sssssss


	24. New perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I’ve been writing like a crazy woman in the last days and I can proudly say that I finished the second part of this story. Thank you for your ongoing support and for sticking with this story. I appreciate it!

When Hermione walked down for breakfast the next morning, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had sat in the library until deep into the night and listened to Eric’s murmurs and the rustling of paper. Somehow it had helped her to calm her strained nerves and after a while, she had found herself dozing off against the window frame, which was telling her that it was probably time to go to bed. But as soon as she was there, her head bedded on the silken pillow she found, she could no longer fall asleep. 

“You look exhausted,” Voldemort said, as soon as she had sat down at the table.

“I am,” she admitted and it wasn’t even a lie. “The last weeks took a toll on me and now that the exams are over, I suddenly find myself without a perspective.”

He nodded, an understanding smile on his lips. “That is only natural, I assume. You’ve been working hard to achieve your goals but now it is time for you to relax.” 

She nodded slowly, even though she doubted that she would be able to relax, considering the circumstances. And so she simply stared at him, without saying anything in reply. 

Voldemort smiled at her, showing his white teeth. "I know we've had our disagreements in the last days, but I promised to make it up to you. How about a little trip to the beach? I do own a beautiful deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic Oceans, where the two of us could relax for some days."

He had to be kidding. The two of them lounging at the beach with his nearly white skin covered in nothing but swimming trunks? The thought was ridiculous and scary at the same time. What did he hope to achieve, dragging her to some deserted beach? She shuddered internally. "I'm not much of a beach person, I fear," she said, plastering a regretful smile on her face. But she probably just looked tired while doing so.

Voldemort nodded contemplatively, even though Hermione found that he did look a bit disappointed. Merlin, had he hoped to see her in a Bikini or what?  
“That’s a pity then. Any other place you’d like to see then? Just name it and I’ll take you there,” he promised, looking at her with a self-assured smile. Hermione couldn’t help but stare. Was he serious? 

“I...do you mean it? Anywhere? What if I'd like to visit the Chinese Wall or go sliding with the penguins in Antarctica?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief.  
He looked at her full of amusement. "Then I would take you there, Hermione," he promised. It was the first time he used her first name and she had the feeling it had been deliberate. She shuddered. What was he playing at?  
Still, it was another chance to leave that damned house and the wards behind her and who knew? Maybe she would even find a chance to run away?

She thought for a long moment. “How about a trip to Paris? I heard they have one of the biggest collections of magical books," she proposed. "We could visit the Louvre and explore the city…" she said, her voice trailing off dreamily as she began to like the idea more.

Somehow her answer seemed to please him. “Paris it is, then. I’ll have to make some preparations, but we could leave in a few days if that’s what you wish.”

Hermione nodded with a little smile. "That would be wonderful! Imagine all those books and the knowledge they contain," she said excitedly and found, that indeed hope was slowly returning to her. Even though she was still stuck with that horrible man, her life was far from over. She would find a way home, sooner or later. She had been to Paris countless times with her parents and knew the city and the language fairly well. When there was a place for her to get away on her own, then it was Paris with it's strong magical community. She'd just have to be careful and watch out for a chance to disappear. And until that chance arose she would learn as much as she could from him and use the chances Voldemort offered her. Somehow that plan made her even feel a little bit like a Slytherin and she didn't mean that in a bad way. 

Ssssssss

Fred and George Weasley were finally free. With the help of Snape’s brilliant potion (they still didn't know what he had given them) they had written their last NEWT exam with three hours of sleep beforehand and still felt like they were at their best. Afterwards, they had partied in the Gryffindor common room with all the other seven-graders. They had a reputation to uphold after all. When the potion suddenly ran out, they had barely made it into their dorm before crashing into their beds and sleeping for 12 hours straight, missing their breakfast in consequence. But that was alright, as they were their own master's now and that meant sleeping in for the next days and weeks. From now on they were making their own time schedule.

“Where have you been?” their little brother asked George when he finally joined the other Gryffindors for lunch. “Where’s Fred? Don’t tell me he’s had too much to drink and is still out.” Fred was here, right at George’s side in fact, but no one would be able to see him, for now. They had decided to go through with their plan as soon as possible, as they needed to have the initiative if they wanted to expose Bellatrix and therefore protect the castle and its inhabitants from her murderous tendencies. 

“He’s still puking in the bathroom,” George lied with an eye roll. “But don’t worry little brother, he'll be here soon enough smelling of minty toothpaste."

Ron snorted amusedly, before focussing on the food that was just arriving on the table. George sat down across from him, next to Harry while he knew that Fred would carefully move to the end of the table, where the polyjuiced Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting. Cancelling the potion would be easy enough, they had used similar spells to cancel the effect of their products and woven it into several antidotes. They had plenty of experience in that area. The tricky part was casting the counterspell without being noticed but in fact all it required was a big enough distraction. That was Dobby's job, as he had access to the kitchen and therefore the food. They had given him a phial of their newest experimental potion and all George had to do now was provide an alibi. He generously loaded his plate and poured himself some of the altered pumpkin juice before taking a large sip of it. The potion was tasteless, but the effect was instant. He felt his body shift and it was a strange feeling, even though he knew what would happen. Some of the other students, who had taken a sip of pumpkin juice too, changed as well so that it was only a moment later, when cheers and shouts erupted all around them, as around twenty students had temporarily shifted to the opposite sex. It was hilarious and George would have remembered it as his best prank if that had been the whole purpose. But it was only shortly after, when the shouts and giggles morphed to screams of agitation and panic, when the first one sighted Bellatrix Lestrange, now looking very much like herself. 

The now exposed Death Eater instantly leapt to her feet, looking through the Great Hall with wide, crazy eyes. “Who dares...” she hissed but she was interrupted by Dumbledore, who got up from his chair and stared at her with eyes that reminded of ice.

“Bellatrix,” he said, while already moving towards her. “I can’t remember having invited you to the castle. Where’s Miss Granger?”

“You brought me here, you old fool,” the woman said, her voice taunting. “And you didn’t even realize that it wasn’t your precious golden girl, did you?” 

“But I did,” Fred said, suddenly appearing behind her wand in hand. “Georgie and I suspected, we just needed a chance to prove it.” His voice was proud, but that only seemed to enrage Bellatrix further. 

“Of course it was you,” she said, pointing her wand at him with a crazy expression on her face. “The two of you are a thorn in the Dark Lord’s side which is why you’ll die…”

The green killing curse flew in Fred’s direction without warning, but Fred had been prepared for it to happen. He wasn’t a Quidditch beater for nothing and luckily his reflexes were excellent, which had him ducking it without breaking out into a sweat. Still, the attempt to kill a student in the middle of the Great Hall was enough to let hell break loose.

“You’re not touching my brother,” George himself shouted, throwing a stunner at her and he wasn’t the only one. Half of the Gryffindor’s were on their feet, with Harry in the lead. Bellatrix Lestrange had no chance to defend herself against this many attackers and was knocked off her feet, flying back for several metres before she collapsed unconsciously on the floor. The Great Hall erupted into cheers.  
George only cared for his twin though and was at his side as soon as the danger had passed. “Are you alright, Freddie?” 

His twin grinned. “Never felt more alive,” he replied, throwing his arm around his brother’s shoulder. 

George nodded. He knew what his brother was saying. His heart pumped excitedly in his chest, while he felt awake as he hadn’t since Hermione’s disappearance. They had just won a small victory and even if it was still a long way until they finally got their girl back, they had at least started moving into the right direction. And that was more than they had done in the last weeks and months. 

sssssss

There was no question that Severus had to let the Dark Lord know what had happened, even though it would probably bring him another round of Crucio. But his punishment for not immediately telling his master what happened would be so much worse and apart from that he needed the man to trust him explicitly if he ever wanted a chance to get Hermione out. 

He activated his Dark Mark as soon as he was out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore would be occupied with Bellatrix for the next hours and the school year was luckily over, which left him with enough freedom to immediately hasten towards the apparation point. He found himself in a large dining room shortly after, the table laden with a multitude of different exquisite dishes, while his master was sitting at the head of the table, while Hermione sat on the other end. 

“Professor Snape,” she greeted him carefully, her eyes unfathomable black pools. 

“Severus, my loyal servant,” his master said, his eyes glowing. “What has led you to our house at such a late hour?"

He sunk to his knees and bowed his head devotedly. “There was an incident at Hogwarts, my Lord and I saw the need to inform you right away.”

“An incident, you say?” Voldemort asked, his voice strained. 

Severus nodded. “Maybe your guest should leave the room for that particular discussion, my Lord. You might not want her to listen in…” to you torturing me, Severus added in his head. 

But his master smiled before his eyes sought out Hermione. "Miss Granger can stay," he said, his voice generous and with, dare he say, affection. "She's going to be my Queen one day and such a position requests a certain amount of trust, don't you think my friend?"

Severus saw Hermione’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment, before the blank look was back on her face. The Dark Lord had registered it too and a pleased smile crept on his face. Merlin, he needed to get her out and soon before anything irreversible happened.  
He nodded towards his master, before carefully raising to his feet. “I wholeheartedly agree, my Lord. My Lady,” he bowed towards his friend, but there was no reaction from her. “During dinner this evening Bellatrix was exposed. The Weasley twins got somehow suspicious of her and they managed to negate her transformation.” He avoided using Hermione’s name on purpose. It probably wouldn’t help him much, but he had to try to soften the blow for him. If the Dark Lord overdid it, Hermione would probably try to intervene or activate the Link and that would mean his death. So he could only hope that her presence somehow helped to restrain his master’s more animalistic urges.

“Those twins are more and more growing into a problem,” the Dark Lord said, his eyes ghosting over to Hermione. “What about Bella? Where is she now?”

Severus bowed his head. "The Headmaster got hold of her. I believe he'll want to question her first to find out everything Bella knows about your guest's whereabouts. Unfortunately, he is quite a skilled Occlumens, as we know.”

Voldemort waved him off unconcernedly. “I considered the risk of her being captured. Bella is well versed in Occlumency. She’d rather kill herself than giving any of my secrets away. Let the old fool try.”

"As you say, my Lord," Severus said, bowing his head once again. Dumbledore wouldn't find anything, that was true. He, Severus, needed all his skill and the most aggressive potions to break the woman's defences. "Is there anything you wish me to do?"

His master smiled, first at him then at Hermione. “Be assured that Bella does not require your help, my friend. I want you to concentrate on the potion instead as I am most impatient to have it.”

At that Hermione furrowed her brows, looking from one to another sceptically. "What is that potion? I'm not taking anything!" she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively. Severus winced internally, but instead of punishing her behaviour only brought her an amused smile from his master. Merlin, she had really wrapped that man around her little finger and didn't even know it.

"Don't worry, my Dear. The potion is for me. I asked Severus here to make it, as a little holiday surprise for you."

Hermione blinked in confusion. She had no idea, that much was obvious. Merlin, once that man had his old looks and charms back, it would be so much more difficult for her so keep her distance. And what was that holiday he was talking about? Severus had a very bad feeling about this whole thing, but for now, he had no choice but to obey his master. 

“The potion will be ready in two days, master,” he promised, bowing his head. Two days, until Voldemort would be back to his old self again. Merlin, he needed a plan to get Hermione out of here, soon. 

Ssssssss

He had been tricked. Again Tom had managed to send one of his followers into the castle, right under his nose. But it was even worse, he Albus Dumbledore had brought Bellatrix Lestrange here himself. He had to admit that Tom Riddle was an excellent strategist who had once more turned the game to his favour without Albus even noticing it. Still, he hadn't set him checkmate and now Albus had gotten hold of one of Tom’s most important chess pieces and was going to use it to his advantage. Bellatrix was a crazy woman, a merciless one who had taken and destroyed many lives. There was no reason for him to be gentle with her, not when so much was at stake. He needed to finally get a hold on the Open Link. Once Voldemort had established a link to her, even if it was only temporarily, things were lost for him. Then Hermione Granger would be a weapon in the wrong hands and that was something that needed to be avoided at all costs. Unfortunately for Bellatrix, she was the one paying the bill today. But that was alright. Nobody would miss a crazy, murderous witch like her.


	25. Voldemort’s secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I wrote like a crazy woman during the last days. It’s probably because I can’t wait to start the next part and we all want Hermione out. To make this happen sooner, we’ll just have to read a bit faster, won’t we?

It took one day for Bella to return to him, quivering with fear and from whatever that bastard Albus Dumbledore had done to her. On the outside, she looked unharmed, but in her eyes, Lord Voldemort could see that the old man had almost broken her. But he hadn’t and it wasn’t for his lack of trying. Bella was a tough one. He had shaped her himself. Azkaban hadn’t been able to break her, just made her stronger and more dangerous. Dumbledore hadn’t stood a chance. Bella had been victorious and had gotten away, but only just. Still, he would ensure this experience only made her stronger, he would hate to dispose of her.

“I’m so sorry I disappointed you, Master,” she sobbed, lying at his feet with eyes wide and desperate for his forgiveness. “That room was enormous and I searched it every night. But I couldn’t find what you desired.”

That was indeed unfortunate, but he had hidden away his Horcrux pretty well. He had chosen that room for a reason, not only because it was one of the best-kept secrets at Hogwarts but because searching for his Horcrux would be like looking for the needle in the haystack. Finding it was almost impossible. He couldn't really punish one of his most loyal followers because she could find something that wasn't supposed to be found.

"Your stay at the castle was unfortunately cut short by those bothersome twins," he said forgivingly. "It is a pity you could not kill them, but that will be remedied, soon. Do not worry."   
Bella looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Please Master, I deserve to be punished for my failure. I disappointed you…”

“I am disappointed,” he admitted, even though the usual anger was absent. Soon, the Open Link would be his and that was everything he could focus on right now. His emotional control was something he was growing to appreciate more and more.

“But I will not punish you, not today.”  
The woman at his feet sobbed in despair at the thought of not being suitably punished immediately or at all.  
“Please Master, I do deserve to be punished,” She said, her grey eyes full of unsated desire. Bellatrix Lestrange was best described as an untamed fire and raging storm combined in a pretty shell. While her looks may have faded with her imprisonment that fire was still alive and thriving. She had always been the most demanding of his followers but also his most devoted one.

He sighed. “Very well, Bella. You do deserve to be punished. Come here and kneel down.”  
He pointed his long white fingers to his feet and Bella hastily fell down on her knees, in front of him. Her hands grasped his outstretched hand tightly before pressing it to her cheek in desperation. "Yes master, thank you, master," she repeated, before letting go of him and staring at him in anticipation. He looked at her with a gentle smile playing at his lips. Finally he raised his wand and the woman at his feet stared at it in nervous anticipation. She could feel herself become aroused at the thought of his magic engulfing her in sweet pain. She had been denied his magic for so long, her wait was finally over. When his Crucio finally connected with her chest she happily collapsed at his feet with a moan that spoke of relief and fulfilment followed by her shrieks and cries of pain. To him, it sounded like music, a specific song he had not heard in years but one he knew very well.

That was the thing his Queen would have to learn sooner or later. Some of his followers required a firm hand, they even requested it at times. So who was he to deny them what secretly made them stronger? Leading such a group of strong individuals did require a certain amount of dedication but soon enough he would make his lioness realize just that. She may even learn to enjoy inflicting their pain or, dare he hope, receiving it from him. His spine tingled at the possibilities.

Ssssssss

She was gone, Bellatrix Lestrange had disappeared right under his nose without him gaining the answers from her he sought out. He'd been in her head for hours, but her thoughts were like a gigantic maze of shifting walls with dangers lurking behind every corner. Only a mad person could build such mental defences, unstable and shifting like the person itself. Finding what he looked for would take him days, weeks probably but when he returned into the warded chamber he had left the unconscious witch in she was nowhere to be found. How? He had put her in deep slumber she couldn't have recovered from on her own. It required a powerful wizard to lift the spell and no one at the castle would have been able to. So it couldn't have been Severus. The man had avoided him ever since the day of the Ministry and suddenly Albus could no longer be sure of the man's loyalty. Yes, he had been loyal to Lily and therefore her son, but now the boy-who-lived no longer seemed his sole focus. That made him difficult to judge and therefore dangerous. Under normal circumstances, Albus would have assumed that he had been to one helping his Death Eater comrade, but he wouldn't have been able to, for the simple lack of magical power. There was only one living person able to break Albus' carefully crafted spell, Tom Riddle. The man had bested him again. Had he been at the castle, too? But no, that would have meant leaving the Open Link behind and if the madman had grasped the importance of the girl, he would have never done that. So how had she been able to escape? 

He didn’t have time looking for the answer, as he suddenly felt the presence of several wizards through the wards. They weren’t attacking the wards but as they were ministry officials he equally disapproved of their presence as if they had done so. What did those bureaucrats want at Hogwarts? Well, he told himself summoning his phoenix, he’d soon find out. 

Ssssssss

“Bellatrix Lestrange has gotten away,” Hermione said, putting the Daily Prophet aside and staring down at her untouched breakfast. Somehow she had just lost her appetite… again. Those last week’s hadn’t done anything for her curves, as she sometimes didn’t feel like eating at all, no matter what food the house-elves prepared for her. “How?”

“Getting out of Hogwarts has never been difficult,” Voldemort explained while casually sipping his tea. “Getting in is the problem. I was prepared for Bellatrix getting caught, which is the reason why I gave her a very special portkey that would return her right back to us. I had to activate it but luckily Severus had the foresight to inform me of her capture right away.”

"I see," she replied, staring down at the newspaper. Finally, the wizarding world realized that Hermione Granger had never returned to Hogwarts, even though she had written her exams at the Ministry. Her magical signature was on her exam papers and proved that it had been her and no one else who wrote them. No one would be able to deny Hermione her OWLs, Voldemort had made sure of that. 

"I thought about your words," Voldemort said after he had gently put down his cup of tea. "As my future queen, you deserve a certain amount of trust from my side. We need to get to know each other, to be able to build a trustful relationship, because that is what I want. This is why I decided that it is time to let you in on one of my biggest secrets, a secret I've told no one, so far. Is that something that would appeal to you?"

Hermione thought fast. Maybe such a secret would help them to win the war. But she was pretty sure he would want something in return from her, something she probably was not willing to give. Still, knowledge was a weapon, probably the most effective one against such an enemy as him. Therefore the decision was easy. “I’d love to finally be able to trust you, Marvolo.” she replied, using his given name deliberately. “But it is not easy for me, you see? You’re a very dangerous man and I do barely know you.” 

He smiled understandingly. “I’d like to change that Hermione, I really do.” His words sounded almost sincere and if Hermione hadn’t felt a wrongness echoing back in her mind she might have even fallen for them. Still, she forced herself to send him a shy smile.

“Then change it,” she said. “Tell me something about you, something nobody knows.”

His eyes focussed on her hungrily, his smile morphing to something much more unsettling. Hermione’s heart started beating agitatedly and it wasn’t from excitement. She squashed the feeling down and pulled her Occlumency walls in place. Then she raised her chin and waited.

Voldemort took his time, as he first let his eyes lazily roam her body. Finally he said: "I cannot be killed. When I was your age, I found a way to protect myself, which is why I was able to come back a year ago."

Hermione stared at him speechlessly for a moment, before she shook his head with a disbelieving smile. "Everybody can be killed," she said, her eyes furrowed. "Especially when one has made as many enemies as you. To every spell, there's a counter spell and even goblin-made artefacts can be destroyed. So whatever you did might make you harder to kill, but not impossible." She said assured in her logic.

For a moment she asked herself if it had been the wrong thing to say, as there was a strange flicker behind his eyes. But then he started shaking his head with a small smile playing at his lips. "Have you ever heard of the term Horcrux, my Dear?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. “No, I don’t think I have. What is it, some kind of artefact?”

“No. A Horcrux can be anything, an item but also a living being, which is made a container for a part of your soul. As long as said container exists, it is impossible to be killed, as part of your soul always lives on and can be used to bring the rest of you back.”

She froze. This was bad, really really bad. "So you made a Horcrux," she replied, keeping her voice calm and unimpressed. "That still means you can be killed once it is found and destroyed right? All it takes is one traitor among your followers or…"  
But she didn’t get any further, as he interrupted her with an arrogant smile.

“One of my Horcruxes has in fact been destroyed, by no other than your friend Harry Potter I believe. Luckily I decided to make more than one…”  
That didn’t make sense. Shouldn’t Harry have known that he had destroyed a part of Voldemort’s soul? He hadn’t destroyed anything other than…

“The Diary,” she gasped, staring at him with wild eyes. “The thing that opened the Chamber of Secrets and almost killed…” First, she wanted to say Ginny, but she realized that this wouldn’t have meant anything to him. And so she said “me” instead. “Merlin, I always asked myself what it was but back then I was just in my second year and had no idea.”

Voldemort nodded. "My younger self found that storing part of my soul in my diary was a good idea. I did get more creative over the years though." Suddenly his snake was at his side and he stroked her scaly head lovingly. It only took a moment for Hermione to connect the dots. "Merlin, she's a Horcrux, too…"  
He didn’t deny it, just kept smiling at her encouragingly. “She is. And it has brought us so much closer.”

The snake at his side hissed and somehow it sounded like a confirmation. If a part of Voldemort’s soul lived in her, did that mean he could control her? Could he maybe even look through her eyes? But then there was another thought and it chilled her to the bone: Harry. Was it possible that he was a Horcrux, too? But how? She took a deep breath before she forced herself to get up and walk towards him and the snake. It probably was a horrible idea but she had to know. Voldemort's red eyes followed her when she sank to her knees next to him and the snake. His gaze was almost burning her when her hand stretched out to touch the creature's neck with hesitant fingers.

"Can you look through her eyes?" Hermione asked, seeking out Nagini's yellow intelligent eyes with her own. "Can you feel that?" she continued, slowly stroking the dry scales as she spoke.

“Indeed, I can.” The man next to her replied while the snake seemed to press herself more firmly against her hand like it was seeking out her touch. It probably was, or was it Voldemort himself? Hermione shuddered internally, feeling suddenly sick at the implications. Merlin, that snake had rested in her lap and she had touched it countless times. Was the part of Voldemort’s soul the reason that animal sought her out over and over again? “I can even control her if that’s what I wish.” He said as his eyes became almost half lidded as she continued to touch Nagini.

So he had been the one attacking Mr Weasley, Hermione thought while locking all her agitated feelings behind her Occlumency walls tightly. She could not allow herself to make a mistake now, not when she was finally getting somewhere. “That’s… incredible.” She said, slowly pulling her hand away from the snake. Her words earned her a pleased smile that was tinged with something she did not want to acknowledge.

“It is. One day I’ll show you how to do it, how to store part of your soul somewhere else. Then we can reign this world forever.”   
His words made her body break out into shivers. That would be her worst nightmare, she realized, because then not even death would be able to free her from this man. “Maybe, one day.” She forced herself to say with a small smile. “But first there’s so much else I’d like you to teach me. What about Animagus transformation? Have you ever figured out how to do that?”

Voldemort looked at her, his eyes glowing with amusement. “Child’s play,” he said, offering her his bony hand. “But if that is something you desire to learn, then I will teach you.”

Hermione sighed in relief, before putting her hand into his and pulling herself to her feet. The distraction had worked, for now. “I’d love to learn it,” she admitted truthfully and smiled.

He smiled back wolfishly. “And learn you will.”

Ssssssss

The school year was over and somehow Gryffindor had won the house cup again. Their little stunt had earned Gryffindor a hundred house points from the Headmaster and a mention at the Daily Prophet this morning and fortunately their mum had so far refrained from letting them know her opinion on the matter. But they were sure it was only a matter of time until that would change. 

"I'll miss Hogwarts," George said, once they had retreated into the silence of their room at Grimmauld Place. For some reason, their parents had decided to move to the Headquarter again but for once the twins were more than happy about that decision. They really needed to talk to Sirius and not just about the books he had given them.

"Of course you do. We've done some of our greatest pranks there…" Fred replied, the grin on his face showing that he was only half-serious.

George punched his brother’s arm playfully. “You know it isn’t just about that. Don’t get me wrong, I love the Burrow…”  
"...but Hogwarts has been as much of a home to us, I know," Fred said, squeezing his brother's shoulder. "We'll find us another home, one that is as safe and full of laughter and wild experiments. What do you think?"

“Love the idea, twin ‘o’ mine. We’ll ask Bill about the warding. I want it to be a safe place for us and Hermione once she’s out. I really hope she still wants us. I bet she’s going through a lot,” George said, his voice heavy. 

Fred nodded grimly. “I bet she is. But look at it like this. She’ll need lots of fun in laughter in her life, don’t you think? And who’s better suited for that than the two of us? We’ll make her forget what she’s been through.”

“I’m not sure what it is she’ll need,” George said, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He could feel himself getting sleepy and he realized that he was ready for the day to end. “But I’m determined to try giving it to her. She’s the one for us, Freddie. She’s our witch.” 

“I know. But before we can try convincing her of that, we need her back with us first. Do you think Snape will be able to find her with that tracking charm?” Fred’s voice was doubtful, but George did have much more confidence and trust in their former potions professor. The man had saved him from being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange after all. 

“As soon as she leaves that damned wards he’ll know. The question is if he’ll contact us to ask for help,” he said with a sigh. 

"Let's hope he does because I have the feeling he'll need all the help he can get."

Sssssssss

Once again Hermione was in the library while Voldemort was somewhere else. Good, because today she was on a mission. If there was a place where she could find something about Horcruxes then it was here. Creating them most likely involved the darkest kinds of magic, magic that she probably wouldn’t be able to find anything about at the Hogwarts library. But Voldemort was a collector, his secret artefact collection and the thousands of newspapers proved as much, which made her believe that he would have kept at least one book dealing with the kind of magic that made him close to immortal. 

If she could find the way a Horcrux was created, then there might also be a hint on how to localize or even destroy them. Destroying the diary hadn’t been easy going by the things Harry had told her. Harry… thinking of her friend made her heart ache. Could it be that he was a Horcrux, too? That would explain the visions he had and also those strange mood changes he experienced. And he had told them that he had part of Voldemort’s soul living inside him. That sounded pretty much like the definition of a Horcrux Voldemort had given her. Did that mean that the bastard couldn’t die as long as Harry was alive? They couldn’t just kill Harry, to beat the man, could they?

The questions kept piling up in her head, as she roamed the many bookshelves. Somewhere here there had to be found the answers to at least some of them.  
Part of her consciousness registered another person entering the library and without lifting her had she somehow knew that it was Eric. She had listened to his cautious steps and murmurs the other day and it wasn't difficult to tell them apart from Voldemort’s. Why did they always meet in the library? He never ate dinner with them or walked the corridors of the house. Why?

From the corner of her eye, she saw him hastening to the back of the room, where the desks were located. At first, she decided to leave him in peace, as he didn't seem keen on her company anyway but after half an hours of fruitless search she decided to at least try talking to him. And so she carefully strode closer.  
He didn’t seem to hear her, as he was crouched over some kind of plan. When Hermione managed to take a quick look at it, she felt her heart stutter.   
“Why are you studying the warding scheme of Hogwarts?” she asked, her brows furrowed in concentration. Immediately his head shot up, while his hands hastily hid the parchment in front of him. 

“That’s none of your business,” he said curtly, looking at her with stormy grey eyes. They reminded her a little of Malfoy's eyes, but only just.   
“You’re too nosy for your own good,” he said darkly. 

She shrugged. “Probably. It saved my life more than once. So? Why do you have it?” She wouldn’t let go of this, because somehow she had the feeling that this was important. 

Hermione stared at him unblinkingly and for a while, he simply held eye contact without moving a muscle. Finally, he seemed to have made a decision, as he tore away from her eyes with an annoyed huff. "He wants me to find a way through the wards, tasked me with it months ago. But it's difficult."

She furrowed her brows. “Why would he let a prisoner do that for him? He’s a skilled and powerful wizard.”

“But not a ward breaker,” Eric said with a shrug. “And now leave me in peace, I have work to do.”

He was a ward breaker? Well, if he was good enough to be tasked with breaking into Hogwarts he had to be a good one, which could explain why Voldemort still kept him around. And he couldn’t very well hire a ward breaker for that kind of job, could he? She guessed having one as a prisoner at least assured that he couldn’t easily betray his secrets. Hermione shuddered. She more and more started thinking like him and the realization scared her. But then another thought crossed her mind.   
“If you’re a ward breaker, why are you still here? You could have broken through the wards of the house, or not?”

He looked at her with a humourless smile. "I did break through once. Those first wards are not a problem, but it's impossible to apparate from the large forest behind. The werewolves got me before I could even make it close to the border of the anti-apparition wards. By the time I was back at the house, I almost wished that beasts had killed me."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She could imagine that Voldemort hadn’t reacted kindly to the man’s attempted escape. If even a ward breaker couldn’t find a way out, how was she ever to manage it? 

“Is there anything else? Or will you finally let me work in peace?” the man asked, already turning his back on her. Hermione huffed at his unfriendliness, but it didn’t drive her away. She had befriended Severus Snape and he wasn’t the most sociable man either. She’d have to go about it slowly though.

"Alright, I'm going," she said, turning around with a small smile on her lips. Her reading list had just grown by another inch. There had to be a way to mask one's scent against werewolves, she was sure to have read something like that when Severus had them researching werewolves during their third year at Hogwarts. If she found a way to do it, she could maybe convince him to try breaking out again. They only had to make it to the edge of the forest, after all, and there had to be ways to help them achieve just that.


	26. Desperate measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, here we go again. As you all want Hermione out as fast as possible, I decided to switch to daily updates, if my schedule allows it. I hope you approve of that idea. We’re getting closer, I promise. ;-)

Severus' time was up, the potion for the Dark Lord was finally finished. He didn't want to give it to him, didn't want that bastard to regain his old looks and charisma. He was dangerous enough as it was without having to give him more ways to succeed. But once again Severus was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He needed to stay in the man's good graces if he ever wanted to get Hermione out of this hell-hole. Faking failure in the brewing process would only get him tortured or killed, which usually would have been preferable to giving that man even more power, but considering the circumstances, it was not. Hermione needed him. What she didn't need was a younger version of Tom Riddle, the man that had charmed half of Hogwarts and won over almost all the pureblood aristocracy.  
There was no right choice for him right now, only wrong ones, but that didn't make the path he had to take any easier.

Still, he had spent every spare minute to perfect the tracking charm on Hermione. He could now trace their mental connection back to her, could apparate to her once she was outside of wards preventing just that. Next time that happened he would get her, no matter the costs. He needed to get her away from that bastard, needed to know she was safe, even if that meant duelling the bastard until his cold corpse was gracing the floor. It didn’t matter. Hermione was more important than his pitiful existence and she had two loyal, smitten Gryffindor’s just waiting for her to return to them. 

With a sigh, he pocketed the small phial containing a thick, black potion and activated his Dark Mark, before leaving his chambers to make his way to the apparition point. When he arrived at the Dark Lords residence it was dawn. The man was already waiting for him in his throne room, eyes glowing red with anticipation.  
“Ah, Severus. I have looked forward to your return to my side. Do you have the potion?”

He nodded. “Of course, my Lord.” Severus carefully took the potion out, handing it over to his master. “I recommend drinking it under my supervision. Your body might be weak, right after the transformation, as it needs to get used to the shift of age and structure first. The weakness will fade in a matter of hours, but you might feel the need to take a strengthening potion.”

His words earned Severus a patronizing smile from his master. “You have earned yourself the privilege of staying at my side, my faithful servant. You might stay and witness the restoration of my former body.”

Severus nodded and watched the man uncorking the phial before he drowned the content without hesitation. He could have easily poisoned him, Severus realized, but if the man really had made Horcruxes, it would not have meant his end. As ist was, the man was indestructible, at least until they had found a way to change that.   
His master's reaction to the potion was immediate. There was a surprised gasp from him and a clatter, as the empty phial fell out of his hands, to the floor. Then his body sagged forward, a groan escaping his mouth as the first locks of black hair were growing on his formerly bare head. The whole transformation took about five minutes and Severus could not help watching it with growing fascination and horror. In the end, it took all his willpower not to let his feelings of dismay show on his face, because the man now standing in front of him looked like a young version of the Dark Lord Severus had met more than twenty years ago. Back then the man had already been older than Severus was now so he had never met this younger even more charismatic version of his master. The man in front of him was probably in his twenties and looked like he had just climbed out of a magazine of Witch Weekly. He was the sort of dark mysterious man the witches fell for: dark eyes, aristocratic nose and a charismatic smile on his now soft red lips. His hair was black, short and wavy while his skin was still pale it no longer looked an unhealthy white. 

Merlin, what had he done? How was Hermione supposed to look behind that handsome facade and still see the monster this man really was?  
“You did very well, Severus,” his master's voice praised him while admiring his hands and strong arms. A pleased smile was playing around his lips. "You are truly a master of potions, there is no doubt of that, my friend.”

Severus nodded but he barely heard the words. "Thank you, master," he said, his voice even like it always was. "Do you feel any discomfort I can assist you with, my Lord?"

“None,” the other man replied, his smile wide. “It is truly a remarkable potion you created. Be assured that you will be rewarded for it.”

The potions master bowed deeply. “My Lord is very generous.”

His master waved him off. “Indeed. Leave me alone now, Severus. I do have some urgent business I need to attend to.”

He could imagine what urgent business that was - Hermione. But there was nothing he could do for her, at least not right now.

Ssssssss

His servant had barely left the room when Lord Voldemort pulled himself to his feet and studied his new appearance in a mirror he hastily transfigured out of the empty potions bottle on the floor. It was like he had truly turned the time back to the point, where he had made his fourth Horcrux. 

He made himself up to find his lioness after he had transfigured his clothes into something more fitting for his new looks. Nowadays she spent most of her time at the library, caressing his books with her soft fingers while soaking in all the knowledge she could find. They were so similar to each other in their thirst for knowledge that it was dazzling him sometimes. He could feel that his prize respected, sometimes even admired him and since he had told her his secret it had felt like she was finally starting to open up to him. Still, he could feel her emotional distance, even though she more and more sought out his presence to ask his opinion of a charm or indulge him in an intellectual discussion about some topic that had caught her interest. 

Usually it was transfiguration or charms, topics he had excelled at but never had put his sole focus on, as he had always been more interested in the Dark Arts and rituals. Still, he found their conversations stimulating enough and gladly satisfied his lioness' curiosity as it brought her closer to him.

Like expected she found her at the library, lounging on one of the window sills, her feet propped up in front of her supporting another old book from his collection. Today she was studying shielding techniques, maybe she would ask him for another duelling lesson, soon. 

At first, she didn't hear him approaching, as she was totally absorbed by her reading material. Only when he was standing almost next to her did her eyes shoot up, studying him from head to toe with a confused gleam in them.

“Who are you? What do you want?” she asked, closing the book on her lap with a loud snap. “Your master’s downstairs, in case you’re looking for him.”

He looked at her with an amused smile. She didn't recognize him, of course she didn't. She had always known him as something that was barely even recognizable as a wizard. He couldn't blame her for not immediately making the connection to the handsome wizard now standing in front of her.

“Actually I was looking for you, my Dear. I wanted to show you your holiday surprise.” He said, his voice back to the deep baritone it once was. For a moment she just stared at him open-mouthed, before her brows drew together in confusion.  
“You drank the potion,” she concluded, her rapidly moving eyes showing that she was trying to connect the dots.

He nodded. “I did. Do you like the result?”

His lioness shrugged, confusion still evident on her face. “Why did you need a potion to change your appearance? I’ve seen you cast glamours at yourself, which were quite effective.”

He smiled. “But they were just that, a glamour. This body is real, though. Severus managed to brew a potion to restore my old body in a rejuvenated form. The change is permanent my Dear.”

Her eyes widened before they once more took in his changed appearance. He felt them ghost over his prominent cheekbones, his now full lips and seek out his now dark green eyes. But instead of fascination or appeal, he saw dismay and fright growing in them before his queen suddenly backed away from him in horror.

“I need to go,” she said, panic evident in her voice. But when she tried retreating any further she realized that there was the window frame right behind her, blocking her exit. There was nowhere for her to go, except past him, which was a good thing, because he needed to understand her reaction. His appearance was flawless, he checked it before entering the room. So why was she suddenly afraid of him? She had never even shorn an inch of fear in his presence, not even at the beginning of their acquaintance. 

“I’d like you to stay Hermione,” he said, taking a careful step into her direction, while his eyes focussed her with the most charismatic gaze he could muster. It was the gaze that had charmed Hepzibah Smith and countless other women but the only effect it had was his lioness pressing herself into the wall and closing her eyes in panic. 

“Please let me go,” she begged him, her voice quivering. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was to be pleased by his change of appearance, but she wasn’t, not in the slightest.

"There is no reason to be afraid of me," he said, taking another step before his hand gently took her chin to lift her head up. "I'm still the same man and I hope you know I'd never hurt you."

He felt the slightest of nods against his hand, even though he could feel her body stiffen in front of him. "So tell me, what is wrong? What are you afraid of?" His voice was a soft purr, delivered right into her left ear and he could feel her shudder while goosebumps spread over her skin originating from her neck. And suddenly he wasn’t so sure if she was shivering in fear or arousal. 

"I…" she started, her voice only a hoarse whisper. But then she seemed to have changed her mind and snapped her mouth shut, before furiously shaking her head. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him with small pupils. "Please let me go, I can't, I just can't…" she stuttered, tears springing in her eyes. And that was what finally made him stop. Right now he was only making it worse, whatever it was, and the last thing he wanted was his queen being afraid of him. And so he let go of her chin and took a big step back from her.

“Alright, go then. But I would like to talk to you in the morning, as soon as you’re feeling better. We need to plan our holiday, after all.” He said mechanically.

She nodded mutely before she hastened past him and out of the room. He followed her with a confused expression but as soon as the library door closed his fist connected with the wall in front of him while an angry curse escaped his lips. This wasn't how this meeting was supposed to go.  
He kept himself in place as his hand retracted from the wall where a small impression was made by his fist. A flick of his wand and all was as it should be. His eyes never left the door that his Queen had all but run out of. He wanted nothing more than to go after her and find out why she had reacted in such a way to him. Why did he illicit such terror?

He forced himself to stay in place as he thought of how things quickly went pear shaped. She had not been moved by his sudden appearance at first. She had treated him as a follower she did not know. Then when he told her who he was she still remained unaffected thinking it had been another glamour. But when he had told her it was now his permanent form her entire demeanour had changed. So clearly it was not his looks but rather that he was now like this permanently.

Could it be that she liked him as he was? No, it seemed highly unlikely. Did she want him to look a different way? Possibly. Did this look affect her? Definitely but he did not know how. He would wait to speak to her and then form a plan. For now he had to prepare himself for the morning.

Sssssss

Severus had barely returned to the grounds of Hogwarts, before his bond to Hermione flared alive, projecting the feeling of pure terror from Hermione’s side. Never before he had felt her emotions this clear through the link, which could only mean that something drastic had happened, to make her reach out for him like this. Merlin, what was that bastard doing to her now that he had regained his old body? Was he forcing himself on her? Merlin what had he done brewing that blasted potion? 

With a curse on his lips he hastened towards his rooms while his mind discarded one reckless plan after the other. Still something needed to be done because whatever happened to Hermione right now was partly his fault.

Ssssssss

Hermione closed the door to her room behind her with a loud bang before she hectically started going through the things in her room. She needed to get out of this place, now, needed to get away from that dangerous man now wearing an angel's face. Until today she had always been able to distance herself from that man and see him as the monster he was as his appearance kept reminding her of that. But not any longer.   
It wasn’t long ago that she had looked down at those Death Eaters and asked herself how they had fallen for such a monster and decided to follow him into this madness. Only she had forgotten that Tom Riddle hadn’t always been like this, his features blurred into a grotesque caricature of a snake-man, eyes red and gleaming with madness and cruelty. Once he had been a handsome, charismatic man, a driven and intelligent student like herself. How would she have reacted to him had they visited Hogwarts at the same time? She could see herself discussing magical theory with that man and admiring him from afar. From what Harry had told her he had been a popular student, Headboy even. Hermione realized that she could have fallen for him too. He wasn't only dashingly good-looking and charming but from experience she also knew that he was an intellectual conversationalist with a brilliant mind and lots of magical skill. What would happen to her animosity towards him, once he focussed all his attention on her now? What would happen if he really took her to Paris as he had promised her he would? The man wanted to make her his Queen for god's sake and even though she had always known what that would be implying she suddenly realized that he really meant it. Why else would he have decided to change his appearance this drastically? 

Hermione shivered as more thoughts assaulted her mind. She could still feel where he had touched her and she remembered how weak her knees suddenly had felt. No, she could not stay here, could not risk falling for him in a weak moment. There was too much at stake. She was the Open Link which was why he had captured her in the first place. He wanted to gain access to her magic, to become even more powerful than he already was and only God knew what would happen to the world she knew if he ever managed that. There would be no stopping him then.

With a frantic motion she yanked the drawer of her bedside table open, before taking out the book on warding she had taken from the library weeks ago. She threw herself on her bed before she hastily started re-reading and memorizing the paragraphs she had found helpful back then. It probably wouldn't be enough to break through but she had to at least try. If she wasn’t managing today, then maybe tomorrow or in a week. But she would try, she should have tried breaking out long ago instead of hoping that someone came for her. But she could not rely on others to rescue her from that monster, she had to do so herself. 

Making a quick decision she hastened towards Rita’s tank, yanking the lid open and staring inside. The little beetle was sitting on a fresh piece of wood, which had been delivered by the eager house-elves. 

“Rita,” she said, her voice hushed. “I’m leaving this place, well at least I'm trying to. You should try getting away too. Unfortunately, I don't know how to get past the wards as one needs a Dark Mark or physical contact with Voldemort to get past them. I have to try anyway, I can’t stay here any longer and you shouldn’t either.”  
The little beetle hastened towards the opening, it’s little wings buzzing eagerly. Hermione nodded in satisfaction. “I hope you find a way out. Good luck,” she said, before turning around and hurrying through the door, without looking back. Rita was clever, she would find a way out. 

It was almost midnight when she left her room, her body clad in a black jacket and trousers she had transfigured for herself. Her steps were silenced with a charm, her body disillusioned. Voldemort would probably still be able to tell once she reached the wards, but at least she hoped that staying undetected until then would buy her some time if nothing else. 

The house was silent and dark, but it usually was at night. There were no nightly Death Eater meetings like she had expected there would be.  
She left the front door behind after only a few minutes and as soon as her feet touched the soft grass, she started running towards the forest. From her last trip outside she knew that the wards were about 600 to 700 metres into the forest and she wanted to reach them as soon as possible.

She could never be sure if someone followed her, but she avoided looking back, as it would only distract her from her goal. If Voldemort was aware of her attempt to escape he would catch her no matter if she saw him coming. 

Quickly she left the light of the moon behind, as the trees seemed to block it out almost completely until there was nothing but darkness left. She didn't dare to light her wand though as the light would be seen from a distance and she didn't want it to give her away. Still, her steps slowed down until she could only carefully creep towards the direction she had decided on before. But it was more stumbling than walking.  
How much farther could it be? 

She walked on for some more minutes before she was almost she to have reached the wards. At least she was sure that she was deep enough in the forest to stop and take out her wand, to cast some analytic charms. But she had barely halted her steps when suddenly a hand appeared from the darkness and pulled her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice hissed from behind and with relief, she realized that it belonged to Eric and not Voldemort so she stopped struggling. Still, his grip on her shoulder was painfully tight so she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving this place!" she gritted out before finally freeing herself from him.

“No, you’re killing yourself, that’s what you’re doing,” he replied, his cold, grey eyes looking at her dispassionately and incredulity. “The wards are right there.” He pointed to a spot about one metre in front of her. “You’d nearly have touched them and that would have been that.”  
“I can’t stay here for a day longer, alright? I can’t!” she stated passionately, before gripping her wand. “I’d rather die trying to escape than go back.” She knew she sounded crazy or like a moody teenager but she didn’t care. She should have tried leaving that place long ago but she hadn’t even tried. Now however things had changed and she could no longer trust herself.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “Why? What happened? You seemed content a few days ago. What changed? Did he hurt you?” Eric asked, analyzing her with his gaze that was a little too piercing.   
She sighed. “Does it even matter? I really don’t have the time to discuss this right now. So either you help me, or you move aside,” Hermione said gritting her teeth. But the man didn’t move an inch. 

“No,” he said, his face unimpressed. “You’re about to make a big mistake and I think you know it. Why do you think I’m still here? Because I didn’t try? Is that what you’re thinking?”

Hermione stared back at him with clenched teeth. “No, of course not. It’s just…”

He stared at her expectantly and Hermione sighed, before continuing: “He changed himself, took a potion permanently returning him to his old body. He’s…”  
She gestured wildly. “Merlin, I had no idea that he had once been like that. I could never understand how so many people could join him but now… If I stay any longer I might do something I regret.”

“Like what?” He asked, studying her with an intensity that she did not register in her addled state.

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I always knew that man was dangerous, I just never understood how dangerous. He knows how to manipulate people and I’d rather not find out how much longer I can resist him. And now, move aside, I’m going.”

Eric sighed. “You’ll never make it like this,” he said, shaking his head in exasperation. “You’ll need a plan, a good plan if you want to manage to get away from him. I doubt you have a chance on your own.”

Hermione stared at him, fire in her eyes. “Then help me!” she shouted and suddenly she felt the tears springing to her eyes. “Please help me. We could make it out of here together. I know we could.”

He shook his head. “Not today, not like this. If he catches me trying to escape again, he’ll kill me. I know he will. So I only have one last try and I’d rather not butch it up.”

She nodded tiredly. “What about tomorrow?”

Eric stared at her, his face an expressionless mask. “You weren’t joking, you really want to get out of here.”

“I do,” Hermione assured him, no longer hiding the desperation in her voice. 

He sighed. “You’ll be the death of me,” he grumbled before nodding reluctantly. “Alright, tomorrow then. But I swear if you get me killed I’m coming to haunt you.”

Hermione laughed even though his words weren’t meant as a joke at all. Still, it was like a weight had been lifted from her heart. Tomorrow she would finally escape that place and no one would hold her back this time.


	27. Out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, my friends. I hope you’re still with me and the story. Please let me know if you still enjoy it. We’re getting closer to the finale of part 2. Are you as excited as I am?

When Hermione returned to her room Rita was gone. For a moment she asked herself if it had been the right decision to let the woman go, as there was so saying if she finally learned her lesson. Probably not. But there were only two ways Hermione's attempted break out could go. If she got caught, Voldemort would want to punish her or teach her a lesson as he would probably phrase it. The animagus would have been an easy target in that case. The other option was that Hermione and Eric would be successful in running away. In that case, her keeper would be furious and Hermione did not want Rita to bear the brunt of his anger. Not even somebody like her was deserving of that fate. 

One more day and Hermione would be out of that snake pit, or dead. One way or another her imprisonment would end, it had to. But for things to go smoothly she would have to survive another day in Tom Marvolo Riddle's presence because that was the side he would try to make her see now. He'd want to talk to her in the morning, would want to know what was wrong with her. Could she face him and lie? Could she make him believe that it was nothing, that she just had been overwhelmed while looking him into his no longer red eyes? He was still the same person, still the monster that had tortured Severus and ordered rape and murder of hundreds of innocents. That's what she learned, what had been proved, right? But that was not what she had seen, what she had experienced, in his presence. He had spared those auror's lives when she asked him to, had let her decide how to punish Rita Skeeter and Professor Umbridge. It was like there were two versions of him and slowly it was more and more difficult for her to remember that those two men were, in fact, the same person. But she had to remember, had to stay strong, at least for another day.

Strangely, she fell asleep quickly and had a restful night. It was like her body knew that tomorrow would be a hard day and she would need her whole energy to get out alive of this damned werewolf-filled forest. She’d heard of Fenrir Greyback and his pack and she could only pray that he would not find them on their way through the forest. 

When she finally woke up in the morning, the sun was already up and Hermione felt well-rested. It was a good thing as she didn't know when she'd next have the possibility to lay down and close her eyes. She knew she would be able to as long as they were in that damned forest. But she had to push away all thoughts of breaking out for now or Voldemort would know. Her Occlumency walls needed to be firmly in place if she wanted to get through this day without doing something stupid or giving her plan away before she could act on them. And so she took some deep calming breaths before getting herself ready for the day. 

Of course, Voldemort was waiting for her, when she made it down into the dining room. She hadn't expected anything else as he had for one exception always been there no matter what time she got up in the morning. Hermione had braced herself for his change in appearance but she could still feel her heart picking up speed when his now dark green eyes focussed on her and a small smile showed up on his face. Merlin, what was wrong with her? It was months ago since she felt herself at her hormone’s mercy like that. She didn’t want to find that man attractive, but it was like her body didn’t care what her head thought right now. Was it the Open Link that tried influencing her to forge a bond? Why did it flare up now? Ever since she had connected herself with Severus it had calmed somewhat down. So why now, Why him?

“Good morning Hermione,” he greeted her. “Are you feeling better today?” His unasked question clear as day to her.

Hermione forced herself to look at him even though her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. She had to get a grip on herself and she needed to do so fast.  
"I am sorry I ran away from you," she said, chewing on her bottom lip. "It's just…" Suddenly her mind was blank, all lies she had carefully prepared gone. She froze up, staring at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. Finally, she shook her head with a heavy sigh. "This is not working," she admitted, sitting down heavily in her chair. "It's like I suddenly find myself unable to concentrate in your presence. I don't even know what I wanted to say right now."

“And that’s what scares you? Or is it the fact that you feel you’re no longer in control?” he asked and suddenly he was on his feet walking towards her with slow measured steps as if he did not wish to frighten her. There was however something predatory in his gaze that made her skin prickle with nervousness. Her tummy clenched with unease and something else she did not want to think about.

“Both,” she admitted silently, her voice shaking nonetheless. That only made the smile on his face widen. 

“It’s alright to be scared, from time to time. You know I would never hurt you, don’t you?”  
He was now in front of her, leaning casually against the table while focussing her with those dazzling eyes. This was wrong, this whole situation was so much out of her comfort zone that she hardly knew what to do. She barely had any experience with boys. Viktor had been sweet, shy and respectful towards her. The twins always treated her with a light heartedness that never made her feel like she was helpless or not in control of the situation. To all of them she had been an equal, which wasn’t true for the man in front of her, no matter what he wanted to make her believe. 

"Actually I don't. What if I tried running away? Or did something else to make you angry? Are you sure you wouldn't hurt me? You've hurt so many people before, don’t even try to deny it.”

His eyes calmly studied her and Hermione forced herself to not look away, even though all her instincts told her to run away. 

“I’m not denying anything, my little lioness,” he said in return. “I killed and I tortured and I wouldn’t hesitate to do so again to protect what is mine or to achieve my goal. I want you to be mine Hermione. I want to protect you.”

“Protect me from what? The only thing I’d need protection from is your Death Eaters," she said, slowly regaining some of her wit. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange who tried to kill me at the ministry and it was your Basilisk who tried it during my second year. I was lucky to only get petrified."

He sighed. “Both of that happened before you were under my protection. But this isn’t just about protecting you because you don’t really need my protection. You and I could be great together. We could change the world and make it a better place.”

They had this discussion before but suddenly all the points she had collected in her head to her favour didn’t seem to fit. They could change the world together and coming from two different perspectives they had the potential to do great things. But only if they wanted the same and right now she was no longer sure what the man in front of her wanted.  
“So is that what you want from me? To help you change the world?”

He smiled. “Right now I’d like to kiss you,” he said and suddenly she saw his hand slowly reach for her. That was, what finally snapped her out of her stupor.  
“No!” She yelled in panic and jumped to her feet before hastily walking towards the door. “I don’t want you to. Hell, I just told you I don’t trust you so why do you think I would be okay with you kissing me?” She didn’t wait for his answer though and simply bolted from the room but before she could even touch the door knob his hands grabbed her arms and stopped her from getting to it.

His tall muscular body was not even touching her but she could feel him. She felt like a small rabbit caught in the clutches of the big bad wolf. What was worse was the small part of her that liked the feeling. What was wrong with her?

“I apologize for being too forward with you my Dear,” he said silkily in her ear but never touching it. She felt his heavy gaze on her and she willed herself not to move lest she anger him. He sighed.  
“Let’s continue to talk about it,” he said in a persuasive tone that rang alarm bells in her head for the fact that it made her deliberate on her answer.  
She shook her head unsteadily and she took a breath.  
“I need to be alone,” she whispered, too afraid to raise her voice more.

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head as he deliberated for a moment. When he sighed in resignation she could breathe again.  
“Very well my dear,” he said as he let her arms go slowly.  
Hermione left quickly and did not look back until she was safely back in her room.

Ssssssss

Fred and George were just about to leave Grimmauld Place for a round of flat searching when they felt the pull of the sickle they had given to Snape. The man was calling them and there was no question if they would follow his call. They sent each other a quick look, before pulling out their wands and murmuring the words that would trigger the port keys to activate. A moment later they were gone.

Snape already waited for them, arms crossed in front of his chest and leaned against a table. He was not in an office though, the room looked more like it was underground and had been improvised rather spontaneously.

“Professor,” they greeted him, unable to hide the tension in their voice. “What’s wrong?” Fred continued. “How can we help?”  
He looked at them with a serious expression, before motioning towards a large magical map, that had been set up at one of the rough stone walls. 

"During my visit to the Ministry, I managed to mark Hermione with a tracking charm, as you know. I finally managed to connect the signal to a map, but unfortunately, it will only show up, once she leaves those damned wards, the Dark Lord set up around his house."

"Must be impressive wards then," George said, staring at the map in transfixion.  
Their former Professor nodded. “Indeed. Only who is marked by the Dark Lord or in physical contact with him can pass, which makes it impossible for me to get her out of there. I do have the unmistakable feeling though, that there soon will be a change in Hermione’s position.”

“And when that happened we’ll know through the map and we’ll be ready to get her,” George concluded with a satisfied nod. “Brilliant.”

Snape looked at them with a serious expression. “I didn’t mean for you to come with me. This might be a suicide mission and once the Dark Lord discovers I betrayed him he will be most determined to kill me.” The professor’s voice was calm, even though his eyes were full of steel. They had never seen him like that, as there was suddenly no doubt where his loyalties were. 

Fred nodded. “I expect him to. But tell me Professor, who will get Hermione out if you get yourself killed while playing the Gryffindor?”

The man’s face transformed into a sneer. “That’s not what I’m doing,” he spat. “Otherwise I’d have made a move a while ago. Recklessness won’t help us here, but I fear just careful planning won’t either. She is very well protected and no matter what we do, it will be dangerous.”

“One more reason for you to not go alone,” George said, looking around the room with a curious expression. “What is this place anyway?”

"We're in an abandoned mine close to my home," Snape replied evenly. "Don't worry, I warded and stabilized the room before I set everything up. We'll not be disturbed here." He sat down at the simple table that was set up in the middle of the room. "When the day comes I will not hold you back to come with me if that is what you wish to do. You're both of age and I respect the need to help somebody who's important to you. It is why we're all here."

The twins nodded. “Good. Because we’ll come with you, no matter how dangerous. Going by what you said, we only have this one shot," Fred stated, his voice serious. "I don't want to ask myself in a few years if we could have gotten her out if we just would have gone with you."

Snape nodded. “I cannot promise you’ll make it out alive. If saving Hermione implies leaving you behind, I will do that. And I expect you to do the same with me, understood?” He said making them understand the gravity of the decisions they had to make.

“We weren’t expecting anything else,” George said, his voice serious. “But tell me, if you didn’t expect us to come with you, why did you call us here?”

At that Snape’s lips twitched. “I need somebody to watch the map, while I try getting some hours of rest. I wanted to propose we take turns.”

Fred and George looked at each other with a grin on their faces. “You want us to watch the map, while you’re taking a nap? Not afraid of us testing our products on you?” Fred asked, his eyes glinting with humour. Snape looked back at them with an eye roll. 

“I’ll sleep at home, so don’t get your hopes up,” he replied dryly. “So what is it? Will you help?”

“Of course we will,” George replied with a shrug. “There never was a question about that.”

Ssssssss

The day seemed to go on for ages. Mostly Hermione was hiding in her room, refusing to go downstairs even though that was what she should have done. It made her feel like a coward and ask herself if her absence would make Voldemort suspicious or at least more watchful, but no matter how she put it, she could not bring herself to face that man again. In his presence she felt like she was prey and he was the predator, only that a little, irrational part of her brain wanted to be caught even if it was just to feel wanted and admired for once. No one had ever given her that much attention like he had in the last weeks. Her parents loved her but they always had lots of other things to do and as she was away for the most part of the year their relationship had weakened over time. Harry and Ron had always been best friends to each other and usually, when they had their differences, they supported each other instead of supporting her. Fred and George had only recently stepped into her life. They had wooed her, yes, but she had never been their sole focus and probably never would be as there was always the other twin or another experiment that also caught their attention. And then there was Severus… he had been there for her in her darkest hours and had helped her when she needed him. Still, he had always been in some way unapproachable and she couldn’t help the feeling that he always held something back from her. Severus was a man of many secrets. He was serving not one but two masters while trying to be her friend and even that hadn't worked when there had been the first misunderstanding.

Voldemort on the other hand did not hold back his intentions and she had the feeling that all his attention was focussed on her. For once she was the sole focus of somebody’s attention and a weak part of her enjoyed that. She enjoyed having him as her teacher with no other students for him to focus on. And there was no denying that the man was brilliant and able to do magic that never would be taught at Hogwarts and she didn’t just mean dark spells. Those he had not taught her, only shown her how to counter them in case she met them in a duel. That alone could save her life, one day. 

Still, she knew she needed to keep her distance no matter how loud the little voice in her head got, that told her to simply let go and open up to him. The bouquet of dark red roses that suddenly appeared on her nightstand around noon didn't help to silence it in the slightest. The only thing she could do was remembering Severus' words of warning, that Voldemort was a master manipulator. The knowledge that he was probably trying to do just that finally helped her to not open her door and leave her room before midnight arrived. She could only hope that the man was not staying up trying to confront her with her behaviour.

Voldemort was not there though when she crept down the stairs, neither did he try holding her back when she left the house through the front door. Eric was waiting for her at the edge of the forest, hiding his platinum blonde hair under a black hooded robe.

“There you are,” he said, staring at her with an analyzing gaze. “Are you sure that this is what you want to do? There is still time to go back to the house,” he said in a tone she could not place.

Hermione nodded. “I am sure. Let’s go.”

The other wizard nodded before he started walking into the forest, not looking back towards her. "Once we've passed the wards he'll know what we have done. It will be a matter of minutes until he'll come searching for us," he warned while keeping a quick pace.

Hermione nodded. "I know and I thought about that. As we cannot apparate, he also shouldn't be able to. We'll disillusion and silence ourselves before passing the wards. I also found a neat little spell to mask our scent which should protect us from the werewolves. When we avoid walking in a straight line from where we passed the wards, it should be hard for him to find us, don't you think?"

Eric grumbled something as a reply that she did not catch. It sounded like he was agreeing with her but she couldn’t be totally sure. She had to trust him in this matter as he was the more experienced wizard and he had already attempted breaking out of this golden cage. 

Her companion didn’t seem to need light to find his way through the forest, as he didn’t slow down his steps, even though Hermione was barely able to see the ground in front of her any longer. She more or less followed the sound of his steps until he suddenly halted and she nearly ran into him. 

“Alright,” he said turning around and looking at her with a calmness she didn't feel at all. "The wards are only a few steps away. You'll take my left hand after casting your protection charms and I cast mine. I'll need my right hand for casting afterwards and I need you to stay as still as possible. When I'm finished, I'll pull you along through the wards. As soon as we're through we'll start running. We'll follow the path alongside the wards to the right side, as this is hopefully where he'll expect us the least."

Hermione nodded mutely while chewing her lip in the process out of nervousness. “I’m not a very fast runner,” she admitted. “But I’ll do my best to keep pace.”

His lips twitched into a small, humourless smile. “I’m sure you will. You know what is at stake. And now come, there’s no time to dawdle.”

In a fluent motion, he silently disillusioned himself and Hermione hastily followed his example. As soon as she was finished she tried finding his hand and after a few seconds of awkward groping she finally managed to do so. After a moment nothing happened, but then he carefully pulled her against him before she could feel him moving as he started casting. She couldn't hear the words but she felt the hum of energy in the air around her. Then, suddenly, it was gone and she was yanked forwards by her arm. Even though she had expected it she still stumbled slightly. Finally she caught herself and started running, following her new ally through the wards. They had made it through the wards without any complications. Hermione could have cried with relief if she had any time to do so. Even though there was still a lot of danger ahead of them, she was finally out of Voldemort's control.

Ssssss


	28. Runaway girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re only three chapters away from the end of part two. Isn’t that cool? I’m so proud we made it this far! This is the longest story I ever wrote and it was never planned to get that long. But I do enjoy telling the story from various POV’s which is what adds lots of details but also lets this thing grooooow. Thanks for all your comments and also the speculations about what’s going to happen. They help me think and usually they make me smile. I’m always looking forward to them.

Hermione ran for her life, the impact of her steps resonating through her whole body as she tried to keep pace with the man that had helped her pass the wards Voldemort had erected around his home. After not even five minutes Hermione wished she hadn't neglected physical exercising for years and years just to have more time for studying. Her lungs burned with every breath she took while her legs felt wobblier with every step she made. But she could not allow herself to slow down, not when Voldemort or his followers could be right behind them. For now, the forest around them stayed quiet though, but that didn't help to calm her nerves and only made her more paranoid instead. The man could be anywhere, without them hearing or seeing him, right? Would he suddenly appear in front of them, cutting off their way? After ten minutes of running, she could feel herself slowing down, her feet getting heavier by the minute. Eric tried dragging her along with the effect of her suddenly stumbling and crashing to the ground. One of her knees connected with a small rock, making her yelp in pain. But the sound was muffled through the charms she had cast on herself.

She needed to get up, start running again. They were only ten minutes into fleeing from that damned place and she was already proving herself to be a hindrance to the man that had so kindly taken her along with him. With a groan she stumbled to her feet, hectically searching for her ally. For a short moment, she feared he had abandoned her because she already slowed him down, but then she found his solid chest with her shaking fingers. He was still there, thank Merlin!

A moment later she could feel his steadying hands on her shoulders. Then she could feel him step closer until he was directly in front of her so that he entered the field of the silencing charm she had cast around her. She could not see him, but she could feel his breath tickling her cheek as he spoke. "That's far enough to the right side, I hope. We'll move away from the wards now, not in a straight line, that's too predictable," he murmured calmly, not sounding out of breath like she was. "You'll take my hand again and I'll lead us as good as I can. No more running, just walking."

Hermione nodded before she remembered that he would not be able to see. "Alright," she whispered instead, wheezing for air. "I'm so sorry I'm slowing you down."

She wished she would be able to see his face because now she only had his voice to judge his mood. It sounded calm when he replied. "This is not about being fast or slow. We need to be careful before everything else. Werewolves are no mindless beast if there's not a full moon which is not the case. Still, they might be able to feel our steps on the ground, if we keep running. Therefore I think walking slow and careful is safer for us, even if that means staying longer in that damned forest."

His words made sense. “That’s alright,” she said, slowly regaining some of her breath. “I’ll do as you say. I trust you.” Hermione realized it was the truth. She barely knew that stranger and had trusted him with her life nonetheless. 

He didn’t say anything to that and again she wished, she could have seen his face. Had she made him uncomfortable with her words? Or did they leave him untouched?  
"Come along then," he said and his left hand wandered from her shoulder, along her arm to her hand, which he gripped tightly. "We need to get further into the forest before we can allow ourselves to rest."

She had no chance to answer, as he quickly left the bubble of her silencing charm and started moving again. This time he only moved slowly, like he had suggested earlier and Hermione was glad, as her knee still throbbed in pain and she limped awkwardly at his side. It didn’t take him long to notice it.

“You’re hurt,” he said, entering her personal space again, a strange undertone in his voice. “You should have told me. Sit down.”

"I'm sorry," Hermione said regretfully. "I didn't want to be a bother," she admitted, sitting down on the cold floor. She could feel him down next to her before she felt him take her hand once more.

"Show me where," he ordered calmly and without hesitation, she led his hand to her throbbing knee. She realized that she must have cut herself, as her trousers were already starting to get soaked with her blood. She heard him curse.

"We need to clean this off, immediately. Otherwise, the werewolves will be here in a matter of minutes," he mumbled, annoyance clearly detectable from his voice.

Merlin, she really was an idiot. Hermione could feel his magic wash over her, cleaning away every bit of blood from her skin and clothes, before it healed her knee, only leaving a soft tingling where before there had only been pain. Without the help of this stranger, she would have already fucked this up, twice. If he managed to get them out, she owed him big time. Would she ever be able to pay him back?

“Alright, get up. We finally need to move, or this little expedition is over very fast,” he said coolly. Hermione scrambled to her feet, her hand hastily searching for his. As soon as she found it, she could feel herself start calming down. Somehow this little bit of touch already made her feel safer.  
Without another word, he started walking deeper into the forest and Hermione followed him without hesitation.

Sssssss

George was just about to turn over the page of his book when he saw Hermione's spot appear on the map. Merlin, Snape had been right for her to appear there soon. It hadn't even been a day until he contacted them!

"She's out," he yelled through the twin bond, before gripping the sickle that was connected to the one, which they had given Snape. A mumbled charm and the professor would know what had happened and hopefully join them any second. In the end, the black-haired man appeared even faster in the underground-room then his own twin, who arrived about 20 seconds later.

By then Snape already studied the map, his brows knitted together in confusion.  
“She somehow broke through the wards,” he stated while slowly shaking his head. “That should have been impossible. She never ceases to amaze me.”  
Somehow this praise sounded strange coming from Snape, George found. Never before they had heard him praise anyone, that wasn’t a Slytherin. 

“What are we waiting for?” Fred asked, staring at them impatiently. “Let’s go and get her. That bastard could be right behind her.”

Snape nodded darkly. “We will not be able to apparate into that forest. The whole thing is protected by anti-apparation wards. If that wasn’t bad enough the Dark Lord has it guarded by a pack of werewolves.”

Fred cursed. “Hermione’s walking through a forest packed with werewolves? Godrics buttocks, is she mad?” We need to find her and fast. “What about brooms? They could help us stay away from the ground and the werewolves and still enable us to quickly search for her,” he suggested, agitation evident in his voice. 

“Not a bad idea, Freddie,” George agreed, looking towards the Professor questioningly. The man nodded in agreeance.  
"That might be best. Unfortunately, the tracking charm isn't very accurate, as long as I cannot directly apparate to her. But I'll be able to feel when we're close."  
“What about that map? Can’t we just take it along?” Fred asked, staring at Snape with a raised brow.  
The man sighed. “No, unfortunately not. It’s a very complex spell and to make it work I had to use the ley line that is running below the mine. That’s the reason why I chose that location in the first place. Or did you believe I have an affinity for dark and moist places?”

The twins nodded grinningly. “But you can still feel her location? Well, I guess that’s better than nothing,” George said, grabbing one of the brooms they had already stored in the room. 

Snape nodded, before he took out his wand, casting a glamour on himself. Suddenly he looked like he was a Weasley cousin. And wasn’t that funny? “In case we encounter the Dark Lord I cannot be recognized,” he explained. “If he finds us, try to fly straight up, outside of the reach of the wards and apparate away. No duelling him, as long as we haven’t found Hermione. The odds we get ourselves killed are fairly high.”

“Got it,” Fred and George chorussed before looking at their ally expectantly. “After you,” Fred said and the man nodded towards them with a crooked smile. 

“Of course,” he said, his eyes glinting, before pointing out a destination on the map. “Try to keep up.” And a moment later he was gone. 

They reappeared at the edge of a dark forest of broadleaf trees. They were standing so close, that the ground would not be seen, if they decided to use the brooms to fly over the forest, George realized in dismay.  
“So much for that plan,” he mumbled, staring gloomily at those damned trees. 

Snape mumbled something next to him, sounding pissed as well. “We’ll have to walk then. If we go straight ahead, we should meet her sooner or later. Last time I looked at the map she was headed into this direction.”  
The twins nodded. 

“Should we disillusion ourselves and muffle our steps? Could help against the werewolves, but Hermione will be unable to see us,” Fred asked his two companions. 

“We don’t have a full moon, therefore the werewolves should just be regular wizards. But we shouldn’t get our hopes up. They are still working for the Dark Lord, guarding his house. Therefore I would prefer not to encounter them.”

George nodded darkly. "Then we'll hide. Do we know a spell to hide our scent? Could be helpful as well.”

At that Snape's lips twitched. "Fortunately for you, I came well prepared."

He handed each of them a phial filled with a forest-green potion. “Drink this. It will make spells to hide us unnecessary. We better save our magical energy for the dangers lurking within that damned forest.”

Fred and George drowned the potion with a thankful nod. It was good they had Snape on their side. Now at least one of them knew what he was doing. 

Ssssssss

Hermione wasn’t sure for how long they had been walking, but it must have been at least three hours. Now she felt like she could barely keep her eyes open any longer, her lids dropping more and more often as she followed Eric through the dark forest.  
They hadn't walked fast, changing their direction twice already. But now their steps had slowed down even more. How much longer until they could take a break to at least rest their legs for a little while. She had barely finished the thought, when Eric suddenly stopped and pulled her close, to break through her silencing charm again. She didn’t really mind his presence, as being close to him was necessary for them to communicate, nonetheless, he was almost a complete stranger to her. 

“We’ll rest for a few hours,” he mumbled into her ear. “Be keeping those spells upright you’ve almost exhausted your magical energy and I’d rather avoid you passing out.”

"I'm sorry," she whispered in embarrassment. Of course, it had been the spells which had tired her out. She'd never held them upright for such a long time.

“Don’t be. You being sorry doesn’t change the situation. It doesn’t make me feel better, it only makes you feel worse,” he said. “I’ll ward this area here, securing it against anyone trying to find us. Werewolves included. As soon as I’m finished, you can drop your protection spells.”

“Thank you,” she replied full of gratitude.  
A moment later she could feel him step away before she saw wards come alive around them. It was a beautiful sight, as layer after layer of light flared on the ground and in the air until they were surrounded by a round dome that spanned an area of several metres. Then, suddenly, the lights disappeared, before a moment later Eric dropped his protections and appeared several feet to her right. Hermione immediately followed his example. It was like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders, immediately making her feel better. Still, there was no denying that she was dead tired on her feet.

“You should try to sleep,” Eric said, while he casually transfigured a tent out of a leaf from the ground. It wasn’t a big one, but it was more than Hermione would have managed right now. How did he still find the energy to do that? She didn’t find the courage asking him though, out of fear to insult him. 

“Will you sleep as well?” she asked while trying to sound like she didn’t care either way. 

He looked at her with grey, unfathomable eyes. “That depends. If you feel safer with me guarding the tent, I will stay awake until you had a few hours of rest. You’d have to sit guard afterwards, as I need to sleep as well.”

Hermione thought for a short moment. “Those wards are safe, are they not?” she asked, studying with an inquiring gaze. 

"Of course they are," he said like that was a given. "Being a skilled ward-breaker also requires extensive knowledge of warding. No one will find us behind this wards, not even Voldemort.”

She nodded embarrassedly. “Of course,” she said, before stepping closer to the tent. “Then I guess we should both lie down.”

Eric nodded, without saying anything in return. Then he moved toward the  
tent and stepped inside. Hermione wanted to follow him, but she halted after a step and turned around again. “I’ll be right there. Could you close your eyes for a moment? I really need to pee.” Even though it was a natural thing, she felt awkward talking about her bodily needs like that. Her cheeks immediately showed her embarrassment. Her companion didn’t comment on it though, just disappeared in the tent, before closing the entrance behind him. Merlin, he probably regarded her as an annoying teenager by now. She really had to get a grip on herself. Who knew how much longer it would take them to finally get out of that damned forest?

When Hermione finally entered the tent, Eric was already lying on his back, his feet pointing towards the entrance. He was staring at the roof of the tent and it looked like he was deep in thought. For a moment she stared at him, insecurity resonating within her. That tent really wasn’t big. She’d have to keep still at night, otherwise, she might unconsciously elbow him in her sleep. And she'd rather save herself the embarrassment. 

She would just try to not move around in her sleep, she told herself and carefully laid down on her side, facing the silent man next to her. “Thank you for everything,” she whispered and sent him a shy smile. He responded with a tired grunt.  
“You were right yesterday. I wouldn’t even have made it for fifteen minutes, even when I had managed to somehow break through the wards. Thank you for talking some sense into me.”

You would have killed yourself by trying to break through those wards. Are you aware of that?” Eric asked his voice solemn.

She nodded. “I knew it was a possibility,” she admitted with a sigh. “But that would still have been better than linking myself to him, only to get used for the rest of my life. By being dead I would have at least been free again.”

He smiled an inscrutable smile. “Try to sleep Hermione,” he said, his voice sounding softer than she had expected. “Tomorrow will be a long day and you’ll need all your energy to make it through.” 

Hermione nodded, before closing her eyes with a sigh. He was right. She needed to rest. Otherwise, she would be a burden for him. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Sssssss

Searching for Hermione in that damned forest at night was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Only that the haystack was full of dangers and would kill them if they made a mistake. Still, Severus was determined to find his only friend, no matter how long it took. Luckily the link to her and his marking spell at least gave him an idea in which direction to walk, even though it felt like the signal was still somehow dampened. Who knew what other spells lied on this forest? 

They walked for hours, the brooms shrunken and stored within their robes and for a while, Severus had the feeling that they were getting closer to Hermione. But then, suddenly, he could no longer feel her. He halted his steps in confusion. The twins, which were still visible for him, immediately stopped in their tracks. 

“What’s wrong?” George asked, looking around uncertainly. “Did you hear something?”

Severus shook his head, his face full of concentration. “No, it’s Hermione. I can no longer find her signal. It’s like she’s behind some sorts of strong wards again.” 

The boys looked at him with furrowed brows. “Those must be strong wards then. Do you think Hermione could have erected something like that? She’s clever, mind you, but she’s never been into warding.”

Severus rubbed his chin. “It’s very unlikely. But this only leaves two other explanations: either she has been caught or there’s somebody with her. I don’t like either possibility.”

“Me neither,” Fred Weasley replied, looking around with a dark expression. “What now? Should we keep walking anyway?”

The potions master shook his head. "We'd only risk walking in the wrong direction. I suggest we stay here and rest until her signal reappears."

“If it reappears,” George said, sitting down on a big rock with a tired sigh. “I mean, it’s not unlikely he’s caught her, right?”

Severus scowled. “No, it’s not. But right now we don’t know for sure and I’m not giving up that easily.”

Fred nodded, a hopeful smile playing around his lips. “Hermione’s a tough one, so don’t underestimate her. I’m sure she’s alright.” The boy sat down on the ground, before leaning his back against a tree. 

Severus looked at him with a crooked grin. "That girl was in her second year when she brewed Polyjuice for the first time," he said, remembering the sight of Hermione's younger self, spouting cat fur. It was one of his most cherished memories of her, even though he'd never tell her that. "I'd never make the mistake underestimating her. Not after everything I have seen her do."

The boy’s heads perked up in interest. “What did you see her do?” George Weasley asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Severus snorted: “As if I’d ever tell you.”


	29. Hunted

When Hermione awoke she felt warm and snuggly. Her head was bedded comfortably soft and the feeling of being protected resonated through her whole body. She hadn’t felt this good in weeks, at least since Voldemort had abducted her from the Ministry. This feels so good, she thought, snuggling closer.

With a sigh she opened her eyes, only to realize that she was no longer in her luxurious room in Voldemort’s house. Instead, she was lying in a small tent in the middle of the woods, her head bedded on Eric's shoulder, while her arm had comfortably sneaked around his chest, holding him tight. Oh, mother of Merlin! 

The man was already awake, studying her with grey, stormy eyes while his mouth was turned up into a crooked smile.  
“Finally awake, are we?” he said dryly and Hermione leapt back with her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. 

“I’m so sorry” she mumbled hastily. “I didn’t want to hassle you or something. I don’t even remember tur-…”

He waved her off with an eye-roll. “Think nothing of it. As there were no heating charms on the tent your body probably unconsciously sought me out.”

Hermione nodded. That did make sense in a way. “Probably. Are you alright with that?”

Eric shrugged without giving her a direct answer to that. “It prevented me from getting us something to eat. Are you hungry?”

"A little bit," Hermione lied. In fact, she was starving. But asking for additional food from the house-elves might have given her plan away and she really hadn't wanted to risk it.

His mouth twitched as if he could sense that she wasn't telling the truth. Well, he probably could. She had never been a good liar, to begin with and she hadn't really tried hiding the truth behind her Occlumency shields. “We’ll try finding some berries as we walk on,” he said, pulling himself up in a sitting position. “It won’t be much, but I’d rather not risk hunting and making a fire. The wards would hold, but it would lose us almost half a day.”

Hermione hummed in agreeance. “Don’t worry. We can make it without food for a while. As soon as we’re back at Hogwarts there will be plenty of food.”

At her words, something shifted behind his eyes. “Hogwarts? That’s where you want to go? I thought the school is closed over summer.”

She sighed. “It probably is. But right now it’s still the safest place for me. I’ll ask Professor Dumbledore if he’ll let me stay, at least for a few days.”

“And afterwards? Do you have any family you could visit?" Eric asked while combing his hair with his fingers. 

Hermione thought for a moment. Her parents were gone, but there were still the Weasleys. They had always treated her like one of their own and if she was honest with herself, she was really looking forward to finally seeing the twins again. But first, she needed to go to Hogwarts and see if Severus was still there. "Yeah, there is someone I'll visit afterwards. Don't worry about me. What about you? Where will you go?”

He laughed dryly. "I'm still not even remotely sure we'll make it out of here. Therefore I'll not start making plans until we're really out of here."

“I understand,” Hermione replied and she did. Having made plans probably meant an even bigger disappointment, if they were caught. But still, those thoughts of freedom and family were the ones that kept her going. And right now she had the feeling that she’d need all the willpower she could muster in the next few days. 

Ssssssss

Fred and George were barely able to find rest that night and a look towards Snape showed that it wasn’t any different for him. Their thoughts kept returning to Hermione and the fact that she was hopefully still out there somewhere, possibly even close to them. So why was her signal suddenly lost? Had they missed their only chance to get her back?

"Still nothing?" George asked as the first rays of sunshine started shining through the trees.

Snape raised his head, before shaking it in his direction. “Nothing. We should get ready anyway. In case the signal reappears I want to start tracing it immediately.” The man got up, before feeling for something in the pockets of his robes. He took out three more phials of the green potion, as well as the same number of a sunny yellow one. “We shouldn’t eat or drink anything from that forest,” he said, handing over four of the potion phials. “Therefore I prepared some Draught of Restoration for us. It contains all nourishment our bodies will need for the next 24 hours, water included.”

“Brilliant,” the twins chorused before each of them drowned the potions they had been given without question. It was a sign of how much they had come to trust him, as he could have easily poisoned them right now if he wished to do so.

The potions tasted sweet, almost a bit like honey. George was positively surprised by its taste. “ ‘s not so bad,” he said, grinning happily, as his stomach already started feeling fuller while his energy seemed to slowly return to him. “You should come working at our shop, once all of this is over. If we managed to convert this potion to sweets…”

Fred stared at his brother in surprise. You do know that we were looking forward to the day, we finally got rid of him, he whispered through the twin bond in a mocking tone. And now you’re inviting him to work in our shop? Are you mad?

George couldn’t suppress a snort, earning himself an awkward look from the Professor. Only from time to time, he answered his twin before stretching his body. That was when he saw the look on Snape’s face. “What happened?” he asked the man immediately. 

“I can feel her again,” Snape replied and immediately started walking again. “She’s still in the forest.”

Fred and George looked at each other with a wide grin.   
“Told you our girl’ a tough one,” Fred said, clapping his brother’s back. “Let’s go and get her!”

Ssssssss

They were walking for the better part of an hour when Eric suddenly stopped and pulled her close to him to get into the range of her silencing charm.

“There’s someone after us,” he whispered and even though she was not able to see him she could still feel the intensity of his gaze. 

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. “Voldemort?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But we better get out of here, fast. Hold my hand and run as fast as you can.”

Hermione gripped his hand tightly. "Alright," she said before she started running. It wasn't easy. Luckily the sun was already up and provided them with enough light to see the path in front of them. But she could not see Eric and only the contact to his hand warned her when he suddenly changed direction a few times. Still, she kept pace with him as well as she could and luckily they did not stumble once. The knowledge of being followed definitely helped her run much faster and longer than she would have thought possible. Still, after not even twenty minutes her steps started slowing down and shortly after Hermione stopped, panting for breath and holding her burning sides.  
“I… can’t…” she gasped, leaning her head against Eric’s shoulder. The man didn’t feel like he was struggling for breath at all. She heard him sigh impatiently.  
“Stay here then,” he said, before gently pushing her away. “Don’t move.”

Hermione nodded, before sitting down on the cold ground. She buried her head on her knees and tried to take slow, deep breaths. At the same time, she listened for any sign of Eric or their persecutors. But there was silence all around.  
From the corner of her eye, she saw wards flickering into place all around them, before their lights disappeared and they remained invisible. This time it seemed like Eric was taking more time erecting them, probably because he knew that whoever was following them was right on their toes.

“Alright, you can drop your protection spells now,” she heard her companions voice from behind her. 

Hermione gladly did as she was told, her body thankful to be rid of the additional energy loss. “What do we do now?” 

Eric looked at her with a grim expression. "We wait and hope that whoever is there starts looking somewhere else when he's unable to find us."

That could take hours, or days, Hermione realized in dismay. How long could they go on without food and still have enough energy to walk and keep up their protection spells? Water luckily wasn’t a problem. The Aguamenti spell could at least provide them with that. But food… They could not hunt as long as they had to hide within those wards and there were no berries as far as she could see. How else could they find something to eat?

“We’ll wait for a few hours and hope the danger passes,” Eric said while sinking tiredly into a sitting position. Suddenly his face looked haggard and tired, even though there was not a word of complaint from his lips. “Then I’ll step outside of the wards and see if the danger has passed.”

“What if it hasn’t?” Hermione asked, her heart feeling heavy already. 

He smiled humourlessly. “Then there are two choices: either we start moving anyway and risk being captured, or we stay put but are unable to get food.”

Hermione sighed. “We’ll try to hold out as long as we can. Getting caught isn’t an option, for either of us. I’d rather starve than going back there.”

"Are you sure? He might not even punish you that much. You are the Open Link, after all, and he wants to gain your trust," Eric said, looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

She looked back at him with a huff. “And what about you? You said he'd kill you if he got hold of you again. Not to forget that you're only in this situation because I pressured you into it. Do you think I will simply give up, in the knowledge that it will mean your death? It would be like I killed you myself." She started pacing in front of him. “I ran away for a reason, Eric and that reason still stands. He would have nearly had me, I could no longer trust myself while being close to him. Even if I wont make it back to Hogwarts or to my friends, I’d rather take myself out of the equation, because otherwise this war is as good as lost.”

The man nodded tiredly. “I see. Then we can as well rest for a bit. It’s not even noon, I know, but we better do everything to save our energy.” 

Hermione sat down next to him with a little smile on her lips.   
“Alright, let’s take a rest and while we do so, you can tell me a bit about you. It’s not like we have much else to do.”

Eric snorted. “That is true.”

Ssssssss

Something strange was going on. Severus and the twins had been walking for quite some time, sure that Hermione was still in the forest. Then suddenly, she was gone again. There was no signal of her for hours, having them wandering aimlessly through the forest. Once they even saw a group of other wizards from afar, seemingly also looking for somebody, but as they could not be sure if they were werewolves, Death Eaters or Aurors they decided to stay hidden. Was Hermione doing the same? But how? Severus did not doubt the girl’s intelligence or creativity but masking her magical signal was very advanced magic and Severus wasn’t even sure if he’d been able to have done it. Did that mean she wasn’t alone? Was it maybe another trap the Dark Lord had set up for Hermione’s friends or the other parties seeking the Open Link? It was possible. 

So what should they do? Giving up was not an option, at least until there hadn’t been a signal from her for a few days or he was suddenly called to the Dark Lord. Until then they would keep looking and if they encountered any werewolves they would take them out, in the hope to help Hermione escape. 

Ssssssss

They played the hiding game for days. Hiding game, that’s what Hermione called it in her head now. A game sounded like fun, or like it was supposed to go that way. It was masking the fact that Hermione was now permanently hungry, the few berries they picked on the way barely enough to keep her going. Still, they made it closer and closer to the edge of the forest even though their pursuer still seemed to follow them. But thanks to Eric’s warding skills and seventh sense (or whatever it was that helped them avoid them) they made it to the edge of the forest three days after having escaped Voldemort’s clutches. When she saw the first light streaming through the trees from afar, she could barely believe it. She was free, finally free, she told herself before breaking out in a run, with Eric’s hand tightly clutched in hers. By now she was so used to holding him that way, that her fingers suddenly felt empty, as soon as she let go of him when he erected their wards. Somehow they had become friends, even though he would probably deny such a thing, looking at her with cold, grey eyes. But sometimes there was a softness in them that told her that he did like her too, in his own closed-off way. She would miss him, once she was back at Hogwarts, she realized. But that was where they would be going, where he had agreed to take her.

Only a hundred metres more, Hermione thought, picking up speed. And really, there was no one blocking their way, no one holding them back. Their feet touched the soft grass as their skin felt the warm touch of the evening sun. Finally free, Hermione told herself before Eric pulled her into an Apparation and whisked her away - to Hogwarts, into safety. 

Sssssss

Their landing was rough, much rougher than Hermione was used to. It was probably due to the fact that they were both weak and had barely eaten in days. Luckily that meant that there was nothing in her stomach she could lose due to the sickness that overwhelmed her when she stumbled to the ground with shaking legs. Eric landed next to her, a curse leaving his lips. A moment later Hermione realized why. They weren't alone, a group of Death Eaters had already been waiting for them in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

“Look who we have there,” a man’s voice said gleefully. “The little girl and the dead man.”

“He’s not dead, yet,” Bellatrix Lestrange’s voice singsonged while walking towards them with swaying hips. “A fact that can easily be remedied.”

Hermione looked up at her with wide eyes, right in time before a jet of blue light left her wand, ripping Eric from his feet throwing him to the ground like a puppet.

“Unfortunately I’m forbidden to touch you,” the mad witch said looking towards Hermione with a mocking smile. “That is alone for the Dark Lord to enjoy. But maybe he’ll let me watch you being punished, once I’m finished with him.” Another curse left Bellatrix wand, hitting Eric into the chest.

“No!” Hermione screamed, scrambling to her feet. “Don’t hurt him, please!” she shouted, dashing towards her friend with quick steps. She had barely made it halfway, when Bellatrix raised her wand again, an evil smile playing around her lips. Hermione saw the curse flying from it and reacted without thinking. The jet of blue light never reached Eric, as suddenly an orb of golden light appeared around him, absorbing it with the sound of fizzling energy. 

“You’re not touching my friends!” she yelled, her eyes once more black and murderous. Magical energy thrummed through her veins, energy that she had pulled through the Link from Severus. “You hear me? If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.” 

Wand in hand she positioned herself in front of her friend, who was slowly pulling himself up to his feet. “Hermione,” he whispered urgently, but she ignored him, the first duelling spell Voldemort had taught her already on her lips. She’d have no problems using it against this evil witch. 

"Hermione," Eric's voice called her once more before she suddenly felt his hand taking her left one from behind. And before she or the Death Eater's understood what he was doing, he whisked her away into another Apparation. 

sssssssss


	30. Check!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my friends. Welcome to the finale of part 2. Buckle your seatbelts and hold on tight, it will be a rough ride.  
> There is a BAD cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, which is why I decided to post two chapters today. I’ve planned to do this for a very long time and so I wrote like crazy to make this possible for you.   
> We’ll see each other in part 3, or so I hope. ;-)

They hit the ground with a thunk, their limbs connecting painfully with the hard stone floor. Hermione groaned in pain and rolled over, before realizing that there wasn’t a sound or any movement from the man next to her. 

"Eric!" she gasped, hastily scrambling towards him. But there was no reaction. His clothes were torn, where Bellatrix’ curses hit him, showing angry, purple skin below. Whatever that curse was, it had left pulsing marks on her friend's body and Hermione realized that the effect was still lasting. With shaking fingers she searched for his pulse point. With her parents being medical professionals she had no problems finding it. The heartbeat was there, slow and weak, but thank god, Eric was still alive.

“Eric please,” she whispered, kneeling next to him on the floor. “We need to get you to a hospital, or at least somewhere safe…”

His face remained still. Was he even conscious? Had he heard her words? There was nothing for it. The man wasn’t responding, he had probably given his last bit of energy to get them away from Bellatrix and her Death Eater friends. But were they really safe here, wherever here was?

Without knowing what she was doing she started unbuttoning his shirt. She stripped it away as good as she could before she stared at the hurt skin with furrowed brows. She was no healer, there probably wasn't much she could do for him. Still, she had to try. It was her fault he'd gotten hurt, to begin with.

She tried every healing spell she could remember, but nothing really seemed to take effect. Why hadn't she studied more medical spell books before going on that stupid journey? And why did she want to go to Hogwarts in the first place? Of course, that's where Voldemort suspected she would go.

“Please don’t die on me,” she sobbed, as she realized there was nothing else she could think of to help her friend. His pulse was still there, but it had started to stutter from time to time. “I’m so sorry I dragged you into all of this.”

There was no reaction from him, nothing. There had to be something she could do, anything. And suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She had healed somebody once without her even speaking a single spell. Back then she had been only half aware of what she had been doing, but now it was like her body remembered and guided her to do the right thing. Her arms snaked around his bare chest, while her ear came to rest just above his heart. She closed her eyes, took a long breath and let her magic start to flow.

At first, nothing happened but finally, she could hear his heartbeat getting stronger, while his chest started to rise and fall as his breathing got deeper. Hermione took this as confirmation that what she did was working and smiled, as she started to concentrate on what she wanted her magic to do. And then she let go.  
This is probably going to form a link, she thought drowsily. But somehow she couldn’t find herself to care. Eric was her friend, he had saved her and now it was finally time for her to save him too.

Ssssssss

The energy loss hit him totally unprepared and let him sag to the ground with a surprised noise. The twins had barely time to register what happened to him, but they were too late catching him when his body hit the ground with a muffled thud.  
It wasn’t as bad as last time, as he remained conscious, even though he did not find the energy to get up again. He also registered the Weasleys staring at him with wide eyes and kneeling down at his side. 

“Professor,” George said, his eyes full of worry. “What’s wrong? How can we help?” he asked and to Severus’ surprise something like worry reflected in the boy’s eyes. Why did that redhead even care? 

Severus groaned. “ ‘s nothing,” he said, his voice suddenly hoarse. Merlin, what happened to Hermione that she siphoned his energy like this? He’d been able to feel her on and off over the last hours and bit by bit her signal seemed to have moved closer towards the edge of the forest. He could still feel her, but now she suddenly seemed to be hundreds of miles away. How?

“Doesn’t look like nothing, Sir,” the other Weasley said. “Can you get up?”  
Severus shook his head with a grimace. “Not for a while,” he admitted groggily.   
The boys sighed. “Well, I guess his age finally shows,” Fred said, a teasing grin on his face. His brother rolled his eyes. 

Severus wanted to make a snide remark, or at least give any form of a reply, but he could feel himself getting tired. He'd give them a lecture as soon as he was back to form, he decided, before his eyes fell close with an exhausted sigh. But first, he would sleep, just for a little while. Hermione needed his energy and he was more than willing to give it to her.

Ssssssss

He couldn't be more pleased with himself, he realized, when he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms that had spent her last bit of energy in the attempt to save him. Not that she knew whom she was actually saving, his plan and therefore his second identity had been implanted for weeks now. He had hoped to never see the need for using it, to trick her that way. Hermione would probably never forgive him when she realized that Eric was nothing more than another glamour he had worn to be close to her when she would not allow his presence. As the clever Slytherin he was, he quickly realized he had to adapt his plans after his Queen had tried to run away from him and almost killed herself in the attempt to do so. How could his plan to renew his body and therefore finally win her over have backfired so spectacularly?

That day he had barely convinced her to come back with him. Only Eric’s promise to help her get away made her reconsider her plans and follow him back to the house, where he immediately started to put plans into motion. He still needed to be able to contact his Death Eaters, to let them know where they would find the two of them. Having them chase them, added the extra bit of spice that was needed, to draw her closer to him. But of course, none of his followers could know that it was, in fact, him accompanying her. Having been played that way would not have helped to establish his lioness as his queen.

The girl had been drawn to him right from the beginning of their journey. Now that he had started with a blank slate that brain of hers was no longer holding her back and she could finally follow her instincts. At night it never took long for her to seek him out and as soon as she established some form of physical contact, he could feel her magic ghosting over him, sniffing him out. It was like a primal part in her could feel his magical power and be drawn to it. Probably it was the Open Link feeling the need of finally finding a suitable, powerful partner. His lioness wasn’t aware of it, any of it, but she too realized that something between them shifted. Only that it wasn't friendship like she assumed. It was so much more. Her magic understood what she still denied with every fibre of her existence: the both of them belonged to each other. They complemented each other like he had never thought possible, him being cold, calculating ice while she was all passion, loyalty and fire.

Now finally the link to her was established. He could still feel her magic thrumming through his veins in the most delicious, intoxicating way. Soon he'd let her taste some of his own magic in the hope that it was as addicting to her, as her magic was to him. Finally, the Gryffindor lioness was his, even if she still wasn't aware of it. But she would find out sooner or later. She'd have to realize then, that this connection was what she wanted all along, even though she had been too afraid to forge it. It might take her some time to accept this desire, to accept him the way he was, but there was no hurry now. Now there was no getting away from him, ever again.

His girl shifted in his arms, unconsciously snuggling closer to him while her body was slowly waking up. He enjoyed holding her, taking in her sweet scent and listening to her breathe. Never before he had found pleasure in such a mundane thing, as women easily bored him with their presence and their bodies. Not so his lioness. With her he felt strangely challenged, as she often discussed with him over the various topics, stimulating him intellectually. But it was much more than that. She wasn’t a beauty in the classical sense, with her wild mane of hair, her small size and her still growing curves. He had never particularly cared for those things though, as those classical beauties didn’t have anything that really set them apart. He’d seen it all a few decades ago and had gotten bored pretty quickly.

His girl woke up with a little sigh. Her body shifted once more and he could tell the exact moment she was aware, that she was, in fact, lying in his arms. Her whole body stiffened before he could feel her trying to distance herself without waking him. For a moment he considered letting her get away with it, but then he decided against it and slowly opened his now grey eyes. She didn't notice it right away, but when she finally did her whole face broke out into a smile.

“Eric!” she exclaimed full of happiness, staring at him full of warmth. “You’re alright, thank Merlin. How do you feel?”

“Sore,” he lied, putting on a small smile. “But that’s still much better than I am supposed to feel, after being hit with that curse. You saved me, didn’t you?”

She looked at him shyly. “I suppose I did. Well, at least I tried to. But we should still take a look at your wounds.”

It felt strange to be taken care of. Never before somebody had tried to do so, his followers too scared or awed to even try. Not that he had let them do it. As their Lord, he needed to seem untouchable for them to respect him. "There is nothing left to look at," he said calmly, pointing at his now flawless chest. There was indeed nothing, the remnants of Bellatrix' curse wiped away like it was nothing. It shouldn't have been possible, as it usually would have required a skilled healer and many weeks of rest to get him back to his feet. Bellatrix had always been vigorous in fighting his enemies.

“There’s nothing, not even a scar,” his girl exclaimed with wide eyes. Her hands carefully ghosted his skin, as if to reassure herself that what she was seeing was true and he could barely suppress a shudder of delight. He’d have to give her more reasons for touching him. It felt so much better than only feeling her touch through Nagini. Her nimble fingers dutifully expected the area where the wound had been, her fingertips lightly feeling the soft skin of his belly. He had to stomp on his desire and instinct to touch her or moan in pleasure at her touch, as this definitely would have scared her away. He could not avoid the goose bumps spreading over his skin though and he quickly tried distracting her through his words.

“What you did was incredible, Hermione,” he said, enjoying the use of her given name. “I do owe you my life.”

She smiled. "And I owe you mine. Thank you for helping me get away from him." She said, pulling him into a spontaneous hug. Lord Voldemort reciprocated it in delight, a pleased smile playing on his lips. He had just declared Check to Dumbledore and all his allies and they weren't even aware of it. This game was almost won. Soon there was nothing else for him to do than to enjoy his victory - and his Queen.

Sssssssss

"Something's wrong with him," George said, staring down at the white and almost peaceful face of one Severus Snape. The man was lying on the cold ground still like a statue, somehow reminding him of a very ugly, male version of Snow White, after she had eaten the poisoned apple.

Fred shrugged, his face serious. “The man has been through a lot. Maybe his job as a spy is taking its toll. Or maybe he’s sick or something. He didn’t seem overly worried about this whole situation, which implies it’s happened before…”

George nodded. “Yeah, he definitely knew what was happening to him. But I guess there’s no use in playing the guessing game, as this could mean anything.”

"Right, brother. Let's better use his little nap to our advantage," Fred replied and without warning, he pulled some hairs out of Snape's head. The man didn't even flinch. With a serious expression, Fred pulled out two bottles of Polyjuice and dropped the hairs inside, before handing one of the bottles over to his brother. George pocketed it with a nod.

“He won’t like this,” he warned but Fred just shrugged unimpressed. 

“Of course he won’t. But it’s not his decision, it’s ours. I have the feeling getting Hermione back will involve some kind of ugly fight. And we both know what Voldisnort will do, once he discovered that Snape tricked him.”

George nodded. “He’ll try to kill him, for sure.”

“Which is why it’s better that there’s more than one Severus Snape, don’t you think? This man’s the best chance Hermione’s got. And I’m determined to not butch this up again,” Fred said, storing his own bottle in his robes. 

“We won’t. Everything will be alright, you’ll see,” George assured him, just as he saw Snape starting to shift on the ground. It took the Professor some time to finally regain consciousness, but when he did he looked at them with tired, dark eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position with a groan. George saw him sway for a moment but didn't comment on it.

"Around two hours," he replied neutrally, before offering the man a hand to help him up. Snape looked at it unimpressed before he got up without accepting it.

“Then we better hurry up. We need to get out of the forest as Hermione is no longer here. Somehow she made it out and I’ll apparate us to her, as soon as we leave those blasted wards.”

Fred and George were instantly on their feet. “Let’s go then. Shouldn’t be too far to the edge of the forest, maybe one hour of walking.”

Snape nodded darkly, before taking out a phial from a pocket of his robes. He drowned the milky white content with a grimace before he started walking with a determined look on his face. George couldn't help but stare at the man in worry.  
What if they really needed to fight a duel over Hermione? Would Snape even be in the condition to do it?   
He’ll do it, no matter his condition, Fred answered his thoughts through the bond. Look at him, he looks like he’s ready to do anything, no matter the costs.  
George couldn’t help but agree with his brother. Snape looked like he was beyond caring for himself, his usually calm eyes wild with raw feelings. Hermione really must mean a lot to him. It's good we have the Polyjuice. Otherwise, the man will get himself killed, George thought, speeding up his steps. And a dead Severus Snape was about the last thing the Order needed, not to forget about Hermione. George had the feeling that their girl had been through a lot and it would take more than the two of them to put her back together. 

Ssssssss

He was just about to start another conversation with his queen when he heard the sound of three apparitions next door. His lioness must have heard them too, as she was instantly on her feet, her wand ready to defend him and herself from possible attackers. Whoever it was must have been looking for them and he doubted it was Bellatrix and his other followers, as he hadn't hinted towards their location this time. He had been looking forward to some more undisturbed time with his girl. Unfortunately, it appeared that this had to wait.

For a moment nothing happened, but then the door was blasted open revealing the most peculiar sight. Not one but three versions of his servant, Severus Snape looked at them with dark, analysing eyes. What was that man doing here? Had he followed his call to hunt the escaped prisoners? For a moment he thought about confronting the man, but that would have given away his true identity. He wasn't quite ready to give up his lioness' unfiltered affection and so he decided to wait and see how all of this played out.

For a moment the five of them just stared at each other silently, before the unexpected happened. His Queen abandoned his side to run towards his potions master, only to engulf one of them with a noise that was between a laugh and a sob.

“Severus," he heard her whisper reverently while burying her face in the man's shoulder. That alone was enough for something in him to snap and draw his wand. Severus Snape that traitorous bastard, he thought unable to suppress the anger in his gaze. Oh, he’d make the man pay.

One of the men across the room must have seen his reaction, as he suddenly stepped in front of the others, before firing a silent attack in his direction. The spell would have hit him, but he blocked it away with a practised motion. 

“No!” he heard his lioness shouting from behind, hurrying towards the man who had just attacked him. “What are you doing? This is Eric, he’s a friend!” she shouted, desperation resonating in her voice. 

But Severus Snape would not be tricked that easily. “No, Hermione,” he said, pushing the girl away. “This is the Dark Lord, playing mind games with you.”

He heard her gasp, shaking her head in horror. “No,” she whispered, her eyes desperately seeking him out. For a moment he considered continuing to play this game, but that would have meant not attacking a man that had probably betrayed him for years. His spy must have been aware of Miss Granger’s identity as the Open Link and probably decided to bond with her himself, or at least seek out her friendship. Why else would she have treated him with such trust and familiarity? No, he could not let the man get away. 

A simple thought let the glamour fade away, transforming him back into his young, handsome self. He locked eyes with her for a moment, a victorious smile on his lips, before he focussed his attention on the man who had been his servant for over two decades. 

"You have deeply disappointed me, Severus," he said, his voice as cold as ice. "No one dares to defy me and lives."

Severus Snape nodded - not one but two of them - like they had expected this sort of reaction from him. The last one hastily walked towards his queen and grabbed her arm. “We need to go,” he heard him whisper urgently. 

For a moment he saw her struggle against the man, desperately shaking her head. "We can't just…" she said but was interrupted by one of her other friends.   
“Go!” they shouted, before throwing another spell towards him. It was a Septumsempra, a curse he had seen being cast countless times by one man. Got you, he thought his face breaking out in a dangerous smile. He’d kill this one first. 

Ssssssss

This couldn’t be happening, Hermione thought, staring at the scene playing out in front of her with growing horror. Voldemort had tricked her, again. He had played her like a fiddle, having her dance after his tune, going as far as healing him with the price of forging a bond. Mother of Merlin, what had she done? By trying to get away from that man she had made the biggest mistake possible. She had formed a link to the most dangerous man alive and therefore probably sealed their fate.

“Hermione, please, we need to go,” the Severus next to her whispered, only that this wasn’t Severus Snape. Her friend was standing in the frontline, duelling his former master with a victorious smile on his lips. She needed to help him, to at least do something. And suddenly she knew exactly what to do.  
“Count to five and then apparate us,” she said, before gripping the man’s arm tightly. She saw him nod and with a sigh she opened the Link to Severus, pushing through all magical energy that was left in her. It wasn’t much, as she had exhausted herself only hours ago, but it would hopefully be enough to let the other two get away in time. Because they could not win this fight, as she knew now that Voldemort himself was invincible for now. 

Hermione felt her legs get weak, but it did not matter. Right as they were about to give out she felt herself being pulled into an apparition, leaving behind two of her best friends with a man that was out to kill them. 

Ssssssss

He saw his Queen port away from him with the enemy, saw that man touch her as he whisked her away. They would pay for taking what was his, for stealing his Queen. But now that she was gone, he no longer needed to hold back his rage and his power. For now, she was out of his range, which meant that he could not hurt her right now with a stray curse or anything alike.

He let his rage consume his body and magic, letting the intention to kill form in his mind. There would be no getting away for any of them, he told himself, before the first killing curse left his wand. It hit its target with deathly precision, piercing the shield the man had cast as his protection a moment ago. There was no shielding from the killing curse, Lord Voldemort thought, as he saw the life in Severus Snape’s eyes flicker out leaving nothing but emptiness. A moment later he felt the confirmation through the Dark Mark he had once given the traitor. Severus Snape was dead as was the connection they had formed through the Dark Mark.   
Lord Voldemort saw the man’s lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud, where it remained still, wand still firmly clutched in his hand. It was a pity, the man had been an excellent Potions Master and a talented wizard. But there were others that could take his position, once he had conquered the wizarding world. 

Now to the other one, he thought, staring at the man's copy with a calculating expression in his eyes. But this Snape only looked at him for a moment, before a grim smile appeared on his face. The next moment Lord Voldemort saw him drop something on the floor before the room was engulfed in darkness. With a curse, he erected a strong shield around him, but the attack never came. Instead, he heard the bang of apparition echoing through the room. He immediately dropped his shield and banned the darkness surrounding him with a wave of his wand. Severus Snape's copy was gone and with him the body of the man himself.

Well, they could have him, could bury him, he was useless to them now. Severus Snape would never again defy him, he had taken care of that. Still, he had the feeling that he hadn't let the man pay enough for his treason. But in the end, it didn't matter. He had everything he needed to win this war. All Jokers were in his hand. He just needed to play them out.

End of part 2


End file.
